The Red Fox
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Setiap malam, ia selalu bermimpi, bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki bersurai serupa kelopak bunga matahari. Dengan tawa serta kunang-kunang di bawah rembulan. Ini adalah kisah yang tertunda, kisah yang di jeda selama ribuan tahun. Meminta untuk di selesaikan, hingga berujung bahagia. RnR? -Fin
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Family, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoushi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Slow update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**.

.

.

.

 _Matahari mulai turun, mengubah biru menjadi senja. Cahaya temaram yang berbaris teratur menuju bukit tempat kuil berada. Gemuruh ramai para penduduk dengan tarian dan musik._

 _Nuansa penuh magis yang mendatangkan mimpi dan harapan. Pertemuan di bawah sinar rembulan dengan kunang-kunang mengitari seakan menari._

" _Oi, siapa kamu?"_

 _Dia adalah anak laki-laki dengan rambut serupa kelopak bunga matahari. Datang menghampiri dengan yukata putih polos menutupi badan kecilnya._

" _Apa kau tersesat?"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Raut wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Ayo, akan ku tunjukkan jalannya padamu."_

 _Senyuman lebar dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Anak laki-laki itu begitu hangat dan terang di langit malam yang dingin ini. Langkah demi langkah menusuri jalan setapak dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan._

 _Rasa hangat dari genggaman tangan itu menjalar menuju ke dada hingga ke wajah, menimbulkan rona merah pada gadis kecil bermata serupa lavender._

" _Jangan sampai tersesat lagi, Jaa neh~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"—Uga..."

"Hyuuga-san... Hyuuga-san!"

" _Ha-ha'i!_ "

Sepasang lavender itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat suara tawa menggema dalam kelas. Laki-laki yang berdiri di samping gadis itu menghela nafas pendek sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau sakit Hyuuga-san? Tidak biasanya kamu tertidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung."

Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap yang ia biarkan tergerai sampai punggung itu menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya merona merah karena malu," _Go-gomenasai_ Iruka-sensei, tapi saya baik-baik saja."

"Ya sudah kalau kau baik-baik saja, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Kiba-kun jawab pertanyaan nomor dua!"

"Eeh? Kenapa aku?!"

Hyuuga Hinata, nama gadis yang kini kembali duduk dan membuka buku pelajarannya. Kedua mata lavendernya menusuri setiap kata dalam buku tulisnya. Saat ingatan tentang mimpi tadi menghampiri, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menatap jendela.

' _Apa kau tersesat?'_

Rambut serupa kelopak bunga matahari, sepasang mata sebiru lautan luas. Rasa hangat dari genggaman tangan yang saling terpaut.

"Hinata-chan, kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh menatap teman sebangkunya.

Raut wajah Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu terlihat khawatir. "Wajahmu merah loh..."

Gadis lavender itu menggeleng kuat, "A-aku baik-baik saja kok, Sakura-chan!"

Hinata segera menunduk malu, baru ia sadari jantungnya berdegup kencang. _'Ke-kenapa aku bisa seperti ini hanya karena anak kecil dalam mimpi?'_ Hinata mulai memainkan dua jemari telunjuknya. Kebiasaan sejak dulu setiap dia gugup dan panik.

' _Jangan sampai tersesat lagi, Jaa neh~'_

Hinata kembali mengedarkan netranya menatap langit biru.

"Itu tadi mimpi atau apa...?"

...

"Anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru?"

Hyuuga Neji, remaja laki-laki yang memiliki mata serupa dengan Hinata itu mengernyit. Saat ini Neji, Hinata dan Tenten tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di atap sekolah.

"Un, a-apa Neji-nii pernah melihatnya di sekitar sini?"

Remaja dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang tergerai panjang itu memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat. Setelah hampir semenit, Neji kembali membuka matanya.

"Maafkan saya Hinata-sama, tapi saya tidak pernah melihat anak seperti itu."

"O-oh begitu..."

Tenten, gadis dengan rambut coklat yang ia gulung dan ikat dua itu kini bicara, "Apa kau mengenalnya, Hinata?"

"Eh, i-itu... a-aku..." Hinata menunduk malu. Ada rasa bimbang untuk memberitahukan kepada mereka berdua. Tapi, mengingat Tenten dan Neji yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak kecil serta mengetahui warisan keluarganya turun temurun. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mereka berdua. "Aku... bermimpi te-tentang anak itu tadi..."

Neji dan Tenten menatap Hinata sejenak sampai Tenten berseru keras sambil memeluk Hinata erat. "Mungkinkah mimpi itu adalah pertanda bahwa dia adalah jodohmu, Hinata?"

"Ekhhh?! I-itu tidak mungkin Tenten-chan!" wajah Hinata berubah merah padam begitu mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata-sama."

Hinata dan Tenten segera menolehkan kepala mereka saat suara Neji terdengar dingin dan tegas. Neji meletakan sumpit hitam yang ia pakai dan menatap dua siswi di depannya.

"Hinata-sama ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerus klan Hyuuga. Setelah dua generasi Hyuuga hanya melahirkan anak laki-laki, Hinata-sama yang terlahir merupakan anugrah bagi keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi tolong lupakan anak laki-laki yang bahkan belum jelas keberadaannya itu Hinata-sama."

Pemilik mata lavender itu menunduk, tidak bisa membantah perkataan anak dari adik ayahnya. Hinata menatap kotak makan siangnya yang masih banyak. Nafsu makannya kini hilang entah kemana dan berganti dengan perasaan sedih.

' _Tidak jelas keberadaanya?'_ Hinata menutup matanya dan dengan seenaknya rasa sakit menghampiri dadanya. _'Tapi kenapa... aku merasa sangat mengenalnya?'_

Tenten menatap teman sejak kecilnya itu khawatir sebelum mendelik sengit pada Neji. Gadis keturunan China itu mengarahkan sumpit merahnya pada remaja coklat itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Neji! hanya karena Hinata bermimpi tentang anak itu bukan berarti keberadaannya tidak jelas!"

"Kalau pun anak itu memang benar ada, apa kau pikir Hiashi-sama akan memperbolehkan mereka menjalin hubungan?"

Mendengar hal itu Tenten terdiam, dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Neji. Hiashi adalah kepala keluarga Klan Hyuuga saat ini. Ayah dari Hyuuga Hinata itu terkenal sangat tegas dalam tradisi keluarga. Membiarkan ahli penerus Hyuuga menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya? Tenten sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Neji-nii benar, Tenten-chan."

Hinata menatap gadis keturunan China itu sembari tersenyum, "Itu hanya sekedar mimpi, bunga tidur, tidak lebih."

Tenten menghela nafas pendek, ingin membantah perkataan Hinata tapi melihat senyum gadis itu membuat Tenten memilih diam. Ahli waris dari kemampuan Klan Hyuuga, beban berat yang dipikul Hinata seorang diri. Tanpa Tenten sadari, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Hinata-sama, sore nanti akan ada ritual suci," ujar Neji sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti nii-san."

...

Keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keluarga yang sudah ada sejak dulu. Mereka memiliki tradisi dimana perempuan yang memiliki darah dan mewarisi kemampuan Hyuuga akan menjadi kepala keluarga. Karena itulah sangat jarang bagi keluarga Hyuuga untuk menikah dengan orang yang diluar Klan mereka.

Rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga sangatlah luas dan kesan tradisional melekat kuat. Bangunan yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu serta memiliki kolam buatan yang dikelilingi taman bunga.

Matahari mulai turun membuat cakrawala mencair senja. Di arah barat rumah terdapat sebuah paviliun berdiri kokoh di atas danau buatan. Di kedua sisi terdapat beberapa orang dengan alat musik di tangan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Tenten dengan pakaian zaman Heien memegang seruling bambu.

Di depan mereka yang memainkan alat musik terdapat satu baris yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang. Anak kecil, perempuan ataupun laki-laki, muda dan tua. Mereka berkumpul dengan satu ekspresi yang sama, yaitu...

...Menderita.

Langkah tegas milik Neji menusuri lorong rumah dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu geser. Neji yang kini berpakaian seperti yukata berwarna putih dengan celana putih serta sebuah kain coklat yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu menunduk hormat.

"Hinata-sama semuanya sudah siap."

Dari dalam ruangan, Hinata menyahut pelan. Gadis remaja itu mengambil nafas panjang, guna untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugup. Mata lavender miliknya menatap lekat pantulan dirinya lewat cermin besar di depannya.

Rambut yang diikat rendah dengan pita putih serta pakaian menyerupai miko. Celana merah yang lebih panjang hingga menutupi telapak kaki seutuhnya. Sebilah pedang dengan sarung coklat bersandar manis di pinggangnya. Serta dalam pangkuannya terdapat sebuah kipas berwarna senada matanya dengan ukiran bunga anggrek.

Hinata mengambil sebuah topi panjang berwarna hitam dan memakainya. Setelah itu Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu di mana Neji berdiri. Pintu kayu yang kini terbuka memperlihatkan Neji yang masih menunduk.

"Aku sudah siap, nii-san."

...

Alunan musik mengalun lembut bersama semilir angin. Di depan mereka yang menderita, berdiri sosok penari dengan kipas lavender di tangannya. Gerakan lemah lembut dengan gemericik air serta iringan suling membuat suasana terasa tentram dan damai.

Kelopak mata yang semula menutup kini terbuka perlahan. Bibir tipis Hinata terbuka dan alunan lagu mengalun lembut bersama semilir angin sore.

 _Srak!_

 _Kimi wo omoeba kono mune ni (Saat memikirkanmu dalam hatiku)._

Angin mulai berhembus pelan, menerbangkan dedaunan serta guguran kelopak bunga. Mereka yang menderita serta sakit berangsur sembuh dan senyuman hadir kembali.

 _Tachimachi sakura saki michite (Kuncup bunga sakura mekar sempurna)._

Angin yang membawa kesembuhan dan ketenangan terus berhembus, hingga sampai pada sebuah bukit dimana kuil rubah merah berada.

 _Fuwari Fuwari to mai nagara (Aku akan menari-nari perlahan-lahan)._

Sosok pemuda tampan dengan jaket hitam dan celana orange tengah berdiri sembari menutup matanya. Rambut serupa kelopak bunga matahari itu bergoyang pelan dibelai angin. Bibir pucatnya bergerak perlahan, menyenandungkan sebait lagu.

 _Tsutaete okure waga koi wo (Tuk sampaikan cintaku pada dirimu)._

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata biru serupa lautan dalam. Begitu dalam tak terjangkau hingga mampu menyimpan dengan baik, apapun yang ingin ia simpan.

.

.

.

Tenten mengakhiri lagu dengan nada rendah serulingnya. Gadis keturunan China itu menghela nafas pelan dan menyeka setetes air mata di ujung pelupuk matanya. Entah ada apa dengan Hinata hari ini. Gadis itu menyanyi dengan penuh perasaan hingga membuat Tenten terhanyut dan menangis. Tak hanya dia, beberapa pasien turut meneteskan air mata.

Mata coklat Tenten mengamati gerak gerik Hinata. Sosoknya yang berdiri di tengah-tengah paviliun serta punggung kecilnya. Hal itu membuat Tenten tak bisa untuk tidak berfikir, bahwa sosok Hinata terlihat mengabur dan bisa lenyap kapan saja.

Genggamannya pada seruling bambu mengerat, perasaan takut hinggap tiba-tiba dalam dadanya. Hal itu membuat Tenten berseru memanggil sahabatnya. Saat Hinata menoleh dan memberinya senyum hangat khas miliknya, Tenten tahu. Bahwa Hinata nyata dan dia berada di sini bersamanya.

...

"Hinata... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Setelah meletakan sisir yang ia pakai, Hinata membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Tenten yang duduk bersila dengan wajah menunduk. Pewaris Klan Hyuuga itu dengan sabar menunggu apa yang ingin sahabatnya tanyakan.

"Apa... yang kau pikirkan saat bernyanyi tadi?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya sebelum kembali normal. Agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Tenten lontarkan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis China itu bertanya seakan dia tahu bahwa Hinata tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ke-kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

Tenten semakin menunduk, "Mungkin ini bisa disebut dengan... firasat seorang teman yang sudah bersama sejak kecil."

Seulas senyum manis hadir di wajah Hinata. Kakak dari Hanabi Hyuuga itu berajak dari duduknya dan duduk di samping Tenten. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tidak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan."

"karena itu aku bertanya, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!" Kali ini Tenten menatap lurus pada mata Hinata. "Kita sudah bersama sejak kecil, kau bisa berbagi cerita denganku."

Hinata memberi Tenten senyum lembut sebelum menggenggam dan menepuk pelan tangan Tenten. Gadis Hyuuga itu berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "Aku janji jika ada sesuatu, Tenten-chan adalah orang pertama yang aku datangi. Karena itu jangan khawatir."

Tenten kembali membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Namun niat itu ia urungkan saat melihat pancaran mata yang Hinata berikan. Tenten menghela nafas pelan sebelum senyum dan tawa kini hadir di paras asia Tenten.

"Kalau kau melanggar, kau berhutang seribu kunai padaku."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Hanabi benar-benar sudah mempengaruhimu!"

"Bersyukurlah karena berkat hal itu aku menjadi bodyguardmu!"

"Jangan pikir aku tak tahu, kau hanya ingin berkutat dengan senjata!"

"Ah! aku ketahuan?"

Kini Hinata tak kuasa untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hanya Tenten yang mampu membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti ini. Meski hanya beberapa lontaran kata yang terbilang sederhana, namun mampu membuat pewaris Hyuuga itu tertawa renyah.

Diam-diam Tenten tersenyum, merasa lega melihat sahabatnya kembali seperti biasa. Tidak ada lagi tekanan dan kekosongan di pancaran mata lavender itu—

Untuk saat ini.

...

Senyum kecil kini menghiasi wajah Hinata saat menatap sekotak kue coklat dalam genggamannya. Ia baru saja membelinya untuk menemani hari liburnya. Tenten yang biasanya menemani, tidak bisa ikut karena mengurusi toko keluarganya. Sementara Hanabi sedang pergi study tur ke kyoto sejak kemarin.

Neji sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, namun Hinata menolak. Hari ini, entah mengapa gadis itu ingin belanja sendirian dan sedikit bersyukur Tenten dan Hanabi tidak bisa menemani. Hinata melangkah pelan sembari mengamati ramainya pertokoan, jajanan serta interaksi warga setempat membuat kehangatan tersendiri bagi Hinata.

"Hei ada anak rubah!"

"Benar! kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Siapa yang peduli, cepat usir!"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan memasuki taman yang biasa dipakai anak-anak untuk bermain. Suara ribut anak-anak serta pekikan binatang kecil menarik perhatian Hinata. Kedua mata pewaris Hyuuga itu membulat penuh saat melihat tiga orang anak sekolah dasar tengah melempari seekor anak rubah berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan batu.

"Tu- apa yang—"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA!"

Hinata sontak berhenti berlari saat sebuah suara dari seseorang mendahuluinya. Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya saat rambut serupa kelopak bunga matahari masuk dalam ruang pandangnya. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru itu memeluk rubah kecil, melindunginya dari lemparan batu.

" **Kalian semua...** " pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tatapan tajam terarah pada ketiga anak kecil itu. "... **Ingin mati huh?** "

Wajah ketiga anak laki-laki itu memucat sebelum mereka semua berlari sambil menangis ketakutan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega setelah anak-anak itu pergi. Tanpa peduli jika celana orange seperempatnya kotor oleh tanah. Pemuda itu duduk sambil mengusap punggung rubah kecil yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau sampai terluka seperti ini, apa sih yang kamu pikirkan?" ujarnya seakan memarahi si rubah kecil.

Rubah kecil itu menjilati kakinya yang terluka lalu menjilati ibu jari pemuda itu, membuat pemiliknya tertawa geli. Hinata tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda misterius yang begitu mirip dengan anak laki-laki dalam mimpinya. Melihat bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum dan tertawa, membuat Hinata seakan terhipnotis.

Jika bukan karena suara kesakitan yang dikeluarkan si rubah kecil, Hinata mungkin akan terus terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Entah dari dorongan siapa, Hinata melangkahkan kaki menghampiri pemuda misterius itu.

"A-ano..."

Mata biru sedalam lautan itu terarah pada sosok Hinata. Pemuda itu mengamati Hinata tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hinata memainkan dua jari telunjuknya, kebiasannya kambuh setiap ia gugup.

"Ano... e-etto... a-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata meruntuk dalam hatinya, bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan. Lagi pula pertanyaannya seperti orang bodoh, sudah jelas pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Seharusnya dia lebih mengkhawatirkan rubah kecil di pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Menurutmu?"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. ia melangkah perlahan dan berjongkok di depan pemuda misterius itu. Pewaris klan Hyuuga itu mengeluarkan saputangan putihnya lalu merentangkannya sebelum membalutnya pada punggung penuh luka si rubah kecil.

"Ra-rasa sakit pergi pergilah~"

Pemuda itu hanya diam memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah menutupi luka di punggung rubah kecil itu dengan sapu tangannya sambil bersenandung pelan. Setelah selesai membalutnya, Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda misterius yang sejak tadi hanya memandanginya.

"E-etto... a-apa kau tinggal di dekat sini? aku... baru pertama kali melihatmu," Hinata berujar pelan.

Pemuda rambut pirang itu tak menjawab, dia hanya berdiam diri sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata. Hal itu membuat pewaris Hyuuga itu semakin gugup dan mencoba mencari topik untuk bicara.

"Aku baru pindah kemari," ujar pemuda misterius itu setelah lama terdiam.

Pemuda dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya itu menggendong rubah kecil dan beranjak dari duduknya. Hinata ikut berdiri dan saat pemuda itu pamit untuk pergi, Hinata segera menghentikannya.

"A-ano... bolehkah aku saja yang mengantar rubah kecil itu ke hutan belakang bukit?"

Pemuda misterius itu menatap Hinata sebentar sebelum menyerahkan rubah kecil pada Hinata. Gadis lavender itu menggendong rubah kecil itu dengan hati-hati.

"Te-terima kasih, ka-kalau begitu selamat tinggal."

Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan pemuda misterius dan tidak menyadari tatapan yang laki-laki itu berikan. Begitu Hinata sampai di belakang bukit dimana kuil rubah berada. Gadis lavender itu menurunkan rubah kecil dan berjongkok di depannya.

Hinata menghela nafas lega sebelum melepaskan balutan saputangan pada rubah kecil itu. senyum manis merekah di wajah Hinata saat dilihatnya luka pada punggung si rubah kini hilang.

"Syukurlah lukamu sudah sembuh."

Rubah kecil itu melirik punggungnya yang sudah sembuh sebelum berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengusapkan kepalanya pada lutut gadis itu. Hinata tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pelan punggung rubah merah itu.

"Jangan sampai tersesat lagi, jaa neh~" Hinata melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan si rubah kecil.

.

.

.

Angin senja berhembus pelan membuat helaian rambut pirang itu bergoyang. Pemuda dengan mata sebiru lautan dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya itu menatap awan yang berarak pelan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kayu penyangga kuil yang bersih dan terawat.

Dari belakang seekor rubah merah menghampirinya dan melompat ke atas pangkuan pemuda itu. remaja laki-laki itu mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengusap punggung si rubah kecil.

Mata birunya menatap punggung rubah kecil itu dan berhenti mengusapnya.

"... dia tetap memiliki kemampuan itu..." gumamnya sebelum tatapannya kembali pada langit sore. "Apa menurutmu takdir tidak terlalu kejam, rubah kecil?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menerawang.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Bayangkan Naruto Shippuden dengan baju yang ia pakai di The Last.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Family, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoushi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Slow update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Mereka yang berada dalam Kegelapan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum dan tawa, serta tatapan dari mata biru itu selalu ia kenang. Sejak saat itu, ada hal yang selalu Hinata sesali setiap langit biru mulai mencair senja. _'Andai aku menanyakan namanya saat itu...'_

Pemuda misterius yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan anak kecil dalam mimpinya. Sudah seminggu Hinata tidak bisa tidur dibuatnya. Setiap ia memejamkan mata, rambut pirang dengan mata biru itu senantiasa hadir dalam benaknya. Ada segelintir perasaan aneh setiap kali ia mengingat pemuda itu. Di dalam hatinya ada perasaan rindu yang tertahan.

"Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Suara Tenten membuyarkan lamunannya seketika, membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak. "Ma-maaf Tenten-chan, bisa kau ulangi?" Hinata tersenyum gugup, dia benar-benar lupa bahwa dia sedang bersama dengan Tenten dan Sakura.

Gadis dengan rambut coklat itu mengeryit sebentar sebelum mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Sakura mengajak kita untuk makan donat di Kono kafe, kau mau ikut?" Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata segera mengangguk setuju.

Sakura, gadis dengan rambut merah muda dengan _sweater_ merah marun mengerling jahil pada Hinata. "Neh~ Hinata-chan, apa kau sedang kasmaran?"

Wajah Hinata berubah merah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis dengan marga Hyuuga itu menggeleng kuat, "Ti-tidak! aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, Sakura-chan!"

Tenten yang berada di samping Hinata tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Sakura tertawa kecil. Gadis merah muda itu mencubit pipi Hinata gemas sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Kau itu seperti buku yang terbuka, Hinata-chan!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa renyah, sementara Hinata menunduk malu. "Wajahmu tampak pucat dan kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih wajahmu langsung memerah saat aku menanyakan hal tadi."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan menunjuk Hinata tepat di hidungnya, "Kau positif terkena penyakit cinta!" Tudingnya yang membuat Tenten tak kuasa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Penyakit cinta? Apa itu? Norak sekali hahaha!"

Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan mendelik kesal pada Tenten. "Memang menurutmu apa lagi jika bukan penyakit cinta? Sudah seminggu ini Hinata-chan melamun terus. Untuk anak seumuran kita, masalah apa lagi kalau bukan masalah cinta?" Sakura memberikan pelototannya dan bersikeras pada pendapatnya.

"Hei itu menurutmu, setiap orang memiliki masalahnya masing-masing. Dan hal itu tidak harus tentang percintaan."

"Hm... apa itu pernyataan untuk gadis tomboi sepertimu, Tenten?" Tanya Sakura sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Kini giliran Tenten menurunkan alisnya, "Apa kau tidak sadar dengan dirimu sendiri Haruno Sakura, si gadis tinju?"

Pelipis kanan sakura berkedut dan tanpa peringatan keduanya saling meleparkan tatapan maut. Hinata yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka tertawa gugup dan berusaha untuk menghentikan keduanya. Begitu mereka bertiga sampai di depan sebuah kafe kecil dengan nuansa coklat dan hitam, Hinata segera mendorong punggung kedua temannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Oh? Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura?"

Sebuah suara yang menyebut nama ketiga gadis itu terdengar, membuat mereka menolehkan kepala mereka. Di sudut ruangan terdapat tiga orang remaja laki-laki, salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Wajah gadis merah muda yang semula cemberut itu, kini berubah dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Sakura segera berlari menghampiri tiga remaja laki-laki itu dan meninggalkan Tenten dan Hinata.

"Tunggu, jadi karena Sasuke dia mengajak kita kemari?" Tenten menatap Sakura kesal sementara Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita menghampiri mereka." Hinata segera menarik tangan Tenten untuk menyusul Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu bergabung.

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga lalu menyapa Sasuke semanis mungkin. "Ha-hai Sasuke-kun, kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu di luar sekolah."

Remaja laki-laki dengan rambut hitam itu hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Tanpa mempedulikan Sakura, dia tetap sibuk pada kertas tugas di tangannya. Kiba, remaja laki-laki dengan rambut coklat panjang itu mencibir kesal.

"Hei! aku yang menyapa kenapa diacuhkan?"

"karena kau tidak dianggap Kiba," celetuk Shikamaru, remaja dengan rambut hitam yang ia ikat satu.

Kiba mendengus sebal lalu memukul lengan Shikamaru hingga membuatnya meringis pelan. Hinata dan Tenten yang sudah menghampiri mereka segera menyapa Kiba dan yang lain. Sakura yang merasa sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki yang ia sukai, meminta Tenten dan Hinata untuk duduk bersama dengan anak laki-laki.

Hinata yang tidak bisa menolak sementara Tenten yang risih melihat tatapan memohon Sakura akhirnya hanya menurut. Siang hari itu Hinata habiskan untuk menikmati sepiring donat dengan canda tawa bersama teman-temannya. Saat lembayung senja datang, mereka berenam berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

Hinata dan Tenten berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka yang memang bersebelahan. Saat melewati taman bermain, mata lavender itu melirik tanpa dipinta. Ingatan tentang pemuda itu kembali hadir dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Angin berhembus pelan, memainkan rambut biru gelapnya. Ada niat untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman serta harapan jika dapat bertemu dengan pemuda misterius itu lagi. Setelah agak lama terdiam, akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk memasuki taman bermain itu. Pewaris klan Hyuuga itu membulatkan matanya, saat mendapati sosok yang ia pikirkan tengah duduk di atas ayunan.

Remaja dengan jaket hitam itu berayun pelan, biru safir miliknya fokus menatap tanah. Batin Hinata bergelut, antara menyapa pemuda itu atau hanya memperhatikannya saja. Tangan gadis itu mengepal lalu menarik nafas panjang. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyapa pemuda itu.

"A-ano!"

Biru safir itu segera menoleh dan bertemu dengan mata lavender milik Hinata. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai suara Hinata yang sedikit meninggi terdengar. "A-apa kau sering kemari?"

Remaja pirang itu tak lekas menjawab, dia seperti biasa mengamati Hinata dengan mata biru jernihnya. Hinata sudah menunduk malu dengan dua jari telunjuk saling bermain.

"Begitulah." Jawaban singkat dari pemuda misterius itu mampu membuat Hinata mendongak dengan perasaan senang di dadanya. "Aku sering kemari untuk menenangkan pikiran."

"Apa... ka-kamu belum terbiasa dengan kota ini?" Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia takut jika membuat pemuda itu tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya. Bagaimanapun untuk seseorang yang baru saja pindah ketempat baru, terkadang membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Namun diluar dugaan, pemuda itu justru tertawa kecil. Remaja pirang dengan tiga garis halus itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menatap Hinata. "Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kota ini."

Pemilik rambut pirang itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Langkah demi langkah pemuda itu ambil hingga sampai di depan Hinata. Senyum miring hadir di wajah tampan si remaja pirang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Apa kau khawatir?"

"Eh? I-itu..."

Melihat wajah Hinata yang merah serta gugup membuat remaja pirang itu tertawa kecil. Dengan raut geli pemilik mata biru itu bertanya, "Neh~ Jangan-jangan kau... jatuh cinta padaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Hinata sontak membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya semakin merah padam dan dengan panik, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Te-tentu saja tidak! Na-namamu saja aku tidak tahu, ba-bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda."

"Eh? To-tolong jangan bercanda seperti itu!"

Kini suara tawa renyah terdengar sementara Hinata menunduk dengan wajah merah. Saat melihat Hinata yang memakai jaket berwarna lavender, serta rok biru kotak-kotak yang merupakan seragam khas sekolah menengah atas. Remaja pirang itu mengernyit, "Kau pulang sekolah sendirian selarut ini?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu melihat seragamnya terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab, "Ah iya, tapi aku tidak sendirian, aku bersama dengan—"

"HINATA!"

Suara lantang itu sukses memotong ucapan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Tenten yang berlari ke arahnya. Hinata tersenyum manis dan berniat untuk memanggil Tenten. Namun Tenten terlebih dahulu mencubit kedua pipi Hinata dan memberinya tatapan maut.

"Hinata! Jangan menghilang seperti itu tiba-tiba! Kau membuatku ketakutan!"

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah akibat cubitan di kedua pipinya. Pewaris Hyuuga itu sampai meringis akibat kuatnya cubitan Tenten. Setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Tenten dari kedua pipinya, Hinata tertawa gugup. "Te-Tenten-chan... te-tenanglah..."

" **Kau menyuruhku tenang?** "

Hinata menelan ludah gugup, wajah Tenten saat marah begitu menakutkan. "Ma-maafkan aku..."

Mata coklat Tenten kini teralih pada sosok remaja pirang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan raut geli. Remaja laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru jernih... rambut pirang... mata biru... rambut pirang... mata...

"KAU ITU—HMPH!"

Pemuda pirang itu mengernyit saat gadis dengan rambut coklat itu menunjuk wajahnya sambil berteriak hanya untuk dibekap mulutnya oleh gadis bermata lavender. Hinata tertawa gugup, tangannya masih membekap mulut sahabatnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, sahabatku terkadang su-suka bertindak berlebihan seperti ini ahahaha."

Pemilik tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya itu _sweatdrop_ melihat Tenten yang meronta dan berteriak keras meski Hinata masih membekap mulutnya. Hinata tertawa gugup lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dan Tenten pada remaja pirang itu sebelum menanyakan nama pemuda itu.

"Bo-boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Senyum miring kembali hadir di wajah pemuda misterius itu dan bukannya memberitahukan namanya. Remaja pirang itu berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu menyibak rok biru kotak-kotak Hinata. Tenten membulatkan matanya sementara Hinata mematung selama beberapa detik sebelum menjerit dan jatuh terduduk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Putih dengan pita berenda, hm... seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang perawan."

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai lebar. kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong celana sementara mata birunya membalas tatapan Hinata. Tenten yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata menggeram kesal.

"Kau... bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal seperti itu!"

Remaja pirang itu masih setia memasang senyum miringnya, "Aku hanya menguji temanmu, apa dia pantas untuk menjadi mainan baruku atau tidak." Lalu tidak sampai sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi dingin dan datar. "Biar aku katakan dengan jelas, **aku paling benci dengan perempuan murahan seperti kalian**."

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya sementara Tenten sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Pewaris klan Hyuuga itu menatap sosok remaja pirang di depannya tak percaya. Mata birunya yang tenang dan dingin itu mampu membuat Hinata bergetar. Tapi bukan ketakutan yang ia rasakan, justru ada perasaan lain dalam hatinya. Tatapan itu... Hinata merasa mengenali tatapan itu.

"Ku hajar kau, laki-laki mesum!" Tenten merogoh sesuatu dari balik kantong roknya. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya. Gadis China itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatap mata sebelum Tenten akhinya mengalah dan menghela nafas.

Gadis dengan rambut coklat itu mendelik sengit pada remaja pirang tersebut, lalu menujuk tepat di hidungnya. Tenten mendengus kasar, "Aku pasti akan menghajarmu!" tanpa bicara lagi Tenten segera menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Setelah sosok Tenten dan Hinata tak terlihat lagi, remaja misterius itu menghela nafas lelah lalu memandang matahari terbenam dengan tatapan kosong. Suara gemerisik dedaunan terdengar lalu di susul sebuah suara laki-laki yang membuat pemuda pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Naruto." Ujar seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut merah.

Naruto, pemuda dengan mata biru itu tersenyum lebar. "Yo! Kau berhasil menemukanku, Gaara!"

Gaara menghampiri Naruto sambil bersedekap. Seharian penuh pemuda merah itu mencari keberadaan temannya dan tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan berada di taman kanak-kanak seperti ini.

"Kurama-sama membuat karase-tengu mabuk berat, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang atau beliau akan membuat kekacauan lebih dari ini."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan wajah cemberut, "Aku ini bukan pawangnya!"

"Tapi ini semua ulahmu yang membuat beliau seperti itu," Gaara menyahut yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Naruto. Pemuda dengan rambut merah dan memiliki tato di keningnya itu menghela nafas pendek.

Matanya yang berwarna hijau pudar menatap sosok sahabatnya. Ada yang ia tanyakan pada remaja pirang itu, setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Gaara bersuara. "Apa kau kenal dengan dua manusia tadi?" Gaara bertanya pelan dan hati-hati.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, pemuda itu justru menatap bulan yang baru saja muncul. Gaara menyipitkan matanya pada sahabatnya. Sudah seminggu remaja dengan rambut merah itu merasakan gelagat aneh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu lebih suka melamun serta menghilang entah kemana.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengenalnya," Naruto berujar tiba-tiba. Pemilik jaket hitam itu berjalan dan duduk di atas ayunan. Mata birunya menatap bulan yang mulai menanjak naik secara perlahan.

Gaara memperhatikan Naruto dalam diam, ada banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Meski dia hanya melihat sekilas namun perempuan dengan rambut biru panjang itu menarik perhatiannya. Wajah dari gadis itu tidak terasa asing bagi Gaara, namun ia tidak bisa mengingat dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gaara ingin bertanya pada Naruto tapi mengingat pemuda itu tengah bersikap aneh, bertanya pun akan percuma.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum berbalik, "Lebih baik kau pulang secepatnya Naruto." Setelah mengatakan itu kepulan asap muncul menyelimuti Gaara tiba-tiba dan membuat pemuda itu hilang bersama asap yang memudar.

Naruto mendorong tubuhnya pelan dan mulai berayun. Mata birunya yang semula menatap tbulan, kini turun ke tanah sebelum menutup bersamaan dengan ekspresi perih yang dibuat pemuda itu. Ada ingatan yang tidak ingin ia ingat, memaksa untuk berputar di kepalanya.

' _Na-Naruto-kun!'_

Senyum malu-malu yang gadis kecil itu berikan.

' _Itu karena... aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun...'_

Senyum getir yang ia lukiskan di paras cantiknya.

' _Suatu saat... aku ingin menjadi pengantinmu...'_

Serta senyum damai sebagai penghias terakhir dalam tidur panjangnya.

Suara pelan dan merdu bagai dentingan bel. Rambut panjang yang lembut melebihi sutra serta senyum yang mampu membuat hatinya tentram. Tangan yang begitu kecil dalam genggamannya namun memberinya ketenangan. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya, kelopak matanya terbuka hanya untuk bertemu dengan bulan purnama di atas langit.

Tangan kanannya terangkat dengan jari tengah dan manis terhubung dengan ibu jarinya. Salah satu dari mata biru jernihnya menatap bulan melalui lubang yang ia buat dengan jarinya. Seorang gadis kecil muncul dengan senyum lebarnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil saat mengingat bahwa mungkin itu adalah senyumnya yang paling lebar serta berkilau yang pernah ia tunjukkan.

Naruto membawa genggaman tangannya dan menciumnya, berharap ia masih mampu merasakan hawa sang gadis. Perempuan yang selamanya akan terus ia cintai sepanjang masa.

...

"Takdir itu memiliki sistem yang tidak bisa dipahami." Dalam ruangan bergaya tradisional, terdapat dua sosok tengah berdiri di bawah cahaya remang-remang. Salah satu sosok itu menyeringai lebar, "Sistem rumit yang membuatku semakin ingin memecahkannya dan menghancurkannya."

Sosok yang tidak terlihat jelas itu mengarahkan tatapannya pada sosok yang lain. "Kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang kuperintahkan?"

Sosok lain itu membungkuk hormat, "Segalanya sudah saya persiapkan, tuan." Saat sosok itu membuka matanya, kilatan cahaya terlihat membuat tatapannya menajam. "Anda tinggal memerintahkan kapan anda ingin memulainya."

Suara tawa kini memenuhi ruangan itu sebelum tenggelam dalam senyum miring dari pemilik kulit putih pucat itu. "kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan ambisi yang sempat tertunda."

"Baik, tuanku."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah Review, follow dan Fav. Etto untuk chapter pertama Coco lupa memberi kredit pada lagu yang Hinata nyanyikan dalam ritual sucinya. Lirik dalam lagu itu berasal dari komik Scarlet Fan karya Kumagai Kyoko. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah RnR~**

 **Jaa, see you next chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Family, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoushi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Slow update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Kenangan yang tertimbun dalam hati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bulan purnama bersinar indah di atas langit malam. Pepohonan berbaris lebat dengan cahaya kunang-kunang sebagai penghias malam yang dingin. Suara gemericik air dan tawa terdengar sayup-sayup dari arah sungai. Sosok gadis kecil dengan yukata biru gelap terlihat memainkan kaki mungilnya di tepi sungai._

" _Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa, meninggalkan rumahmu malam-malam seperti ini?" Seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan bertanya dengan nada cemas._

 _Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, sekarang ini mereka pasti sedang tidur. Aku akan pulang sebelum tengah malam, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

 _Senyum yang gadis kecil itu berikan membuat pemilik rambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar. Kedua kaki telanjangnya melompat-lompat di sungai membuat cipratan air dan mengenai si gadis kecil. Senyum dan tawa menghiasi wajah mereka berdua dalam gelapnya malam yang diterangi sang rembulan._

 _Setelah puas bermain air, keduanya kini duduk di tepi sungai sambil menatap bulan purnama. Gadis kecil dengan rambut biru gelap itu bersenandung pelan sembari menikmati belaian angin malam. Di sampingnya, anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang tengah menatapnya melalui lubang jari yang ia buat._

" _Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu memperlihatkan senyum lima jari miliknya, "Aku ingin mengabadikan sesuatu di jendela rubahku!"_

 _Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Jendela rubah? Apa itu?"_

 _Anak laki-laki dengan mata biru itu mendekatkan dirinya pada si gadis kecil dan meraih tangan mungilnya. Gadis kecil itu memperhatikan dalam diam saat anak laki-laki itu membuat jari tengah dan jari manisnya terhubung dengan ibu jari sebelum mengarahkannya pada salah satu mata lavendernya._

" _Kami menamainya, jendela rubah." Pemuda kecil itu tersenyum lebar setelahnya, "Setiap kami menemukan pemandangan atau kejadian yang berharga, kami akan menyimpannya dalam jendela rubah agak kelak bisa kami lihat kembali."_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan lalu mulai mengarahkan jendela rubahnya pada temannya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar. Anak laki-laki itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum hangat pada si gadis kecil. Semburat merah kini hadir di kedua pipi si gadis kecil akibat senyuman dari anak laki-laki itu selalu membuat hatinya terasa hangat._

" _Achoo!" Pemilik mata biru itu mengusap hidungnya yang gatal lalu memeluk badannya sendiri. Udara dingin serta yukata putihnya yang basah membuatnya kedinginan._

" _Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si gadis kecil cemas._

 _Anak laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku kedinginan..." Jawabnya dengan badan kecil yang menggigil. Wajah gadis kecil itu berubah panik, dia segera mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk menghangatkan badan si anak laki-laki._

" _Tu-tunggu sebentar! Akan aku carikan sesuatu—"_

 _Belum sempat gadis kecil itu beranjak dari duduknya, anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. Pemilik yukata biru gelap itu mematung seketika, meski yukata anak laki-laki itu basah namun bukan dingin yang gadis kecil itu rasakan._

 _Anak laki-laki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil bergumam pelan, "Hangatnya~"_

 _Wajah gadis kecil itu kian lama semakin merah sebelum akhirnya dari atas kepalanya muncul kepulan asap dan membuatnya menunduk malu. Gadis kecil itu berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila sementara temannya dengan sikap acuh terus memeluknya seperti boneka._

" _Neh~ Hinata-chan... saat kau dewasa nanti, apa kau akan melupakanku?" Anak laki-laki itu bertanya pelan membuat gadis kecil itu membulatkan matanya sebelum menolehkan kepalanya._

 _Gadis kecil itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang anak laki-laki itu berikan saat ini. Namun ada satu hal yang ia tahu. Pemilik mata biru itu sedikit melebarkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan hangat di kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang gadis kecil itu._

" _A-aku tidak akan melupakanmu."_

" _Begitukah?" Senyum lega kini menghiasi wajah anak laki-laki itu. "Janji ya..."_

" _Un, aku janji Naruto-kun!"_

.

.

.

Pelindung lavender itu terbuka dengan menyisakan setetes air mata di sudut pelopak mata. Hinata beranjak dari tidurnya lalu menyeka air matanya. Dipandanginya telapak tangan yang menampung beberapa tetesan air matanya. Ingatannya sedikit buram dan Hinata tidak bisa mengingat apa yang baru saja ia mimpikan.

Detak jantungnya juga berpacu agak cepat, seakan memintanya untuk mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ya, ada sesuatu yang telah ia lupakan, sesuatu yang begitu berharga untuknya dan hal itu ada hubungannya dengan pemuda misterius yang ia temui di taman lusa lalu. Setidaknya begitulah menurut firasat yang ia rasakan.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu geser yang langsung terhubung dengan paviliun di atas danau buatan. Langit masih gelap dan bulan masih berada di atas kepala namun Hinata tidak ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

Pewaris Hyuuga melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk bersandar pada pagar paviliun. Sepasang mata lavender itu lurus menatap bulan dengan tatapan menerawang. Rasa sesak yang ia alami belum hilang seutuhnya dan dia masih berusaha mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

...

"—sama... Hinata-sama!"

Hinata tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah Neji yang menatapnya cemas. Gadis dengan rambut panjang itu tertawa gugup, lagi-lagi dia melamun. Tenten yang berada di sampingnya mendengus kesal sebelum kembali membaca bukunya.

"Hinata-sama, anda baik-baik saja? Anda terlalu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini dan hal itu menarik perhatian para arwah."

"Aku sudah memberitahunya sejak kemarin Neji." Tenten menyahut lalu meletakkan buku novel yang sedang ia baca. "Berhentilah memikirkan laki-laki mesum itu Hinata!"

Neji menurunkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Tenten. "Laki-laki mesum?" ulang Neji penasaran.

Kini Tenten menatap lurus pada Neji dengan raut serius. "Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru, seperti yang Hinata mimpikan dan kami bertemu dengannya kemarin lusa." Neji sedikit melebarkan matanya. "Dan aku setuju dengan perkataanmu dulu," Tenten mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap tajam Hinata. "Lupakan laki-laki mesum itu Hinata!"

Hinata menunduk, ia tidak berani membalas tatapan Tenten yang tegas dan tajam itu. Keadaan kelas yang sedang sepi karena jam istirahat dan hampir seluruh murid kelas 1-B keluar untuk makan siang membuat Hinata semakin tidak nyaman.

"Memang apa yang sudah dia lakukan?"

Tenten mendelik sengit pada Neji membuat remaja laki-laki itu sempat tersedak. Gadis dengan rambut coklat itu mengebrak meja keras membuat Hinata dan Neji terlonjak. "Dia menyibak rok Hinata dan mengatakan kami perempuan murahan!"

Neji menghela nafas pendek guna untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang seakan melompat akibat teriakan Tenten. Remaja laki-laki itu berdehem dan memasang raut tenangnya. "Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal itu?"

"Mana aku tahu! Dan apa hal itu penting?!" Tenten menjatuhkan pantatnya dengan kasar.

Kakak sepupu Hinata kembali menghela nafas, "Apa kau yakin kalau itu dia? Bagaimana mungkin sosok dalam mimpi ada di dunia nyata?" Tenten membuang muka dengan wajah cemberut. "Di dunia ini ada banyak laki-laki pirang dengan mata biru." Neji kembali berujar tenang.

"Kenapa kau jadi membelanya Neji? bukankah kau duluan yang menyuruh Hinata untuk melupakan anak laki-laki itu?"

"Aku tidak membelanya, menurutku apa yang sudah laki-laki itu lakukan memang kurang ajar. Tapi untuk masalah laki-laki itu benar atau tidak, anak kecil yang Hinata mimpikan—"

"—Itu benar nii-san..."

Neji dan Tenten menatap Hinata tidak mengerti saat pewaris Hyuuga itu memotong ucapan kakak sepupunya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tatapan menerawang kembali hadir.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Pemuda itu... aku yakin kalau itu dia." Hinata tersenyum getir, "Dan aku sudah melupakan sesuatu nii-san... sesuatu yang sangat berharga."

Tenten dan Neji kini saling pandang, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Benarkah laki-laki itu mempunyai suatu hubungan dengan pewaris klan Hyuuga ini? Neji kembali membuka mulutnya, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun seseorang menghentikannya.

"Hinata-chan!"

Haruno Sakura dengan tiba-tiba hadir dan memeluk gadis indigo itu dari belakang. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu tersenyum cerah membuat suasana yang semula murung berubah ceria. Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah menyapa Neji dan Tenten yang baru ia sadari keberadaan mereka berdua lalu kembali menatap Hinata.

"Neh~ Hinata-chan apa besok kau mau ikut uji nyali?"

"U-uji nyali?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Terkejut dengan ajakan yang cukup ekstrem menurutnya.

"Ini bukan musim panas ataupun hari festival, kalian mau mengadakan uji nyali di mana?" Tenten mengernyit heran namun juga tertarik.

"Di sini!" seru Sakura dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

Hinata dan Tenten mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Di sini?" Tenten mengulang tak yakin.

Sakura mengangguk semangat sedangkan Neji menghela nafas. "Hinata-sama, sebaiknya anda tidak perlu ikut." Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Neji.

"kenapa?!"

"Hinata-sama sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik."

Sakura segera menatap Hinata cemas, "Apa kau sakit Hinata-chan? Kalau tidak enak badan lebih baik kamu pulang sekarang."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan. Nii-san boleh aku ikut?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan memohon.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, mengingat Hinata yang sering melamun membuat Neji cemas dengan keselamatan adiknya. Hinata tidak hanya terlahir dengan kemampuan penyembuh, gadis itu juga mampu melihat, merasakan dan mengirim para arwah. Hinata yang sering melamun dapat membuat para arwah mengambil kesempatan untuk merasukinya.

"Nii-san aku akan baik-baik saja, ada Tenten bersamaku." Hinata berusaha untuk membujuk Neji. Tenten hanya diam saja, gadis itu juga sebenarnya ingin ikut dan dia siap jika diminta untuk menjaga Hinata.

Melihat Neji tak kunjung mengizinkan, Tenten akhirnya bicara. "Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik Neji, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura yang sudah biasa dengan sifat protective Tenten dan Neji tidak merasa aneh. Gadis dengan mata hijau itu justru ikut memasang wajah memohon pada remaja coklat itu. Mendapatkan tatapan dari ketiga gadis di depannya membuat Neji menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah..."

Sakura berseru girang sambil memeluk Hinata. Gadis merah muda itu mulai berceloteh tentang kenapa dia mengajak Hinata dan Tenten. Neji menghela nafas pendek sebelum tersenyum kecil, biarlah untuk kali ini dia bersikap lembut. Adik sepupunya butuh kegiatan untuk membantunya melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Dan selama Hinata dan Tenten mengikuti kegiatan itu, Neji sudah bertekad untuk mencari tahu laki-laki yang dimaksud oleh Hinata.

Kegiatan uji nyali yang Sakura katakan berawal dari Kiba yang sedang membicarakan salah satu tujuh misteri sekolah Konoha-Gakuen. Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sudah biasa berkumpul bersama hanya mendengarkan tanpa minat. Saat Kiba mengajukan untuk mengadakan uji nyali, Sakura tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat tengah memesan makanan.

Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke sudah berkhayal jika saat melakukan uji nyali gadis itu bisa memeluk Sasuke dengan alasan takut. Suka dengan khayalannya, Sakura segera bergabung dengan tiga remaja itu dan meminta ikut serta.

"Cermin es?" Tenten mengulang salah satu ucapan Sakura.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Sakura mengangguk penuh semangat lalu mulai menceritakan salah satu tujuh misteri sekolah Konoha.

"Cermin es berada di dinding menuju lantai tiga di mana kelas tiga berada. Banyak kabar yang beredar bahwa dulu pernah ada seorang siswa yang mati mengenaskan dengan seluruh tubuhnya membeku." Tenten yang mendengarkan menugak ludah gugup.

"Saat tengah malam siswa itu terpaksa mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Sekolah yang sepi dan gelap, serta lorong sunyi cukup membuat siswa itu merinding. Dia segera berlari menaiki tangga untuk segera sampai di kelasnya. Saat dia melihat cermin besar yang menggantung di dinding, siswa itu tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa bergerak." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya membuat Tenten dan Hinata ikut berhenti dan menatap gadis merah muda itu.

"Udara berubah dingin, dari pantulan kaca yang seharusnya memantulkan pelajar laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba saja muncul telapak tangan seseorang dan mengarah pada leher siswa tersebut." Sakura memberi jeda sejenak yang justru membuat Tenten penasaran. "Tangan yang dingin melebihi es dan pucat seperti salju itu melingkar di leher sang siswa serta menekannya. Suara samar-samar juga terdengar, suara itu berbisik 'darah... aku ingin darah...' terus seperti itu."

"Sudah hentikan kau membuatku takut Sakura!" seru Tenten tiba-tiba dan segera bersembunyi di belakang Hinata.

Sakura terkikik geli, "Ayolah cerita itu hanya mitos atau malah dongeng yang dibuat-buat agar tidak ada murid yang berani datang ke sekolah malam-malam."

"Tenten-chan apa sebaiknya kita tidak usah pergi?" tanya Hinata cemas yang langsung membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, jangan sampai kalian tidak jadi ikut. Aku mengajak kalian agar bisa berpasang-pasangan. Aku ingin berpasangan dengan Sasuke!" Sakura mulai merengek manja pada kedua temannya.

Tenten mendengus sebal lalu menempeleng kepala Sakura membuat si empunya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau itu selalu saja membicarakan bocah Uchiha itu. Apa kau tidak bosan? Aku yang mendengarnya saja hampir mati kebosanan."

"Itu karena kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadap Sasuke!"

"Lalu apa kau akan senang jika aku juga mempunyai perasaan terhadap anak Uchiha itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Hinata mulai tertawa gugup melihat kedua temannya kembali bertengkar. Gadis indigo itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan posisinya sebagai penengah untuk kedua temannya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya saat ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka bertiga akan melewati taman dimana Hinata bertemu dengan pemuda misterius itu.

Hinata mulai mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda pirang dengan mata birunya yang indah namun menyembunyikan banyak hal.

 _aku paling benci dengan perempuan murahan seperti kalian_

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat ingatan itu terlintas di kepalanya. Tatapan dingin dan kosong itu, Hinata yakin dia mengenali tatapan itu. Namun sama halnya dengan mimpi yang ia alami tadi pagi, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Hinata mengerang pelan, frustasi dengan segala hal yang membuatnya tak mengerti. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah taman, berharap sosok pemuda itu melintas dan membuatnya mendapat kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Tentang apakah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

...

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Di depannya sesosok rubah merah dengan sembilan ekor tengah menikmati secangkir sake di tangannya. Mereka berdua berada di ruangan serba coklat dengan kesan kuno melekat kuat dalam arsitekturnya. Pemuda pirang itu dikelilingi anak-anak rubah yang bermain-main dengan semangatnya.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan para anak rubah yang mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya. Saat ini mata birunya fokus menatap siluman rubah di depannya. Ah, mungkin kata 'siluman' terdengar tidak pantas untuk rubah tua di depannya. Meski dia adalah siluman namun kini rubah di depannya memiliki status tinggi.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi familiar selanjutnya, Jii-chan." Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kurama, rubah tua itu membuka sebelah matanya. Cucu satu-satunya ini memang sangat keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut hal ini. "Kau itu satu-satunya pewaris familiar Tsunade-sama."

Naruto berdecak sebal, "Aku tidak ingin mengabdi pada nenek tua cerewet sepertinya."

 _Duagh!_

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan kakek tua?!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang kena lemparan cangkir dari Kurama.

"Jaga bicaramu Naruto! Tsunade-sama adalah dewi kesembuhan dan dia yang menjaga daerah Konoha ini!" Kurama mulai geram dengan sikap cucunya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto, seingatnya dulu cucunya ini selalu ingin menjadi sepertinya.

"Aku tahu itu, kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya berulang kali." Naruto menghela nafas jengah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi familliar Tsunade. Bukan berarti dia membenci dewi kesembuhan itu, hanya saja dia tidak ingin terikat.

Kali ini Kurama yang menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa kau masih tidak ingin menerimanya, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu tak lekas menjawab, enggan lebih tepatnya. Mereka sudah membahas hal ini sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. "Kenapa jii-chan ingin sekali turun tahta? Apa karena kau sudah tua membuatmu jadi mudah letih?" tanya Naruto setengah sarkastik.

Kurama berdecak kesal, "Agar kau melupakan gadis itu dan mencari calon istri secepatnya."

Naruto kini bergeming mendengar perkataan kakeknya. Kurama memperhatikan dalam diam gerak gerik cucu kesayangannya. Sudah lebih dari tiga ribu tahun sejak perempuan itu meninggal dan Kurama tahu betul bahwa cucunya masih belum bisa melupakan gadis itu.

"Yokai dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu, kau tahu itu Naruto." Kurama mulai berujar tegas, mata merahnya berpedar terang. "Kematian gadis itu memperkuat segalanya dan kau harus bisa menerima—OI NARUTO!"

Pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan kakeknya yang berseru memanggil namanya. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya yang berupa pondok yang dikelilingi danau buatan dan bebatuan serta hutan asri di belakangnya. Naruto mulai melompati batang-batang pohon lebat yang mengarah ke hutan dan dunia tempat manusia berada.

Sesampainya dia di dunia manusia, Naruto terus berlari menuju kuil di atas bukit. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan sesak di dadanya yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk begitu ia sampai di kuil. Perkataan kakeknya membuat darahnya mendidih dan emosinya jadi tidak stabil.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit sore dengan matahari berada di perbatasan, siap untuk tenggelam kapan saja. Mata birunya bergetar dan terkadang berubah menjadi merah sebelum kembali menjadi biru safir. Naruto memejamkan matanya, ekspresi menahan perih kembali hadir di wajah tampannya. Ingatan saat hujan turun dan bulan purnama bersinar indah kembali hadir dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

 _Tangan yang dingin dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kimono selembut sutra dengan hiasan bunga anggrek yang indah. Gadis yang terbaring lemas dalam pelukannya serta senyum getir yang ia berikan. Naruto mencium kening perempuan yang ia cintai dengan lembut. Berusaha memberitahukan perasaannya lewat kecupan yang ia berikan._

" _Naruto-kun... maafkan aku..." ujar gadis dengan rambut indigo yang tergerai panjang. Jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut pipi Naruto yang basah karena air mata si pemuda pirang._

 _Digenggamnya tangan yang lebih kecil darinya. Ingatan tentang janji yang mereka berdua buat hadir membuat hati Naruto semakin perih._

" _Ja-jangan menangis Na-Naruto-kun..."_

" _Hinata..."_

 _Senyum damai penuh ketulusan hadir di wajah cantik gadis bermata lavender sebelum menutup sepenuhnya. "Aku bahagia... mengenalmu... Naruto-k..u..n..."_

 _Naruto melebarkan matanya, diguncangnya tubuh mungil sang gadis dan memanggil namanya berulang kali. "Hinata... Hinata! Hinata!" terus memanggilnya, berharap si gadis bulan kembali membuka mata dan tersenyum seperti biasa._

 _Isak tangis yang berubah raungan, hujan yang mulai melebat seakan turut bersedih. Bulan purnama juga tertutup awan hitam, menutupi sinar terangnya dan hanya memberikan kegelapan._

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan terarah menuju sebuah taman yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Ingatan saat ia bertemu lagi dengan perempuan yang ia cintai hadir membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

 _Kematian gadis itu memperkuat segalanya!_

Mata biru itu menyipit dan semakin terlihat sayu, "Lantas apa yang ingin diperjelas takdir dengan membuatmu terlahir kembali, Hinata?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review, follow and fav. Bagaimana, apa di chapter ini kebingungan kalian terobati? Apa di chapter ini sudah sedikit memperjelas? Aku sengaja membuat chapter lalu tidak terlalu jelas untuk membuat kalian penasaran. Tee hee~ *kelilipan***

 **Dan sejujurnya aku rada bingung, kenapa kebanyakan pada mengira kalau Naruto itu vampire? Padahal aku kan sudah kasih petunjuk di chapter dua lewat Gaara *seret Gaara* apa di sini ada yang belum tahu karase-tengu?**

 **Karase-tengu itu adalah yokai menyerupai manusia yang memakai baju zirah dan sayap hitam khas gagak ^^. Kalau ada reader yang belum atau jarang baca tentang yokai. Nanti kedepannya akan aku beri penjelasan para yokai yang muncul dalam cerita.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan RnR~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Family, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoushi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Slow update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Awal Malam yang Panjang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto-nii-chan!"

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum lebar, saat sosok anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun berlari ke arahnya. Naruto melambaikan tangannya, "Konohamaru!"

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam serta memakai topeng rubah di sisi kanannya tersenyum lebar. Konohamaru membusungkan dadanya, "Lihat! Aku sudah bisa mengambil wujud manusia!"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala anak laki-laki dengan yukata putih di depannya. Senyum lima jari khas pemilik mata biru itu terukir, "Ou! Kerja bagus Konohamaru, kalau kau mau berusaha kau pasti bisa!"

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar, senang mendapatkan pujian dari sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri. Namun beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah murung membuat Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Tapi aku ini benar-benar lambat, berbeda sekali dengan Naruto-nii-chan. Saat umur enam tahun nii-chan sudah berhasil mengambil wujud manusia. Di antara anak-anak lain juga, aku yang paling lambat."

Pemilik rambut pirang itu tersenyum tipis lalu dengan tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru. "A-apa yang kau lakukan nii-chan?!"

"Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu! Setiap mahluk hidup, kemampuannya berbeda-beda!" Naruto menjauhkan tangannya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Jangan membandingkan dirimu denganku ataupun anak-anak lainnya."

Rubah kecil itu memandang Naruto dengan mata hitamnya, kebingungan terlihat jelas di sana. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, mengadah menatap langit sore dengan awan berarak pelan. Sebuah senyum hangat dan lembut terukir di wajah tan pemilik mata biru.

"Dulu, seseorang pernah berkata padaku...Jadikan mereka yang lebih hebat darimu sebagai panutan dan kejarlah mereka!" Naruto kembali menatap Konohamaru. "Berdiam diri dan membandingkan diri sendiri dengan orang lain hanyalah membuang tenaga. Lebih baik berjuang keras dan mengejar mereka."

Mata Konohamaru yang hitam menatap lurus pada Naruto, rasanya pemuda di depannya ini terlihat berbeda. Cara bicaranya, raut wajahnya yang tenang, serta senyum cerah dengan kesan lembut tersirat. Ini adalah kali pertama Konohamaru melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Dan kau tahu Konohamaru, setelah dia mengatakan hal keren seperti itu, wajahnya langsung merah padam dan salah tingkah hahaha...—Geh?!" Naruto membulatkan matanya dan terkejut melihat Konohamaru duduk dan menatapnya serius. "A-ada apa?"

Pemilik rambut hitam itu tersenyum lebar, "Nii-chan... berkilau loh~"

"U-ukh!" Mendengar perkataan Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba, membuat wajah Naruto berubah merah. "A-apa yang ka-kau bicarakan? me-memangnya aku ini gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta apa?! Jangan menjahili orang yang lebih tua darimu, bodoh!"

 _Duagh!_

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan nii-chan!" Konohamaru mengusap puncak kepalanya yang membenjol. Naruto membuang muka dengan wajah cemberut membuat Konohamaru _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Tapi kau tahu nii-chan." Naruto kembali menatap Konohamaru yang kini menatapnya senang. "Aku lebih suka melihat nii-chan yang berkilauan."

Perkataan Konohamaru sukses membuat Naruto tertegun lalu sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Konohamaru... aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah sepertimu dan kau itu laki-laki—"

"—BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU BAKA-NII-CHAN!"

Tawa renyah kini terdengar dari Naruto sementara Konohamaru mencibir kesal. Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Maa~ sudah waktunya kau pulang, anak kecil sepertimu jangan berkeliaran sendirian malam-malam di hutan."

"Mou! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

"kau itu memang masih bocah, Jaa neh~"

Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Konohamaru yang mencak-mencak karena dikatai bocah. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam itu menghela nafas malas sebelum kini tatapannya lurus pada punggung cucu dari Kurama sang rubah ekor sembilan.

"Ah~ aku penasaran, siapa yang bisa membuat Naruto-nii-chan berwajah seperti itu."

...

Pukul sebelas malam di depan gerbang Konoha High School, Hinata dan Tenten sudah berdiri di sana. Tenten mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan baju lengan panjang dengan garis merah tua di sekitar leher dan pergelangan tangan. Sementara Hinata memakai jaket yang biasa ia kenakan dengan celana panjang berbahan kain berwarna biru gelap.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, dari arah kanan Hinata terlihat Sakura yang berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Gadis merah muda itu, mengikat satu rambut panjangnya serta mengenakan _sweater_ merah marun dengan celana _hotpants_ hitam. Tak butuh waktu lama setelahnya, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sasuke datang menghampiri ketiga gadis tersebut.

"Mou~ kau yang mengatakan kita kumpul jam sebelas, kenapa baru datang setengah jam kemudian?" Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Kiba sebal.

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bukan hanya aku yang telat, kenapa Shikamaru dan Sasuke tidak kau marahi?"

"Karena semua ini idemu Kiba."

"Sakura, kau hanya datang lebih cepat lima belas menit dari mereka." Tenten melirik gadis merah muda itu datar.

"Eh, benarkah? Hehehe..."

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat kedua temannya, sementara Shikamaru menguap bosan dan melirik temannya. Di sampingnya Sasuke memasang wajah datar lalu melirik jam tangannya sebelum kembali memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana jeans hitamnya.

"Hei! bisa kita segera masuk? Aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur."

"Kya~ Sasuke dengan baju bebas!"

Remaja dengan celana panjang serta jaket dengan tudung berbulu menunjuk tepat di hidung Sasuke. "Oi! Tidak akan ada keseruan jika kita masuk dan langsung pulang tanpa menjelajah sekolah, Sasuke!"

Remaja dengan rambut serta mata sehitam malam itu melewati Kiba dan langsung memanjat pagar sekolah. "Kalau begitu cepat masuk," ujarnya dari balik pagar.

Kiba menghela nafas kesal, dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sasuke. Remaja pecinta anjing itu segera melompati pagar yang langsung disusul Shikamaru setelah sempat mengeluh dengan kata-kata _favorite_ nya. Sakura yang semula sibuk berceloteh tentang betapa kerennya Sasuke melompati pagar, segera mengikuti Tenten dan Hinata yang terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkannya.

Keadaan sekolah saat malam hari begitu sunyi, sepi dan cukup menakutkan. Setelah mereka memasuki halaman sekolah, Kiba segera memberikan senter kepada Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Mereka berenam akan berpasang-pasangan menuju ke lantai tiga di mana cermin es berada.

Kiba bersama Hinata berjalan di depan, Shikamaru bersama dengan Tenten lalu Sakura dengan Sasuke. Pemilik jaket berwarna coklat kayu itu melirik sekitarnya yang sepi sebelum menatap Kiba dan Hinata di depannya.

"Saa~ bagaimana kalau kita mengecek kamar mandi perempuan terlebih dahulu? Siapa tahu ada hantu Hanako* di dalam!" Kiba tiba-tiba berseru penuh semangat membuat Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya terlonjak kecil.

"Menyusahkan, lebih baik kita cepat pergi menuju lantai tiga, Kiba."

"Ceh! Shikamaru kau sama saja seperti Sasuke, huh? Hinata kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata yang semula terdiam, terlonjak kaget dan segera melihat Kiba yang menatapnya heran. Pewaris klan Hyuuga itu tertawa gugup lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Kiba-kun ahahaha..."

Kiba mengernyit heran, wajah dari teman sekelasnya itu pucat seperti baru melihat hantu saja. Setahu remaja penggemar anjing itu, mereka belum melihat satupun hantu di sini. Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, "Apa kau sudah melihat sesuatu Hinata? Atau justru kau takut dengan hantu?" tudingnya dengan wajah serius.

"Ah i-itu ti-tidak kok... a-anu..."

Tenten menghela nafas pendek lalu meraih pundak Kiba dan menjauhkan remaja laki-laki itu dari sahabatnya. "Kapten cepatlah jalan! waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Oh! Benar juga, tinggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum tengah malam. Shikamaru, Sasuke, kita harus cepat!

Kiba segera menarik tangan kedua temannya tanpa mempedulikan keluhan yang dilontarkan kedua temannya. Sakura yang terpisah dari Sasuke segera berlari mengejar ketiga remaja laki-laki di depannya, meninggalkan Hinata dan Tenten di belakang.

Merasa jarak antara mereka berdua dengan keempat temannya sudah cukup jauh. Tenten melirik Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. "Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum malu, "Aku sedikit kaget melihat banyak arwah yang bergentayangan di sini." Kedua mata lavendernya menyusuri sekelilingnya, dapat ia lihat beberapa arwah tengah berdiam diri di sudut-sudut lorong, sementara sisanya melayang tak tentu arah. "Padahal saat siang, hampir tidak ada arwah yang terlihat. Rasanya seperti berada di dunia lain."

Tenten tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Hinata, "Rasanya aneh mendengar kata-katamu sementara sejak kecil kau sudah terbiasa melihat mereka."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh, benarkah?" Tenten mengangguk beberapa kali dan mulai berceloteh tentang masa kecil mereka berdua.

Kedua teman sejak kecil itu melanjutkan langkah sembari diselingi canda tawa, sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam penuh ambisi dan kebencian.

...

"Kalian berdua lama sekali!" Kiba berseru kesal begitu Tenten dan Hinata sampai.

Mereka berenam kini sudah berada di depan sebuah cermin besar dengan ornamen es membentuk bingkai. Hinata menunduk sembari meminta maaf, sedangkan Tenten tertawa gugup menanggapi omelan Kiba. Pemilik rambut coklat itu benar-benar terlalu bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut dunia lain seperti ini.

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang berdiri di samping Hinata.

Kiba menyengir lebar, "Tentu saja kita akan menunggu kemunculan hantu cermin es. Untuk itulah kita berada di sini sebelum tengah malam."

"Menyusahkan! Lagi pula hantu itu tidak ada, kau hanya membuang waktu percuma, Kiba!"

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru membuat Kiba memukul kepala murid terpintar di Konoha-Gakuen. Remaja dengan rambut model nanas itu mengusap kepalanya, "Hei sakit tahu!" sungutnya meski dengan mata serta ekspresi malasnya membuat kesan kesal tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Kau bilang hantu itu tidak ada karena belum pernah melihatnya! Dengar Shikamaru, dunia ini ada banyak hal-hal misterius yang belum terpecahkan oleh para ahli. Jika kita yang hanya orang biasa dapat melihat kemisteriusan ataupun keajaiban dunia, hal itu merupakan pengalaman tidak ternilai!" terang Kiba yang sudah berapi-api.

Tenten tertawa kecil dengan _sweatdrop_ mengalir pelan,"Uwa~ Kiba benar-benar panas sekarang."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita perhatikan cermin besar itu, sebentar lagi tengah malam." Sasuke, remaja dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sedari tadi diam, kini membuka suara.

Keenam remaja kini menatap cermin besar di depan mereka. Hinata yang berada di antara Tenten dan Kiba menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba saja suhu udara di sekitarnya berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Mungkin faktor malam hari yang membuat suhu naik beberapa derajat, atau mungkin juga perasaan gugupnya.

Putri pertama dari Hiashi Hyuuga mengeratkan genggamannya pada kipas miliknya. Sejak dia mulai belajar menari dan mengembangkan kemampuan penyembuhnya, Hinata sudah dibiasakan untuk selalu membawa kipasnya. Sejak saat itulah, Hinata merasa lebih tenang jika dia menggenggam kipas miliknya.

"Dua menit lagi sebelum tengah malam." Kiba berujar pelan. Dari nadanya terdengar jelas bahwa dia sangat bersemangat untuk membuktikan mitos dari salah satu tujuh legenda Konoha-Gakuen.

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah, tanpa sadar ia menggenggam ujung kaos hitam Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Rasa takut dan ragu-ragu mulai merayap memenuhi dadanya sehingga dia tidak menyadari mata kelam Sasuke meliriknya sekilas.

Tik

.

Tik

.

Tik

.

Suara jam berdetak dalam keheningan malam membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Hinata menyeka peluh yang turun di pelipisnya, mata lavendernya berusaha untuk tidak membuat kontak dengan para arwah yang berjalan melewatinya sebelum menuruni tangga di belakangnya.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dua menit dalam keheningan bisa begitu mencekam dan membuatnya tegang tanpa alasan.

"BO!"

"GYAA!/KYAA!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dengan seluruh otot tubuh yang menegang akibat terkejut. Baru saja suara seseorang memecahkan kesunyian dan membuat Kiba serta Sakura menjerit kaget. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah ke arah kanannya.

"Pffhh! Seharusnya aku merekam ekspresi kalian di ponsel." Shikamaru, dalang dari bom kejut yang memecahkan keheningan tertawa geli.

Sudut perempatan muncul di kepala Kiba dan Sakura. Kedua remaja itu segera memukuli Shikamaru akibat ulah iseng yang membuat jantung mereka hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"KEPALA NANAS BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

"Kau benar-benar cari mati Shikamaru! SHANNAROOOH!"

"Itta ta ta! Hentikan kalian berdua—OI KIBA! jangan menarik rambutku!"

"Ku buat kepalamu botak mengkilat seperti biksu, baru tahu rasa kau!"

"Uwa! Hentikan!"

Tenten menghela nafas lelah melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi di depannya. Sasuke mendengus pelan tanpa mempedulikan mereka semetara Hinata sudah kalang kabut berusaha melerai ketiga temannya.

Setelah keadaan kembali tenang, Sasuke membuka suara, menanyakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang. Tengah malam sudah lewat lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Rumor mengenai salah satu dari tujuh misteri Konoha-Gakuen sama sekali tidak benar, itu berarti tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mereka tetap berada di sekolah.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang." Shikamaru berbalik setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, ayolah kita tunggu sebentar lagi, Shikamaru!"

"Jangan bodoh Kiba, besok kita tidak libur. Aku tidak mau terlambat dan mendapat hukuman dari Kurenai-sensei!" Shikamaru mulai berjalan menuruni tangga dengan Kiba yang menarik-narik lengannya.

Tenten dan Hinata mengikuti mereka berdua di belakang, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke berada di barisan paling belakang. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara dengan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha.

"A-ano Sa-Sasuke-ku—"

 _Degh!_

Hinata dan Tenten membulatkan kedua mata mereka saat sesuatu mengguncang indra keenam mereka. Sesuatu yang dingin, gelap dan penuh kebencian itu membuat keduanya membalikkan badan serentak. Bola mata lavender itu melebar serta lewat pantulan bening itu terlihat sosok yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

 _a-aku... tidak bisa... bergerak?..._ Bola mata hijau itu bergerak tak tentu arah, kebingungan melanda pemiliknya.

"Sakura-chan!" suara lantang Hinata menarik perhatian Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sasuke.

Tenten segera memasang posisi siaga di depan Hinata, salah satu tangannya menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas putih dengan tulisan kuno. Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari Sakura segera melihat gadis merah muda yang ternyata tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Remaja laki-laki dengan marga Uchiha itu menghampiri Sakura dan mengguncang pelan pundak si gadis.

"Oi! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sasuke, menjauh dari Sakura!"

Seruan Tenten membuat pemilik rambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah Tenten sebelum bergantian menatap Sakura.

"Gakh!"

"SASUKE!" Kiba berseru keras saat entah dari mana sepasang tangan pucat mencekik Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dari tangan-tangan tak bertuan yang mencekiknya. Kiba dan Shikamaru segera berlari menuju Sasuke, namun terhenti di tengah tangga akibat teriakan Tenten. Keduanya menoleh ke arah Tenten yang masih berada di bawah tangga. Gadis keturunan China itu tengah melafalkan sebuah mantra dengan kedua tangan terkatup. Dua lembar kertas putih ia jepit dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

" _On basara gonji harajuta sowaka!_ "

Tenten melemparkan kedua kertas itu hingga melesat lurus, masing-masing tertuju pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Ketika kertas jimat menyentuh kening mereka berdua, cahaya keluar dari kertas tersebut. Silaunya cahaya membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru memejamkan kedua mata mereka. Setelah cahaya padam, Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten dan Hinata segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Shikamaru dan Kiba mengecek keadaan Sasuke, sementara Hinata serta Tenten melihat Sakura. Mendapati Sakura yang bernafas teratur dengan mata terpejam membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Dia tertidur."

Tenten tersenyum kecil mendengarnya lalu memperhatikan sekeliling mereka untuk mencari pelaku penyerangan kedua temannya. Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Hinata kembali menghela nafas lega mendengar balasan dari Shikamaru.

" **Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Hime-sama.** "

"Eh—Ugh?!" Hinata mencengkram lengan kokoh yang mencekik lehernya secara tiba-tiba. "Ki-Kiba...ku...n..?"

Tenten sontak melihat Hinata dan berusaha untuk menolong teman kecilnya. Namun ia terlambat, kedua tangannya lebih dulu ditahan oleh seseorang. Tenten menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat tahu siapa yang menahan tangannya.

"Sa-Sakura?!" Tenten membulatkan matanya, _sejak kapan dia di belakangku?_

Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya dan manik coklatnya melebar penuh saat sadar bahwa keempat temannya telah dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Shikamaru menahan kedua tangan Hinata sementara Kiba mencekiknya. Sakura mengunci kedua tangan Tenten dan Sasuke menahan pergerakan Tenten agar gadis keturunan onmyouji itu tidak berontak.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Kalian berdua sadarlah!" Tenten berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. Saat mendengar pekikan Hinata, mata coklatnya melebar ketika melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru membimbing Hinata menuju tangga.

"Shi-Shika...Maru-ku...n... le-lepaskan a-aku..." Hinata memberontak, berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Shikamaru.

"Maaf Sasuke," bisik Tenten sebelum menggunakan kedua kakinya yang bebas untuk mendorong dada bidang Sasuke. Setelah membuat Sasuke terlempar hingga punggungnya membentur dinding, Tenten kembali berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sakura.

 _Bruk!_

Tenten mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung saat menyadari bahwa ia dalam posisi tengkurep. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Gadis keturunan China itu tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Tenten mencoba memperhatikan sekitarnya dan saat itulah ia menyadari ada sebuah jarum di tangannya. Tidak hanya satu, tapi ada beberapa di sekitar lengannya. Jarum tipis itu mengingatkan Tenten pada jarum yang biasa dipakai untuk terapi.

" **Kau** **tidak akan bisa bergerak, karena aku sudah menutup titik-titik sarafmu.** " Suara Kiba yang berujar tiba-tiba membuat Tenten melihatnya. " **Diamlah sebentar, setelah urusanku selesai, kau akan ku lepaskan.** "

Tatapan mata Kiba serta ekspresinya tampak kosong dan dingin. Remaja dengan jaket hijau lumut itu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih berusaha melepaskan cekikan Shikamaru.

"Si-siapa... ka-kamu...?"

" **Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu.** " Kiba yang kini telah dirasuki mulai melangkah menjauh. Tatapannya yang dingin berubah sedih sebelum matanya menutup rapat. " **Kematianmu dibutuhkan untuk mengembalikan dirinya.** "

Shikamaru menguatkan cengkramannya di leher Hinata membuat pewaris Hyuuga terbatuk dan semakin kesulitan bernafas. Pandangan Hinata mulai buram bersama dengan kesadarannya yang kian menghilang. Kedua tangan Hinata yang semula mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Shikamaru, kini terkulai lemas di sisi badannya.

 _Kaa-sama... Tou-sama..._

Tenten membulatkan matanya, dunia seakan melambat saat ia melihat Shikamaru mendorong dan melepaskan cengkramanya pada Hinata.

 _Maafkan aku..._

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya saat tubuhnya melayang di udara... _karena tidak bisa... menjadi seperti yang kalian harapkan..._

.

.

.

 _Bruk!_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Terima kasih untuk para Guest, fav, follow, dan review~ semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian semua. Lalu seperti yang sudah saya katakan di chapter lalu, setiap youkai yang ada di chapter akan saya jelaskan.**

 **Hantu Hanako, hantu perempuan yang biasa ada di toilet perempuan. Katanya sih Hanako itu hantu anak kecil yang meninggal saat main petak umpet ketika gempa bumi. Lalu kabarnya jika kalian mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sebanyak tiga kali dan berkata 'Hanako-san, apa kau ada di sini?' jika ada jawaban maka dalam bilik toilet akan muncul seorang gadis dengan rok merah atau pakaian serba putih.**

 **Selanjutnya, untuk para guest maaf ya aku gak langsung balas review kalian. Hehehe di sini aku akan balas beberapa review dari guest.**

 **Namikaze: terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini ^^**

 **Red hwak: Naruto bukan vampire, dia adalah siluman rubah dan silahkan ditebak. Naruto itu kira-kira memiliki ekor berapa?**

 **Wylan: Makasih untuk dukungannya *bow***

 **Guest1: betul sekali, naruto itu memang ngehindarin Hinata ^w^**

 **Guest2: makasih~ aku usahakan untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. Mohon dukungannya ya~**

 **Oi: Baru kurama, udah pernah nonton Natsume Yuujinchou di mana kucing gembul kerjanya minum sake sampai mabok? xD**

 **See you next chapter~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Family, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoushi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Di bawah Bulan Purnama.**

.

.

.

 _Sepasang lavender menatap penuh penasaran pada sosok di depannya. Sosok anak kecil dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru. Anak kecil itu duduk di bawah pohon rindang, sendirian dan tampak kesepian. Gadis kecil dengan rambut biru malam, mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak laki-laki misterius itu. Namun baru sampai langkah ketiga, seseorang menepuk bahu dan menahan langkahnya._

" _Kaa-sama?"_

 _Wanita muda dengan rambut serupa dengan gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Istri dari Hyuuga Hiashi berjongkok lalu memeluk putri kecilnya._

" _Dia bukan manusia, Hinata-chan."_

 _Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa dia arwah?"_

" _Ingatlah baik-baik, Hinata-chan. Di antara para arwah, mereka yang bisa menyentuhmu... adalah yang paling berbahaya."_

.

.

.

 _Bruk!_

Rasa sakit yang Hinata kira siap ia tanggung, ternyata tak pernah datang. Gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu membuka kedua matanya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Bola mata lavender itu memantulkan sosok yang tidak ia kenali.

Sosok laki-laki dengan topeng rubah serta memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan kobaran api di pinggirnya. "Si-siapa?" Hinata bertanya pelan.

Sosok misterius itu menatapnya, topeng yang ia kenakan membuat Hinata tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Namun ada satu hal yang Hinata tahu, ia kenal dengan rasa hangat dan kenyamanan dari pelukan pemuda ini.

Dengan hati-hati, pemuda misterius itu menyenderkan punggung Hinata di dinding. Lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kiba. Remaja yang dirasuki oleh sesuatu yang tidak dikenal itu membalikkan badannya.

Tatapan dingin kembali hadir di mata coklat Kiba, " **Siapa kamu? Jangan mengganggu!** " Kiba melemparkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya.

Pemuda itu mengadahkan kepalanya saat dari atas, ribuan hujan jarum siap menikamnya tanpa ampun. Dalam sekali hentakan, ia melompat tinggi lalu mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Sapuan angin kuat membuat laju jarum-jarum terhenti lalu berbalik arah hingga menancam pada dinding-dinding di sekitar.

Tenten menatap kejadian di depannya tidak percaya. Kiba melompat mundur saat sosok itu mendarat di depannya. Tangan kanan ia kibaskan, lalu entah darimana jarum-jarum kembali muncul di sela-sela jarinya.

" **Jangan mengganggu rubah kecil, atau kau akan ku bunuh!** "

Keheningan menjawab ancaman Kiba. Tatapan dingin dan tajam seolah tak berarti bagi si pemakai topeng rubah. Pemuda itu hanya lurus menatap ke arah Kiba tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Badan Kiba menegang saat pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Lupakan gadis itu, tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuhnya walau seujung jari pun." Suara berat dan sedikit serak menjadi pemecah dalam keheningan.

Telapak tangan yang terulur ke arah Kiba, dengan perlahan, aura mengerikan menguar dari seluruh tubuh pemuda misterius itu. Rasa takut serta was-was mulai muncul hingga membuat Kiba tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

Aura yang berwarna orange bercampur dengan gumpalan merah darah serta tekanan penuh intimidasi, membuat Kiba sadar. Bahwa sosok di depannya tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Peluh mulai turun membasahi kening Kiba, lalu tiba-tiba saja remaja rambut coklat itu tertawa kecil.

Tenten mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kiba tertawa. Namun mata coklatnya membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar setelahnya.

" **Siluman sepertimu, melindungi seorang manusia? kau sedang bercanda?** " Sosok itu tidak bergeming, ia tetap menatap lurus sampai tawa Kiba memudar dengan rasa pahit di ujungnya. " **Maaf saja, kau bercanda ataupun tidak. Jika kau menghalangi, kau akan ku bunuh!** " usai mengatakan hal itu, Kiba berlari menyerang sosok misterius di depannya.

Sosok dengan topeng rubah mengayunkan kedua tangannya, dalam sekali hentakan dia berhasil membuat Kiba berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat lalu jatuh tersungkur. Desisan terdengar dari Kiba lalu berubah menjadi erangan saat lehernya dicekik oleh lawannya.

"Kau masih ingin membunuhku?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada rendahnya. Kiba menggeram pelan, berulang kali ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan yang mencekiknya. Paru-parunya mulai terasa terbakar dan sesak luar biasa.

Tenten yang melihatnya dapat merasakan kecemasan dan kepanikkan mulai melandanya. Tubuhnya masih belum bisa bergerak akibat jarum-jarum sialan itu menutup sarafnya. Kiba terbatuk keras, wajahnya mulai berubah pucat. Jika seperti ini terus, Kiba bisa mati ditangan pemuda misterius itu.

Senyum kemenangan terukir dari balik topeng rubah, saat pemiliknya melihat kepulan asap keluar dari kepala Kiba. Tenten melebarkan mata coklatnya, sosok yang telah memperdaya Kiba dan teman-temannya. Ternyata seorang gadis cantik dengan yukata berwarna putih polos bercorak bunga anggrek. Rambut hitam panjang serta kulit seputih salju dengan raut tenang, semakin memperlihatkan kecantikannya. Tenten tidak bisa untuk tidak menganggumi paras arwah di depannya. Siapa yang menyangka, bahwa youkai yang menyerang mereka memiliki aura lembut dan anggun sepertinya.

Remaja dengan jubah putih itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari Kiba yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Mereka berdua saling adu tatap, sampai Remaja misterius itu membuka suara. "Heh~ kau cukup cantik untuk seorang pria, youkai-san."

Mata bulat Tenten melebar begitu mendengar ucapan si rubah. 'Pria? Dia laki-laki?!' batin Tenten berseru keras, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat atau yang ia dengar.

" **Namaku Haku, suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan cucu kurama-sama.** " Haku menunduk hormat namun Tenten dapat merasakannya. Aura yang menguar dari arwah itu, berbahaya.

Pemuda itu tampak bergeming, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

" **Siapa yang tidak mengenal cucu dari siluman rubah ekor sembilan, terumata jika dia adalah fa—** "

" **Hentikan.** " Tenten dan Haku dapat merasakan aura yang dipancarkan pemuda itu. Aura yang mengerikan dengan tekanan kuat hingga mampu membuat siapapun mundur ketakutan. " **kalau kau sudah tahu, jauhi dia.** "

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Haku menggeleng pelan, lalu bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menghilang. Laki-laki muda itu memberikan mereka peringatan.

" **Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sampaikan pada Hime-sama, lusa aku akan menunggunya. Jika dia tidak datang.** " Haku memberi jeda sejenak, matanya menyipit tajam. " **Aku akan mengambil salah satu dari kalian secara paksa.** "

"Ceh! Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur!" Naruto berseru, lalu mengayunkan cakar tajamnya. Namun sayang, Haku sudah lebih dulu lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Pemuda itu berdecak lalu berbalik dan menuruni tangga.

Tenten yang akhirnya bisa menggerakkan badannya, segera berlari mengejar remaja yang baru ia sadari memiliki rambut pirang. Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang masih pingsan, dengan hati-hati dan lembut, ia menggendongnya _bridestyle_.

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Hinata? Turunkan dia sekarang!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik untuk menatap Tenten. Di kedua tangan gadis itu sudah tersedia kertas-kertas jimat yang siap ia lemparkan pada Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku hanya mengantarnya pulang."

Tenten berdecak kesal, "kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan kata-katamu?!" serunya sengit. Tenten tidak akan membiarkan Hinata dibawa pergi olehnya. Jujur saja, hari ini dia merasa sangat malu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Jika siluman rubah di depannya ini tidak datang, Hinata pasti sudah... Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. _'Di tolong oleh siluman, itu adalah penghinaan terbesar bagi seorang onmyouji!'_

"Kau dengar kata-kataku, turunkan Hinata sekarang!"

Naruto tetap diam di tempatnya. Rasa enggan untuk melepaskan sang gadis kian membuncah. Dalam hati, Naruto mengumpat dengan keputusannya untuk datang kemari. kalau saja dia tidak mengikuti ego serta mendengarkan saran Gaara. Saat ini pasti, dia tidak akan bergelut dengan dua perasaan di hatinya.

.

.

.

 _Bulan purnama sudah berada di atas langit. Malam yang panjang baru saja mulai dengan semilir angin musim dingin. Walau sebentar lagi memasuki musim semi, dinginnya malam tak kunjung berubah. Sembari menatap sang pelita malam, Naruto bersandar di bawah pohon rindang. Tatapan matanya seperti biasa memancarkan kekosongan. Terus seperti itu, sampai tepukan di bahu membuyarkan lamunannya._

" _Di sini kau rupanya."_

 _Iris biru safir bertemu dengan hijau pudar yang menatapnya teduh. Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu menyapa teman sejak kecilnya. Gaara mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto lalu ikut memandang bulan purnama. Kini keheningan menyelimuti mereka dengan suasana tenang dan damai._

" _Hei Naruto, boleh aku bertanya? Dan aku harap kau menjawabnya jujur." Gaara memecahkan keheningan, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. Suara gumaman dari temannya, ia anggap sebagai jawaban ya. "Apa kau... masih memikirkan gadis itu?"_

 _Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto saat temannya tak kunjung menjawab. Cucu dari Kurama itu, kini tengah tersenyum samar pada sang rembulan. Ah... Gaara sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa harus menunggu yang bersangkutan menjawab._

" _Aku ini benar-benar bodoh, persis seperti yang jii-chan katakan." Gaara segera menatap Naruto ketika pemuda itu bertutur pelan. "Seribu tahun, aku mencoba melupakannya setelah kau menghajarku. Aku mencoba untuk menjalani hidupku seperti biasanya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka semua itu percuma begitu kau kembali melihatnya." Naruto membuang napasnya kuat-kuat, seakan dengan begitu penat di dada bisa hilang setengahnya._

 _Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti, "Kembali melihatnya? Apa maksudmu Naruto?"_

 _Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan lembut serta penuh cahaya di sana. "Dia kembali, Gaara. Hinata... dia kembali." Gaara melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Naruto kembali menatap bulan, kali ini cahaya di biru safir miliknya meredup. "Hei Gaara, menurutmu apa yang diinginkan takdir dengan membawa Hinata hidup kembali?"_

 _Gaara memperhatikan temannya yang sudah tumbuh besar bersamanya. Ingatan seorang gadis cantik dengan kimono biru gelap serta senyum malu-malu yang ia ulas, hadir dalam benaknya. lalu ingatan seorang gadis remaja yang ia lihat di taman saat mencari Naruto. Gaara tersenyum samar, pantas rasanya ia pernah melihat manusia itu, ternyata dia adalah Hinata. Gadis yang dulu merupakan kekasih sahabatnya yang telah lama meninggal._

" _Maaf Naruto, aku tidak tahu jawabannya."_

" _Hahaha... kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagi pula, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan menemuinya lagi." Pernyataan Naruto membuat Gaara menoleh cepat._

" _Kau yakin Naruto?"_

 _Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu menyengir lebar, "Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir terus, Gaara." Naruto merenggangkan otot lengannya sebelum berbaring dengan beralaskan rumput. Ia menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal lalu tersenyum tipis menatap langit malam penuh bintang. "Lagi pula, Hinata yang terlahir kembali sebagai manusia, seakan menjadi peringatan keras dari dewa. Bahwa sampai kapan pun, kami tidak mungkin bersatu."_

 _Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa di saat seperti ini. Iris hijau pudarnya hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang kini melihat langit dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan._

Degh...

 _Gaara sedikit terlonjak saat Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak duduk. Remaja dengan rambut pirang itu terlihat tegang dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Gaara yang semula ingin bertanya, mengurungkan niatnya begitu samar-samar ia merasakan aura jahat. Keduanya lalu segera berlari menuju asal aura yang terasa mengerikan itu. Saat mereka berdua sampai di bukit tempat kuil rubah merah berada. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih._

 _Gaara menyipitkan matanya saat dari kejauhan ia melihat kabut berwarna hitam mengelilingi sebuah sekolah. "Hinata..." suara Naruto yang berada di sampingnya membuatnya menoleh dan terkejut saat dilihatnya wajah sahabatnya berubah._

 _Mata biru safir yang selalu menjadi ciri khas Naruto, tidak terlihat di manapun. Warna merah serupa batu ruby kini menggantikannya, serta kedua taringnya menyembul sedikit dari sela-sela bibirnya. Sosok Naruto yang sekarang, menunjukkan bahwa emosi pemuda itu sedang tidak stabil. Gaara buru-buru menahan pundak sahabatnya._

" _Naruto, tenanglah!"_

" _Hinata... dia ada di sana Gaara!"_

" _Kalaupun dia ada di sana, kau jangan mendatanginya!" Perkataan Gaara menarik perhatian Naruto. Remaja pirang itu menyipitkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendatanginya? Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata?!"_

 _Gaara menghela nafas lelah, "Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau kau tidak akan menemuinya lagi." Naruto bergeming begitu mendengarnya. Dia memang sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan menemui Hinata, bukankah dia sampai bersikap brengsek agar Hinata membencinya. Jika dia datang, maka tidak akan ada yang berubah._

 _Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu bernafas lega begitu Naruto tenang. Mata hijau pudarnya kini beralih ke arah sekolah yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam, tidak suka melihat ada youkai yang mencari masalah di daerah kekuasaan Kurama._

" _Naruto, kita harus kembali dan melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Kurama-sama." Gaara segera berbalik namun berhenti melangkah saat Naruto tidak mengikuti langkahnya. "Naruto."_

" _Maaf Gaara... tapi, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam!" usai berkata seperti itu, Naruto segera berlari melompati atap-atap rumah, meninggalkan Gaara yang berseru memanggil namanya._

" _NARUTO!"_

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarnya dengan selamat, kau tenang saja."

"Kau dengar kata-kataku tidak?! turunkan Hinata dan jauhi dia!"

Naruto masih bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata yang tertidur dalam gendongannya. Wajah gadis keturunan China itu sudah memerah menahan amarah. Merasa percuma berbicara, Tenten melemparkan tiga lembar kertas yang dengan mudahnya dimusnahkan Naruto.

"Ukh..."

"Menyerah saja dan biarkan aku mengantar gadis ini."

Tenten mendengus kasar, "Tidak akan aku biarkan!"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, tidak mengerti kenapa gadis di depannya ini sangat keras kepala. Bukankah dia melihatnya menolong Hinata serta menggertak mundur youkai tadi. Seharusnya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti dan membiarkannya mengantar Hinata. Toh dia tahu dimana letak rumah gadis dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak akan melukainya, gadis ini adalah orang yang berharga untukku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Tenten menurunkan alisnya, perkataan siluman di depannya semakin membuatnya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang yang berharga'? Tenten bertanya dengan nada rendah dan berbahaya.

"Kau tidak mengerti arti berharga? Ck payah sekali, berharga itu—"

"BUKAN ITU YANG AKU MAKSUD YOUKAI MESUM!"

"Hei aku tidak mesum!"

Tenten menggeram pelan, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir siluman di depannya. Naruto kembali menghela nafas lelah.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, berharga. Gadis ini adalah manusia berharga bagiku. Tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi setelah ini, mungkin." Naruto tersenyum samar sambil memandangi wajah Hinata yang tertidur. Selama gadis ini tidak dalam bahaya, Naruto tidak akan menemuinya. Dia tidak akan menemui dan hadir kembali dalam hidup Hinata.

Tenten menghela nafas, ia menyerah dan memasukkan kembali kertas-kertas jimatnya. "Kali ini saja, aku akan membiarkannya." Naruto menatap Tenten yang tengah mengeluarkan tiga shikigami*. Tenten melirik tajam ke arahnya, "Tapi jangan berharap kau bisa pergi tanpa salah satu shikigami milikku!"

"Baik baik, aku mengerti nona onmyouji."

Tenten kembali mengeluarkan satu shikigaminya, seekor monster kecil menyerupai peri bunga muncul dari balik asap. Shikigami kecil itu terbang mendekati Hinata lalu bersembunyi di belakang telinga gadis cantik itu. Naruto segera melompat keluar dari kaca jendela, meninggalkan Tenten bersama dengan tiga shikigami serta empat temannya yang masih pingsan.

...

Naruto menapaki beranda rumah kediaman Hyuuga tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan hawa keberadaannya sedikitpun. Pelan-pelan remaja pirang itu merebahkan Hinata di atas futon lalu menyelimutinya hingga di atas dada. Shikigami yang terus bersembunyi di dekat Hinata, kembali menjadi kertas begitu Hinata sampai di kamarnya.

Naruto duduk bersila di samping Hinata, mata birunya menatap lekat serta menusuri setiap sudut wajah Hinata. Naruto mengulas senyum lembut dan hangat dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Melihat gadis itu tidur dengan lelap membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

Tangan kanannya terangkat lalu mengusap lembut pipi Hinata yang putih bersih. Bibirnya yang pucat terbuka untuk menyenandungkan sebait lagu.

" _Tsutaete okure waga koi wo... (Tuk sampaikan cintaku dirimu...)"_

Iris biru safir bergetar bersamaan gemuruh di dada yang menyesakkan hati. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya, lalu mengecup lembut dan penuh hayat. Berharap dalam satu kecupan di kening, mampu menyampaikan segala sesak akan rindu serta doa yang tak pernah henti ia panjatkan untuknya.

"Meski kita tidak akan pernah bersatu, setidaknya... izinkan aku untuk selalu melindungimu. Hinata..."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ terima kasih untuk yang sudah Review, fav, dan follow. Thanks juga buat para guest. Bagaimana? Akhirnya di chapter ini ada scene manis Naruto dan Hinata :3 meski di ending dan kurang nyes banget hehe. Kedepannya aku usahakan scene manis-manis buat NaruHina diperbanyak.**

 **See next chapter desu~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Family, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoushi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Perasaan dan Kutukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nee-sama... bangunlah! Nee-sama!"

Hinata membuka kedua matanya begitu suara Hanabi terdengar. Pemilik rambut panjang dengan potongan _himestyle_ itu beranjak duduk. Di sampingnya, Hanabi Hyuuga menatapnya cemas. Hari ini, tidak biasanya kakak perempuannya bangun terlambat. Kecemasannya semakin menjadi begitu melihat Hinata melamun.

"Nee-sama, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata terlonjak pelan, "Ah! i-iya, aku baik-baik saja Hanabi." Tanpa membiarkan Hanabi bertanya lebih lanjut. Hinata segera beranjak dari _futon_ , lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup terdengar pelan. Hinata menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu dengan tatapan menerawang. Salah satu tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh keningnya. Semalam, dalam tidurnya Hinata merasakan sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang menyentuh keningnya. Sebuah perasaan lembut serta hangat membuat jantung pewaris Hyuuga itu berdetak cepat.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi...?"

Hinata mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Seingatnya, semalam teman-temannya dikendalikan, Shikamaru mencekik serta melemparnya dari atas tangga. Lalu setelah itu...

Hinata melebarkan matanya saat sesosok pemuda dengan topeng rubah hadir dalam ingatannya. Debaran jantung yang semula sudah berdetak cepat, justru kini semakin menggila. Hinata menangkupkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Ke-ke-ke-kenapa a-aku berdebar se-seperti ini?!" Hinata yang panik sendiri tanpa sadar berjalan kesana kemari dan tidak sengaja menginjak sabun mandi yang tergeletak manis di lantai. Alhasil suara keras terdengar disusul teriakan putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga.

...

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya serta fokus menatap pada sebuah benjolan di belakang kepala Hinata. Baru saja Tenten hendak menyapa sahabatnya sebelum dibuat terkejut oleh benjolan besar berwarna merah muda itu.

"Hi-Hinata... kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis dengan mata lavender itu tersenyum malu, "Sedikit... hehehe..."

"Uwa! Ada apa dengan kepalamu Hinata?!" Kiba yang juga baru datang, segera berlari menghampiri Hinata dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Maa... sedikit kecelakaan, aku rasa?"

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban gadis indigo itu. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Hinata," ujar Kiba yang dibalas anggukan pelan dengan senyum tipis oleh Hinata. "Haa... baru juga jam pertama, kita sudah harus belajar matematika. Kepalaku bisa mendidih!" keluh Kiba sembari menuju tempat duduknya.

Pemilik mata lavender itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat Kiba bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Seharusnya, remaja laki-laki itu datang dengan kehebohan akibat kejadian semalam. Kiba yang menyukai cerita ataupun fenomena tentang youkai, seharusnya sudah berisik menceritakan kejadian semalam. Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Tenten yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Merasa ditatap seseorang, Tenten menolehkan kepalanya. Tahu maksud dari tatapan Hinata, gadis dengan rambut coklat itu tersenyum tipis dan berbisik pelan. "Akan aku jelaskan saat istirahat nanti."

.

.

.

"Eh, Neji-nii-san datang menolong semalam?" Tenten tersenyum tipis, menanggapi Hinata. Saat ini Hinata, Tenten dan Neji berada di atas atap. Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Maafkan saya Hinata-sama, karena semalam saya datang terlambat." Neji yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata, menunduk pelan. Melihat kakak sepupunya menunduk, membuat Hinata tak enak hati. Pewaris Hyuuga itu segera memohon pada Neji untuk tidak menunduk lagi.

"M-maa... tidak apa-apa, nii-san. Justru berkat nii-san, kami semua selamat, terimakasih." Setelah Neji mengangkat wajahnya Hinata kembali berucap. "Lalu, kenapa Kiba dan yang lain bersikap seperti biasa? Mereka seakan tidak mengingat kejadian semalam."

"Ah, itu karena aku menghapus ingatan mereka," ujar Tenten yang duduk di samping Neji.

"Eh, Tenten-chan kau bisa melakukannya?!"

"Tentu saja, hal seperti itu mudah sekali dilakukan!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sikap Tenten yang tengah membanggakan kemampuannya. Mata lavender itu melirik pada Neji yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Jika apa yang dikatakan Tenten benar, bahwa semalam yang telah menolong mereka adalah Neji. Lalu siapa pemuda dengan topeng rubah yang datang sebelum ia pingsan?

"Neh~ apa yang menyelamatkanku saat jatuh dari tangga adalah nii-san?"

Tenten dan Neji saling pandang sebelum Neji menjawab, "Iya, memang kenapa Hinata-sama?"

"Ah ti-tidak ada apa-apa..."

Tenten menatap teman kecilnya yang kini sibuk dengan makan siangnya. Gadis dengan rambut coklat itu menyipitkan matanya, ada perasaan bersalah yang menelusup kedalam hatinya. Tenten melirik remaja laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya, kemudian ia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam.

.

.

.

" _Haku... aku belum pernah mendengar nama youkai seperti itu sebelumnya." Neji memasang pose berfikir sementara Tenten tengah rebahan di sampingnya._

 _Setelah menghapus ingatan keempat temannya serta menggunakan empat shikigami sekaligus. Tenten saat ini dilanda kelelahan yang luar biasa. Gadis remaja itu masih bersyukur ia bisa sampai ke rumah kediaman Hyuuga tanpa pingsan ditengah jalan._

" _Uwa... aku lelah sekali, rasanya aku akan mati, Neji aku lelah!" Kakak sepupu dari Hinata Hyuuga itu menoleh menatap Tenten, sebelum raut wajahnya melembut._

" _Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menghadapi semuanya."_

" _Hahaha... tidak masalah Neji, ini sudah menjadi tugasku." Tenten memejamkan matanya saat tangan besar Neji membelai pelan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi keningnya. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghadapi Haku dan youkai rubah?"_

 _Neji bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, informasi yang ia miliki hampir tidak ada sama sekali. Jika ancaman yang diberikan Haku benar-benar akan ia lakukan, itu sangatlah berbahaya. Remaja dengan rambut coklat panjang itu menghela nafas frustasi. Tidak hanya Haku, youkai rubah yang Tenten ceritakan juga tak kalah membuat hatinya gusar._

 _Pemilik mata lavender itu menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, "Cucu dari Kurama... Kurama... rasa-rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi sialnya aku tidak ingat dimana..."_

 _Mata coklat Tenten memperhatikan Neji sesaat sebelum mengambil posisi bersila. Raut seriusnya tergurat jelas di sana bersama sirat keraguan. "Neh~ Neji," panggilnya menarik netra Neji ke arahnya. "Manusia dan youkai... bisakah mereka bersatu?"_

 _Neji menyipitkan matanya, rahangnya seketika mengeras mendengar pertanyaan Tenten. "Tentu saja tidak. Manusia dan youkai bisa diibaratkan dengan bumi dan langit, kita sebagai manusia hidup di alam yang berbeda dengan mereka." Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir tipis Neji sebelum kembali menatap Tenten yang menuduk. "Jangan lupa dengan apa yang sudah diajarkan para leluhur Hyuuga dan leluhurmu Tenten. Youkai itu hitam dan kita itu putih."_

 _Tenten mengangguk pelan, "Aku tidak lupa Neji, hanya saja perkataan youkai rubah tadi membuatku penasaran. Kenapa dia menganggap Hinata sebagai manusia yang berharga baginya?"_

" _Entahlah, tapi bisa saja berharga yang ia maksud adalah menjadikan Hinata-sama sebagai alat untuk mencapai tujuannya." Neji kembali menghela nafas berat. "Aku akan mencari tahu tentang kedua youkai tersebut, dan aku harap kau jangan lagi mempercayakan keselamatan Hinata-sama kepada salah satu dari mereka." Teten tertawa gugup menanggapi tatapan serta kata-kata tajam Neji._

 _Tenten mengerjap beberapa kali saat sebuah ide terbesit dibenaknya. "Apa sebaiknya kita menanyakan langsung kepada Hinata tentang youkai rubah itu?"_

" _Jangan. Hal itu hanya akan membuat Hinata-sama penasaran dan mungkin dia akan berlari mencari rubah itu. Lebih baik besok jika Hinata-sama bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, kau katakan saja bahwa aku datang menolong." Tenten mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya. Apa yang dikatakan Neji ada benarnya, lebih baik untuk sekarang Hinata tidak perlu diberitahu sebelum situasi mereka jelas._

...

Suara bel terdengar beberapa kali dari sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan plang nama, 'Uchiha.' Dari dalam rumah terdengar sebuah suara perempuan sebelum pintu terbuka. Kini di ambang pintu berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut serta mata hitam menatap empat sosok remaja di depannya.

"Ara... Sakura-chan dan yang lain."

Sakura, gadis yang tadi menekan bel rumah, tersenyum manis. Di belakangnya, Hinata menunduk sopan bersama dengan Neji serta Tenten. Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum lembut dan mengajak teman anak bungsunya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Mikoto-san, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari Mikoto bertanya dengan raut cemas.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis, namun sirat matanya tampak jelas menunjukkan kecemasan. "Setelah meminum obat yang dianjurkan dokter, panasnya sudah sedikit turun. Mungkin besok dia akan lebih baik."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega begitu mendengarnya, "Tenang saja Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun pasti cepat sembuh!" Ibu dari dua anak itu tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada keempat teman putranya karena sudah mau menjenguk anaknya. Setelah Sakura memberikan keranjang buah kepada Mikoto, wanita paruh baya itu mempersilahkan mereka berempat menuju ke lantai dua di mana kamar Sasuke berada. Keempatnya kini menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan bagaimana kau tahu kalau Sasuke-kun sedang sakit?" Hinata yang berada di belakang Sakura bertanya pelan.

Tadi selepas jam istirahat, dengan tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya sambil menangis dan meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya menjenguk Sasuke. Selain itu seingat Hinata, Sasuke berada di kelas 1-A sementara Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata berada di kelas 1-C. Jarak kelas mereka lumayan jauh tetapi teman merah mudanya ini, bisa tahu keadaan Sasuke dalam jangka waktu pendek.

"Dan aku juga ingin tahu kenapa kau selalu datang seperti meteor." Tenten yang berada di samping Hinata ikut menimpali ketika ia mengingat kebiasaan Sakura yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan berisik layaknya meteor.

Pemilik mata hijau itu menjulurkan lidah sebagai balasan kearah Tenten sebelum menjawab Hinata. "Aku pergi ke kantin dan hanya menemukan Kiba serta Shikamaru, lalu aku bertanya kepada mereka berdua. Selain itu biasanya Sasuke-kun berangkat sekolah duapuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya sejak setengah delapan pagi."

Tenten menatap Sakura tidak percaya, "kau itu... stalker Sakura?"

"Enak saja, aku mendapatkan informasi itu dengan bertanya langsung ke Mikoto-san!"

"Tetap saja itu tindakan penguntit, jidat lebar."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Hinata menghela nafas dan tersenyum gugup, lagi-lagi ia harus melerai kedua temannya. "Te-teman-teman... tidak baik bertengkar saat menjenguk orang sakit." Dan seperti biasanya, Tenten serta Sakura membuang muka setelah puas saling melemparkan amarah mereka.

Hinata membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan pelan, takut kalau nanti ia tidak sengaja membangunkan temannya yang mungkin sedang tidur. Begitu mereka berempat masuk, sosok Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas di kasur menjadi pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu berjongkok agar dapat memperhatikan pemuda itu lebih dekat.

Wajah Sasuke tampak pucat lebih dari biasanya, bibirnya juga kering serta peluh membasahi setiap sudut wajahnya. Dengan hati-hati Sakura mengambil handuk kecil di kening Sasuke lalu merendamnya kembali di ember dingin yang berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya tadi Mikoto tengah mengompres Sasuke ketika mereka berempat datang.

Erangan pelan terdengar sebelum pelindung mutiara malam itu terbuka. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan di keningnya. "Kaa-san...?"

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bersuara membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget. Hinata segera menghampiri mereka berdua dan tersenyum tipis saat Sasuke melihatnya. "Sasuke-kun bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu terlihat sedikit linglung sebelum tersadar sepenuhnya. "Ah, Hinata... seperti yang kau lihat, belum membaik."

Saat remaja laki-laki itu hendak bangkit dari tidurnya, Sakura dengan sigap menahan kedua bahu Sasuke. "Jangan bangun dulu Sasuke-kun!"

Mutiara Hitam Sasuke melirik tangan Sakura sebelum menatap mata gadis merah muda itu. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari keberadaan Sakura di sampingnya."Jangan sentuh aku!" ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil menepis tangan Sakura lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata, Tenten dan Neji mengernyit saat merasakan udara di ruangan mendadak turun. Pewaris Hyuuga itu menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian, sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Sakura menunduk pelan, tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. keheningan yang terjadi tiba-tiba seakan menjadi penonton yang tengah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" suara serak Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu menatap Sasuke hanya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan dingin dari pemuda itu. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah, seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan yang laki-laki itu berikan.

"Aku dengar kalau Sasuke-kun sakit... karena itu aku datang untuk menjengukmu." Ingin rasanya gadis merah muda itu mengubur dirinya begitu sadar bahwa suaranya bergetar. "Apa... kehadiranku mengganggumu?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, pergilah."

Hinata kembali mengernyit begitu mendengar perkataan dingin Sasuke. Gadis muda itu sudah tahu dengan sifat Sasuke yang minim bicara, cuek dan selalu memberikan kesan dingin kepada orang-orang yang belum ia kenal baik. Tapi kali ini, cara bicara pemuda itu begitu tajam dan dingin hingga membuat Hinata menatapnya tak mengerti.

"A-ah... begitu..." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, masih dengan wajah yang ia tekuk. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Sasuke-kun cepat sembuh ya..." Merasa Sasuke tidak akan menyahut, Sakura segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke untuk menyusul Sakura. Tenten dan Neji saling pandang sebelum berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang kini kembali merebahkan dirinya.

"kau ini kenapa Sasuke? Dingin sekali terhadap Sakura, dia hanya ingin menjengukmu."

Sasuke berdecak sebal menanggapi ocehan Tenten, "Berisik, ini bukan urusanmu Tenten."

Gadis keturunan China itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tak senang. Memang benar ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Apa masalahnya saja mereka tak tahu, tapi yang jelas Tenten tak suka dengan cara Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura. Tak ingin berlarut mendengar ocehan Tenten, Sasuke membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap dinding kamarnya.

Di luar kamar, Hinata berlari mengejar Sakura namun menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan temannya tengah duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan lengannya. Hinata menghampirinya perlahan lalu duduk di samping Sakura dan membiarkan keheningan tetap terjaga.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini terus..." ujar Sakura pelan membuat Hinata menatapnya. Suara isakan terdengar pelan sebelum ia kembali berucap. "Kalau tahu seperti ini, aku akan menolak perjodohan ini... dan tetap menjadi teman masa kecilnya."

Hinata tersenyum samar, rasa-rasanya ia bisa menangkap apa masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Pewaris Hyuuga itu mengusap punggung Sakura lembut, berharap dengan begitu perasaan temannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku menyukainya sejak dulu dan bodohnya, aku mengira kalau Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama." Sakura kembali terisak sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Hinata. "Apa salah kalau aku mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku? Apa salah kalau aku bahagia karena orang tua kami menjodohkan kami berdua?"

Melihat tangis Sakura mulai pecah, Hinata reflek langsung memeluk temannya. Hinata terus mengusap punggung Sakura, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa di keadaan seperti ini. apa yang harus ia katakan sementara dirinya saja belum pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Hinata menghela nafas pelan berharap setidaknya kata-kata yang ia pilih tidak salah dan mampu membuat Sakura menjadi lebih tenang.

"Tidak salah kok, siapapun pasti ingin cintanya terbalas. Hanya saja... proses menuju kebahagiaan itu pasti berat dan tidak mudah. Karena berat dan banyak rintangan itulah yang membuat kebahagiaan disebut kebahagiaan." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum lembut dan hangat. "Selama Sakura-chan tidak menyerah, aku yakin kebahagiaan itu akan datang menghampiri."

" _Aku percaya selama kita tidak menyerah. Kebahagiaan pasti akan datang menghampiri."_

Hinata mengerjapkan iris lavendernya saat sebuah ingatan terbesit tiba-tiba.

" _Mungkin sekarang waktu adalah penghalang bagi kita, tapi aku yakin. Kelak kita akan berada di waktu yang sama."_

Gadis lavender itu memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut menyakitkan. Setelah rasa sakit mulai berangsur hilang Hinata bergumam pelan, "Tadi itu... apa?"

...

Tenten menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat Hinata memasuki kamar. Tenten segera menghampiri Hinata lalu menanyakan keadaan Sakura.

"Dia sudah pulang, lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun?"

Tenten melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke, "Dia sudah tertidur sejak tadi."

Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Ada perasaan tak tega saat melihat raut kesakitan dalam tidurnya. Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Neji, "Nii-san... apa boleh aku..."

Neji yang sudah tahu apa yang ingin adiknya lakukan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan Hinata-sama."

Senyum manis langsung mengembang begitu mendapatkan izin dari kakaknya. Hinata segera mengeluarkan kipas ungu dan menutup matanya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. Tenten yang berdiri di samping Neji itu tersenyum sebelum berbisik pelan. "Neji, kau sudah tahu kalau Hinata memang berniat menyembuhkan Sasuke?"

"Kita sudah bersamanya sejak kecil Tenten, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kebiasannya."

Tenten tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Hinata. Gadis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung itu mulai membuka kipas dan melambaikannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Lantunan lagu mulai memenuhi kamar Sasuke bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

.

 _Kimi wo omoeba kono mune ni (Saat memikirkanmu dalam hatiku)._

 _._

 _Tachimachi sakura saki michite (Kuncup bunga sakura mekar sempurna)._

 _._

 _Fuwari Fuwari to mai nagara (Aku akan menari-nari perlahan-lahan)._

 _._

 _Sutaete okure waga koi wo (Tuk sampaikan cintaku pada dirimu)._

 _._

 _._

"AARGGHH?!"

Tenten dan Neji membulatkan matanya sementara Hinata mematung akibat shok melandanya. Sosok Sasuke yang semula tidur dengan tenang, mendadak berteriak histeris. Remaja laki-laki itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Matanya masih terpejam namun raut kesakitan terlihat jelas di sana. Neji yang tersadar lebih dulu segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Remaja laki-laki itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi separuh badan Sasuke hanya untuk membuat mereka bertiga kembali membelalakan mata. Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri saat mendapati kedua kaki Sasuke diselimuti es dan terdapat jarum-jarum tipis di kedua betisnya.

"Apa ini?!" Seru Tenten tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" **Kalian terkejut?** "

Tenten dan Hinata membulatkan kedua mata mereka. Suara yang sedikit lebih tinggi namun dalam itu sudah mereka ingat walau baru sekali bertemu. Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tidurnya dan menatap empat orang yang kini menatapnya.

Remaja dengan rambut hitam itu menampilkan seringaiannya saat manik hitamnya bertemu dengan Hinata. " **Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Hime-sama."**

"Haku?! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa di sini?!" seruan Tenten membuat Sasuke atau sekarang ini adalah Haku mengalihkan tatapannya.

" **Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian, bahwa aku sudah mengutuk laki-laki ini.** "

Hinata membulatkan matanya dan dapat ia rasakan darahnya mengalir turun, "Bohong!"

Haku tertawa rendah yang terdengar begitu menyeramkan di telinga Hinata. " **Kutukanku adalah, setiap anak ini mendengar nyanyianmu maka jarum-jarumku akan menusuknya dan membuat tubuhnya terselimut es yang lebih keras dari berlian.** " Haku kembali menyeringai, " **Kalian sudah melihat apa yang terjadi padanya setelah Hime bernyanyi. Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?** "

Neji menggeram pelan, siluman ini, dia sudah mengambil langkah pertama tanpa ia sadari. Menjadikan kemampuan penyembuh Hinata sebagai pedang yang menusuk balik pemiliknya. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke?

Seakan mampu membaca pikiran Neji, Haku berujar pelan. " **Mudah saja, kalian cukup menyerahkan Hime-sama esok hari, tepat tengah malam di depan cermin es.** "

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memfollow, fav dan para guest. Maaf aku belum bisa memunculkan scene NaruHina, semoga kalian masih mau bersabar dan terus mengikuti cerita ini :') sekarang Cocoa mau membalas beberapa review dari para guest.**

 **Guest2: terima kasih sudah mau RnR, iyaaa aku juga berharap Natsume ada seasons 5 :")**

 **: yah~ ada sedikit horror tapi lebih mengutamakan drama dan angst? Semoga terhibur~**

 **Guest: ngejlebs bagian terakhir? Memang itu yang saya incar *plakk* hehehe iyaaa gpp makasih ya udah mau RnR**

 **Ana: mohon bersabar ya :") saya termasuk author dengan alur lelet hehehe...**

 **See you next chapter~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Family, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoushi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Hati yang tidak bertemu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mudah saja, kalian cukup menyerahkan Hime-sama esok hari, tepat tengah malam di depan cermin es.** "

"Apa kau gila?! Tidak ada hari esok untukmu, youkai." Tenten mendengus pelan dan menatap Haku tajam. Iris coklatnya menyipit sebelum melirik sekilas pada Hinata yang menatap Haku—atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke— dengan cemas.

Haku menatap mereka bertiga sebelum berhenti dan fokus menatap Hinata. Gadis dengan rambut panjang itu terlonjak pelan saat ditatap Haku. Tatapan sayu dengan getaran pelan yang sama sekali tidak Hinata pahami artinya. Iris hitam malam yang tampak begitu kosong dan penuh kesedihan yang membuat pewaris Hyuuga bertanya-tanya. Apa yang telah dialami youkai itu hingga memiliki tatapan seperti itu. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kenapa youkai itu menatap Hinata seperti itu.

" _Haku, kau tidak menakutkan seperti yang mereka katakan."_ laki-laki itu masih mengingat dengan jelas tatapan yang gadis itu berikan, seakan kejadian itu baru kemarin terjadi. _"Kau itu indah dan sangat cantik, sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Jadi jangan turunkan wajahmu, angkatlah dan tatap dunia dengan mata coklat besarmu."_

" _...kau manusia aneh ..dan tidak ada laki-laki yang senang dipuji karena dia cantik."_

" _Eh, begitukah? Tapi kau memang menawan."_

 _Laki-laki itu memilih diam dan hanya menatapnya datar. Tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, gadis itu tertawa pelan sebelum tersenyum manis. "Baiklah baiklah hahaha."_

Haku menutup matanya untuk sejenak sebelum kembali menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan teguh dan tajam tak tergentarkan. " **Hime-sama, apa kau ingin tahu tentang laki-laki pirang bermata biru?** "

Iris lavender itu melebar bersamaan desakan dalam dada yang memintanya untuk bertanya. Hinata maju selangkah dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada Haku. "Ka-kau mengenalnya?"

"Hinata-sama jangan mempercayainya!" Neji segera mendekatkan dirinya dan menahan gadis itu untuk melangkah lagi. "Dia hanya memancingmu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang laki-laki itu."

" **Aku tahu dan mengenalnya** ," ucapan Haku kembali membuat Hinata menatapnya setelah sempat teralih oleh kakak sepupunya. " **Jika kau ingin tahu, datanglah besok seperti yang aku katakan.** "

"Hinata tidak akan pernah datang!" Tenten berseru keras lalu melempar beberapa kertas jimat ke arah Haku.

" **Aku tahu kau akan datang, Hime-sama.** " Saat kertas jimat hampir mengenai Haku, tubuh Sasuke limbung dan tersungkur jatuh di atas lantai. " **Karena kalian berdua saling terikat.** " Setelah itu Haku tidak ditemukan di manapun dan suara langkah yang mendekat terdengar, sebelum pintu kamar terbuka lebar.

Mikoto terperangah saat melihat anak bungsunya tersungkur di lantai. Neji sudah berada di samping Sasuke untuk memeriksa keadaan remaja laki-laki itu. Sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang ia kuncir rendah segera menghampiri Neji dan Sasuke. Saat merasakan badan Sasuke yang sangat dingin, Itachi segera menggendongnya di punggung. Tenten menarik tangan Hinata yang sempat mematung untuk mengikuti langkah Neji mengikuti keluarga Uchiha.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya," ujar Itachi sambil menyenderkan Sasuke di dalam mobil. Mikoto sudah duduk di samping putranya sementara Itachi menatap ketiga teman adiknya. "Kalian pulanglah, terimakasih sudah menjenguk adikku."

"Tu-tunggu dulu aku ikut—"

"—Hinata-sama," Neji menahan pundak adik sepupunya lalu menggeleng lemah. "Ada yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, tatapannya beralih bergantian dari Neji ke Sasuke sebelum kembali pada kakaknya sembari menghela nafas pendek. Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap itu menunduk pelan, membiarkan Neji tahu bahwa ia memilih untuk menurut. Neji melempar senyum tipis pada Itachi yang dibalas anggukan sebelum pemuda itu masuk dan mengendarai mobil sport hitam miliknya.

...

Hinata memainkan jemarinya gemas, sudah hampir sejam dia hanya duduk diam menunggu Neji dan tenten. Mereka berdua tengah menghadap kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang tidak lain adalah ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi. Kutukan serta musuh yang kuat membuat Neji dan Tenten memutuskan untuk mendiskusikannya dengan Hiashi. Dan entah mengapa, hari ini tidak biasanya Neji dan Tenten menyuruhnya untuk tinggal. Biasanya jika ada masalah seperti ini, Hinata selalu diikutsertakan dan tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk tidak ikut. Alasannya ketika dia tidak ingin hadir adalah sebagai pewaris keluarga, Hinata harus tahu bagaimana mengambil keputusan disaat situasi genting. Tapi mengapa sekarang justru Neji memintanya untuk menunggu di ruangan terpisah? Hinata menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya untuk menatap bulan purnama di atas langit.

 _Hime-sama, apa kau ingin tahu tentang laki-laki pirang bermata biru?_

Pertanyaan Haku benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana mungkin youkai itu mengetahui tentang laki-laki itu? Pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang sudah memenuhi pikirannya, terutama semenjak ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang memiliki ciri serupa dengan anak kecil dalam mimpinya. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, rasa sakit di kepalanya tiba-tiba menghampiri dan membuatnya mengerang tertahan.

Bukan hanya perkataan Haku saja yang membuatnya kepikiran. Ingatan yang tiba-tiba melesat saat ia tengah mendengarkan curahan hati Sakura, tak kalah memusingkannya. _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?_ Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang sudah berapa kali ia cari jawabannya namun justru mendatangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru yang tak jelas ujungnya.

"Kon... Kon..."

Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya saat sebuah suara tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Pewaris klan Hyuuga itu beranjak dari duduknya untuk berjalan menuju beranda yang mengarah ke taman belakang. Manik lavendernya menelusuri sekelilingnya dan mencoba mempertajam indra pendengarnya untuk menemukan asal suara kecil itu.

"Kon... kon..."

Iris lavender itu membulat saat dari balik semak-semak, seekor rubah kecil keluar sembari menjilati kakinya. Hinata hampir menjerit melihat hewan kelewat imut di depannya. Dengan perlahan-lahan Hinata berjalan menghampiri rubah kecil berwarna coklat kemerahan itu. Pemilik mata lavender itu mengulurkan tangannya pelan-pelan dan berhenti beberapa senti tepat di depan rubah kecil.

"Kemarilah rubah kecil," ujar Hinata dengan senyum manis. Rubah kecil itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum dengan takut-takut mengendus jemari Hinata. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? jarak hutan dari sini cukup jauh kau tahu." Tutur Hinata lagi saat rubah kecil itu mulai berani untuk mengusapkan kepalanya pada tangan Hinata.

Melihat rubah kecil itu mulai memanjakan dirinya pada Hinata, membuatnya mengulas senyum tipis. Gadis itu membawa rubah kecil itu ke atas pangkuannya dengan hati-hati lalu mulai mengelus punggungnya. "Kau... rubah kecil yang waktu itu," gumam Hinata saat dia melihat salah satu kakinya memiliki corak bulu yang berbeda. Corak yang membentuk gelang putih di kaki kanannya.

Tatapan Hinata menyayu lalu ia membawa rubah kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. Melihat rubah kecil itu membuatnya teringat dengan pemuda misterius yang ia temui di taman dan juga yang telah menolongnya tempo hari. Hinata yakin sekali, kalau pemuda yang telah menolongnya memiliki aura yang sama dengan pemuda misterius di taman waktu itu.

"Uwa! Aku pusing!" keluh Hinata dan membaringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan punggungnya bersandar pada hamparan rumput. Rubah kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya sebelum berjalan mendekat dan menjilati wajah Hinata. "He-hentikan, geli tahu! Ahahahaha." Hinata mengangkat tubuh kecil si rubah dan menatapnya hangat. "Besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke hutan, jangan sampai tersesat lagi dan membuat orangtuamu khawatir rubah kecil." Hinata tertawa renyah saat rubah kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya sebelum mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang gadis itu katakan.

...

"APA KAU BODOH?!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menatap sosok rubah besar di depannya dengan pandangan malas. Saat dia tengah menikmati matahari tenggelam di kuil Inari, Gaara menemuinya dan memberitahu bahwa kakeknya memanggilnya. Naruto menghela nafas malas, memang seharusnya dia tidak datang jika hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehan kakeknya.

Kurama mendengus kasar lalu meneguk sake sebelum menunjuk cucunya kesal. "Seharusnya kau memberitahuku saat ada youkai yang mengganggu wilayah Konoha!" Naruto memejamkan matanya, takut-takut kalau rubah tua di depannya tidak sengaja menyemburkan sake yang diminumnya. "Kau malah mendatanginya dan bukannya mengusir malah membiarkannya kabur."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan melirik Gaara yang duduk santai tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang Naruto berikan padanya. "Kau, bukan hanya memata-matai tapi juga melapor pada si tua bangka ini rupanya." Gaara tak membalas perkataan Naruto, ia hanya melemparkan senyum tipis pada sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil tua bangka huh?!"

"Tentu saja kau! Siapa lagi di sini yang kerjanya hanya minum sake sampai mabuk?"

"Apa katamu? Kau tidak tahu saja betapa enaknya sake ini!"

"Aku memang tidak mau tahu!"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, bosan sebenarnya dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Tapi memang seperti itulah cara mereka untuk menunjukkan keakraban mereka. Tidak mau perang mulut berlarut dengan cucunya, Kurama menyenderkan punggungnya sebelum menatap Naruto dalam. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang setelah gadis itu kembali?"

Manik biru laut itu melebar sesaat sebelum kembali mengecil. Dalam hati pemuda itu mengumpat pada Gaara yang sama sekali tidak menutupi apa-apa dari Kurama. Naruto tersenyum samar dan menatap manik merah darah kakeknya. "Tentu saja aku akan melindunginya."

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti. Kurama mendengus pelan, "Kau akan melindunginya? Jangan membuatku tertawa anak muda."

Tanda perempatan muncul di pelipis Naruto, "Hah? Diam kau tu—"

"— **Kalau niatmu hanya setengah, lebih baik lupakan manusia itu!** " herdik Kurama tajam yang langsung membuat Naruto terdiam. "Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya, manusia dan youkai tidak bisa disatukan. Dua hal yang berbeda bila disatukan hanya akan membawa bencana ataupun kemalangan." Kurama melembutkan tatapannya begitu melihat Naruto tertunduk. "Waktu yang kalian miliki berbeda Naruto. Mereka yang sesama manusia saja sulit untuk saling mengerti dan sering menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Lantas bagaimana dengan kita yang jelas-jelas memiliki waktu serta alam yang berbeda?"

Pemuda pirang itu diam mendengarkan nasihat Kurama. Gaara yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka berdua, menatap Naruto cemas. Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu selalu berada di dekat Naruto, karena itulah dia juga mengenal Hinata yang dulu. Gadis manis yang lahir dari kalangan rendah namun memiliki kemampuan penyembuh. Seorang manusia yang sama sekali tidak takut pada mereka yang merupakan siluman. Dengan lugunya, gadis itu memberikan senyum penuh kepolosan serta membiarkannya untuk dikelilingi para siluman.

"Lepaskan dia Naruto," Gaara melirik Kurama yang kembali bersuara. "Kalian hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri jika tetap bersama."

Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya, ada rasa sakit yang menelusup di dadanya. Pemuda merah itu tidak ingin mengingat kenangan yang jelas-jelas menorehkan luka pada Naruto maupun manusia itu. kenangan saat Naruto dan Hinata berkali-kali tidak bisa mempertahankan satu sama lain. Pelupuk yang menyembunyikan manik hijau pudar itu terbuka saat suara tawa kecil Naruto terdengar.

"Niat yang hanya setengah? Tidak bisa saling memahami?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, Kurama dan Gaara sama-sama terkejut mendapati mata pemuda pirang itu berubah merah. " **Berhenti bercanda pak tua. Persetan dengan takdir dan waktu yang kami miliki, aku tidak akan gagal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku akan melindungi Hinata dengan seluruh nyawaku!** "

Manik merah ruby yang berpedar, tatapan tajam yang Naruto berikan. Serta aura yang terasa kental akan tekad, ambisi, dan ketegasan, menguar dari balik tubuh Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara melihat sosok sahabatnya seperti itu. Kurama menutup matanya dan tersenyum penuh bangga melihat ketetapan hati cucunya. Rubah ekor sembilan itu tertawa keras sembari menepuk-nepuk sebelah pahanya.

Kurama menyeringai lebar, "Tunjukan padaku bocah tengik."

"Tentu saja pak tua!" Naruto membalasnya dengan seringaian yang tak kalah lebar.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum tipis. Tidak terkejut dengan sikap Kurama yang akhirnya mendukung Naruto, meski Kurama tampak menolak hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Familiar dari Tsunade itu tetaplah hanya seorang kakek yang takut jika cucunya terluka. Gaara menatap Naruto dan Kurama yang kini mulai kembali bertengkar, sebelum sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Dari balik pintu geser, Gaara sempat melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat muda yang tergerai panjang berlalu pergi. Senyum yang sempat ia ukir kini mengabur dan tatapannya berubah simpati saat dia tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Selalu akan ada yang harus mengalah demi kebahagiaan oranglain." Gaara bergumam pelan sebelum menyesap teh hijaunya.

...

Sosok gadis dengan celana jeans biru dongker dan memakai kaos longar berwarna putih itu tersenyum tipis saat memasuki sebuah rumah sakit. Hinata membenarkan tas kain yang ia bawa dengan hati-hati. Dari balik tas itu sempat terdengar suara kecil dan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat Hinata sedikit panik. Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap itu menunduk dan tersenyum malu saat berpapasan dengan salah satu perawat. Hinata membuka sedikit tas kain berwarna biru gelap dengan corak bintang itu. Ia memberikan senyum tipis pada sosok rubah kecil yang berada dalam tasnya.

"Maaf, tapi tolong jangan berisik dulu. Setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan mengantarmu, neh~"

Hinata kembali mengayunkan langkahnya menusuri lorong rumah sakit. Setelah pulang sekolah, pewaris Hyuuga berniat mengantar rubah kecil itu. Namun sebelum itu Hinata ingin menjenguk Sasuke yang kini tengah menjalani rawat inap. Hinata menatap papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' di sebelah pintu geser. Ada rasa takut dan sedih serta penyeselan, mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, sebagian adalah salah dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun... aku mohon... buka matamu..."

Suara yang ia kenali itu membuat jari Hinata tehenti ketika menggeser pintu putih di depannya. Diam-diam, gadis itu mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang berada di kamar Sasuke. Saat manik lavendernya menangkap sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda, Hinata membalikkan badannya dan bersendar di belakang pintu.

Iris hijau yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan itu terlihat redup. Telapak tangan Sakura menyentuh kening Sasuke dan tatapannya berubah sedih saat rasa dingin ia rasakan. Sepulang sekolah tadi, Sakura melewati rumah Sasuke dan berpapasan dengan Mikoto yang terlihat terburu-buru. Dari wanita paruh baya itulah Sakura mengetahui keadaan Sasuke.

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang begitu dingin. Mata hijau jernihnya menatap lekat wajah Sasuke yang pucat pasi. Setetes air mata mengalir turun, membasahi pipi sang gadis musim semi.

"Sasuke-kun... maafkan aku... aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini, karena itu... aku mohon buka matamu..." Tangis Haruno Sakura mulai pecah saat ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan gejolak rasa sedih dan ketakutan dalam hatinya. Rasa takut bila Sasuke tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi membuat Sakura mengerang menahan tangis.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, tangisan pilu Sakura membuat sudut hatinya seakan teriris. Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap itu tidak pernah melihat sosok Sakura yang rapuh seperti ini. Gadis musim semi itu selalu ceria dan seakan tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa sikapnya yang seperti cinta mati terhadap Sasuke, adalah kedok yang ia pakai untuk menutupi permasalahannya.

 _Apa salah kalau aku bahagia karena orangtua kami menjodohkan kami berdua?_

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan mata Hinata yang bergetar pelan. _Kau tidak salah Sakura-chan, karena kau berhak untuk merasa bahagia._ Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bagaimanapun caranya, Hinata harus bisa membuat Haku untuk melepaskan kutukannya dari Sasuke. Hinata mengayunkan langkahnya meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit Konoha.

...

Dengan beralaskan rerumputan, Naruto membaringkan badannya sembari menatap langit yang mulai mencair senja. Pikirannya tengah melayang mengingat kejadian kemarin malam di kediaman kakeknya. Pemuda pirang itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa rubah tua itu akan mendukungnya untuk melindungi Hinata. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan memasang pose berpikir, bibirnya ia majukan dengan mata terpejam.

"Meski aku mengatakan akan melindungi Hinata, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Naruto menghela nafas pendek, ia sama sekali belum memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertemu dengan Hinata tanpa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Pemuda pirang itu sudah terlanjur memberikan kesan brengsek pada Hinata dan temannya. Jika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan melindungi Hinata, sudah jelas teman-teman Hinata tidak akan mempercayainya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? mendatangi mereka dan bilang 'Hai! Maafkan aku kemarin, mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi Hinata, mohon kerjasamanya'..." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi, "Tentu saja tidak mungkin bodoh!"

"Kon!"

Iris biru laut itu tertarik otomatis ke arah suara kecil dari balik semak-semak. Seekor rubah kecil melompat keluar sebelum disusul seorang gadis yang baru saja Naruto pikirkan. Manik biru laut Naruto melebar saat kedua irisnya menangkap sosok Hinata yang kini tengah memeluk rubah kecil. Hinata yang menyadari ada seseorang tengah menatapnya, segera mengalihkan tatapannya sebelum matanya membulat sempurna.

Lama keduanya terdiam, sama-sama terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hinata adalah yang pertama memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Gadis bulan itu tertunduk dengan semburat merah di pipinya, "Se-selamat sore."

"Um... sore."

Setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam. Keringat dingin mulai keluar membasahi tengkuknya, Naruto ingin menjerit keras untuk menghilangkan kegugupan serta menenangkan detak jantungnya. Sungguh, pemuda pirang itu belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? apa yang harus ia bicarakan? bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mendekati Hinata agar gadis itu mau menerimanya sebagai teman? Naruto dapat merasakan kepalanya mulai terasa pening.

"Ma-maaf," suara Hinata membuat tatapan Naruto kembali fokus terhadapnya. "Bo-boleh aku duduk di sa-sampingmu?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, sejujurnya ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata mau duduk di sampingnya, setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadapnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Hinata duduk di samping Naruto, masih memeluk rubah kecil yang semula ingin ia lepaskan ke dalam hutan sebelum binatang liar itu tiba-tiba saja melompat kemari. Manik lavender Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya, hamparan rumput luas yang tidak pernah ia kira ada di sebelah bukit kuil Inari. Pepohonan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan rindang membuat Hinata mampu melihat luasnya langit.

"A-ano... sejak dulu aku ingin bertanya," Naruto melirik Hinata saat gadis itu kembali bersuara. "A-apa kita pernah bertemu saat kecil dulu?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Entahlah... aku tidak ingat."

"Be-begitukah?"

Iris biru laut itu masih setia memperhatikan raut Hinata yang kini berubah sendu. Naruto mendengus pelan membuat Hinata menatapnya. Pemuda pirang itu memberikan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Hinata. "Apa tadi itu kau mencoba untuk menggodaku?"

"Eh –kya!?"

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong kasar tubuh Hinata dan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti sebelum manik lavendernya bertemu dengan iris biru laut di depannya. Tatapan dingin kembali Hinata lihat dari pancaran biru laut di depannya.

Rasa kesal dan putusasa mulai berkecamuk dalam dada Naruto. Mengapa... ingatan Hinata tidak menghilang sepenuhnya? Mengapa gadis itu harus mengingat kenangan kehidupan lampaunya? Lebih baik Hinata tidak mengingat masa lalunya, lebih baik jika Hinata mengenalnya sebagai laki-laki yang kurang ajar dan laki-laki yang harus ia jauhi. Semua akan terasa mudah jika Hinata membencinya.

Gadis dengan manik serupa bulan itu meringis pelan saat cengkraman Naruto makin mengerat. Sebuah seringaian hadir di wajah Naruto, "Apa kau memang sebegitu inginnya, aku jadikan mainanku?" Pemuda itu dapat merasakan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar, namun ia tidak peduli. "Seharusnya kau menjauhiku selagi ada kesempatan, bukannya malah mendekatiku. Aku ini bukanlah laki-laki baik."

"Ti-tidak."

"Hm... kau bilang apa?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ia punya untuk membalas tatapan biru laut itu. "Kau itu laki-laki baik."

Perkataan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali menyeringai tipis. "Oya, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton dorama dimana laki-laki jahat itu sebenarnya baik." Kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir pemuda pirang itu, "Maaf sudah menghancurkan khayalanmu, tapi aku bukanlah seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau yang telah menolongku kemarin." kali ini Naruto benar-benar terdiam, mata birunya membalas tatapan tegas dari Hinata. "Kau... pemuda dengan topeng rubah yang waktu itu. Kau memiliki kehangatan yang sama dengan pemuda yang telah menolongku."

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Naruto mulai tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Kau salah orang nona—"

"—Aku tidak salah!" Hinata menatap lurus manik biru Naruto, tatapan yang begitu tegas tak tergoyahkan. "Terimakasih sudah menolongku waktu itu." seulas senyum hangat Hinata berikan pada Naruto. "Untunglah aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan mengatakannya."

Iris biru laut itu melebar dan dengan perlahan cengkraman Naruto mengendur. Pemuda pirang itu tertunduk, membiarkan poninya menutupi ekspresi yang ia buat. Hinata menatap cemas pemuda itu saat dilihatnya kedua bahu Naruto bergetar pelan.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?"

Seulas senyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, sementara pemiliknya menatap teduh pada mutiara lavender itu. Perlahan Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menarik Hinata kedalam pelukan hangat.

"E-ekh...?" wajah Hinata berubah merah karena perubahan sikap yang tiba-tiba dari pemuda itu.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang sudah begitu lama ia rindukan. "Kau... sama sekali tidak berubah Hinata."

Bisikan lembut serta pelukan yang menyalurkan kehangatan itu tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan bahwa akan memberinya perasaan rindu seperti ini. Meski ada perasaan ragu dan takut-takut, namun Hinata membalas pelukan itu bersama dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau memberitahu namamu?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah memfollo-fav. Terimakasih yang sudah mau review dan untuk para guest terimakasih banyak~ maaf karena telat update dan bagaimana? Apakah cerita ini semakin menarik? Apa pertemuan naru dan Hinata tidak terlalu mainstream atau terkesan sinetron? Aku sih berharapnya tidak TT_TT**

 **Sekarang Coco mau membalas beberapa review dari para guest.**

 **Guest2* : campur tangan? Betul sekali memang ada campur tangan dalam penyerangan Haku. Semoga scene Haruhina di sini cukup menghibur ya~**

 **Guest2 : TERIMAKASIH BUAT INFONYA~ *deepbow*aku langsung nyari infonya dan memang banyak info yang beredar kalau Natsume seasons 5 bakal ada di musim fall~ semoga saja memang terjadi. Yeeey banzaiii~ bisa bertemu lagi dengan kucing gembul dan suara 'arigatou' khas kamiya hiroshi~~**

 **Guest: aku gak punya akun tumblr, tapi makasih banget udah ngasih link gambar Hinata miiko dan naru-youkai. Aku sama sekali gak tahu kalau ada fanart itu~ dan fanartnya manis bangeeeet~ bahkan sampai aku download dan aku pasang sebagai DP laptop ahahaha~**

 **Maa~ see you next chapter guys~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Family, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoushi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Yin dan Yang.**

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dengan bulan sabit bersandar di atas langit bersama ribuan bintang. Di kediaman Hyuuga, tepatnya di kamar Hinata. Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap itu tengah duduk berlutut dengan kedua mata terpejam. Saat ini Hinata memakai atasan berupa jinbe* berlengan pendek berwarna merah dengan dalaman kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam serta celana rok lima senti di atas lutut, berwarna senada dengan jinbe miliknya.

Ia juga memakai mantel berwarna putih dengan panjang melebihi perutnya sedikit. Sebuah tali hitam yang dibuat menyerupai pita di dada kanannya serta dua buah kancing berbentuk bola bulu berwarna ungu gelap dan merah. Bola bulu yang menjadi ciri khas pakaian shirabyoushi. Serta terdapat kain persegi panjang berwarna biru gelap yang dibuat selang seling melingkari pinggiran mantel.

Hinata menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Pelupuk mata yang semula tertutup kini terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang manik lavender menatap taman serta langit malam di depannya.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan Neji dan ayahnya, akhirnya dua laki-laki berbeda umur itu menyetujui keinginan Hinata untuk ikut melawan Haku. Di atas pangkuannya, Hinata menggenggam erat kipas berwarna lavender peninggalan ibunya. Kedua matanya kembali terpejam ketika ia mengingat kembali Sasuke yang terbaring koma serta Sakura yang setia menunggu pemuda berambut hitam itu. Hinata membuka matanya, menampilkan tekad dalam pancaran matanya.

Suara langkah terdengar sebelum menampilkan sosok Tenten dan Neji. Remaja laki-laki itu memakai pakaian yang biasa ia pakai setiap Hinata melakukan ritual suci. Hanya pewaris Hyuuga dan Tenten yang memiliki penampilan berbeda, baju shirabyoushi dibuat sesederhana mungkin agar membuat Hinata mudah bergerak. Sementara Tenten memakai celana merah dan baju china berlengan panjang serta lebar di bagian pergelangan tangan.

"Hinata-sama, sudah waktunya kita pergi."

Gadis lavender itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengangguk pelan. Hinata melirik sekilas jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat tigapuluh menit. Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam setengah dari waktu yang ditentukan oleh Haku. Hinata kembali mengambil nafas, guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Setelah tenang, Hinata berujar mantap. "Ayo, kita pergi."

...

Hembusan angin malam membelai pelan anak-anak rambut berwarna kuning cerah. Pemilik tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya itu, tengah berdiri di atas salah satu dahan pohon besar. Mata biru lautnya lurus menatap hamparan atap-atap rumah di depannya. Remaja pirang itu kembali mengenakan jubah putih dengan corak api di pinggirannya. Topeng rubah berada dalam genggaman tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana orange-nya.

"Sikap sok keren tidak cocok untukmu, Naruto."

Sosok remaja dengan rambut merah serta bola mata berwarna hijau pudar terlihat. Ia duduk bersandar dengan sebelah kaki ia biarkan menggantung di udara. Tanpa berbalik menatap Gaara, Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum berkacak pinggang. "Enak saja, dari lahir aku sudah keren." Gaara mendengus pelan, sudah biasa dengan sikap narsis sahabatnya. "Lalu, ada apa? Kau tidak datang kemari tanpa alasan, benarkan Gaara?"

Gaara tak lekas menjawab, manik hijau pudarnya justru menatap punggung sahabatnya. Setelah lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka, pemuda dengan tato bertuliskan 'Ai' di keningnya itu berujar pelan. "Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

"Ya, aku yakin." Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menjawabnya. "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas kemarin malam, jadi untuk apa bertanya lagi."

Pemuda dengan baju berlengan panjang serta celana bahan berwarna merah tua itu menghela nafas pelan. Walau kadang sahabatnya ini bersikap plin-plan, namun jika dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Meski begitu, yang Gaara takutkan adalah jika sahabatnya harus kembali mendapatkan luka dari gadis yang sama.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa menerima sosokmu yang sebenarnya?"

Suara tawa pelan terdengar membuat Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti. Apa yang lucu? dia sungguh mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya. Dulu, gadis itu memang dengan mudahnya menerima para youkai, bahkan jatuh cinta pada Naruto meski laki-laki itu adalah siluman rubah. Tapi kali ini berbeda, gadis itu tumbuh besar bersama dengan seorang keturunan onmyouji*. Dan mungkin saja sejak kecil Hinata sudah diajarkan bahwa youkai itu jahat dan tidak seharusnya gadis itu berdekatan dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli, jika dia pada akhirnya takut ataupun membenciku." Kali ini pemuda pirang itu menatap lurus sahabatnya. "Karena tujuanku adalah untuk melindunginya."

Gaara menghela nafas lelah, sebenarnya ia ingin memukul kepala Naruto kuat-kuat agar pemuda itu sadar. Sikapnya ini lah yang membuat Kurama mengherdiknya dan mengatakan niatnya hanya setengah. Manik hijau pudar itu melirik sosok sahabatnya yang kembali menatap hamparan cahaya lampu di depannya. Percuma jika ia memberitahu Naruto, pemuda itu harus menyadari sendiri arti dari makna melindungi. Jika tidak, dia hanya akan berlari di tempat dan mendapatkan luka yang sama.

"Gaara, apa kau mengenal Haku?"

Pemilik rambut merah itu berfikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya mendengar kabar tentangnya, banyak yang mengatakan dia termasuk youkai yang kuat. Namun entah sejak kapan kabar tentangnya tidak terdengar lagi. Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau selama ini ia bersembunyi di gedung sekolah." Gaara beranjak dari duduknya lalu berdiri di samping Naruto. "Apa kau mengenalnya Naruto?" Pemuda merah itu balik bertanya.

"Ya, dan sejujurnya aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menjadi musuh Hinata."

...

Hinata menelan ludah gugup begitu manik lavendernya menatap gedung sekolah di depannya. Kedua telapak tangannya dapat ia rasakan mulai berkeringat dingin. Hati kecilnya merutuk pelan dengan nyalinya yang menciut seketika. Kemana perginya tekad yang ia miliki tadi? Hanya karena melihat banyaknya arwah berkeliaran di setiap sudut sekolah, Hinata mulai merasa resah.

"Tenanglah Hinata, semua akan baik-baik saja." Tenten yang berdiri di sampingnya, mencoba menghibur dirinya. Gadis lavender itu tersenyum tipis menanggapi sahabatnya.

"Sudah aku katakan, lebih baik Hinata-sama tidak perlu ikut," ujar Neji datar yang langsung mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan di lengan kanannya.

Tenten mendelik tajam pada pemilik rambut coklat panjang itu, "Jangan seperti itu Neji! Apa kau lupa Hinata memiliki kemampuan untuk memurnikan arwah jahat?"

"Justru kau yang lupa, Hinata-sama hanya memurnikan arwah jahat saat ritual suci berlangsung. Dia belum pernah terjun kelapangan seperti yang biasa kita lakukan."

Perkataan Neji yang memang benar membuat Hinata meringis pelan. Selama ini ia hanya menyembuhkan dan memurnikan arwah saat ritual suci. Dia belum pernah menghadapai arwah ataupun siluman kuat sebelumnya. Pekerjaan untuk membasmi youkai jahat adalah tugas Neji dan Tenten. Tapi untuk kali ini, Hinata tidak ingin tinggal diam dan menunggu bersama rasa cemas serta khawatir di kamarnya seorang diri.

Neji menolehkan kepalanya saat merasakan seseorang menarik lengan bajunya. Anak dari Hyuuga Hizashi mengernyit, mendapati Hinata mencengkram kuat bajunya. Gadis berkulit agak pucat itu menatap kakak sepupunya tegas. "Memang benar aku belum pernah melakukannya, tapi..."

Manik Hinata menatap dalam mata Neji. "Pengalaman akan membuatku menjadi lebih baik, lagipula ada kalian berdua di sampingku, benarkan nii-san?"

Pemilik mata yang sama dengan Hinata, menghela nafas pelan sebelum tersenyum lembut. Terkadang ia tidak bisa membantah perkataan adik sepupunya ini. Sifat keras kepala dan berkemauan kuat jika ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Terlebih lagi, Hinata yang menatapnya serta mempercayai dirinya dan Tenten semakin membuat remaja itu tidak bisa menolak.

"Kau benar, kami pasti akan menjagamu." Hinata tersenyum manis dan menikmati usapan lembut di puncak kepala yang Neji berikan.

Tenten memandang kakak beradik di depannya dengan senyum simpul sebelum berubah menjadi seringaian tipis. "Ara~ kau punya sisi lembut juga Neji?"

Neji melirik Tenten malas, "Kau bodoh ya?" tak mau ambil pusing, Neji kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Tenten yang belum puas meledek remaja tanggung itu, segera menyenggol pundak Neji sambil terkikik geli. "Sosok kakak itu memang harus lembut, benarkan?"

"Yang benar itu tegas."

"Eeh~ aku rasa Neji akan menjadi kakak perempuan yang baik, benarkan Hinata?" Gadis asia itu sempat menengok Hinata sebelum ia tertawa renyah saat Neji memberinya lirikan tajam.

Hinata yang berada di belakang mereka berdua tersenyum hangat. Perasaan gugupnya kini sudah hilang, pergi entah kemana. Kegelisahan dan kecemasan, rasa itu kini terganti dengan perasaan hangat, menyadari bahwa ada mereka berdua di sampingnya. Daripada menghadapi masalah sendirian, memiliki seseorang di sampingmu itu jauh lebih baik.

 _Syut!_

"!"

Manik lavender itu membulat seketika saat tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menyekapnya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai dua punggung di depannya namun percuma. Sebuah kain berwarna putih itu melilitnya dan tidak memberi Hinata kesempatan berteriak ataupun melawan. Serta tak butuh waktu lama, kain itu membawa Hinata menjauh dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Anda hanya perlu mengikuti perkataan saya, Hinata...sama?" Neji membalikkan badannya hanya untuk mendapati tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya.

Tenten dan Neji sempat beradu pandang sebelum menegang dan berlari mencari sosok Hinata yang lenyap. Tenten memanggil berulang kali nama sahabatnya sembari menelusuri lantai satu. Neji menggeram pelan, kesal karena ia sama sekali tidak menyadari adiknya yang menghilang. Manik lavender itu bergetar kala ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tenten, kita pergi ke lantai tiga!"

Gadis dengan rambut coklat itu mengangguk mengerti. Hinata yang menghilang, pasti merupakan ulah Haku yang sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka. Youkai itu sengaja memisahkan Hinata dari Tenten dan Neji. Mereka berdua segera berlari namun terhenti begitu kumpulan youkai menutupi tangga yang harus mereka naiki.

" **Kalian tidak boleh lewat** ," ujar salah satu youkai berbentuk gumpalan awan hitam dengan mata merah menyala.

Neji berdecak pelan, "Minggir. Kau mengganggu!"

" **Kau yang mengganggu di sini, manusia!** " balas youkai lainnya yang memiliki rupa seperti macan putih dengan mata kuning terang.

Helaan nafas jengah Neji keluarkan sebelum memundurkan salah satu kakinya. Tiga lembar kertas putih berada di sela-sela jarinya. Tenten yang berdiri di samping Neji sudah mengeluarkan dua buah belati dengan ukiran huruf kuno di kedua sisinya.

"Kami tidak punya waktu untuk kalian, bodoh!" seru Tenten sebelum dalam sekali hentakan, ia melompat sembari menghunuskan belati peraknya.

Para youkai berseru keras hingga membuat suara geraman yang melengking tajam. Satu persatu mereka menyerang Tenten dan Neji. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberi celah pada dua manusia itu untuk melewati tangga di belakang mereka. Malam yang belum terlalu larut kini riuh dengan pertempuran antara manusia dan youkai. Antara putih dan hitam, antara yin dan yang, dimana dua kubu yang tak mungkin bisa disatukan saling berputar dalam lingkaran yang sama.

...

Cahaya bulan menembus kaca jendela dan membuat tangga menuju lantai tiga, terang karenanya. Sesosok laki-laki cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang terlihat. Manik coklatnya menatap sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur dalam kurungan berbentuk bola besar berwarna biru muda. Tatapannya berubah sendu kala menatap wajah yang begitu ia kenali. Bulu mata yang panjang dengan bentuk wajah agak bulat, serta kulitnya yang agak pucat serta rambut biru gelap dengan potongan _himestyle_.

"Hinata..." gumaman pelan dengan banyaknya perasaan yang tertahan.

Telapak tangan seputih salju itu terarah seakan hendak mengusap pipi si gadis lavender. Nyatanya, memang ada perasaan rindu setiap kali manik coklatnya menatap rupa Hinata. Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah sosok pertama yang mau menerima dirinya. Haku menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, menjauhkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. Berkali-kali, laki-laki itu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa di depannya gadis itu bukanlah Hinata yang ia kenal. Dia bukanlah Hinata, manusia pertama yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat.

"Aku benar-benar lupa dengan wajahmu, Haku."

Suara berat yang begitu Haku kenali, youkai muda itu berbalik. Manik coklatnya kini bertemu dengan topeng rubah yang kemarin ia lihat. Naruto menyandarkan punggung pada kaca jendela, membelakangi sinar rembulan. Sosoknya yang sedikit gelap membuatnya terlihat misterius dan berbahaya. Haku juga dapat merasakan aura yang Naruto pancarkan begitu berat dan terasa panas.

Haku mengulas senyum samar, "Kejam sekali. Padahal kita bertiga selalu bersama." Laki-laki itu berusaha terdengar santai.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "Menghilang tanpa kabar, seakan waktu yang kita lalui tidak ada artinya." Pemuda pirang itu menatap Haku tajam dari balik topeng rubahnya. "Dan setelah kembali, kau berusaha membunuh Hinata. Wao~ jelas saja aku tidak mengenalimu," sambung Naruto setengah menyindir.

Haku tersenyum pahit, ia tidak menyalahkan Naruto. Bagaimanapun yang mengambil keputusan untuk menghilang adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang lebih memilih orang itu daripada Naruto dan Hinata. Youkai yang memiliki kemampuan serupa dengan para yuki-onna* itu lebih memillih manusia yang baru ia kenal seminggu daripada Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah bersamanya selama lima tahun.

.

.

.

 **3000 tahun lalu...**

"Pergi kau!"

"Kau menyeramkan tahu!"

"Jangan dekati desa ini!"

Seruan yang disertai pukulan dari lemparan batu, diterima seorang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung dengan kulit putih serta yukata berwarna biru pudar yang kotor di sana sini.

Anak laki-laki itu berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari lemparan batu. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ia terima dari pukulan serta goresan batu tajam. "Maaf... maaf... maafkan aku..." kata-kata itu terus ia ucapkan, berharap mereka mau mengerti dan memaafkannya.

Apa yang telah anak laki-laki itu perbuat hingga harus memohon maaf pada warga desa. Mengapa mereka begitu membenci keberadaannya? Tidak kuat lagi akan rasa perih yang ia rasakan, anak laki-laki itu berlari memasuki hutan. Suara anak-anak yang seusia dengannya terdengar gembira dan ada pula yang berseru padanya untuk tidak pernah kembali lagi. Dengan kedua kaki kecilnya, ia terus berlari memasuki hutan. Terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di kakinya yang tergores bebatuan dan duri-duri tajam. Anak laki-laki itu terus berlari hingga ia sampai pada sebuah sungai yang cukup besar dan jernih.

Anak laki-laki itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Namun bukannya membaik, justru rasa sesak semakin membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Setetes air mata kini jatuh pelahan dan semakin lama semakin deras. Tidak kuat untuk menompang berat badannya, anak laki-laki itu berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan kedua lengannya.

" _Kaa-san... kaa-san..._ " suara isakan pelan lolos dari bibir kecilnya.

Bayangan tentang ibunya yang selalu menyapanya dengan senyuman serta pelukan hangat membuatnya semakin tersedu sedan. Lalu ingatan para warga desa yang memperlakukannya seperti monster membuatnya bergidik takut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lembut dan jernih bagai lonceng yang berdenting itu terdengar. Semula anak kecil itu tak mengindahkannya, ia fikir suara itu hanyalah delusinya saja.

"A-ano... kau baik-baik saja?" lagi, suara itu terdengar membuat anak laki-laki itu mulai was-was. Namun ia tetap memilih diam dan tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Biarkan saja dia Hinata-chan, mungkin dia sedang bermain petak umpet dengan anak-anak lainnya." Sebuah suara baru yang ia tahu milik seorang anak laki-laki terdengar.

"Eh? Tapi dia tidak sedang berhitung." Anak perempuan itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bersuara, dan kali ini anak laki-laki itu dapat merasakan kalau anak perempuan itu menyentuh lengannya. "Kau terluka..."

Desisan menahan sakit terdengar dan membuat anak laki-laki itu refleks mengangkat wajahnya. Manik coklatnya yang terbuka kini dapat melihat jelas dua sosok anak kecil di depannya. Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru gelap serta seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning cerah.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku, apa sakit sekali?" anak perempuan itu menatapnya cemas.

Untuk beberapa saat anak laki-laki itu menatap sepasang manik lavender di depannya. Ia belum pernah melihat sepasang mata tanpa pupil dengan warna seperti itu. Warna yang begitu lembut dan terlihat seperti bulan purnama.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa diam seperti itu?" kali ini giliran anak laki-laki bermata biru yang bersuara. Wajahnya yang agak kecoklatan itu menatap anak laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu dengan begitu dekat.

Hinata menarik salah satu lengan temannya agar menjauh dari si anak laki-laki. "Naruto-kun, wajah kamu terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Ah, maaf hehehe."

Hinata menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali menatap anak laki-laki yang terluka itu. Manik lavendernya terang-terangan mempelihatkan kecemasannya. "Tidak baik membiarkan luka terkena kotoran debu." Gadis kecil itu menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita bersihkan lukamu, baru aku sembuhkan ya!"

Manik coklat itu secara bergantian menatap uluran tangan dan senyum Hinata sebelum meraihnya. Hinata tersenyum manis lalu menepuk-nepuk beberapa debu yang menempel di yukata biru si anak laki-laki. Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan mengekori Hinata dan anak kecil itu.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata sembari mengusapkan kain putih yang sudah lebih dulu ia rendam dengan air dingin.

Anak laki-laki itu sempat meringis pelan saat rasa dingin menyentuh luka di lututnya. "Namaku... Haku... hanya Haku."

"Hee... namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal!" Haku menatap Naruto yang memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu berkilau dan membuatnya tak mampu menatapnya terlalu lama.

Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kipas sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dan kain tipis berwarna biru gelap. Haku yang menyadari Hinata mengeluarkan kipas, menatapnya penasaran.

"Rasa sakit pergi... pergilah..."

Untaian lagu yang begitu sederhana. Namun mampu membuat manik coklat itu melebar saat kipas itu bercahaya dan dengan perlahan-lahan, luka-lukanya menutup hingga tidak berbekas satupun. Haku memandang takjub, bahkan bibirnya kini terbuka sedikit dan meraba-raba lututnya.

"Kau bisa sihir?" tanya Haku cepat.

Hinata tertawa kecil dengan senyum malu-malu, "Entahlah... aku belum tahu apakah ini sihir atau hadiah yang aku terima dari tuhan."

"Tentu saja itu hadiah! Kekuatan penyembuh merupakan berkat yang luar biasa!" seruan Naruto yang penuh semangat, menarik perhatian kedua anak lainnya. "Kau mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan Tsunade-sama. Kata jii-chan, Tsunade-sama adalah dewi kesembuhan yang kini menjadi dewi Inari (dewi padi) dan melindungi daerah Konoha!"

Haku memiringkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak mengerti. "Tsunade-sama? Dewi kesembuhan?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias, lalu ia membusungkan dadanya penuh bangga. "Jii-chan adalah familiar dari Tsunade-sama. Dan kelak aku juga akan menjadi familiar Tsunade-sama!"

Hinata tersenyum kecil menyadari Haku semakin tidak mengerti. "Tsunade-sama adalah dewa yang menjaga wilayah Konoha, dan Naruto-kun adalah cucu dari Kurama-sama. Youkai rubah berekor sembilan yang melayani Tsunade-sama."

Haku membulatkan matanya begitu mengerti. Manik coklatnya menatap Naruto tidak percaya, "Ka-kau itu... youkai?" Naruto mengernyit sebelum mengangguk. "Berarti kau juga?" tanya Haku pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan itu manusia! masa kau tidak bisa membedakannya!" sentakan Naruto membuat Haku berjengit kaget. Manik biru laut itu menyipit tajam lalu mengendus pelan membuat Haku mundur selangkah. "kau... memiliki bau yang unik, antara youkai dan manusia."

"Eh?!"

Naruto memundurkan badannya dan memasang pose berfikir, "Tidak tidak, kau hanya memiliki sedikit bau manusia, bau youkai lebih pekat. Argh! Aku tidak mengerti, ini pertama kalinya aku mencium bau seperti ini." anak laki-laki itu mulai mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya tanpa menyadari perubahan raut Haku yang memucat.

Hinata yang melihat perubahan itu menatap anak laki-laki itu cemas. Untuk saat ini, gadis kecil itu memilih diam dan mengajak Haku serta Naruto untuk bermain air. Semejak hari itu, Haku selalu pergi menuju sungai untuk bertemu dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bermain, memancing, ataupun mencoba membuat sebuah mainan. Tiada hari tanpa canda tawa dan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah Haku bayangkan akan ia rasakan. Haku juga mengetahui, kalau Hinata tinggal tak jauh dari rumah kecilnya. Sementara Naruto harus melewati kuil Inari untuk ke rumahnya, dan hanya para youkai yang bisa ke rumah Naruto. Serta ia juga mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah setengah youkai.

Mereka bertiga selalu bersama, hingga tanpa sadar sudah lima tahun mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan Haku juga menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Hinata memiliki perasaan untuk satu sama lain. Tak jarang manik coklatnya menangkap sosok keduanya yang saling melempar senyum dan tawa dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan lembut serta penuh kasih sayang untuk keduanya, tatapan yang sangat Haku pahami makna di dalamnya. Dan Haku tulus merasa ikut bahagia untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

Haku tersenyum tipis, kenangan masa lalu selalu membuatnya rindu dan ingin mengulang kembali masa-masa itu. Manik coklatnya melirik sekilas pada sosok Hinata yang masih tertidur sebelum beralih pada Naruto. Senyum tipis masih ia ulas di sana, "Apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaan egois dari teman lamamu, Naruto?"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, cukup penasaran dengan permintaan laki-laki itu. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin tahu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, hingga membuat pemuda itu menghilang serta mengapa ia mengincar nyawa Hinata.

"Apa?"

Senyum tipis itu mulai berubah samar, "Biarkan aku mengorbankan nyawa hime-sama."

Manik biru laut itu bergetar sebelum berubah warna menjadi merah dan berkilat tajam. Naruto menggeram penuh amarah hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan aura berwarna orange kemerahan yang kental akan tekanan dan membuat udara di sekitar mereka terasa panas.

" **Jangan bercanda Haku!** **Apa kau lupa bahwa Hinata adalah temanmu?!** "

Haku memejamkan matanya lalu membuat puluhan jarum-jarum melayang di sekitar tubuhnya. Manik coklatnya terbuka dan membalas tatapan Naruto. "Aku tidak lupa dan tidak akan pernah lupa."

Sudah sampai sini, tidak mungkin ia mundur sekarang. Ia sudah bertekad untuk membangkitkan kembali sosok laki-laki itu, untuk membuat manusia itu hidup kembali. Haku melirik sekilas sosok Hinata dengan tatapan sayu.

"Hinata... kau boleh mengutuk aku sepuas yang kau mau. Tapi, tolong... berikan dia kesempatan untuk hidup kembali..."

Laki-laki itu kembali menatap Naruto, kali ini tatapan matanya berubah tegas. Pemuda pirang itu menggeram begitu menyadari Haku tidak memiliki niat untuk mundur. Dalam sekali hentakan Naruto melompat ke arah Haku dan mengeluarkan tiga ekornya.

" **Akan ku buat kau sadar Haku!** "

Manik coklat itu menatap sosok Naruto tajam sebelum ia juga ikut melompat dan membawa jarum-jarumnya untuk melawan ekor tajam Naruto.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ hehe updatean kali ini lebih panjang, semoga kalian puas. Dan mulai dari chapter ini kehidupan masa lalu Hinata terpampang sedikit demi sedikit. Aku gak bisa janji tapi kalau lancar, chapter depan kalian bisa liat moment NaruHina mulai dari yang zaman sekarang sama yang 3000 tahun lalu. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah follow/Favorite/ Review~**

 **Thanks juga buat para guest. Terutama guest2 makasih buat reviewmu dan juga dan aku gak nyangka kalau yang buat tuh fan art orang indonesia. Moga makin banyak karya anak indonesia dan meramaikan komik asli indonesia. Biar gak kalah dari para komikus jepang dan korea ^^**

 **Dan aku mau ngasih beberapa info seputar fanfic ini. pertama untuk mereka yang belum tahu jinbe itu apa. Jinbe itu terlihat seperti kimono tetapi alih-alih merupakan satu potong pakaian yang panjang, jinbei terdiri dari dua potong pakaian dengan bagian atasnya kimono dan bagian bawahnya celana pendek, dan biasanya terbuat dari bahan katun atau rami.**

 **Lalu untuk onmyouji. Onmyouji itu mereka yang mempelajari ilmu yin dan yang dan mereka rata2 bekerja sebagai pengusir youkai.**

 **Lalu terakhir yuki-onna, bagi reader yang suka baca cerita tentang youkai pasti tahu dong. Yuki-onna adalah wanita salju, wanita cantik dengan kimono putih yang dinginnya minta ampun hahaha. Bukan sikapnya yang dingin macam sasuke ya, tapi suhu tubuh mereka dan kemampuan mereka memanipulasi salju.**

 **See you guys~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Family, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoushi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Doa Sang Cermin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tik

.

Tik

.

Tik

.

Dalam kegelapan tak berujung. Bunyi detak jarum jam terdengar sayup-sayup sebelum tenggelam dalam keheningan.

" **Apakah kau kesepian...?"**

' _Siapa...?'_

Suara rendah dengan nada datar dari seorang laki-laki muda. Suara tepukan langkah kaki yang tegas dan selaras terdengar kian mendekat.

" **Apakah kau merindukannya...?"**

Kembali suara itu berucap dan bertanya entah pada siapa. _'...Aku... merindukan siapa...?'_

" **Sungguh, cermin yang malang... merelakan waktumu hanya untuk seorang anak adam..."**

 _Nyut..._

" **Kau salah dengan memilih manusia, cermin kecil."**

Nyut...

" **kau salah telah memberikan hatimu pada manusia..."**

Nyut...

Setetes air mata mengalir lembut, sebelum jatuh lalu terurai di udara.

" **...Aku mencintainya..."**

Kini suara lain terdengar menyahuti dalam kegelapan. Suara yang pelan dan lirih itu terdengar sedikit serak. Seakan sudah begitu lama ia tidak menggunakan suaranya.

" **Aku tahu..."** suara asing itu berhenti sejenak. **"Karena itu... kau mau dia, aku hidupkan kembali?"**

"?!"

" **Tentu saja ada bayarannya!"** tiba-tiba suara laki-laki itu naik satu oktaf. Jeda yang terjadi setelahnya, entah mengapa membuat lawan bicaranya merasa bahwa laki-laki itu tengah tersenyum saat ini. " **Ada hal yang harus kau tukar untuk mendapatkannya kembali."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Bagaimana... Haku?"**

...

 _DUAR!_

Kepulan asap memenuhi seluruh koridor lantai dua sekolah menengah atas Konoha. Dari balik asap itu melompat dua orang berlawanan arah. Remaja laki-laki dengan rambut coklat panjang mencoba menahan lajunya saat terlempar ke arah bagian kanan koridor. Sementara itu di depannya, sosok Tenten terpelanting dan punggungnya membentur keramik cukup keras.

Geraman serta suara tawa mengerikan terdengar dari balik asap. Kepulan asap abu-abu itu mulai menipis sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya dan menampilkan beberapa monster, siap menghantam dua pembasmi iblis di depan mereka.

Gadis dengan rambut serta mata coklat itu menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Rasa perih membuatnya tahu, bahwa bibir bawahnya telah robek. Tenten meludahkan darah yang terasa anyir itu dan mendelik sengit pada sosok siluman kera berbulu kehitaman di depannya.

Kera dengan ekor melingkar serta bermata emas itu terkikik menyebalkan. Salah satu tangannya terulur sebelum tersenyum mengejek dan memberi isyarat pada Tenten untuk maju. Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu mengumpat kesal.

"Tidak seharusnya monyet berlagak sombong!" serunya lalu melompat untuk memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada siluman kera dengan tinggi yang hampir menyamai Neji.

Kera itu berhasil menghindari beberapa kepalan tinju Tenten sebelum melompat mundur dan tertawa kesal. " **Aku bukan monyet, kera. Aku ini ke-ra**!"

"Dan apa itu penting? Lebih mudah memanggilmu monyet, bagaimana menurutmu nyet?" kali ini Tenten yang melemparkan senyum mengejek dan membuat wajah _youkai_ kera itu berubah merah.

" **Kau manusia rendahan!** " seru kera itu kesal, lalu melompat untuk menyerang Tenten.

Remaja perempuan itu ikut melompat, dari balik punggungnya ia mengeluarkan dua buah jimat. Setelah membaca mantra, kedua kertas jimat itu berubah menjadi dua ekor siluman harimau putih. Mereka bertiga menyerang siluman kera bersama-sama hingga menghasilkan kerusakkan pada sekitar lorong sekolah.

Di lain tempat, kepulan asap hitam dan debu juga terjadi di lantai tiga. Dari balik asap terlihat bayangan ekor berwarna coklat kemerahan sebelum sosok Naruto terlihat. Pemuda pirang itu melompat dan mengayunkan salah satu ekornya. Haku berhasil melompat dan menghindar tepat waktu sebelum ekor itu menghantamnya tanpa ampun.

Suara retakan terdengar, manik kecoklatan Haku melirik sekilas. Dari balik ekor Naruto, lantai yang dihantamnya memiliki retakan yang besar. Melihat itu Haku tersenyum tipis, seperti biasa kekuatan dari cucu Kurama memang luar biasa. Saat manik coklatnya bertemu langsung dengan mata merah darah Naruto, Haku tersenyum pahit.

Tidak ada lagi kehangatan di sana, tidak ada lagi keramahan dan keceriaan di mata Naruto. Manik merah darah itu hanya menampilkan hawa membunuh serta tatapan berapi-api dan buas. 'Mau bagaimana lagi, karena ini sudah pilihanku.' Haku melemparkan ribuan jarum serta menyemburkan air dalam jumlah banyak.

Naruto berdecak kesal sebelum mencoba menghindar. Setelah menghindar, Naruto hendak melancarkan serangan balasan. Namun rasa nyeri di salah satu kaki dan lengannya membuatnya meringis pelan. Ternyata beberapa jarum berhasil mengenainya, Naruto mendengus pelan. Sedikit tertatih, Naruto berdiri dan kembali menghindari serangan Haku.

Naruto menyeka sudut bibirnya, entah sejak kapan topeng rubah miliknya terlepas. Haku berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dengan tenang serta raut wajahnya begitu dingin dan datar. kenapa... kenapa... berkali-kali Naruto mempertanyakan alasan Haku sampai melakukan hal ini.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Haku?"

Manik kecoklatan itu membalas datar, tatapan mata merah darah itu. "Tujuan? Aku sudah bilang bukan? aku menginginkan nyawa Hime-sama."

"Karena itu aku tanya, KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?!"

Haku memalingkan wajahnya. Ada rasa enggan dan kesedihan yang dapat Naruto lihat dari manik coklat di depannya. Melihat sikap Haku yang masih bungkam, membuat Naruto geram.

"Kalau kau diam saja, bagaimana aku tahu!"

"Aku tidak butuh kau untuk memahaminya, Baka-Naru!" manik coklat itu sedikit melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan sendiri.

Naruto memandang Haku datar, 'Baka-Naru' panggilan yang kadang Haku lontarkan untuknya. Remaja pirang itu tertawa miris, mengingat banyaknya hal yang mereka bertiga lakukan dulu. Kesenangan, kebahagiaan saat semua orang yang kau sayangi, ada untukmu. Namun semenjak Haku menghilang tiba-tiba, semua berubah.

Lelaki cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya, bagaimana bisa emosinya meluap seperti itu. kedua tangannya terkepal erat, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ingatan tentang masa lalu lagi-lagi berputar tanpa henti. Sosok Hinata dan Naruto yang selalu bersama dengan senyum serta tawa dengan nuasana hangat. kehangatan yang berbeda, kehangatan yang tidak seharusnya ia masuki. Karena lingkaran itu hanyalah khusus untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

" _Lihatlah! Hinata-sama dan Naruto-sama memang serasi."_

 _Haku menghentikan langkahnya, saat suara salah satu youkai menarik perhatiannya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sekumpulan youkai rendah tengah memerhatikan kedua temannya dari jauh. Manik coklatnya ikut memperhatikan sosok Hinata dan Naruto, mereka berdua tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang rindang._

 _Sosok Hinata terlihat tengah membuat mahkota bunga, gadis manusia itu lalu memasangkannya ke kepala Naruto. Kebiasaan Hinata sejak dulu, setiap melihat padang bunga. Remaja lelaki itu menyentuh sebentar mahkota bunga itu sebelum tertawa renyah. Hinata ikut tertawa sebelum tawanya terhenti akibat tarikan tiba-tiba yang Naruto lakukan. Cucu dari Kurama itu menarik Hinata agar gadis itu membaringkan kepalanya di atas pahanya. Siluman rubah itu mengusap lembut rambut Hinata yang tergerai panjang._

 _Pemandangan yang sudah mulai Haku biasa lihat. Kehangatan yang dipancarkan kedua temannya itu, selalu mampu membuat Haku tersenyum lembut. Para youkai rendah yang masih memerhatikan, kembali berbisik dengan nada riang._

" _Aku harap Naruto-sama dan Hinata-sama, bisa lekas-lekas menikah!"_

" _Betul sekali, tapi... apa tidak masalah? Hinata-sama adalah manusia."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Haku-sama itu setengah youkai. Bukankah itu artinya manusia dan youkai bisa bersatu?"_

 _Haku berusaha mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hatinya. Setengah youkai, setengah manusia. Bagi dirinya, fakta tentang dirinya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia banggakan. Berkat darah youkai yang mengalir dalam nadinya, seluruh desa membencinya, bahkan ayah kandungnya ingin membunuhnya. Manik coklatnya kembali memandang kedua temannya, manusia dan youkai. Bisakah mereka bersama tanpa adanya luka di antara mereka berdua?_

 _Lelaki itu mengayunkan langkahnya, menghampiri kedua temannya. 'Bisakah manusia dan youkai hidup bersama tanpa adanya konflik?'. Naruto yang melihat sosok Haku, melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum mentari khasnya. Hinata segera beranjak dan berlari menghampiri Haku dengan senyum lembut. Gadis manis itu menarik pelan yukata putihnya agar Haku menunduk sedikit, setelahnya Hinata memakaikan mahkota putih ke kepala Haku. 'Bisakah mereka berdua hidup bahagia?' Haku memberikan senyum hangatnya dan mengikuti langkah kecil Hinata menuju Naruto. Manik coklatnya memandang kedua sahabat baiknya, 'Mereka akan bahagia, dan aku yakin itu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ada seseorang yang ingin aku hidupkan kembali."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, memandang bingung saat Haku tiba-tiba berujar pelan. Remaja laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan menerawang. "Dia... manusia kedua setelah Hinata yang tidak membenciku dan mau menerimaku. Dia laki-laki yang memberiku rasa nyaman dan mengerti apa itu menyukai seseorang."

Manik merah darah yang semula memancarkan kebingungan, kini berubah. Batu ruby itu membulat sesaat dengan bibir terbuka serta raut terkejut. Jari telunjuknya kini mengacung pada Haku, "Kau jatuh cinta pada manusia?!" seru Naruto.

Haku mengangguk pelan, "Dia menolongku saat terluka dan merawatku selama seminggu walau tahu kalau aku ini adalah youkai." Haku kembali berujar tanpa menyadari, Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. "Dia seorang pandai besi di desa sebelah, laki-laki yang mungkin sepantaran dengan Hinata."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" seruan Naruto yang terlihat panik berhasil membuat Haku memandangnya. Naruto berusaha mencerna apa yang Haku tuturkan padanya. Setelah semua bisa ia pahami, manik merah darahnya memandang Haku. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia dan dia laki-laki?"

Haku kembali mengangguk, walau ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto terlihat begitu terkejut. Bukankah temannya ini juga jatuh cinta pada Hinata yang merupakan manusia. Naruto berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Sungguh, pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa temannya itu bisa lebih parah darinya.

"Haku, dia itu laki-laki!"

Sebelah alis Haku naik, tidak mengerti maksud Naruto. "Lalu?"

Erangan frustrasi terdengar dari Naruto. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya gemas. "Mencintai seorang manusia saja sudah sulit, kenapa kau bisa sampai jatuh cinta pada laki-laki?!" ah~ sekarang Haku mengerti maksud teman pirangnya itu. "Meski wajahmu itu seperti perempuan, _bawah_ mu itu laki-laki sejati! Lagipula kalau sama-sama lelaki, bagaimana caranya kau berbuat mesum—"

 _Duagh!_

Naruto mengerang pelan, kepalanya terasa nyeri akibat pukulan tiba-tiba yang Haku berikan. Remaja pirang itu menatap tajam Haku yang balas menatapnya tak kalah garang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menghentikan otak bodohmu," jawab Haku datar. Youkai cermin itu mendengus pelan, setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Haku mengira teman pirangnya itu sedikit berubah, namun nyatanya, otak bodohnya masih jalan seperti biasa. "Dengar Naruto, bagaimanapun caranya Aku pasti akan membuat Zabuza terlahir kembali."

Manik merah darah kembali menyipitkan matanya. 'Zabuza' mungkinkah itu adalah nama laki-laki yang ingin Haku hidupkan kembali? Jika memang laki-laki itu sangat berharga bagi Haku, Naruto yakin Hinata pasti akan membantu Haku sebisa mungkin.

Tapi...

"Walau harus mengorbankan Hinata, temanmu? Sahabat—"

"DIA BUKAN HINATA!" deru nafas yang berantakan dengan emosi meluap menyesakkan. Naruto menatap Haku dalam diam. Youkai cermin itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Dia... yang tertidur di sana... bukanlah Hinata."

"Apa kau serius mengatakannya?"

Suara tawa pelan terdengar dengan kedua pundak Haku bergetar. "Tentu saja... Hinata, sahabatku dan kekasihmu sudah meninggal sejak dulu. Manusia hanya memiliki hidup yang singkat, mereka hanya bisa terlahir satu kali. Meski perempuan yang tertidur di sana memiliki wajah serta nama yang serupa. Dia bukanlah Hinata! Dia bukan Hinata temanku!"

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU HAKU!" sentakan Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Haku menatap sengit remaja pirang di depannya. "Dia itu Hinata. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya, kedua mata lavender itu?"

Sepasang lavender lembut berbalut kehangatan dan keluguan. Sepasang mata yang sudah amat Haku kenali. Meski begitu, meski hatinya merasakan kerinduan terhadap kedua manik lavender itu. Rasa sakit dan sesak terus mencengkram hatinya tanpa ampun. Kedua kepalan tangannya mengerat, mengapa... mengapa Naruto tidak mau mengerti... mengapa Dewa hanya menghidupkan kembali Hinata? Mengapa Zabuza tidak diberi kesempatan yang sama? Bukankah Naruto dan Hinata sudah bahagia walau sesaat?

"Mengapa... hanya Hinata?" tetesan air hangat mengalir lembut, membasahi separuh pipi Haku. "Kalian sudah bahagia dulu, kenapa aku dan Zabuza tidak boleh mendapatkannya juga?!"

"Kebahagiaan?" Naruto bergumam pelan. Seandainya apa yang Haku katakan itu benar adanya. seandainya senyum dan tawa serta tarian itu masih mekar seperti bunga lavender di padang luas.

.

.

.

" _Naruto-kun."_

 _Suara gumam terdengar, membalas panggilan dari gadis manis yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya. Bulan purnama bersinar indah di atas langit malam, dengan kilauan cahaya bulan menerpa kolam yang dikelilingi berbagai macam bunga._

" _...Maafkan aku..."_

 _Desauan angin malam membelai kedua surai berbeda warna. Genggaman dari dua tangan itu mengerat. Sekali lagi Hinata bergumam pelan, meminta maaf pada lelaki di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, salah satu tangannya meraba perut Hinata yang terlihat sedikit besar dalam balutan kimono sutra yang hangat._

" _Anak ini pasti akan secantik ibunya," ujar Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya yang tak pernah luntur. Manik birunya kini beralih pada sepasang lavender yang menatapnya sendu. "Jangan meminta maaf, Hinata-chan. Wajah sedihmu tidak cocok untukmu, lagipula kau bisa membuat anakmu ikut bersedih."_

 _Kecupan kilat di pipi yang Naruto berikan, sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Seperti biasanya wajah Hinata yang merona selalu manis di matanya. Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal, namun ikut tertawa bersama Naruto._

" _Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun."_

 _Dengan segenap hati, youkai rubah itu berusaha menepis rasa sakitnya. Ia membalas senyum Hinata dengan senyum lima jari khasnya. "Aku tahu itu, Hinata-chan." Ya, dia selalu tahu bahwa hati Hinata hanya untuknya, begitu pula dirinya. Naruto mengikis jarak antara mereka berdua perlahan sebelum mencium lembut bibir Hinata. Bermandikan cahaya rembulan, Naruto melumat pelan bibir yang selalu terasa hangat itu. Pelan dengan penuh kasih, Naruto berharap perasaannya mampu tersampaikan oleh Hinata, bahwa dirinya juga mencintai gadis manusia di depannya ini._

 _..._

 _Tangan yang dingin dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kimono selembut sutra dengan hiasan bunga anggrek yang indah. Gadis yang terbaring lemas dalam pelukannya serta senyum getir yang ia berikan. Naruto mencium kening perempuan yang ia cintai dengan lembut. Berusaha memberitahukan perasaannya lewat kecupan yang ia berikan._

" _Naruto-kun... maafkan aku..." ujar gadis dengan rambut indigo yang tergerai panjang. Jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut pipi Naruto yang basah karena air mata si pemuda pirang._

 _Digenggamnya tangan yang lebih kecil darinya. Ingatan tentang janji yang mereka berdua buat hadir membuat hati Naruto semakin perih._

" _Ja-jangan menangis Na-Naruto-kun..."_

" _Hinata..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau salah Haku..." Naruto bergumam pelan dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya. "Setelah kau menghilang, hanya ada kata maaf yang selalu ia katakan."

" **Lalu? apa kau menyalahkanku Naruto?** "

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, suara serta aura yang Haku berikan kini berubah. Lebih kelam, dalam, dan kebencian yang meluap. Sosok Haku kini seakan orang asing yang tidak pernah Naruto temui sebelumnya.

Tatapan dingin yang melebihi kristal es manapun. Dalam sekali ayunan tangan, puluhan jarum muncul mengarah pada sosok Hinata yang tertidur. " **Yang aku inginkan adalah kebahagiaan, seperti KALIAN BERDUA!** "

Manik merah itu membulat sempurna, "HENTIKAN HAKU!"

Sekuat tenaga Naruto melompat berusaha menghentikan Haku yang mulai mengayunkan tangannya kembali. Ribuan jarum melesat, siap menancap tanpa ampun pada tubuh Hinata yang tak berdaya. Suara erangan keras meraung dalam lautan bintang. Aliran sungai merah yang jatuh menetes membasahi kulit putih pucat.

Manik merah darah itu menatap sayu dengan senyum lega yang ia ulas. Perlahan ia usap pipi putih yang agak gempal itu, sekali lagi ia mengacuhkan tetesan air merah yang terjatuh. "Hinata..."

Perlahan pelindung manik serupa lavender itu terbuka. Rasa pening yang menyerang membuat Hinata agak kesulitan untuk menatap sekitarnya. Dan saat pandangannya jelas, manik lavender itu membulat.

Naruto mengulas senyum lima jari khasnya, "Yo! Ohime-sama."

"Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya, wajah Naruto yang cukup dekat membuat jantungnya menggila tiba-tiba. "Ke-ke-kenapa Naruto-kun ada di sini?"

Dengan hati-hati Naruto menurunkan Hinata dan menyandarkan gadis itu di dinding. Saat itulah, Hinata baru menyadari darah yang merembesi jubah putih yang Naruto kenakan.

"Naruto-kun, kau berdarah!"

Manik Lavender itu membulat ketika ia melihat punggung Naruto dipenuhi jarum-jarum. Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap Naruto cemas, sementara si pemuda pirang hanya tersenyum kecil. "Untunglah kau baik-baik saja, Hinata." Wajah Hinata segera memerah begitu mendengar dan melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat lega.

Deru nafas yang sedikit tersengal dengan keringat dingin mengalir pelan. Tatapan Hinata berubah sayu, jelas sekali kalau Naruto terluka parah. "Ke-kenapa?" Hinata menggenggam erat ujung jubah putih Naruto.

Penerus Hyuuga itu tidak mengerti, mengapa lelaki asing di depannya ini mau terluka demi dirinya. bukankah mereka berdua tidak saling kenal? Ataukah hanya Hinata saja yang tidak mengenal pemuda pirang ini? Tapi... ada apa dengan perasaan hangat dan kerinduan yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya ini?

Tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunan. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk bertemu dengan seulas senyum hangat. "Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

Suara tawa kecil terdengar dari Hinata, "Kebetulan lewat bagaimana?"

"Etto... seperti ini, mungkin?"

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang salah tingkah, membuat Hinata kembali tertawa kecil. Hinata merasa aneh, meski dia baru bertemu dengan Naruto beberapa kali. Tapi rasa nyaman sudah ia rasakan hanya dengan berada di dekatnya.

"Naruto-kun, terimakasih karena sudah menolongku lagi."

Senyum lugu yang tulus, senyum yang hanya dimiliki Hinata. Cucu dari Kurama itu membalas senyum Hinata. Walaupun Hinata di depannya bukanlah kekasihnya yang dulu, tetapi fakta bahwa mereka memiliki jiwa yang sama, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Naruto.

Sekali lagi Hinata kembali merona merah, buru-buru gadis lavender itu mengeluarkan kipasnya. Saat hendak menyembuhkan Naruto, suara seseorang terdengar pelan. Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya sebelum manik serupa bulan itu membulat. Seperti halnya Naruto, gadis lavender itu juga terkejut dengan perubahan Haku.

" **Selalu... kenapa selalu kalian berdua?** "

Naruto segera berdiri membelakangi Hinata. Aura yang Haku pancarkan benar-benar tidak baik. Hinata yang semula mematung segera tersadar dan menyembuhkan Naruto. Setelah menyembuhkan Naruto, gadis manis itu berdiri di samping pemuda pirang itu.

" **Bahkan kemampuan itu masih sama, kenapa?** " Rasa sesak yang sering kali hadir itu kembali datang. Membuat Haku seakan memiliki lubang hitam yang siap menghisap apapun dan hanya meninggalkan rasa perih yang mengiris. " **Kenapa?! Kenapa hanya Hinata yang hidup kembali?!"**

Haku yang sudah tenggelam akan emosi yang bernama 'cemburu dan keirian' menyerang Naruto dan Hinata membabi buta. Puluhan jarum ia lemparkan pada Naruto yang melompat menghindar sembari menggendong Hinata layaknya pengantin. Decihan sekaligus teriakan frustrasi terdengar menggema lorong sekolah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Hinata tak mengerti. "Apa yang dia maksud dengan hanya aku yang hidup kembali?" Hinata menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Naruto mengetahui apa yang tidak ia ketahui.

Mendapat tatapan yang seperti tuntutan itu membuat Naruto berdecak pelan. Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk membiarkan Hinata mengingat kehidupan lampaunya dulu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto, pewaris Hyuuga kembali membuka suaranya. Namun suara ledakan yang terdengar mengurungkan niatnya. Dari balik asap hitam yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, terdapat tiga sosok yang terlihat. Naruto menyeringai begitu mengenali salah satu dari tiga sosok asing itu.

"Kau terlambat, Gaara!" ujarnya saat kepulan asap mulai memudar dan memperlihatkan rambut merah yang dibelai pelan angin malam.

"Memang aku peduli?" balas Gaara datar, ia mengayunkan kakinya menuju Naruto.

Dibelakang punggung Gaara, dua sosok mengikutinya. Manik Hinata melebar sebelum senyumnya mengembang dan berlari menghampiri dua sosok yang ia kenali.

"Nii-san, Tenten-chan!"

Neji membalas pelukan Hinata, kelegaan terlihat jelas di raut wajah anak dari Hyuuga Hizashi. Tenten ikut memeluk Neji dan Hinata, sama-sama merasa lega karena sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Gaara yang sudah berada di samping Naruto, melirik sekilas teman baiknya itu. Pelipisnya sempat berkedut saat menyadari noda merah di jubah putih Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasan, manik birunya yang telah kembali tidak lepas dari sosok Hinata. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit tersentak, saat Neji menatap tajam ke arahnya. Manik serupa lavender itu menatap awas pada sosok Naruto dan Gaara.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, sosok Gaara tiba-tiba saja hadir dan berhasil mengalahkan separuh youkai yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Lelaki berambut merah itu kuat, dan pemuda pirang serta bermata biru itu tidak kalah membuat hati Neji gusar. Ini adalah kali pertama Neji dan Naruto bertemu. Melihat sosok Naruto yang sama persis dengan ciri-ciri anak kecil dalam mimpi Hinata, membuat Neji tidak tenang.

Neji dan Tenten berbalik saat suara retakan terdengar. Sepertinya ledakan yang Gaara lakukan tanpa sengaja mengenai Haku. Hal itu membuat youkai cermin itu terpental cukup jauh dari mereka. Haku berjalan tertatih, aura kelam masih melekat dan menguar padat. Sosok Haku yang semula cantik dan menawan kini terlihat mengerikan dengan manik coklatnya yang berubah merah.

" **Hime-sama... Zabuza...** "

Manik lavender itu bergetar pelan, pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya itu membuat hatinya bergetar. Sosok yang terlihat menyeramkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Rasanya, Hinata baru pertama kali melihat youkai yang seperti itu, kenapa... apa yang telah ia alami hingga sosoknya seperti itu? Hinata yang tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mulai bergetar pelan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ pertama Cocoa mau** _ **dogeza**_ **dulu, selain mohon maaf untuk menyambut bulan puasa. Aku juga minta maaf karena slow update. Lalu terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah memfollo/Fav/dan Review fic ini. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, dan maaf kalau ada yang belum aku balas review kalian hehe. Lalu, lalu bagaimana kesan kalian pada chapter kali ini? puaskah dengan NaruHina momment? Terbayarkah penantian kalian selama sebulan ini? semoga puas dan terbayar ya ^^**

 **Sebenarnya, selain aku sempet sakit, aku juga kena penyakit malas serta WB dan juga mendapat ide baru untuk fiction NaruHina lainnya. Jadi bisa dibilang fic ini dan beberapa fic lainnya sempat aku telantarin *plakk* aku usahain kedepannya fic ini selalu update tiap minggu. Aku juga pengen cepet-cepet publish fic NaruHina lagi, ah judulnya Photograph, semoga nanti kalian juga mau membacanya ya.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih untuk yang masih setia membaca fiction ini. sampai jumpa di chapter depan~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Family, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoushi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC.**

 **Chapter 10: Pembawa Pesan.**

' _Untuk apa kamu mendengar kata-kata mereka, jika kau punya dua sahabat yang kamu ceritakan itu?'_

 _._

' _Apa yang harus aku takutkan dari mu?'_

 _._

' _Datanglah kemari, aku akan menyiapkan teh untuk mu.'_

 _._

Walau hanya seminggu, namun manusia itu mampu membuatnya nyaman, dan merasa dapat mempercayainya. Walau hanya lontarakan kata singkat dan berbalut keheningan. Haku merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia kira akan rasakan.

Kerinduan, kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Ketiga rasa itu berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa bahagia setiap saat, merasakan rasa rindu dan ketidak-sabaran untuk menemuinya.

Namun, berkali-kali Haku selalu mempertanyakan keadilan Dewa padanya. Lidah api yang menjilat tanpa belas kasih, membumi hanguskan rumah kecil beserta isinya. Api kemerahan itu bahkan membakar Zabuza sampai menjadi abu. Di depan matanya, Haku hanya bisa memandang kobaran api itu. Tak ada tangisan, tak ada gerakan berarti, youkai itu hanya berdiri diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Za...bu...za...?"

Manik coklatnya melebar, wajahnya yang putih berubah pucat. Saat dari kejauhan Haku dapat melihat jelas sesosok laki-laki yang ia kenali, berbaring di bawah reruntuhan kayu dengan kobaran api mengelilinginya. Hampir separuh wajah Zabuza hangus terbakar api, pemandangan yang membuat Haku menjeritkan nama anak manusia itu dengan keputus-asaan.

...

Hembusan angin malam membelai lembut, memainkan anak-anak rambut yang tidak terlindungi mantel hitam. Dua sosok laki-laki tengah berdiri di atas salah satu atap rumah dan menatap gedung sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum tipis, manik yang terlindungi kelopak mata itu terbuka. "Hanya mereka yang memiliki tekad yang akan bahagia, Haku." Tawa kecil terdengar sebelum seulas senyum sinis hadir di wajah putih pucat itu. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan Naruto, Hinata-chan?"

...

Neji melompat kesana kemari untuk menghindari ribuan jarum. Tenten berlari dan mengeluarkan dua buah belati perak dari balik punggungnya. Remaja perempuan itu melakukan salto ke belakang sebelum menghunuskan belatinya. Gaara yang berdiri di samping Naruto menatap pertarungan di depannya.

"Mereka boleh juga," ujar Gaara pelan.

Naruto melirik sebelum menatap Hinata yang memperhatikan kedua temannya. Manik serupa bulan itu terlihat cemas dan sedikit bergetar pelan. Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan, membuat gadis manis itu menatapnya.

"Tenang saja, mereka bisa mengatasinya."

Hinata menatap lurus manik biru laut di depannya. Sekali lagi perasaan nyaman dan rindu menyebar dalam hatinya. Pewaris Hyuuga itu mengulas senyum tipis, "Un."

Manik hijau pudar Gaara beralih dari kedua insan di sebelahnya. Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Semula dia tidak ingin turun tangan dan berurusan dengan para manusia. Tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Manik hijau pudarnya menatap Haku yang semakin terlihat mengerikan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat tanpa ia sadari, jujur saja emosinya sedikit naik saat melihat sosok Haku.

"Hei, apa sebaiknya aku juga melawannya?" Gaara melirik Naruto yang menatap pertempuran di depannya. Raut cemas, gelisah dan kebimbangan terlihat jelas di manik biru laut itu.

"Dan membuat identitasmu terbongkar? Itu bukanlah hal bijak, Naru."

Youkai rubah merah itu berdecih pelan, mau identitasnya ketahuan atau tidak, itu tidak jadi masalah baginya. Tapi jika mengingat kembali apa yang Neji katakan beberapa waktu lalu, Naruto memilih diam.

.

.

.

 _Tenten segera menarik Hinata kebelakangnya saat maniknya melihat sosok Naruto. Gadis onmyouji itu dengan lantangnya menyerukan sebuah nama panggilan yang membuat Gaara hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak._

" _KAU! Durian busuk! Kenapa bisa di sini?!"_

 _Naruto melirik kanan kiri sebelum menujuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"_

 _Tenten berdecak sebal, "Memang di sini yang kepalanya mirip durian siapa lagi?"_

" _Te-Tenten-chan... he-hentikan..." wajah Hinata merah merona, agak tidak enak dengan sikap serta kata-kata Tenten pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun lelaki pirang itu sudah menolongnya dua kali._

 _Neji yang tidak mengerti, menatap Tenten dan Naruto bergantian. "Tenten?" panggil Neji meminta penjelasan._

" _Dia laki-laki mesum kurang ajar yang waktu itu aku ceritakan Neji!" Tenten berujar gemas dan menatap tajam Naruto._

 _Pemuda pirang itu meringis pelan lalu tetawa pendek. Sial, gadis onmyouji itu masih mengingatnya. Naruto segera memasang raut bingung, "Em... apa aku mengenalmu?"_

 _Tatapan dan wajah datar Tenten berikan pada Naruto, "Enggak ada alasan lebih bodoh dari itu?"_

 _Naruto tertawa pelan, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pemuda pirang itu belum menemukan alasan yang masuk akal agar membuat dua manusia di depannya itu mau membuka hati dan membiarkannya melindungi Hinata._

" _Tenten-chan, sudahlah. Naruto-kun telah menolongku, jadi bisa kita lupakan hal yang sudah lalu?" pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelas._

 _kedua onmyouji itu saling tatap sebelum menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. Neji menyipitkan matanya dan menghampiri Naruto. Tatapan serta aura yang Neji berikan, sedikit membuat badan Naruto menegang. Takut-takut lelaki itu menyerangnya tiba-tiba, tetapi untungnya Neji hanya menepuk pundak Naruto._

" _Terimakasih karena sudah menolong adikku, tapi." Neji melirik Naruto tajam membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin tegang. "Kalau kau sama seperti 'dia', aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu."_

 _Cucu dari Kurama menelan ludahnya susah payah. 'Dia' Naruto tahu betul siapa yang lelaki itu maksudkan. Tapi, jangan salah paham, mengira kalau Naruto takut dengan ancaman pemuda gondrong itu. kata-kata yang berbarengan dengan ucapan terimakasih yang lelaki itu katakan, membuat Naruto mati kutu. 'Adikku' pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi musuh kakaknya Hinata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, 'kalau sampai si gondrong itu tahu identitasku, habislah sudah.' Manik biru laut itu menatap lurus pada Haku. Sosok sahabatnya itu mulai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan dan juga menjijikan. Sosok Haku yang selalu anggun dan menawan kini sirna dan berganti dengan sosok iblis. Yukata putih itu telah berubah menjadi hitam, rambut hitam panjangnya terus memanjang dan manik coklat lembut itu telah berubah menjadi seperti mata hewan buas.

"Haku..." gumam Naruto pelan, miris rasanya melihat sosok sahabatnya seperti itu. Sosok yang menandakan bahwa dia telah membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. Naruto mengerjap saat merasakan senggolan dari Gaara. Manik birunya mengikuti arah dagu Gaara sebelum membulat.

"Hinata!"

Gadis dengan rambut yang tergerai panjang itu mengacuhkan panggilan Naruto. Manik lavendernya tetap melekat pada sosok Haku dengan getaran pelan. Langkahnya terus terayun tanpa niat berhenti meski Naruto berusaha menariknya mundur. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan rasa sakit dan rasa sesak di dadanya. Tiap kali ia melihat sosok Haku yang berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan, ada sebuah perasaan yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Perasaan untuk berlari dan memeluk erat Haku dan mengatakan maaf padanya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?! kembalilah!" seruan Tenten juga diacuhkan Hinata.

Hinata tetap melangkah mendekati medan tempur dengan tatapan lurus. Langkah yang semula pelan kini berganti tempo lari. Namun langkahnya tertahan oleh kedua lengan Naruto yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hinata, tenanglah..." bisikan di samping telinga Hinata yang lembut, justru membuat emosi gadis itu membuncah. Air mata mengalir lembut, membelah pipi putihnya dan isakan pelan terdengar.

"Kenapa... kenapa Haku jadi seperti ini...? kenapa... kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya...?" Mati-matian Naruto mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang hadir. Manik biru lautnya menyipit, menyayu saat Hinata terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf. "Maaf... maafkan aku... maaf..."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Hinata-chan." Naruto memeluk erat Hinata, berusaha membuat gadis itu tenang dan berhenti menangis. Senyum tipis hadir di wajah Naruto, sedikit pahit, karena dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Neji! Tenten!"

Mereka berdua menoleh saat mendengar panggilan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tegas. "Biarkan aku yang melakukannya."

Neji dan Tenten saling pandang sebelum menatap Naruto. Keduanya sudah babak belur akibat serangan yang Haku berikan pada mereka. Gaara yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Dia sudah tahu kalau akan jadi begini akhirnya. Temannya itu pasti akan melakukannya, terutama setelah melihat sosok Hinata yang seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum menyeka jejak air mata Hinata. "Hinata-chan... nyanyikan lagu pertemuan kita bertiga."

Hinata yang mulai tenang walau masih menangis, mengangguk tanpa sadar. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lembut, anggukan yang Hinata berikan semakin membuatnya yakin. Bahwa alam bawah sadar Hinata terguncang dan membuat perasaan kekasihnya bergetar dan meronta untuk menolong sahabat mereka.

Neji melompat mundur dan berdiri di samping Naruto. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Pemuda pirang itu memberikan cengiran bodohnya, "Melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya seorang sahabat lakukan." Belum sempat Neji kembali bertanya, Naruto melompat dan mengeluarkan sebilah kunai. Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat matanya bertatapan dengan manik merah Haku.

" _Seperti rerumputan hijau dan air yang mengalir."_

Tenten mengalihkan tatapannya saat alunan lagu terdengar. Manik coklatnya sedikit melebar melihat sosok teman masa kecilnya tengah menari. Erangan terdengar, memecahkan keheningan malam sebelum Haku mengamuk dan menyerang membabi buta. Naruto berusaha menghindari serangan Haku walau kadang gagal dan terpental.

" _Ladang hijau dan luas tempat kita menari. Bersama iringan musik hutan yang selalu terdengar."_

Haku mengerang kuat, ia memeganggi kepalanya yang seakan ingin pecah. Siksaan yang ia terima dari alunan nada nyanyian Hinata. Hatinya yang kelam perlahan memudar dengan secercah kehangatan yang Haku rindukan.

" _Kita menari bersama dengan kebahagiaan, tanpa tahu luka, sedih, dan cemas."_

Naruto tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan yang Hinata berikan. Remaja pirang itu mengeluarkan ketiga ekornya dan menyerang Haku beruntun. Neji dan Tenten membulatkan kedua mata mereka begitu melihat sosok Naruto.

Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggeram rendah. "Dia... ternyata memang youkai," desisnya rendah.

Saat kepulan asap yang dihasilkan oleh serangan Naruto mulai memudar. Sosok Haku terlihat terbujur di lantai. Pelan namun pasti, aura hitam yang semula menyelimuti Haku mulai memudar. Naruto menghampiri Haku dan berjongkok di samping sahabatnya yang sudah babak belur itu. Manik biru lautnya menatap sedih sosok sahabatnya, tangan kanannya terangkat di udara.

 _Plak!_

Tamparan keras Naruto berikan, "Haku... kau itu memang bodoh."

Tawa kecil terdengar sebelum Haku membuka matanya pelan. "Me-memangnya... kau tidak?" youkai cermin itu tersenyum tipis sebelum melirik pada Hinata saat suara teriakan Tenten terdengar.

Hinata yang limbung dan kehilangan kesadaran, berhasil ditangkap Neji. Anak dari Hyuuga Hizashi itu segera mengecek keadaan Hinata. Menyadari kalau Hinata hanya tertidur membuat Neji dan Tenten menghela nafas lega. Begitupula dengan Naruto dan Haku, kedua sahabat itu kembali saling tatap.

"Sa-sampaikan maaf dan terimakasih ku pada Hime-sama." Haku berusaha untuk duduk dan menatap Naruto serius. "Da-dan de-dengarkan aku Na-Naruto... ada yang mengincar Hime-sama, se-selain aku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji yang sejak awal mendengarkan mereka, segera menghampiri dua youkai itu. Manik serupa bulan itu menyipit tajam.

"Aku... mengincar Hime-sama karena terhasut dengan buaiannya. Dia mengaku bisa membuat Zabuza terlahir kembali." Haku tersenyum pahit mengingat perasaan iri yang membuatnya gelap mata. Manik coklatnya menatap lurus ke sepasang manik biru laut di depannya. Kenapa ia baru menyadari, kalau tatapan itu sedikit berbeda. Memang manik biru itu masih bersinar namun tersirat pula luka dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ha... nyanyian Hinata tidak pernah berubah." Haku terbatuk pelan, rasa nyeri akibat serangan Naruto di dadanya ia rasakan. "Masih sama, masih mampu menghapus segalanya."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Sudah aku katakan, dia masih sama seperti dulu."

Haku mengangguk setuju, "Begitu juga de-denganmu, masih tidak tanggung-tanggung menyerangku."

"Jangan salahkan aku! Butuh pukulan keras untuk menyadarkan sahabatku yang bodoh." Pukulan pelan yang Naruto terima di dadanya dari Haku membuatnya tersenyum tipis. "Ah, dan tamparan itu bagian Hinata." Gelak tawa terdengar dari youkai cermin itu kala mendengarnya.

Haku menatap Naruto dalam. "Naruto... yang menghasutku untuk membunuh Hinata adalah—GAKH!"

"HAKU!"

Manik biru laut itu membulat saat Haku memuntahkan darah. Haku menatap dadanya yang secara tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah benda tajam di sana. Saat benda runcing itu masuk kembali kedalam dadanya, Haku dapat merasakan benda tajam itu keluar dari balik punggungnya. Sekali lagi Haku memuntahkan darah dan mengerang pelan.

Naruto mencoba untuk meraih temannya, namun sekali lagi benda runcing itu menikam dada Haku dan membuat youkai cermin itu melayang di udara. Gaara yang berdiri di samping Tenten dan Hinata, membulatkan matanya. Benda runcing yang sedikit melengkung itu sangat Gaara kenali walau sudah hampir tiga ribu tahun lamanya tidak ia lihat lagi.

" **Kau benar-benar tidak berguna, Haku**."

Manik biru laut itu menatap nyalang ke arah lorong koridor yang gelap. Suara asing yang tiba-tiba hadir serta aura kelam membuat Naruto waspada. Suara tepukan langkah berbarengan dengan kepulan asap membuat suasana terasa mencekam.

Dengan tiba-tiba sosok Haku yang sudah terkulai lemas itu terpental menuju Gaara, Tenten dan Hinata berada. Neji berbalik hendak menyelamatkan mereka, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dinding pasir tiba-tiba muncul sebelum menangkap badan Haku. Dari balik pasir, sosok Gaara dengan tatapan tajam terlihat. Naruto yang sudah bersama Gaara ribuan tahun, langsung menyadari kalau temannya ini tengah menahan amarah.

" **Hn, aku tidak tahu kau ada di sana, Gaara**." Suara asing itu kembali bersuara dan kali ini pemiliknya terlihat dibawah sinar lampu yang remang. Sesosok laki-laki yang memakai mantel panjang berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah.

Manik hijau pudar itu menatap tajam sosok di depannya. Saat sosok itu melepaskan tudungnya dan memperlihatkan rambut merah serupa dengan Gaara. Tanpa aba-aba, kumpulan pasir memadat lalu berubah menjadi bola-bola sebelum melesat cepat menuju sosok bermantel hitam.

Tenten memekik tertahan dan refleks memeluk Hinata yang masih pingsan. Neji melompat mundur saat serangan Gaara mendesaknya untuk mundur. Sementara itu Naruto kini berada disebelah Haku dan menatap temannya yang sudah tiada. Youkai rubah itu menutup mata Haku yang semula terbuka dan menatap lurus ke sosok baru yang datang tanpa diundang.

Setelah kepulan asap dari pasir yang menyerang beruntun memudar. Gaara berdecih pelan begitu melihat sosok itu masih berdiri, tanpa ada luka ataupun goresan. Sosok misterius itu menepuk pundaknya untuk menghilangkan debu pasir yang menempel.

" **Seranganmu masih lemah seperti biasanya, Gaara. Apa kau masih berpikir untuk menjadi penerus Sabaku dengan dirimu yang payah itu?** "

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat lagi, laki-laki yang memiiki rupa yang hampir sama dengannya itu. Laki-laki yang sudah membunuh kakak laki-lakinya serta menjadi penghianat.

Manik hijau pudar itu menyipit tajam, " **Nii-san...** "

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah pendek itu menyeringai. Seakan tatapan tajam dari Gaara maupun Naruto sama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Neji menatap pendatang baru itu dengan hati-hati, sosoknya hampir mirip dengan laki-laki merah yang berada di samping Tenten.

" **Kau membuatku terharu, karena setelah apa yang aku lakukan kau masih mau memanggilku 'nii-san', Gaara.** "

Pemuda merah itu berdecak keras, sejujurnya ia tidak sengaja mengucapkannya. Siapa yang masih ingin memanggil laki-laki itu kakak. Mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan dimasa lalu. Gaara menyipitkan matanya, raut datar kembali terlihat setelah sempat berkerut sesaat.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Sasori?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar nama yang tidak asing ditelinganya. Manik biru lautnya melirik sekilas pada Gaara sebelum kembali menatap Sasori. Pemuda dengan rambut merah yang agak lebih panjang dan sedikit bergelombang dari Gaara, tersenyum samar.

" **Hanya membuang sampah yang sudah tidak berguna lagi.** " Perkataan sinis Sasori berhasil membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. " **Sekaligus datang untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan untuk cucu dari Kurama-sama.** "

Pemuda pirang itu lantas mengernyit mendengarnya. Sasori mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Naruto, masih dengan seringaian tipis di wajah pucatnya.

" **Hyuuga Hinata akan menjadi milikku.** "

Kalimat singkat itu mampu membuat jantung Naruto, Tenten dan Neji serasa berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Neji maju selangkah, kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas dengan matanya yang menyipit tajam.

"Dan sampaikan pesanku, jangan pernah bermimpi memiliki Hinata!"

Sasori menatap Neji dengan santainya, " **Kau tidak ada hubungannya, jadi diamlah!** "

"Apa kau bilang—"

"— **Tiga ribu tahun!** " Sasori menyela perkataan Neji dengan nada tinggi dan mimik wajahnya berubah serius. " **Meski butuh waktu tiga ribu tahun, itu tidaklah masalah. Hyuuga Hinata akan menjadi miliknya. Dan pada saat waktunya tiba kau pasti akan berpikiran sama dengan kami, cucu dari Kurama-sama.** "

Gaara kembali berdecih pelan, ia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk memerintahkan pasirnya menyerang Sasori. Tetapi seperti tadi, serangan Gaara berhasil dipatahkan oleh Sasori. Pemuda dengan mantel hitam itu tertawa kecil bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai memudar.

" **Sampai berjumpa lagi, cucu dari Kurama-sama. Kita akan bertemu lagi saat Hyuuga Hinata bersanding dengannya.** "

Usai mengatakan hal itu, sosok Sasori benar-benar lenyap dari hadapan mereka berempat. Naruto masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya berpijak. Sejak tadi suara Sasori terus terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin, laki-laki itu masih hidup. Bukankah dia sudah mati bersama dengan kematian Hinata? Naruto merasa tanah yang ia pijak bergetar dan membuatnya sedikit limbung.

Saat dia hampir terjatuh, seseorang menarik kerah jaket hitamnya dengan kasar. Manik lavender yang menyipit tajam bertemu dengan manik biru lautnya. Pancaran amarah terlihat jelas dari kedua mata Neji.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" titah Neji dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan ia tidak ingin dibantah. "Kenapa kau dan youkai cermin itu seperti mengenal Hinata? Kenapa Hinata dibawa-bawa dan apa hubungannya dia denganmu serta, serta masalah tiga ribu tahun yang lalu, hah?!"

"Neji!" Tenten berseru memanggilnya, mencoba mengingatkannya agar tidak terlalu emosi.

Kakak sepupu Hinata menoleh sesaat sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Gaara memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh, sosok Naruto yang terlihat masih terkejut hanya bisa mengerjap pelan. Setelah bisa meredakan rasa terkejutnya, manik biru laut itu melirik sekilas pada sosok Hinata yang masih dalam pelukan Tenten.

"Hinata dan aku..." Naruto berujar pelan, menarik perhatian Tenten dan Neji ke arahnya. Manik biru lautnya masih tetap menatap lekat-lekat sosok Hinata yang mulai membuka matanya. "...Adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Huh?"

"Mantan lebih tepatnya."

Tenten dan Neji sama-sama mengerjapkan mata mereka sebelum mata mereka melebar dan membulat sempurna.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Hallo~ Hallo Fandom NaruHina. Lagi, saya telat updatenya, sudah tiga minggu yah. Berharap masih ada yang menantikan fiction ini. Aku ucapkan terima kasih yang telah memfollow/Fav/ dan review cerita ini. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan humor yang aku sisipkan di chapter ini, entah kerasa apa kagak lucunya hehehe.**

 **Next, Coco mau balas review kalian di sini.**

 **Kurotsuhi mangetsu: kenapa Haku aku buat jadi cowok? Yah selain katanya di canon itu dia emang cowok, dan aku rasa menarik aja gitu hehe *plakk* lalu untuk bagian Hinata yang perutnya ngebuncit, yeep Hinata itu lagi bunting alias hamil muda. Makin penasarankaaaan sama masa lalu NaruHina? Baca terus yaaa~ makasih buat reviewnya.**

 **Salsabilla12: maunya juga di up tiap minggu, Cuma apalah daya saya, ketika ide gak muncul-muncul dan rasa malas menyerang. T^T maaf ya, tapi semoga kamu gak bosan nunggu hehehe. Makasih ya udah baca.**

 **Guest: hallo~ makasih udah baca dan review cerita coco. Iyaaa Haku itu hombreng, tapi semoga gak bikin kamu illfeel dan jadi berenti baca ya huhuhu... Cuma cerita Haku doang kok yang hombreng, sisanya straight semua bener lohh... siaaap, nanti kalau cerita ini kelar baru aku publish ya, biar gak lama updatenya...**

 **Ishida: iya ini lanjut kok, makasih udah mau baca ^^.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Family, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoushi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC.**

 **Chapter 11: Awal dari Takdir, Bagian 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga Ribu Tahun yang lalu, dimana daerah Konoha berada masih dikenal sebagai Negara Api. Negara yang cukup damai tanpa adanya peperangan serta terbagi menjadi beberapa daerah yang dikuasai para bangsawan. Desa Sawah Padi termasuk desa kecil yang sedang berkembang dengan banyaknya hasil pertanian serta kerajinan tangan yang cukup terkenal. Desa sederhana yang berdampingan dengan gunung-gunung, serta menyembah Dewi padi.

Disalah satu rumah kecil dengan dinding yang terbuat dari bambu. Aroma masakan menguar dari balik jendela yang terbuka. Sebuah suara merdu yang tengah bersenandung juga terdengar dari seorang gadis manis berusia lima belas tahun. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut biru gelap serta memakai yukata bercorak bunga lavender.

Dari balik pintu yang terhubung dengan ruang makan, seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri anak gadisnya. Wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung seperti putrinya, hanya saja ia memiliki rambut coklat gelap. Hyuuga Hikari tersenyum tipis meski gurat lelah terlihat walau samar.

"Apa yang sedang kau masak?"

Gadis dengan manik serupa bulan itu menolehkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum manis pada Ibunya. "Ikan goreng, apa Ibu sudah lapar? Tunggu sebentar, sarapan sebentar lagi siap." Hyuuga Hinata, anak semata wayang Hikari berujar lalu dengan hati-hati mengangkat ikan tawar yang kemarin ia tangkap.

Hikari mengangguk paham lalu memperhatikan anak perempuannya sebelum cukup terkejut dengan besarnya ikan yang Hinata masak. "Besar sekali! Apa ikan di sungai sedang berpesta?"

Hinata tertawa geli mendengarnya, gadis manis itu menggeleng pelan. "Teman-temanku membantuku menangkap mereka," ujar Hinata dengan senyum manis masih terukir di sana.

Wanita paruh baya itu manggut-manggut lalu membantu putrinya memotong sayur. "Jangan lupa berikan beberapa ikan itu untuk teman-temanmu. Berkat mereka kita jadi bisa menikmati ikan segar dan besar ini."

"Iya Bu."

"Lalu kapan kamu mengenalkan mereka pada Ibu?" Hikari kembali berujar, tanpa menyadari gerakan tangan Hinata yang berhenti.

Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap itu kembali memotong bawang sebelum menjawab Ibunya. "Mungkin nanti, mereka berasal dari desa seberang dan mereka juga cukup sibuk." Hinata berujar, berharap alasannya bisa diterima Ibunya.

Hikari menghampiri Hinata lalu memberikan sayuran yang sudah ia potong kecil-kecil. Wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengangguk mengerti. "Ya sudah, tapi ingat, kalau mereka ada waktu ajaklah Naruto-kun dan Haku-kun untuk mampir kemari, mengerti?"

"Un, aku mengerti Bu."

...

Setelah selesai menikmati sarapan, Hinata pamit untuk pergi ke sungai untuk mencuci pakaian. Tidak lupa gadis indigo itu membawa keranjang yang berisi makanan untuk kedua sahabatnya. Langkah kecil Hinata menyusuri jalan setapak dengan banyaknya pohon-pohon rindang serta kupu-kupu yang terbang seakan menari. Senandung pelan kembali Hinata lantunkan, sembari menikmati mentari pagi yang baru menanjak naik.

Saat pemilik manik lavender itu sampai di tepi sungai. Senyum Hinata merekah dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah batu besar di depannya. Langkahnya berubah menjadi pelan dan berjinjit, mengendap-endap untuk mengejutkan seseorang di sana. Seseorang yang sudah sedari kecil menjadi teman berharganya. Hinata berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa sebelum ia melompat sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Namun raut wajahnya kini berubah heran, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tidak ada rambut kuning di sana, tidak ada manik biru laut yang melebar di sana. Hinata menghela nafas pelan, mungkin temannya itu belum datang. Dengan hati kecewa, Hinata berbalik dan hanya untuk dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang.

"Naruto-kun!" pekiknya tertahan.

Di depannya, pemuda dengan rambut pirang serta memiliki tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya itu tersenyum lebar. "Kau terkejut?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengelus dadanya dan mengangguk. "Un, kau berhasil membuatku jantungan Naruto-kun!"

"Benarkah? Itu bagus, berarti balas dendamku berhasil." Naruto maju selangkah lalu mencubit kedua pipi gembil Hinata. Membuat gadis itu mengaduh pelan dan berusaha melepaskan cubitan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun... lepaskan..."

"Tidak mau, hehehe..."

"Na-Naruto-kun... ku mohon..."

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa geli melihat raut memelas Hinata. "Baiklah-baiklah," ujar Naruto dan melepaskan cubitannya. Namun setelah itu dengan secepat kilat, Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipi Hinata yang memerah.

Manik lavender itu melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Gadis lavender itu menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyebar di wajahnya. Senyum lima jari terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto saat Hinata memukul pelan lengan Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun no baka_..." gumam Hinata pelan yang masih bisa didengar Naruto.

"Tapi tetap tampan, benarkan?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Menyadari tatapan Hinata, pemuda pirang itu mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata sembari menggelengkan kepalanya namun terlihat menahan tawa.

"Eeh... kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata masih menahan tawa lalu beranjak untuk mengambil pakaian kotor. Naruto yang penasaran mengikuti Hinata dan mendesak gadis itu untuk mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan tentangnya.

"Hei, ayolah katakan saja- _ttebayo_!"

"Katakan apa?"

Hinata dan Naruto sontak menoleh saat suara baru hadir di antara mereka. Senyum Hinata mengembang kala melihat sosok Haku yang menghampiri mereka. Haku mengulas senyum tipis dan menyapa kedua temannya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus dikatakan?" Haku kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu _Okama_ *, _itte_!" pemuda pirang itu mengaduh pelan saat lengannya dipukul Haku. "Apa yang kau lakukan? sakit tahu!"

"Tadi ada nyamuk," elak Haku santai.

"Mana ada nyamuk di sini!"

Haku mengalihkan tatapannya, mengacuhkan Naruto yang mendelik sebal padanya. "Jadi Hinata, ada apa?"

"Eh, itu... tadi Naruto-kun bilang kalau dia itu tampan." Sekali lagi usai mengatakan hal itu, Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hee... begitukah?" kini manik coklatnya menatap Naruto diam. Selang beberapa saat, setengah youkai itu tertawa pendek dengan nada meremehkan.

Sudut perempatan hadir di kepala Naruto dan youkai rubah itu berteriak kesal. "OI!"

"Harusnya kau pinjamkan kaca pada si rubah bodoh ini, Hinata." Sekali lagi, Haku mengacuhkan Naruto, membuat youkai rubah merah itu menarik-narik rambut hitam Haku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan rubah bodoh?"

"Mencabut rambut panjangmu," jawab Naruto ketus.

Haku berusaha melepaskan tarikan Naruto dengan menendangnya sebelum memukul puncak kepala Naruto saat tarikan di rambutnya terlepas. "Hentikan!"

 _Duagh!_

" _Itte_! Berhentilah memukul kepalaku, kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?"

"Bukannya sudah dari lahir?"

"Oi!"

Hinata yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kedua temannya, tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya. Suara tawa yang renyah dan manis terdengar, membuat kedua youkai itu menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya, gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kalian lapar? Aku memasak ikan yang kemarin kita tangkap sama-sama."

Kedua youkai itu saling tatap sebelum tersenyum. Naruto seperti biasa memberikan senyum lima jarinya sementara Haku tersenyum lembut. Mereka bertiga segera mencari tempat untuk menikmati makanan yang dibawakan Hinata. Sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang mulai menghangat, canda tawa menjadi pelengkap hari mereka.

...

Langkah kecil yang berusaha menambah tempo larinya di jalanan padat penduduk. Setelah melewati persimpangan, Hinata memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Rumah tradisional yang memiliki plang nama di temboknya. Papan persegi panjang yang bertuliskan 'Sanggar Terumi.'

Setelah menaruh barang-barang di sebuah kamar, Hinata segera mengganti yukata polosnya dengan sebuah yukata dengan motif bunga lavender. Tidak lupa, ia juga menyanggul rambut panjangnya dan memakai bedak tipis-tipis. Setelah merasa penampilannya rapi, Hinata bergegas menuju aula yang terletak di bagian selatan rumah ini.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka pintu di depannya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum mengendap-endap masuk dan duduk dibarisan paling belakang. Di dalam aula yang tidak terlalu besar ini, terdapat empat baris perempuan muda yang berpenampilan serupa dengan Hinata. Mereka semua memakai yukata, rambut yang disanggul rapi, serta memakai riasan.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengintip sedikit sebelum kembali duduk tegak saat suara seorang perempuan terdengar. Suara tegas dan penuh penekanan itu berasal dari seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat. Wanita muda itu menatap seluruh peserta di depannya, mereka yang berada di sini adalah para peserta yang akan belajar menjadi seorang Shirabyoshi, atau dikenal juga dengan sebutan Geisha.

"Sekali lagi aku ingatkan, seorang Shirabyoshi haruslah menguasai berbagai macam bidang kesenian. Tidak hanya menari, kalian juga dituntut untuk mampu melakukan, _ikebana*_ , _chanoyu*_ , bahkan mampu melakukan pekerjaan rumah."

Mei Terumi, adalah seorang wanita muda yang meneruskan usaha keluarganya. Wanita cantik itu kembali berujar dengan nada tegasnya. "Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat adalah, Shirabyoshi bukanlah wanita penghibur. Kita adalah seorang seniman."

Manik lavender itu menatap kagum pada sosok wanita berpakaian serba biru di depannya. Setelah acara pembukaan yang selalu diadakan setahun sekali, untuk menyambut para peserta baru selesai. Barisan para gadis itu dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, kelompok pertama adalah mereka yang baru mulai belajar dan kelompok kedua adalah mereka yang sudah senior.

Hinata termasuk kelompok yang kedua, karena sudah setahun ia belajar menjadi shirabyoshi demi membantu meningkatkan keuangan keluarganya. Hinata berdiri di barisan paling belakang yang tengah menunggu pembimbing mereka. Saat sedang menunggu, seseorang menarik telinganya membuat Hinata mengaduh pelan.

"Jangan kira aku tidak melihatmu, Hinata."

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum kaku begitu tahu siapa yang menarik telinganya. Mei menghela nafas pelan lalu berkacak pinggang menatap Hinata. Pemilik rambut biru gelap itu menunduk pelan sambil meminta maaf.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu terlambat?"

"Hehehe... i-itu... a-ano... a-aku..." Mei mengernyit saat melihat Hinata semakin tertunduk dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Aku... terlalu lama... berkumpul dengan te-temanku... maafkan aku sensei!"

Wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang itu sekali lagi menghela nafas pelan. Namun melihat Hinata yang meminta maaf dan tertunduk seperti itu, membuat Mei mengulas senyum tipis. Hinata memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Mei mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Untuk kali ini, aku biarkan. Tapi, jangan ulangi lagi, bagaimanapun kau itu sudah dianggap sebagai panutan bagi yang lain, mengerti?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya begitu mendengarnya. "Ti-tidak! a-aku tidak pantas untuk dijadikan panutan, sensei."

"Apa yang kau katakan? kau itu bintang di sanggar ini Hinata!" Mei menepuk punggung Hinata, membuat gadis manis itu meringis pelan. "Jadi berjuanglah!"

Manik lavender itu sedikit melebar sebelum mengangguk mantap dan senyum manis ia ulas menawan. Mei ikut tersenyum sebelum ia menepuk tangannya, guna menarik perhatian dari kelompok dua.

"Kalian semua dengar!" Manik coklat itu menelusur menatap sekitar sepuluh perempuan di depannya. Senyum menawan Mei ulas saat akan memberikan kabar gembira bagi mereka. "Kita mendapatkan undangan untuk menampilkan tarian kita, minggu depan..." Mei sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, senyum manisnya kian melebar saat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Di Istana Pain, di depan Raja, Ratu, serta Pangeran Mahkota."

Perkataan Mei sontak membuat ricuh, para peserta berteriak histeris dan sangat antusias. Hinata memandang teman-temannya, tidak paham dengan semangat mereka yang meledak-ledak.

"Aku harus menampilkan yang terbaik, siapa tahu istana akan memanggilku untuk menjadi penari tetap mereka!" salah satu dari mereka berujar dengan tatapan harap.

"Jika kita berhasil masuk ke Istana, sudah dipastikan hidup kita akan jauh lebih baik dari sekarang."

"Bukan lebih baik lagi, tapi sangat baik!"

"Setiap hari kita akan memakai pakaian indah yang semula hanyalah mimpi!"

"Hidup tanpa perlu memikirkan, 'bagaimana kita makan besok?' Haa..."

Hinata manggut-manggut, baru paham kenapa teman-temannya bersemangat seperti itu. Semula ia kira mereka antusias karena bisa tampil di Istana dan di depan para bangsawan. Rupanya ada yang lebih baik dari itu, dan tentu saja Hinata berharap dia bisa menjadi salah satunya. Senyum manis mengembang saat Hinata membayangkan dapat memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk Ibunya.

Mei menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli, "Kalau kalian ingin itu terjadi, pertama kalian harus latihan keras untuk minggu depan, mengerti?!"

"Mengerti!"

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk puas melihat semangat anak didiknya. Di belakang sosok Hinata terlihat mengangguk pelan dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Dia juga harus berjuang lebih gigih lagi, demi masa depan yang lebih baik untuk Ibunya. Setelah itu selama seminggu penuh para Shirabyoshi berlatih lebih keras dalam menari dan kesenian lainnya.

...

"Kau akan pergi ke Istana?" manik biru laut itu melebar dengan binar antusias.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum manis. Saat ini Hinata tengah berada di tepi sungai, tempat di mana dia berkumpul bersama Naruto dan Haku. Namun saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua dan mentari mulai turun membuat langit mencair senja.

"Uwa! Aku belum pernah pergi ke kota, jii-chan melarangku untuk pergi ke tempat yang banyak manusia-nya." Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke batu besar di belakangnya. "Kira-kira seperti apa kota itu?"

Hinata ikut menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap lurus ke arah langit sore. "Pastinya sangat ramai, dengan banyak toko yang berjajar, pedagang yang berlomba-lomba menarik minat pelanggan. Dan juga akan banyak benda-benda yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya."

"Hee... sepertinya menarik."

"Un, aku tidak sabar menunggu lusa depan!"

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum geli, "Lebih menarik mana? Kota atau Istana?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu memiringkan kepalanya, memikirkan mana yang lebih menarik. Namun sulit, karena baginya dua-duanya sama-sama menarik dan membuatnya penasaran. Pada akhirnya, Hinata hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa memilihnya."

Keduanya lalu saling tatap sebelum tertawa renyah. Hinata menatap langit sore dengan bibir yang tertarik ke atas, sebelum sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan Hinata, memandang gadis manis itu khawatir.

"Hei, Naruto-kun."

"Hum?"

"...Apa kau masih ingat dengan janji kita dulu?"

Rasanya, jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik tadi. Pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat sinar lavender itu sedikit meredup. Digenggamnya tangan kecil Hinata lalu menariknya agar membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Pelan Naruto meremas pundak Hinata, berharap dapat membuat gadis itu nyaman dan tenang.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, tidak mungkin aku melupakannya."

"Lalu, apa kita bisa melakukannya? Manusia dan Youkai, apa menurutmu orang lain bisa menerimanya? Ibu-ku, apa dia mau mengerti?"

Agak sulit bagi Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Karena dia pun tahu, meskipun desa Sawah Padi termasuk desa yang aman dari para siluman, berkat keberadaan Kurama. Tetap saja ada siluman yang berbuat seenaknya dan mencelakai manusia. Bukan rahasia pula kalau masih banyak daerah-daerah yang sibuk berperang melawan youkai jahat.

Suara hela nafas yang terasa berat terdengar sebelum Naruto berujar pelan. "...Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin Hinata-chan."

...

Kota Sawah adalah kota yang sedang berkembang dibawah pimpinan Raja dari kerajaan Pain. Raja yang terkenal baik hati dan penuh wibawa itu sangat disanjung oleh rakyatnya. Raja dan Ratu juga memiliki seorang Putra Mahkota yang tahun ini berusia tujuh belas tahun. Umur yang sudah lebih dari cukup, untuk meminang seorang Putri. Namun sayangnya, sudah lebih dari setahun belakangan ini kondisi Pangeran memburuk.

"Apa cerita yang kau dengar itu benar adanya, Kurenai?" Mei yang duduk di samping wanita muda dengan rambut hitam bermata merah itu bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Kurenai mengangguk sebelum kembali berujar. "Pamanku yang tinggal di kota yang memberitahukan hal itu padaku. Bahkan kabar kalau banyak tabib kelas atas menyerah untuk mengobati penyakit Pangeran sudah beredar luas."

"Kurenai-sensei, sebenarnya Pangeran menderita sakit apa?" salah satu dari anak didik Kurenai bertanya dan seakan mewakili seluruh pertanyaan para Shirabyoshi. Hinata yang duduk di samping gadis yang bertanya tadi, ikut mendengarkan.

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu, apa penyakit Pangeran. Aku rasa Raja dan Ratu sudah mewanti-wanti agar penyakit Pangeran tidak tersebar."

Manik lavender pucat itu melirik sekilas pada jalanan yang mulai ramai. Suara ketukan langkah kuda dan derit roda kayu dari kereta kuda terdengar membelah jalanan kota yang padat. Saat maniknya menangkap siluet gedung Istana, tanpa sadar gadis Hyuuga itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Kereta kuda berwarna coklat kemerahan itu memasuki pekarangan istana sebelum berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar berdaun dua. Mei dan Kurenai keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum yang lain mengikuti. Setelah anak didiknya berbaris rapi di depannya, Mei berbalik dan memberi isyarat agar mereka mengikutinya.

Rombongan Shirabyoshi itu melewati lorong dengan ornamen indah berwarna keemasan. Mereka semua mengikuti seorang dayang yang menyambut mereka dan menuntun mereka menuju ruang persiapan. Ruangan yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka bersiap-siap sebelum tampil di atas panggung nanti. Hinata menarik nafas sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan, rasa gugup mulai menyerangnya dan membuat telapak tangannya keringat dingin.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, duduk seorang remaja laki-laki dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu sebelum dari balik pintu, muncul sosok laki-laki muda dengan rambut panjang berwarna lavender pucat yang ia ikat satu, memasuki kamar. Manik lavendernya menatap lurus pada sosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna orange yang memunggungginya.

"Yahiko-sama, anda dipanggil yang mulia Raja dan Ratu."

Laki-laki yang bernama Yahiko itu berbalik, menampilkan manik coklatnya yang sayu tanpa ada sinar di sana. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju sosok yang umurnya tidak jauh darinya. Yahiko mengulurkan salah satu tangannya dan diterima oleh pemuda lainnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik, masih tetap menggenggam tangan Yahiko.

Remaja yang memiliki tubuh kurus itu melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti langkah pemuda di sampingnya. Sosok Yahiko sekarang itu tak ubahnya seperti sebuah boneka hidup. Dia bernafas namun matanya tidak memancarkan sinar, dia hidup tapi juga seakan tanpa nyawa.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah membawa Yahiko kemari, Momoshiki-kun."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sebelum membungkuk penuh hormat pada wanita cantik di depannya. "Tidak masalah yang mulia Ratu."

Setelah mengantar Yahiko untuk duduk bersama dengan kedua orang-tuanya. Momoshiki mundur beberapa langkah sebelum menatap lurus ke arah panggung yang cukup besar. Panggung yang akan dipakai untuk acara Shirabyoshi nanti.

Suara tepukan gendang dan alunan nada dari suling bambu terdengar sebelum sekitar enam orang penari memasuki panggung. Mereka semua memakai kimono dengan riasan tebal serta rambut yang disanggul. Gerakan-gerakan lembut dan selaras tercipta saat ke-enam penari mulai menarikan tarian tradisional.

Raja dan Ratu serta para bangsawan yang diundang ke Istana, menikmati tarian serta musik yang dibawakan Sanggar Terumi. Di luar panggung, Mei dan Kurenai tersenyum bangga melihat anak didik mereka dapat melakukan yang terbaik di acara besar seperti ini. Sementara itu, Hinata tengah duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka. Gadis manis dengan rambut biru gelap itu tengah menunduk, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Kedua tangannya sejak tadi tidak mau berhenti gemetar semenjak ia melangkahkan kakinya kemari.

' _Perasaan apa ini? seakan... ada yang mengawasiku...'_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap dengan begitu perasaan aneh yang sejak tadi ia rasakan bisa menghilang. Manik lavendernya terpejam sebelum kembali terbuka dan kali ini tatapannya lebih tegas walau sedikit bergetar.

' _Jika apa yang dikatakan Kurenai-sensei benar, aku... ingin menolongnya. Aku ingin menyembuhkan Pangeran_.' Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Manik lavendernya menatap lurus ke arah balkon dimana tempat Sang Pangeran Mahkota berada. Namun sekali lagi perasaan tak mengenakan kembali hadir, membuat perutnya terasa mual.

Kurenai yang menyadari wajah Hinata memucat, segera menghampiri gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja Kurenai-sensei... hanya sedikit... gugup... hehehe..."

"Mau aku ambilkan minum?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk dan dengan cepat Kurenai beranjak untuk mengambil segelas air. Gadis dengan manik lavender itu kembali tertunduk, tangannya masih saja gemetar. Kalau seperti ini apa yang harus ia lakukan? perasaan gugup dan tak mengenakan itu menjadi satu, membuatnya merasa pening.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Na-Naruto-kun..."

Ajaibnya, begitu Hinata menggumamkan nama pemuda pirang itu. Perasaan Hinata menjadi lebih baik. Perasaan hangat dengan perlahan merayap memasuki hatinya, terutama saat ia mengingat senyum mentari yang selalu Naruto ulas. Hinata tersenyum tipis, pemuda pirang itu memang sudah seperti jimat keberuntungannya saja.

"Hinata minumlah," ujar Kurenai yang datang membawa secangkir air putih.

Gadis manis itu segera mengambilnya dan meneguknya perlahan hingga tandas. "Terima kasih Kurenai-sensei, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Un, aku siap!"

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah panggung besar. Di depannya dapat ia lihat tiga sosok penting bagi kota Sawah. Manik lavendernya melirik sekilas pada sosok di sebelah kiri, dimana seorang laki-laki dengan rambut orange tengah duduk dengan tatapan kosong. Lantunan nada dari alat musik mulai terdengar, memberi tanda mulainya tarian.

Gadis manis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya lalu membuka kipas yang ia bawa. Kipas dengan ukiran bunga lavender, kipas yang merupakan hadiah dari Naruto saat dia berhasil masuk sanggar ini. Hinata bergerak perlahan dengan gemulai dan hati-hati, tidak lupa pula ia mengulas senyum menawan.

 _Srak!_

 _Kimi wo omoeba kono mune ni (Saat memikirkanmu dalam hatiku)._

Hembusan angin membelai lembut, membawa kesejukan pada mereka yang berada sekitar panggung. Udara yang semula agak berat dan panas, kini berubah ringan dan sejuk. Kelopak bunga yang semula kuncup, perlahan mekar dan membiarkan aromanya terbawa angin.

 _Tachimachi sakura saki michite (Kuncup bunga sakura mekar sempurna)._

Kelopak bunga yang mekar mulai meninggalkan dahannya. Terbang bersama angin, menari di udara mengikuti tarian dan musik. Mempercantik sosok gadis yang tengah menari di atas panggung. Tidak hanya Mei dan Kurenai yang terpesona dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Bahkan perlahan namun pasti manik coklat tanpa sinar itu mulai goyah.

 _Fuwari Fuwari to mai nagara (Aku akan menari-nari perlahan-lahan)._

Hinata berputar perlahan-lahan, kimono dengan corak kupu-kupu itu terlihat semakin menawan. Sesekali, Hinata menutup kipasnya sebelum kembali membukanya lalu kemudian menunduk pelan. Kipas lavender itu kembali terbuka sebelum terarah di depan wajahnya, untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Tarian demi tarian serta nyanyian merdu mengalun, membuat perasaan hangat dalam dada. Saat manik lavender itu menatap lurus ke arah manik coklat di depannya. Pemilik rambut orange itu beranjak dari duduknya dengan tatapan yang masih lurus, seakan enggan untuk memutuskan kontak antar keduanya.

"Yahiko?" panggil Sang Ratu ketika melihat putranya berdiri.

 _Sutaete okure waga koi wo (Tuk sampaikan cintaku pada dirimu)._

Tersampaikah? Perasaan hangat yang ingin Hinata bagi agar dapat membuat tatapan dingin dari manik coklat itu mencair. Terdengarkah? Bahwa dunia itu indah saat kau menyukai sesuatu. Saat manik lavender itu bertemu dengan manik coklat yang sudah melangkah keluar menuju cahaya mentari. Senyum lembut, Hinata berikan untuk Sang Pangeran, berharap apa yang ingin ia sampaikan terdengar oleh Putra Mahkota.

' _Okaerinasai, Ouji-sama.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/Hufh... untunglah kali ini aku berhasil Up tanpa telat! Hehehe... tapi entah kenapa aku ngerasa kalau chapter kali ini alurnya agak kecepetan *garuk2 kepala* well, aku berharap bagian masa lalu NaruHina enggak kebanyakan chapter *nyengir kuda* soalnya yang lebih pentingkan momen NaruHina yang sekarang hehehe... Terus Terus Coco juga ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah memfollow/fav/dan review cerita ini. *bow bareng NaruHina***

 **Next, Coco mau ngejelasin kata-kata yang dikasih tanda bintang.**

 _ **Okama artinya Waria. Ikebana itu seni merangkai bunga. Chanoyu itu upacara minum teh.**_

 **Lalu Coco juga akan membalas beberapa review dari para guest.**

 _ **Ain: hehe maaf ya lama tapi kali ini enggak telat kok, moga suka ya sama updateannya.**_

 _ **NaruHina Lovely: makasih udah RnR~ iyaa kamu juga jangan berhenti baca fic ini ya~**_

 _ **Hime: Makasih udah mau nungguin fiction ini~**_

 _ **Very: Siap~ makasih udah mau nunggu.**_

 _ **Iuchida-chan: apa ini udah termasuk up kilat? Hehehe**_

 **Sampai bertemu lagi~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Drama, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoshi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC.**

 **.**

 _Sutaete okure waga koi wo (Tuk sampaikan cintaku pada dirimu)._

 _Tersampaikah? Perasaan hangat yang ingin Hinata bagi agar dapat membuat tatapan dingin dari manik coklat itu mencair. Terdengarkah? Bahwa dunia itu indah saat kau menyukai sesuatu. Saat manik lavender itu bertemu dengan manik coklat yang sudah melangkah keluar menuju cahaya mentari. Senyum lembut, Hinata berikan untuk Sang Pangeran, berharap apa yang ingin ia sampaikan terdengar oleh Putra Mahkota_.

' _Okaerinasai, Ouji-sama.'_

 _._

 **Chapter 12: Awal dari Takdir, Bagian 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh dari para bangsawan. Mereka semua sangat menikmati dan terpukau dengan penampilan Hinata. Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu tersenyum kecil, agak malu dengan perhatian yang ia dapatkan. Hinata membungkuk dalam untuk memberi penghormatan yang terakhir, sebelum ia berjalan menuju teman-temannya. Manik lavendernya sempat melirik sekilas pada sosok lelaki yang memperhatikannya dalam diam. Manik coklat dengan pancaran hangat khas kehidupan.

"Syukurlah..." gumam Hinata, senyum bahagia tidak bisa ia tutupi begitu melihat sosok Pangeran Yahiko terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Kurenai serta gadis-gadis lain segera berlari menghampiri Hinata. Mereka tampak antusias untuk memberi selamat pada Hinata. Selain penampilan solo-nya berhasil, ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka mengerti dari tarian gadis itu. Mereka semua merasakan perasaan hangat serta merasa badan mereka ringan, seolah apapun beban yang tengah mereka emban, berangsur hilang. Tarian serta nyanyian yang sama, tetapi entah mengapa terasa berbeda kali ini.

"Hinata-chan, kau hebat!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

Gadis manis itu mengulum senyum tipis, rona merah mulai samar terlihat di pipi putihnya. Hinata membungkuk singkat, "Terima kasih..."

Kurenai dan Mei menatap anak didiknya penuh bangga sebelum keduanya menepuk kedua pundak Hinata. Senyum lebar mereka berikan pada Hinata, membuat gadis itu semakin menunduk malu dengan senyum kecil di sana.

"Setelah ini giliranku, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

Seruan dari gadis yang seumuran dengan Hinata terdengar. Pemilik marga Hyuuga itu tersenyum cerah pada temannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada, memberi gestur 'semangat' pada gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang di depannya.

"Kau pasti bisa Ino-chan!"

"Un, aku tidak akan kalah darimu Hinata-chan!"

"Kalau kalian semua bisa menampilkan yang terbaik, malam ini aku akan mentraktir kalian semua." Mei berujar tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat para gadis itu menatapnya penuh binar. "Di rumahku," sambungnya kemudian dengan senyum jail dan langsung mendapat seruan protes dari anak didiknya.

Hinata tertawa kecil bersama Kurenai dan Mei. Saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil Ino, gadis itu segera merapikan pakaiannya lalu melangkah menuju panggung. Mereka semua kembali duduk untuk menonton tarian Ino. Hinata mengambil tempat di barisan depan, duduk bersebelahan dengan Kurenai. Gadis manis itu tersenyum kecil melihat teman baiknya menarik nafas guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Saat musik mulai mengalun, Ino memulai tariannya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Sudut bibir Hinata semakin ia tarik, melihat betapa anggun sosok perempuan yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya selama setahun belakangan ini. Saat manik serupa bulan itu tanpa sengaja melirik pada balkon bercat kuning keemasan itu. Atensinya tertuju pada sosok dua bangku kosong di samping kiri, tempat Raja berada. Tempat duduk dimana Ratu dan Pangeran Yahiko semula berada.

...

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar begitu tarian dari penari sanggar Terumi selesai. Hinata yang berdiri di barisan belakang tersenyum lebar. Setelah memberi hormat kepada para bangsawan, manik ungu muda itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan binar kebahagiaan. Hari ini seakan menjadi hari bersejarah baginya, karena belum tentu ia bisa menginjakkan kakinya di Istana megah ini lagi. Rombongan shirabyoshi itu berjalan teratur menuju ruangan yang disiapkan untuk mereka. Untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan yukata serta merapikan riasan dan peralatan mereka.

Mei bersama dengan Kurenai terlebih dahulu pergi untuk menyapa, serta mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Raja karena telah mengundang mereka. Setelah selesai, kedua instruktur muda itu menghampiri anak didiknya untuk memberitahu bahwa sudah waktunya mereka pulang. Rombongan shirabyoshi itu terbagi menjadi dua baris dan berjalan teratur melewati lorong dan Istana menuju tempat kereta kuda menanti mereka.

Hinata berada di barisan paling belakang, berjalan dalam diam sembari menikmati keindahan dan kemegahan Istana Pain. Saat mereka semua melewati taman bunga, manik lavender itu berbinar. Hinata berdecak kagum dengan keindahan bunga beraneka ragam di sana. Langkahnya sempat melambat sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. Atensinya tidak bisa lepas dari padang bunga yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga sangat memikat gadis rembulan itu.

Perhatiannya masih melekat pada taman bunga sampai tepukan dibahunya mengejutkannya. Hinata segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan rambut lavender pucat, tersenyum tipis. Manik lanvender itu sedikit melebar sebelum Hinata mundur selangkah dan membungkuk dalam.

"Maafkan saya Tuan."

Suara kekehan pelan terdengar dengan suara bariton khas laki-laki. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena sudah mengejutkanmu."

"Ti-tidak... anda sama sekali tidak mengejutkan saya, Tuan."

Lelaki dengan manik bulan itu kembali tertawa kecil dengan sikap gugup Hinata. "Apa kau menyukai taman bunga?" tanya pemuda itu sembari berjalan menuju pagar pembatas yang memisahkan bangunan Istana dengan taman bunga. "Kau terlihat menikmatinya."

"Aa... itu..." kedua telunjuk itu saling bertemu, kebiasan Hinata kembali berulah setiap ia gugup dan malu. "...Be-begitulah, berdiri di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga, membuatku seakan bisa terbang bebas kapan saja."

Dari ekor matanya, pemuda itu dapat melihat tatapan lembut serta senyum damai yang gadis itu tampilkan. Angin yang berhembus pelan memainkan rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat... cantik. Saat gadis itu menatapnya, pemuda itu reflek mengalihkan tatapannya.

"a-apakah Tuan sering kemari untuk melihat bunga?"

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Hinata teduh, dia tersenyum geli sebelum menghampiri gadis Hyuuga itu. "Kadang-kadang, saat menemani Yahiko-sama. Ah! hampir saja aku lupa!" Hinata menatap penasaran saat lelaki itu berseru tiba-tiba. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, eum..."

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, Tuan." Hinata cepat-cepat mengenalkan dirinya saat pemuda itu sempat terdiam dan menatapnya.

"Ya, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu Hyuuga-san."

"Benarkah? Kalau boleh tahu siapa, Tuan?"

Pemuda itu memberikan senyuman lebarnya, "Kau akan tahu nanti, jadi mari aku antar." Hinata memandang tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. Manik lavendernya menatap pemuda di depannya sejenak sebelum berbalik menatap rombongan teman-temannya berada. "Tenang saja, aku akan memberitahu mereka, jadi bagaimana?" ujar pemuda itu lagi seakan tahu apa yang Hinata ragukan.

Hinata kembali memandang uluran tangan pemuda itu. Agak ragu untuk mengikuti laki-laki asing di depannya. Tidak hanya itu, pakaian yang ia kenakan tampak mahal dan mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari para bangsawan yang di undang kerajaan. Jadi, apa tidak masalah mengikutinya?

...

Manik coklat hangat yang baru-baru ini kembali menyala tampak menatap padang bunga mawar putih di depannya. Embusan angin menerpa pelan wajahnya, membuat helaian rambut serupa matahari tenggelamnya itu bergoyang pelan. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan ia rindukan. Menikmati keheningan yang semula begitu ia takutkan setengah mati. Dan tidak pernah menyangka pula keheningan ini dapat membuatnya merasa damai.

"Yahiko-sama, saya membawanya."

Kelopak mata itu terbuka lalu beralih menatap sosok di depannya. Dari balik punggung pemuda dengan rambut lavender pucat itu muncul sosok gadis manis dengan rambut biru gelap. Manik lavendernya menatap malu-malu ke arahnya, manik lavender yang saat Yahiko menatapnya lebih dekat ternyata begitu polos dan lugu. Yahiko beranjak dari duduknya dan tersenyum ramah ke arah Hinata yang tengah terkejut.

"O-O-Ouji-sama?!" pekiknya namun tersadar dengan nada tinggi yang ia gunakan. Gadis itu segera menutup mulutnya dan semburat merah memenuhi wajah putihnya. Buru-buru Hinata membungkuk dalam berkali-kali, "Ma-maafkan saya, Ouji-sama."

Melihat gadis di depannya gugup dengan semburat merah di wajahnya, mengundang tawa renyah dari Yahiko. Putra Mahkota itu tersenyum ramah sebelum membungkuk dalam, membuat Hinata melebarkan manik lavendernya. Terkejut dengan tindakan Pangeran muda itu.

"O-Ouji-sama, apa yang anda lakukan? tolong hentikan..." Hinata segera berlari menghampiri Yahiko dan meminta pemuda itu kembali berdiri tegak. Namun pemuda itu masih tetap membungkuk dalam.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sang Pangeran, mengejutkan Hinata. "Terima kasih karena sudah membawaku kembali dari rasa kesepian dan kesendirian." Ingatan saat akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Saat akhirnya ia bertemu lagi dengan kedua orang-tuanya, dan saat Ibunya memeluk serta menangisi dirinya yang telah kembali. "Bahkan ucapan terima kasih rasanya belum cukup, untuk mengungkapkan rasa syukur karena bertemu denganmu."

Seharusnya seorang Pangeran tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang asing. Bahkan kepada orang-tuanya sekalipun, dan tidak seharusnya ia menangis seperti ini. Namun rasa syukur karena telah kembali setelah setahun penuh dalam penjara yang hanya menampilkan kegelapan dan kesunyian. Yahiko merasa hal yang ia lakukan belum lah cukup untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Manik lavender itu menyayu, menatap lembut sebelum mengusap pelan punggung Yahiko. Seulas senyum tipis penuh pengertian terukir di wajah Hinata. "Tidak masalah, Pangeran. Justru saya senang karena dapat menolong anda."

Yahiko mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus pada manik Lavender yang membalasnya teduh. Tatapan yang membuat hatinya tenang dan mengulas senyum hangat.

"Terima Kasih..."

...

Langit biru yang mencair senja dengan hembusan angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. Manik biru laut itu menatap senja sembari bersiul pelan. Gemericik air yang tercipta dari gerakan kedua kakinya terdengar. Sudah sejak tengah hari youkai rubah itu berada di tepi sungai, menunggu Hinata yang dia sendiri tak tahu kapan gadis itu pulang. Atau apakah gadis itu akan kemari untuk menemuinya, sekedar untuk berbagi cerita tentang pengalamannya pergi ke Istana.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh pelan, mengingat ini bukanlah kali pertama Hinata pergi atau tidak sempat datang kemari karena sibuk latihan. Tapi, mengingat gadis itu pergi ke kota, bertemu banyak orang dan pergi ke Istana... ah, tidak. Bukan itu permasalahannya, dia bukan mencemaskan Hinata atau apa. Dia... hanya tiba-tiba saja merindukan gadis itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah dengan tempo lari terdengar. Naruto memutar kepalanya, hendak melihat siapa yang datang. Namun belum apa-apa seseorang menabraknya, atau lebih tepatnya memeluknya.

"Uwa! A-apa? Tung—" dirinya yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu limbung, dengan kepala belakang membentur bebatuan kecil. "Ittee..."

Rasa sakit akibat benturan di kepalanya membuat Naruto mengusap berkali-kali kepala belakangnya. Dia mencoba bangkit sebelum menatap sosok yang menjadi dalang serangan tiba-tiba itu. Surai biru gelap yang sedikit memerah tertimpa cahaya senja. Yukata putih dengan corak ikan koi. Harum dari aroma lavender yang begitu Naruto kenali.

"Hinata-chan?"

Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya, enggan menjawab panggilan Naruto dan lebih memilih membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda itu. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata, pemuda pirang itu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk sebelum membalas pelukan gadis itu. Naruto menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencoba memberi rasa nyaman dan aman bagi kekasihnya.

"Okaeri, Hinata-chan."

"Un, tadaima... Naruto-kun."

Setelah mendapati sahutan dari Hinata, pemuda pirang itu mulai menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu. "Jadi..." katanya mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa acaranya tidak berjalan lancar?"

Tidak ada sahutan, hanya gelengan kepala. Naruto bergumam pelan, "Lalu, apa kamu bertemu dengan Pangeran?" kali ini Hinata mengangguk. "Seperti apa dia?"

"Ramah..." setelah agak lama, Hinata menjawabnya. "Dan... Pangeran...Yahiko-sama... mengucapkan terima kasih padaku." Naruto mengangguk mengerti sembari memainkan rambut panjang Hinata. "Dia... juga mengizinkan aku untuk memanggil namanya."

Naruto mengernyit saat menyadari sesuatu. Manik birunya mencoba meneliti wajah Hinata yang tertutup poni. Saat mendapati rona merah di wajah gadis itu, Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi, kau seperti ini karena senang?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata gagal menyadari nada tidak suka yang Naruto pakai. Gadis itu kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tidak suka. Aku cemburu-ttebayo!"

Hinata sontak mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya. Buru-buru gadis itu beranjak dan duduk berlutut di depan Naruto yang masih enggan menatapnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu... aku senang karena bisa berteman dengan Yahiko-sama. Hanya itu, Naruto-kun."

"Tapi tetap saja, bahkan wajahmu memerah Hinata-chan. Mungkin kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi."

"Ti-tidak! itu tidak benar Naruto-kun."

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak memerah saat memanggil namaku."

Gadis rembulan itu panik, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Naruto. Baru kali ini pemuda itu terang-terangan bilang kalau dia cemburu dan marah seperti ini. Belum lagi perasaan nyeri yang ia rasakan di dadanya, saat Naruto menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Percayalah... hanya Naruto-kun yang aku cintai."

Hinata merasa payah begitu mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau kini air mata sudah mengalir, membasahi pipinya. Perasaan takut ia rasakan, ketika membayangkan Naruto yang sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi, yang tidak menyukainya lagi dan berniat pergi meninggalkannya.

Isakan tangis itu menarik perhatian biru laut itu sebelum membulat, terkejut. Kali ini giliran Naruto yang panik melihat Hinata menangis. "Tung—Hinata-chan? Kenapa menangis? Hei, ini tidak adil-ttebayo!" serunya.

"Percayalah... Na-Naruto-kun adalah satu-satunya."

Seperti ada sinar mentari di dadanya, terasa hangat yang mungkin akan membuatnya meleleh begitu mendengarnya. Naruto mengulas senyum hangat sebelum menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Menyeka air mata dan menghapus jejaknya sebelum mencium sudut mata itu agar membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Aku percaya," ujar Naruto lalu menyatukan kening mereka berdua. "Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya saja."

Pukulan pelan di lengannya semakin membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Jadi kau sengaja?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, senang karena berhasil mengerjai gadis itu. Manik biru lautnya menatap dalam mata Hinata. "Tapi kau itu terlalu berharga untukku, membuatku ingin mengurungmu agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Karena aku takut, kau mungkin akan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Tidak akan!" seruan dari Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Saat manik birunya bertemu dengan manik lavender. Dapat Naruto lihat pancaran ketegasan di kedua manik serupa bulan di depannya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Percaya diri sekali, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang Dewa rencanakan dimasa depan. Tapi..." pemuda itu tersenyum hangat lalu mencium lembut kening Hinata sebelum memeluknya erat dan membisikkan sebait kata, untuk menyampaikan perasaan bahagia yang ia terima dari anak manusia itu.

"Terima kasih."

...

Setelah hari dimana Hinata dan rombongannya pergi ke Istana. Untuk beberapa kali, Istana jadi sering memanggil mereka untuk menari di sana. Hal itu jadi mengundang perhatian warga sekitar. Mei Terumi, selaku penerus usaha keluarganya, terus menerus mengucap syukur dan tersenyum bahagia karena begitu banyak orang-orang yang ingin belajar di sanggarnya. Berkat itu pula, para shirabyoshi mendapatkan keuntungan. Menyewa shirabyoshi termasuk mahal dan kadang hanya para bangsawan yang mampu menyewa mereka. Tapi dengan panggilan yang mereka dapatkan dari Istana, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa makmurnya shirabyoshi dari sanggar Terumi.

Pagi itu, Hinata seperti biasa tengah membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Ibunya. Rumah yang semula dari bambu kini sudah sedikit berubah menjadi lebih baik. Keuangan mereka menjadi lebih baik semenjak Istana sering memanggil sanggar Terumi untuk menari di sana. Karena itu pula, terkadang Hinata sempat bertemu dengan Yahiko dan berbagi cerita.

"Hinata-chan, setelah ini kau akan pergi ke sanggar?" tanya Hikari begitu ia menghampiri putrinya.

Hinata mengangguk sekali, "Hari ini kami ada latihan, jadi mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat."

"Begitu, ya sudah nanti malam kaa-san taruh makan malam mu di meja."

"Un!"

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, menghentikan aktivitas Ibu dan anak itu. Keduanya sempat saling tatap sebelum Hikari berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Wanita paruh baya itu membuka pintu dan mendapati dua sosok laki-laki gagah lengkap dengan pakaian khas penjaga kerajaan. Raut wanita paruh baya itu berubah, gugup dan was-was.

"Ma-maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami, penjaga kerjaan Pain datang membawa pesan dari Yang Mulia Raja." Salah satu dari penjaga itu, yang memiliki kulit putih dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning terang berujar.

Hinata yang baru selesai memasak, segera menghampiri Ibunya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Manik lavender itu sedikit melebar mendapati dua penjaga berbadan tinggi itu. Gadis lavender itu segera menghampiri Hikari dan memeluk lengannya.

"Kami datang dengan maksud baik, hanya untuk mengantar kalian berdua ke Istana." Kali ini laki-laki dengan kulit kecoklatan bicara dengan nada ramah.

"Ke-ke Istana?"

Penjaga dengan kulit coklat itu mengangguk pada Hikari sebelum menyerahkan sebuah gulungan yang diterima Hinata. Gadis itu menatap Hikari lalu menatap gulungan di tangannya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka gulungan putih dengan pita ungu muda itu. Hinata membaca pelan-pelan surat yang dikiriman untuknya dan semakin ia membacanya, manik lavender itu melebar.

...

Naruto mengernyit setiap manik biru lautnya membaca isi gulungan di tangannya. Di depannya sosok pemuda dengan rambut merah, duduk tenang menunggu Naruto. Raut frustrasi terlihat jelas di gurat wajah remaja pirang itu.

"Okama itu... benar-benar membuatku kesal!" desisnya emosi namun kilat kecemasan masih terlihat jelas di matanya. Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada remaja di depannya, "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia berada, Gaara?"

Pemuda dengan manik hijau pudar itu mengangguk, "Maafkan saya, Naruto-sama. Menurut kabar, Haku-sama memimpin pasukan untuk memukul mundur youkai Barat. Akan tetapi ia menghilang tiba-tiba dan sampai sekarang, keberadaannya sulit untuk dilacak." Terang pemuda dengan tato di keningnya.

Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas berat. Sahabatnya itu sudah hampir seminggu menghilang setelah meminta izin untuk memimpin pasukannya. Rasa cemas semakin hari semakin menjadi, takut kalau sahabatnya itu terluka parah mengingat Bee –salah satu youkai terkuat dalam naungan Kurama— yang bersamanya, pulang membawa kabar kemenangan tanpa luput dari luka serius.

"Besok kita pergi mencarinya di desa sebelah, aku akan ikut kali ini."

Gaara meresponnya dengan anggukan dalam, "Baik, Naruto-sama."

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sama' Gaara, aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya!"

Protesan pemuda pirang itu hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari Gaara. "Maafkan saya, tapi Itu sangat tidak sopan, Naruto-sama."

"Tapi itu memalukan dan menggelikan mendengar temanmu sendiri memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'sama'."

Gaara kembali tertawa kecil saat Naruto membungkukkan badannya, bersikap formal dan sopan layaknya bawahan terhadap atasannya. Pemuda pirang itu bersedekap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, manik biru lautnya juga menolak untuk bertemu dengan mata Gaara.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau itu cucu dari Kurama-sama. Familiar dari Tsunade-sama dan kelak kau akan meneruskan tahtanya."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang akan menjadi sepertinya!"

Gaara mengulas senyum miring melihat tingkah temannya. "Lalu, siapa yang bilang ingin menjadi seperti Kurama-sama saat dia masih kecil dulu?" Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Membuat pemuda merah itu berusaha menahan tawanya. "Siapa yang selalu mengatakan kalau dia besar nanti akan menjadi familiar yang hebat?"

"Oke, oke. Itu aku, puas sekarang?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Kenapa semua orang suka menjahiliku? Kau dan Haku sama saja, kalau kalian bersama, mungkin aku sudah habis di tangan kalian."

"Ide bagus, Naruto."

"Oi!"

Pemuda merah itu berusaha menahan tawanya, sehingga membuat pundaknya bergetar. Naruto berdecak pelan, lagi-lagi dia dijahili.

"Tapi, Gaara." Pemuda dengan manik hijau pudar itu melirik saat suara Naruto terdengar serius. "Kalau Hinata menanyakan kabar Haku, bilang saja kau tidak tahu."

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Naruto mengelus senyum tanda terima kasih. Bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin membuat gadis lavender itu cemas.

...

Hinata dan Hikari terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di sebuah ruangan besar dan megah. Tidak hanya itu, salah satu dayang datang dan mengajak Hinata dan Hikari untuk berganti pakaian. Gadis lavender itu kini memakai kimono berbahan sutra berwarna kuning lembut dengan campuran warna lavender. Rambut panjangnya disanggul dengan jepit rambut berbentuk mawar merah.

Tidak hanya gelisah, gadis lavender itu juga mendapatkan firasat kalau sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar bersamaan dengan pengumuman kedatangannya Sang Raja, Ratu dan juga Pangeran Mahkota.

Manik lavender itu dapat menangkap jelas gurat bahagia di wajah Yahiko, begitu pemuda itu duduk. Tidak hanya itu raut Sang Ratu juga sama, terlihat bahagia. Hanya Sang Raja yang terlihat ragu-ragu. Hal itu semakin membuat Hinata mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Selamat datang, Hyuuga Hikari dan Hyuuga Hinata."

Ibu dan anak itu melakukan dogeza untuk menghormati penguasa daerah Sawah Padi. Senyum hangat masih tak terlepas dari wajah cantik Baginda Ratu, dan saat Sang Raja mengatakan maksud ia mengundang Hinata dan Hikari. Senyuman itu semakin menghangat yang bahkan membuat Hinata tertegun.

"Aku sebagai Raja dari kerajaan Pain, sekaligus ayah dari Putra Mahkota, Yahiko. Ingin mengajukan lamaran untuk putri anda, Hyuuga Hikari-san."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Saat maniknya melirik Sang Ibu, raut tidak yakin juga terlihat di sana. Hikari tersenyum gugup dan menunduk pelan sebelum berujar pada Raja.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, tapi apakah saya tidak salah dengar?"

Kali ini Ratu Pain angkat bicara, "Anda tidak salah dengar, Hyuuga-san. Kami ingin melamar putri anda untuk menjadi Permaisuri Yahiko-kun."

Hinata melebarkan manik lavendernya lalu menatap Yahiko yang menatapnya teduh dengan senyuman hangat. "Itu benar, aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau menerimaku sebagai calon suami-mu Hinata-san."

Dan Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa, lidahnya seketika kelu dan kering. Kini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah sosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang memiliki senyum mentari.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

AN/ Ciaaa... gimana? Tolong jangan mengejarku dan melempariku dengan kunai. *sembunyi di belakang Naruto* hehhe. Terus coco ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah memfollow/fav/ dan mereview cerita ini. terima kasihhh banget, review kaian itu energi buatku hehehe.

Terus pojok review nih, untuk para guest makasih yaaa udah mau baca.

Guest: Gak rela? Sama... apa lagi Naruto. Beuhh mungkin dia bakal nangis bombay kalau tau. Well apa yang kau perkirakan terjawab di chapter ini.

Hime-san: iyaa ini udah update kok, thanks yaaa udah mau baca ^^

Sip, sampai jumpa minggu depan~


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Drama, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoshi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typos, OOC, Sedikit menjurus M.**

 **Chapter 13: Awal dari Takdir, Bagian 3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Itu benar, aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau menerimaku sebagai calon suami-mu, Hinata-san.'_

Kalimat itu, berputar berulang kali dalam benaknya. Seakan sebuah delusi indah, jika yang mengatakannya adalah pemuda pirang dengan mata biru. Pemuda yang sudah ia kenal sejak ia kecil, remaja pirang yang telah memenuhi hatinya.

"Bagaimana ini? aku masih merasa bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi."

Manik lavender itu sontak menatap wanita paruh baya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mondar-mandir. Hinata menghela nafas pelan, melihat tingkah Sang Ibu yang masih seperti itu semenjak mereka pulang dari Istana Pain.

"Kaa-san," panggilnya.

"Ah! Hinata, bagaimana bisa kamu menarik perhatian Putra Mahkota?" Hikari segera menghampiri putrinya, dengan senyum yang belum juga luntur semenjak tadi. "Tapi, apa tidak masalah jika kita berbesan dengan keluarga kerajaan? Kita ini hanya rakyat biasa."

"Kaa-san." Sekali lagi Hinata memanggilnya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari Hikari.

"Raja memberikan waktu seminggu untuk kita memikirkan lamaran itu. Tapi, jika melihat cara Putra Mahkota menatapmu, Ibu rasa dia serius."

Hinata kembali menghela nafas pelan, melihat Ibunya masih asyik sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya kaa-san!" Sentakan kecil dari Hinata, cukup untuk membuat wanita paruh baya itu terdiam. Manik lavender putrinya sedikit menyayu dengan raut memelas sebelum berujar pelan. "Aku mencintai orang lain."

"O-oh..." Hikari mengerjapkan matanya, butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk tersadar. "Benarkah? Seperti apa orangnya?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya saat mendapati suara lembut dari Sang Ibu. Senyum hangat penuh pengertian Hinata dapatkan dari wajah Hikari. Wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri Hinata dan mengajak putrinya untuk duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita?" ujar Hikari lembut sembari mengelus rambut panjang putrinya.

Selama ini Hinata selalu bekerja keras untuk membantunya. Dia jarang sekali melihat putrinya itu bermain dengan para gadis di sekitar desa mereka. Namun Hinata selalu menceritakan kedua temannya yang belum pernah Hikari temui. Meski begitu, dari raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat bahagia dan ceria, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tahu, kalau mereka adalah teman yang baik untuk putrinya.

"Apa dia... salah satu dari temanmu?"

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Ibunya dengan manik sedikit melebar. Agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya, dan maniknya semakin melebar saat Hikari dengan tepatnya mengatakan nama laki-laki yang memang sudah memenuhi hatinya.

"Apa dia Naruto-kun?"

"Ba-ba-bagaimana... kaa-san tahu?!"

Hikari tertawa geli melihat reaksi putrinya. Wajah Hinata yang memerah serta pundaknya yang sedikit tegang membuatnya terlihat sekali, bahwa dia gugup setengah mati.

"Wajahmu selalu berseri setiap kali menceritakan dirinya, dan matamu... mirip dengan mata ayahmu ketika berbicara dengan kaa-san." Hikari tersenyum samar, betapa ia merindukan sosok suaminya. Melihat tatapan Hinata saat dia tengah bercerita tentang Naruto, tatapan itu selalu mengingatkan Hikari pada mendiang suaminya. "Tatapan kalian berdua sama... karena itulah Kaa-san tahu."

Hinata merasa darahnya mendidih dan wajahnya terasa panas. Namun ada rasa kesal yang mengganjal hatinya. "Kalau kaa-san sudah tahu, kenapa masih meributkan masalah lamaran Yahiko-sama?" bibir gadis lavender itu mengerucut lucu.

"Karena kaa-san tidak tahu perkembangan hubungan kalian berdua." Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. "Kaa-san tidak tahu, apa kalian benar-benar serius atau tidak. Itu karena kamu tidak pernah mengajak Naruto-kun kemari," terang Hikari lalu menyentil kening putrinya.

Gadis lavender itu meringis pelan, "Itu karena Naruto-kun sibuk," elak Hinata. Dan dengan seenaknya hatinya mencelos, mendengar alasan yang ia berikan pada Ibunya.

Hikari kembali tertawa geli mendengar jawaban putrinya. "Dengar Hinata, jika laki-laki itu serius denganmu. Sesibuk apapun dia, dia pasti akan datang ke rumah dan mengenalkan dirinya pada kaa-san."

"Lalu... apa kaa-san mau menerima Naruto-kun, jika dia kemari?"

Wanita paruh baya itu bergumam pelan, senyumnya berubah geli saat ia seakan tengah mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Selama dia serius denganmu, kaa-san tidak masalah. Karena yang terpenting dia harus benar-benar mencintaimu Hinata."

Hikari sama sekali tidak menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang sayu dengan sinar matanya yang meredup. Gadis manis itu memalingkan wajahnya, "Kalau..." ujarnya pelan hampir setengah berbisik, membuat Hikari menatap putrinya.

"...Kalau dia Youkai, apa tidak masalah?"

"Eh?"

Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba siap dengan apa yang akan wanita itu katakan. karena bagaimanapun Hinata tahu apa jawabannya.

"A-apa yang ka-kau katakan Hinata? Yo-youkai?"

Mendengar nada suara Hikari sudah membuat Hinata tahu, bahwa tebakannya benar. Tanpa sadar gadis manis itu mengulas senyum samar." Iya. Dia, Naruto-kun juga termasuk bangsawan." Manik lavendernya kini beralih menatap lurus mata Hikari. "Karena Naruto-kun, adalah cucu dari penguasa daerah Konoha. Cucu dari siluman rubah ekor sembilan."

 _Plak!_

Rasa nyeri dan panas yang seakan menyengat itu Hinata rasakan. Tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi kirinya yang memanas akibat tamparan keras Hikari. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap tajam putri semata wayangnya itu, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Kamu bercanda Hinata?"

Gadis lavender itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah sendunya. "Aku tidak bercanda, kaa-san."

Kedua tangan Hikari mengepal kuat, darahnya seakan naik dan mendidih. Meluap bersama dengan emosi yang membuncah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata?! Bagaimana mungkin kamu mencintai youkai?! Monster seperti mereka?!"

"Naruto-kun bukan monster seperti yang lain!" sentak Hinata tidak terima dengan kata-kata Hikari. "Naruto-kun, Haku, dan Kurama-sama bukanlah youkai jahat. Mereka semua baik, bahkan berkat merekalah, desa kita aman dari serangan youkai jahat!"

Wanita paruh baya itu temangu, dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hikari sama sekali tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa putrinya berteman baik bahkan jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka. Tidakkah ia ingat penyebab mengapa mereka bisa dalam situasi sulit seperti ini?

"Naruto-kun tidak sama dengan youkai yang membunuh Tou-san, kaa-san."

Seakan tahu apa yang tengah Hikari pikirkan, Hinata berujar dengan tatapan tegas. Tatapan yang baru kali ini Hikari lihat. Manik lavendernya berkilat, saat kilas balik masa lalu datang begitu saja. Ketika malam dengan rembulan bertengger indah di langit berbintang. Ketukan pintu ditengah malam, dengan rombongan anak buah suaminya berjajar rapi dengan wajah tertunduk. Cahaya obor yang saling berjajar seakan menjadi pengantar jalan langkahnya menuju sesosok jasad tanpa nyawa dengan wajah yang begitu ia kenali. Terbujur kaku dengan noda merah yang menyebar seakan bunga yang tengah mekar di dada kirinya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa seyakin itu?" Hikari berujar dengan nada yang bergetar, seakan menahan sesuatu di ujung tenggorokannya. "Bisa saja mereka yang mengaturnya, agar telihat seperti itu. Dan ayahmu yang menjadi korban untuk menipumu."

"Kaa-san, kematian Tou-san tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka—"

"Tentu saja ada!" Hikari memotong cepat bantahan Hinata. Wanita paruh baya itu mundur selangkah dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan emosi. "Mereka youkai, mereka monster, dan salah satu dari mereka telah membunuh ayahmu!"

"Kaa-san!" Hinata segera meraih kedua pundak Ibunya, berharap wanita paruh baya itu mau mendengarnya. "Mereka melindungi kita. Walau mereka tidak bisa melindungi Tou-san, tapi—"

"—Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi," desis Hikari lalu menepis kedua tangan Hinata.

Manik lavender gadis itu melebar, "A-apa...?"

"Jangan temui mereka lagi. Lusa, kita pergi ke Istana dan menerima lamaran Yahiko-sama."

Hinata melebarkan matanya, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar kata-kata Ibunya. Menerima... itu artinya dia akan menikah dengan Pangeran Yahiko dan berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Tidak mau..." Hikari memalingkan wajahnya, berniat pergi tanpa mempedulikan protesan putrinya. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain selain Naruto-kun!" Hinata segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hikari yang memanggil namanya.

Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap itu terus berlari menyusuri jalan yang sudah amat ia kenal. Nafasnya memburu, dengan emosi yang membuncah dalam dada. Matahari yang mulai turun dan mengubah langit biru menjadi senja, sama sekali tidak membantunya. Jika biasanya, Hinata selalu menyukai langit senja, kali ini ingatan tentang senja hanya membuatnya ingin menangis dan meraungkan nama Naruto.

" _Hinata-chan, apa kamu mau menjadi pengantinku?" Saat itu, Hinata mengira kalau remaja di depannya itu tengah bercanda. Namun tatapan dari manik biru lautnya yang tertimpa cahaya senja, mampu memesona Hinata._

" _Umur tiga belas tahun, adalah umur dewasa bagi para siluman. Tapi untuk manusia adalah umur enam belas tahun. Karena itu, saat kamu berusia enam belas tahun, maukah kamu menjadi pengantinku?"_

 _Gadis berumur empat belas tahun itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan saat Naruto meraih kedua tangannya dan menciumnya lembut, dia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan remaja pirang itu berlutut di depannya. Saat dia tersadar sepenuhnya, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah kedua kuping Naruto yang memerah. Kebiasaan dari remaja pirang itu saat menahan malu, dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata tertawa kecil._

" _Kenapa malah tertawa, Hinata-chan!" sungut pemuda pirang itu, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal._

 _Hinata berusaha meredakan tawanya, namun yang ada badannya semakin berguncang hebat. "Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun...kuhu..hu... ta-tapi kau sungguh lucu!"_

 _Tidak hanya gadis itu tertawa, tapi dia juga malah mengatakan kalau dirinya itu lucu. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan bersedakap. "Ini tidak benar, seharusnya hal ini menjadi romantis seperti yang aku lihat dari sepasang manusia beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kenapa justru menjadi lawakan di mata Hinata-chan?"_

 _Hinata semakin tertawa mendengar keluhan Naruto, namun melihat remaja tanggung itu mengerucut lucu membuat Hinata berdehem pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa geli di perutnya sebelum memeluk Naruto dari belakang._

" _Un, aku mau jadi pengantinmu, Naruto-kun!"_

 _Setelah Hinata memberikan jawabannya, manik lavendernya merekam jelas bagaimana Naruto mengulas senyum bahagia. Senyum yang menurutnya paling bersinar dan paling hangat yang pernah ia ingat._

 _Bruk!_

Hinata beranjak duduk dan meringis pelan saat rasa sakit menyerangnya. Manik lavendernya melirik kakinya yang sedikit memerah akibat tersandung batu tadi dan membuatnya terjatuh. Air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya tanpa ia sadari. Suara isakan tangis lah yang membuatnya tersadar yang justru membuat perasaannya semakin memburuk. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu, ia bisa meredakan tangisnya. Namun nyatanya itu percuma, tangisnya justru pecah dan membuatnya meraungkan nama laki-laki yang sejak tadi ia raungkan dalam hatinya.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

...

"Yang Mulia Raja, tolong pertimbangkan kembali keputusan anda." Salah satu dari tiga laki-laki paruh baya itu berujar. Saat ini mereka berlima tengah berada di ruangan tempat peristirahatan Raja Pain.

"Dia hanyalah gadis biasa, bahkan dia seorang shirabyoshi. Apa yang akan rakyat pikirkan nanti jika Putra mahkota menikah dengan gadis kalangan bawah?" seorang laki-laki tua berbadan kecil ikut menambahkan.

"Tapi, gadis itu juga bukanlah gadis biasa." Seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dan kekar berujar, membuat kedua temannya menoleh menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Apa kalian lupa, Yahiko-sama sembuh dari penyakitnya karena gadis itu. Terlebih lagi jika mengingat banyaknya tabib kelas atas yang semuanya gagal menyembuhkan Pangeran."

Kedua perdana menteri itu mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang teman mereka katakan. Sementara itu Sang Raja hanya duduk dengan tatapan menerawang. Sesungguhnya ia juga agak ragu dengan keputusan anak dan Istrinya, bahkan ia tidak percaya dia menyetujui hal ini begitu saja. Saat itu dia hanya memikirkan putra semata wayangnya yang akhirnya sembuh dan dapat berbicara serta tersenyum hangat seperti dulu lagi.

"Jika gadis itu memang bukanlah gadis biasa, mungkin keputusan Raja tidak sepenuhnya salah." Raja Pain melirik sekilas pada sosok perdana menterinya yang masih terbilang muda di antara dua rekannya. Pemuda itu membenarkan kacamatanya sebelum kembali berujar pelan. "Jika dia bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit, maka akan ada banyak bangsawan serta kerajaan lain yang akan memintanya untuk menyembuhkan mereka."

Mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan laki-laki dengan rambut biru itu, laki-laki tua itu menyipitkan matanya. "Kita bisa membuat mereka untuk bekerja sama dengan kita, dan juga mungkin kita bisa memperluas kekuasaan kerajaan Pain, begitu maksudmu?"

Pria muda itu tersenyum samar, "Entahlah, bagaimanapun keputusan ini ada di tangan Baginda Raja." Pemuda itu lantas menatap Raja yang masih terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pemikirannya setelah mendengarkan kata-kata para perdana menterinya.

Di sudut ruangan, Momoshiki berdiri dalam diam. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan tatapan tenang dengan sinar matanya yang sedikit meredup.

...

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari menyusuri jalan setapak. Bulan sudah berada di atas langit, dan dia baru selesai membaca laporan yang diberikan Gaara. Laporan yang seharusnya dikerjakan kakeknya, namun dengan tidak bertanggung jawab dan seenaknya, tugas itu dilemparkan kepadanya. Pemuda pirang itu menggeram kesal, pekerjaan yang cukup menyita waktu itu membuatnya seharian ini tidak bisa keluar rumah.

Cucu dari Kurama itu menguap lebar, mungkin malam ini dia akan tidur di luar sembari menikmati angin malam. Lumayan, dengan begitu mungkin dapat membantunya untuk kembali merasa segar. Naruto mengayunkan langkahnya menuju sungai, tempat di mana dia biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua temannya.

Saat manik biru lautnya bisa melihat sungai yang tampak berkilau terkena sinar rembulan. Maniknya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Naruto membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari siapa sosok itu, buru-buru dia berlari menghampirinya.

"Hinata-chan!" seru pemuda itu dan segera berjongkok di samping Hinata. Penampilan Hinata saat ini sungguh menyedihkan dengan yukata putihnya yang kotor terkena tanah di sana sini, serta rambut panjangnya yang berantakan. "Oi, kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" Naruto mengguncangkan bahu Hinata pelan, berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan manik lanvendernya yang memucat dengan sudut matanya yang sedikit memerah. Jejak air mata juga terlihat jelas di kedua pipi putih gadis itu, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Naru...to-ku...n"

"Iya. Ini aku, kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?"

Gadis lavender itu terdiam cukup lama, hanya menatap dalam sepasang manik biru laut di depannya. Sebelum akhirnya dia merangkul Naruto, menelusupkan kepalanya di sela-sela leher pemuda pirang itu. Naruto membalas pelukan gadis itu dengan perasaan bingung. Apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa dia menangis dan terlihat berantakan seperti ini.

Saat pelukan Hinata makin mengerat, pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas pelan. Percuma jika ia menanyakannya sekarang, lebih baik sekarang ia membantu Hinata membersihkan dirinya. Dengan hati-hati Naruto menggendong Hinata tanpa membiarkan gadis itu melepaskan pelukan di lehernya. Naruto berjalan mendekati bebatuan yang dekat dengan air sungai dan mendudukkan Hinata di atas batu dengan hati-hati.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto lembut, dia berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Hinata pelan-pelan.

Setelah terlepas, Naruto membuat beberapa bola api rubah berwarna biru muda dengan kilatan cahaya putih dan membiarkan bola-bola api itu melayang di udara agar membuat sekitarnya lebih terang. Lalu setelahnya Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kain kecil yang biasa ia bawa dan merendamnya ke dalam air sebelum memerasnya dan dengan hati-hati membersihkan tanah kotor yang mengenai wajah putih Hinata. Naruto membasuh wajah Hinata lalu kedua tangannya serta kedua kakinya.

Manik biru lautnya sedikit menyipit saat melihat rona merah di sekitar pergelangan kaki Hinata. Naruto membasuh kedua kaki Hinata sebelum memijitnya pelan-pelan, berharap tidak ada luka serius sebelum menghela nafas lega. Setelah selesai, tangan besar pemuda pirang itu beralih pada rambut panjang Hinata. Dengan senyum lembut, Naruto menyisir pelan rambut panjang yang menjadi kesukaannya dengan hati-hati. Jemari panjangnya mencoba menata kembali poni Hinata yang sempat berantakan sebelum tersenyum puas.

"Ini baru gadisku," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Manik biru lautnya menatap teduh pada sepasang bulan kembar cantik di depannya. Cukup lama mereka berdua bertatapan sampai rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi Hinata. Gadis lavender itu kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada kekasihnya.

Senyum miring tercipta di wajah pemuda pirang saat Hinata memundurkan wajahnya, Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Tidak biasanya kau agresif seperti ini, Hinata-chan."

Gadis itu tersenyum malu namun tidak membantah, justru ia kembali merangkul leher Naruto dan menaruh dagunya di atas pundak Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengusap lembut rambut panjang gadis lavender itu.

"Jadi..." ujar Naruto pelan, mencoba untuk mulai menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Ada masalah apa?" manik biru lautnya melirik sekilas, saat ia merasakan Hinata mencengkram yukata hitamnya.

Gadis lavender itu memejamkan matanya, raut perih terlihat jelas di sana. Hinata menghela nafas perlahan sebelum tersenyum tipis dan berbisik pelan di samping telinga Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... jadikan aku milikmu, seutuhnya."

.

.

Manik biru laut itu membulat sempurna, agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Cepat-cepat Naruto mendorong pelan badan Hinata dan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hinata-chan? A-apa yang ka-kau katakan barusan?" Naruto berharap kalau Hinata sedang mengerjainya, namun nyatanya tatapan lurus yang ia dapatkan dari gadis itu. "Ka-ka-kau... serius?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sebelum tersenyum tipis, "Aku menginginkanmu, Naruto-kun. Apa... tidak boleh?"

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, berfikir. Ada apa dengan Hinata? kenapa sikap gadis itu aneh sekali, ataukah gadis di depannya ini bukanlah Hinata yang ia kenal? Naruto melirik, mengamati Hinata yang balas menatapnya tenang dan teduh. Tidak, Naruto yakin kalau yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Hinata, teman masa kecilnya dan juga kekasihnya. Saat ini yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah tatapan yang Hinata berikan padanya.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Eh, huh? U-uwa..." Pemuda pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya, masih terkejut dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mencium lehernya. Kecupan singkat yang Hinata berikan, mampu membuat jantung Naruto seakan meledak. Darahnya seketika naik dan mendidih membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Hinata-chan?!" Naruto kembali mendorong badan Hinata, namun saat manik biru lautnya bertemu dengan dua pasang rembulan itu. Hati Naruto mencelos saat itu juga, tatapan yang Hinata berikan berhasil meluluh lantakkan pertahanan mentalnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik pinggang Hinata, membawanya untuk menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua. Bibir keduanya saling berpangutan, menciptakan suara decapan saat kedua bibir mereka saling beradu. Naruto melumat lembut bibir kenyal kekasihnya sebelum beralih dan mencium leher gadis itu. Perlahan kecupan itu mulai turun, bersamaan dengan tangan Naruto yang mencoba merebahkan Hinata dengan perlahan.

Suara desahan dan nafas yang terengah dari Hinata menjadi pacuan bagi Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mulai membuka perlahan yukata yang menutupi tubuh Hinata. Bibirnya kembali melumat leher jenjang Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendesah hebat. Naruto menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk memeluk Hinata dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara celah leher Hinata dan mencium aroma lavender dari gadisnya.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, manik lavendernya bertemu dengan kulit kecoklatan Naruto. Dari balik yukata hitam yang mulai longar itu, Hinata mampu melihat dada bidang Naruto yang berbentuk. Hal itu mengundang rona merah di pipinya dan membuatnya mengalihkan wajahnya. Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya, saat merasakan sentuhan Naruto pada setiap inchi tubuhnya yang begitu lembut dan perlahan, seakan pemuda pirang itu takut menyakitinya.

Sadar dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, Hinata tersenyum pahit. Saat ini, dia lah yang menyakiti pemuda itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dan terbawa emosi serta nafsu, Hinata memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk menjadikan dirinya milik Naruto seutuhnya, tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

' _Jangan temui mereka lagi. Lusa, kita pergi ke Istana dan menerima lamaran Yahiko-sama.'_

Ingatan itu kembali hadir, membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mengepal kedua tangannya. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto, dia tidak ingin menikah dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin menyerahkan hati dan tubuhnya selain pada Naruto, karena itu jika dia masih tidak berhasil meluluhkan hati Ibunya. Jika pada akhirnya dia harus berpisah dengan Naruto, maka setidaknya biarkan dia mengingat bagaimana Naruto memeluknya, mendekapnya, dan mencurahkan rasa cintanya terhadap siluman rubah ini.

"Maafkan aku... Naruto-kun..."

Pemuda pirang itu mengernyit begitu mendengar bisikan pelan dari Hinata. Sekali lagi, dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat begitu putus-asa dan terlihat rapuh, karena itulah dia ingin memeluknya, ingin menyiraminya dengan kasih sayang untuknya. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, seakan ada sesuatu yang salah namun Naruto tidak tahu apa itu.

' _Cinta dengan nafsu tidak akan pernah berakhir baik, tapi jika dengan kasih sayang. Maka cinta itu akan tumbuh menjadi abadi.'_

Manik biru laut itu melebar saat kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya. Akhirnya dia tahu apa yang salah, Naruto menatap Hinata yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa, Naruto tidak melihat kesedihan dan kecemasan dari gurat wajah Hinata. Jemari kekar dan panjangnya mengusap lembut pipi Hinata sebelum mengecupnya pelan. Kecupan itu membuat Hinata membuka matanya dan memandang Naruto tidak mengerti.

Naruto mengulas senyum hangat sebelum beranjak duduk, "Rapikan bajumu, Hinata-chan."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" gadis lavender itu ikut beranjak duduk, ia menggunakan yukata-nya untuk menutupi tubuh setengah polosnya. "Apa... kau tidak menginginkanku?"

Naruto tertawa kecil begitu mendapati nada sedih dari kekasihnya. Bohong jika dia bilang dia tidak menginginkannya, Naruto sangat menginginkan Hinata untuk menjadi miliknya. Siluman rubah itu ingin menjadikan Hinata pengantinnya, menjadi istri dan menjadi Ibu dari anak-anaknya nanti. Tapi karena itulah, karena keinginannya itulah yang membuatnya harus berhenti, sebelum semua terlambat dan menjadi sulit untuk diperbaiki lagi.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata-chan."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku memang ingin, tapi bukan begini caranya." Pemuda pirang itu duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata, lalu membantu gadis itu merapikan pakaiannya. "Aku ingin mempersuntingmu, aku ingin menjadikanmu pengantinku, lalu kita akan melakukannya setelah itu-ttebayo!" Naruto terkekeh pelan dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Karena itu, tunggulah setahun lagi dan setelah itu kau akan menjadi milikku." Setelah selesai merapikan yukata Hinata, pemuda pirang itu memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi gadis lavender itu. "Bagaimana? Kau mau menunggu, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tidak tahu, haruskah ia menangis atau marah mendengar kata-kata manis Naruto. Haruskah ia marah atau meminta maaf pada laki-laki itu karena tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Hinata tidak tahu, mana yang harus ia pilih. Menunggu Naruto atau menolak lamaran Yahiko-sama dan membuat satu-satunya anggota keluarganya bersedih.

Seandainya saja Ibunya mau mengerti, mau memahami, bahwa tidak semua youkai itu jahat. Namun Hinata juga tidak bisa memaksakan Ibunya ketika dia sadar betul luka yang Ibunya alami begitu dalam karena youkai jahat.

"Maafkan aku... Naruto-kun..."

Naruto memandang Hinata tidak mengerti, saat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Hinata terisak pelan, gadis lavender itu berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak menangis, namun upayanya gagal. Hatinya terlalu sakit, memikirkan apa yang harus ia pilih, mana yang harus ia pertahankan dan mana yang harus dikorbankan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Aku ingin menunggumu... berapa lamapun akan aku tunggu, bertahun-tahun ataupun ribuan tahun. Tapi..." Hinata menutup mulutnya, berusaha meredam tangisnya yang kian menjadi.

"He-hei... Hinata-chan... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, ia berdiri dan diikuti Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum samar, membawa kepedihan dan penyesalan. "Aku tidak bisa, aku... akan menikah dengan Putra Mahkota."

Detik itu juga, Naruto merasa tubuhnya dihempas tanpa ampun. Wajahnya berubah pucat dengan tatapan kosong, ia menahan langkah Hinata.

"Kau bercanda, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata, gadis lavender itu melepaskan cekalan tangan Naruto darinya. Senyum tipis Hinata berikan pada siluman rubah itu.

"Maafkan aku, dan selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Pertama coco ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah memfollow/fav/ dan mereview cerita ini. Maaf telat update, harusnya minggu kemarin. Tapi... jujur chapter ini chapter yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu. Setelah beberapa kali sempat aku hapus karena kurang gimana gitu. Akhirnya bisa aku kelarin juga, hehehe *banzai* chapter kali ini penuh dengan drama... semoga dramanya gak bikin kalian mutah yah tapi berhasil bikin kalian mewek *pletak***

 **Terus ada scene yang hampir menjerumus hahaha, udah gitu kayaknya kesan Hinata itu murahan banget ya di sini*dibom!* uh... uh... aku hanya mencoba untuk melukiskan pergaulan anak zaman sekarang aja kok *alesan* well, jujur aja, rada sedih melihat pergaulan anak zaman sekarang yang dengan gampangnya ngelakuin hal begitu. Seakan menjaga keperawanan itu udah out of date, kalo bahasa gaolnya. Okeh ini kenapa jadi curhat begini ya?**

 **Teruss aku juga pengen mencoba membuat cerita, dimana kita kena dilema. Antara milih orang yang kita cintai sama satu-satunya keluarga yang kita punya, terutama Ibu. Lalu mana yang akan kita pilih, melukai hati kekasih atau melukai hati seorang Ibu. Eaaa curhat lagi saya.**

 **Yoweslah, kalau merasa AN saya itu gak penting dan mungkin sedikit sensitif bagi kalian. Anggap saja gak pernah ada ya, aku hanya sedikit curhat kok hehehe *peace, nyengir kuda***

 **Next, coco mau pojok review dulu.**

 **Thanks buat yang udah mereview, buat kalian para guest di sini coco bakal bales beberapa review kalian.**

 **Yamato Yumi: thanks untuk review-nya, iyaa moga chapter depan bisa membuat kamu makin terkejut, tercengkang, dan histeris. *plakk, apalah saya***

 **Tachibana Shiro: makasih udah nganggep fic ini keren, moga kamu terus penasaran sama lanjutan cerita ini ya ^^**

 **Guest: ini guest paling fenomenal, paling aku tunggu reviewnya, karena apa? Selalu sukses bikin saya ngakak dan semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Bukan Cuma guest aja loh yang fenomenal, kalian semua yang mau menyisihkan waktu untuk sekedar memberi komentar itu the best banget! *Kasih 4 jempol* terus... apalah kamu bawa-bawa valak, kasian atuh ampe sekarang valak masih aja dibully xP. Lalu lalu maaf aku gak tahu fik yang kayak punya sanpaci TT_TT jadi yah... terima lapang dada aja ya cerita ini hehe *ditimpuklah***

 **Nixie Pluviophile: "coco-san jahat ngebuat si hina ama yahiko"... etto di sini aku Cuma bisa *puk2 kamu doang, dan bilang "kalau jodoh gak bakal kemana kok, Nixie-san" *nyengir kuda* terus soal kematian Hinata, next chapter akan terungkap kok. *wink* thanks ya udah mau baca *bow***

 **Nuruko03: kenapa harus yahiko? Kenapa bukan sasuke? Itu soalnya sasuke perannya udah ada di masa yang sekarang. Jadi umpan buat manggil Hinata *uhuk* terus kenapa Yahiko, soalnya yahiko itu rada mirip Naruto, jadi yahhh begitulah... *begitu apanya?!* lalu lalu, iya Hinata hamil dan jawabannya bakal terjawab di chapter depan hehe, thanks udah mau baca ya Nuru-chan!**

 **Lililala249: yang nyuruh bersambung siapaaa? Sayaaa *ucung jari* yah jangan nangis dong *kasih tisu* masa baru segitu aja udah mewek, gimana dengan chapter ini? *keluar tanduk setan* kalo mewek, aku siapin sekotak tisu dehh hehehe *nyengir bareng Yahiko* yah ngadu ama Naru, Heronya aja lagi cengo gegara digood-bye-in ama heroinnya *plakk* thanks ya udah mau baca ^^**

 **Fyuhhh... untuk pertama kalinya, words ampe 4k. Njiir... moga kalian semua yang menunggu cerita ini puas ya... sampai jumpa hari minggu, doakan saya gak telat lagi hehehe. Bye *ngilang pake asap 7warna***


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Drama, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya mah cuma pinjam Chara doang. Dan minjem ide Shirabyoshi dari Kumagai Kyoko-sensei.**

 **Warning: Typos, OOC, Slow Update.**

 **Chapter 14: Awal dari Takdir, Bagian 4.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara genderang, serta alunan musik menyatu dengan keramaian para warga Kota Sawah. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia, tidak hanya bagi keluarga kerajaan, tetapi juga bagi para rakyat. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Sang Pangeran. Kerajaan mengadakan pesta tiga hari tiga malam yang disambut gembira rakyatnya. Kedua mempelai itu dibawa berkeliling kota untuk melakukan pawai dan menyambut antusiasme rakyat Kota Sawah.

Di atas tandu berwarna merah keemasan, Hinata dengan Kimono serba putih, duduk di samping Yahiko dengan senyum tipis. Manik rembulannya memperhatikan orang-orang yang menyambut mereka dengan senyum hangat dan ceria. Mereka terlihat bahagia atas pernikahannya dengan Pangeran Yahiko. Hinata memejamkan matanya, mencoba menepis rasa sakit yang datang tanpa diminta.

"Hinata."

Panggilan lembut itu, datang bukan dari laki-laki pirang yang ia kenal. Panggilan serta genggaman lembut yang ia terima, berasal dari laki-laki yang kini berstatus 'suami' sejak dua jam yang lalu. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, menatap lurus sepasang mata coklat yang menatapnya lembut. Gadis itu tahu, mata laki-laki itu tidak berbohong. Seakan ada bisikan suara yang terus menggema dalam kepalanya, mengatakan kata-kata cinta penuh kasih.

Yahiko meraih tangan putih yang begitu mungil dalam genggamannya. Membawanya untuk ia cium jemari lentik yang kini tersemat cincin putih dengan bandul ungu pucat. Yahiko bahagia. Dia merasa dia adalah laki-laki paling beruntung di muka bumi ini. Gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian dan kegelapan, gadis yang begitu indah dan memukaunya, kini adalah istrinya. Yahiko tidak mampu menahan senyum bahagianya.

"Terima kasih, karena mau menjadi istri-ku Hinata."

Gadis lavender itu tersenyum tipis, ia menggeleng pelan sebelum menatap suaminya. "Tidak, Yahiko-sama. Saya yang seharusnya berterima kasih, karena telah menjadikan saya yang seorang rakyat biasanya, menjadi pendamping Tuan."

Senyum Yahiko kian mengembang, dan dapat Hinata lihat semburat merah di kedua pipi suaminya. laki-laki itu terlihat begitu bahagia, pemandangan yang semakin membuat ulu hatinya semakin nyeri. Hinata mengalihkan netranya, menatap lurus, kosong pada hamparan lalu lalang dengan kerumunan warga kota. Pikirannya mulai melayang, membayangkan sosok pemuda dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya.

...

Gaara menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, manik hijau pudarnya menatap pintu di depannya. Memberikan tatapan datar dan tajam, seakan dengan begitu, pintu itu akan terbuka dan memunculkan sosok rubah yang sudah hampir seminggu ini bersembunyi di dalam sana. Pemuda merah itu kembali menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu geser dan masuk ke dalam. Di dekat jendela besar, sosok Naruto yang tengah tiduran memunggunginya terlihat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau hibernasi, Naruto?"

"Aku rubah, bukan beruang."

"Baiklah, aku ganti pertanyaannya." Gaara melangkah mendekat dan duduk di depan Naruto yang masih memunggunginya. "Mau sampai kapan kamu seperti ini?"

"...Seperti apa maksudmu?"

Gaara menatap punggung Naruto agak lama, sebelum ia menarik pundak pemuda itu. Memaksa Naruto untuk menatapnya, manik biru itu bertemu dengan manik hijau pudar.

"Seperti ini maksudku," usai berkata seperti itu Gaara memukul kepala Naruto.

Pemuda itu segera beranjak duduk sembari mengaduh dan memegangi kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan bocah rakun?!"

"Membangunkan mu, apa lagi?"

"Hah?!"

"Pergilah ketempat Hinata-san." Seketika Naruto mematung dan memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap mata Gaara dan enggan untuk membicarakan perihal tentang Hinata. "Mau sampai kapan kamu bersembunyi di sini? kau mencintai Hinata, lalu kenapa tidak mengejarnya dan langsung menyerah saat dia bilang akan menikah dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengejarnya?" Naruto berujar sinis. Apa pemuda merah itu mengira dia tidak mengejar Hinata dan mencoba menghentikannya? Jangan bercanda, selama dua hari dia terus mencoba, membujuk Hinata untuk mengubah keputusannya, bahkan dia sampai bertemu dengan Ibu dari gadis yang ia cintai itu untuk meminta restu meminang Hinata.

Dan saat ia bertemu dengan Hikari, pemuda pirang itu ingat bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan Hikari dulu. Tidak sengaja, dan mereka sempat berbincang banyak hal, bahkan wanita paruh baya itu sempat memberinya saran dan nasehat. Dulu saat ia bertemu dengan Hikari, wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan ia juga memancarkan aura hangat yang membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Namun saat mereka bertemu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, senyum dan kehangatan yang Hikari pancarkan dulu, telah berubah.

' _Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto-kun?'_

Naruto tidak bisa melupakan betapa dinginnya tatapan yang Hikari berikan padanya saat itu. Wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya, seakan Naruto adalah sosok monster yang patut dimusnahkan. Dan saat Naruto menyampaikan isi hatinya, keinginannya untuk menikahi Hinata. Justru tamparan keras yang Naruto dapatkan, serta kalimat menusuk yang membuat pemuda pirang itu akhirnya memilih mengurung dirinya.

' _Kalian berdua berbeda, kalaupun aku merestui kalian. Dewa tidak akan pernah merestui kalian.'_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di dalam benak Naruto. Apa yang Hikari katakan benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Gaara memperhatikan temannya dalam diam, tatapan yang pemuda pirang itu berikan terlihat bergolak penuh emosi.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi, Gaara... belum cukup Haku yang menghilang. Sekarang aku harus kehilangan Hinata," Naruto berujar pelan. Ia tertawa tanpa suara dan menjadi pemicu emosi yang telah ia pendam selama ini. Naruto memandang telapak tangannya sebelum mengepalnya erat, "Mereka lenyap tanpa sempat aku sadari."

Gaara beringsut mendekati Naruto, siluman rakun itu bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia menghibur temannya, meski dia pernah merasakan kehilangan. Tetap saja, menghibur seseorang bukanlah hal mudah bagi dirinya. Alhasil, Gaara hanya menepuk pelan punggung Naruto, membiarkan siluman rubah itu mulai terisak dan menangis dalam diam.

...

Manik lavender itu menatap lingkaran putih yang menggantung di langit malam. Bersinar lembut dengan kilauan cahaya menemani para bintang. Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak ia menyadang status 'Putri Mahkota' dan hatinya masih menantikan Sang pemuda pirang. ketukan pintu terdengar, membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan sosok Momoshiki berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Lelaki berumur dua puluh tahun itu membungkuk hormat lalu melangkah masuk sembari membawa nampan berisi makanan. Pemuda dengan manik serupa dengan Hinata, tersenyum tipis.

"Saya membawakan makan malam anda, Hinata-sama."

Hinata membalas senyum Momoshiki, "Maaf membuatmu repot, Momoshiki-kun. Dan sudah aku katakan, jangan terlalu formal denganku."

Momoshiki tertawa pelan, "Maaf maaf, tapi aku masih tidak terbiasa Hinata-sama." Pemuda itu sedikit berdehem, guna menghilangkan kegugupan saat manik Hinata menatapnya tak suka. "M-maksudku, Hinata-san."

Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap itu tersenyum puas, lalu ia beranjak dan duduk di tengah ruangan. Momoshiki segera menaruh meja berbentuk bundar dan meletakan piring berisi makanan di atas meja. Setelahnya Hinata mulai menikmati makan malamnya dengan ditemani Momoshiki.

"Apakah Yahiko-sama belum kembali dari kota sebelah?" tanya Hinata.

Momoshiki mengangguk sebelum berujar, "Jika tidak ada masalah, kemungkinan besok siang Yahiko-sama akan sampai di Istana."

Hinata mengangguk paham lalu kembali menikmati makanannya. Namun baru dua suap, Hinata menghela nafas pelan, membuat Momoshiki mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka dengan makanannya Hinata-san?"

"Ah tidak! makanannya sangat enak. Aku hanya..." Momoshiki semakin menurunkan alisnya saat Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. "Apa aku harus menari di depan banyak orang besok?"

Sedetik kemudian Momoshiki tertawa kecil, "Kau itu dulu seorang Shirabyoshi yang menari di depan banyak orang. Jadi kenapa kau gugup sekarang?"

"Dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda, apa lagi jika aku hanya menari seorang diri dan belum lagi di depan mereka yang tengah menahan sakit."

Tawa Momoshiki mereda saat maniknya melihat raut sedih di wajah Hinata. "Apa kau tidak mau menari di depan orang sakit? Apa kau tidak mau menyembuhkan mereka?"

Sekali lagi Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus manik Momoshiki. "Tentu saja aku mau! Aku ingin menyembuhkan mereka, jika aku bisa menyembuhkan mereka, aku pasti akan melakukannya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku hanya memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak setiap kali menari atas permintaan Raja."

Momoshiki menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat sebelum mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. Hal itu tentu saja membuat rambut Hinata menjadi berantakan. "Tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal remeh seperti itu, kau fokus saja dengan keinginan mu menyembuhkan mereka."

"Mou... Momoshiki-kun, kau menyebalkan."

Momoshiki tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang cemberut sebelum sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda itu menyibak poni Hinata dan maniknya menyipit saat melihat bekas luka melintang di pelipis kanan Hinata.

"Hinata-san, kau pernah terluka?"

Gadis itu menyentuh bekas lukanya sebelum mengangguk, "Ya, kalau tidak salah tiga tahun yang lalu dan hal itu membuatku tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi sehari sebelum aku pingsan dan ditemukan Na—maksudmu temanku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka?"

"Sepertinya aku terjatuh dan membentur bebatuan di sekitar sungai."

Mendengar penuturan Hinata, Momoshiki berdecak pelan dan kembali mengacak rambut gadis itu. "kau itu terlalu ceroboh, Hinata-san."

"Kau sudah terlalu sering mengatakannya, Momoshiki-kun."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pendek sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan merapikan bekas makan Hinata. "Kalau begitu lebih berhati-hatilah, jangan membuat Yahiko-sama cemas." Momoshiki tertawa tanpa suara saat mendapati tanggapan pendek Hinata.

Momoshiki membuka pintu namun sebelum melangkah, ia kembali berbalik menatap Hinata. "Kau tahu, Ratu benar-benar menginginkan seorang cucu." Saat melihat wajah bingung Hinata berubah menjadi malu dan memerah, Momoshiki tersenyum jahil. "Jadi, cobalah menerima pelukan Yahiko-sama."

"Mo-Momoshiki-kun no baka!"

Pemuda itu tertawa renyah dan menutup pintu sebelum bantal menghantam wajahnya. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, tawa renyah itu menghilang tanpa bekas. Wajah yang semula ramah kini berubah kaku dan dingin sebelum ia tersenyum miring dan melangkah pergi.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang sebelum maniknya kembali menatap bulan di langit malam. Tatapannya kosong dan menerawang jauh, memikirkan seorang laki-laki dengan senyum mentari. Apa yang tengah pemuda itu lakukan sekarang? apakah dia sudah merelakan dirinya? ataukah ia masih terpuruk atas pilihan egois yang Hinata putuskan?

Gadis itu menggunakan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya, matanya terpejam, dan ia berbisik pelan. "Aku merindukanmu... Naruto-kun."

...

Malam semakin larut dengan rembulan yang bersinar samar-samar. Sesosok bayangan menyerupai hewan berkaki empat, terlihat dari balik pintu kamar Hinata. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, sosok itu membuka pintu yang menghubungkan antara kamar Hinata dan pekarangan Istana. Saat langkah sosok itu mulai memasuki kamar, cahaya lilin yang samar-samar masih mampu menyinari sosok itu.

Sosok yang itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia dengan yukata hitam serta rambut kuning terang, melambai pelan. Naruto menatap lekat-lekat sosok Hinata yang tertidur lelap. Rasa rindu mulai berdesir, membuat dadanya terasa sesak akan kerinduan pada sang gadis bulan. Naruto duduk di samping Hinata dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. Terus seperti itu selama berjam-jam, tanpa merasa bosan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum samar, betapa bodohnya dia karena butuh setengah tahun untuk dirinya kembali berdiri dan datang menemui Hinata. Bahkan meski begitu, ia masih tidak berani untuk bertemu terang-terangan dengan Hinata.

Dia lebih memilih cara pengecut seperti ini, mendatangi Hinata saat gadis itu tertidur. Namun manik yang menyembunyikan rembulan cantik itu terbuka, mengejutkan Naruto. Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berucap untuk waktu yang agak lama. Sampai Hinata yang memecah kesunyian.

"Aku merindukanmu... Naruto-kun..." usai berkata seperti itu, Hinata menoleh dan melempar senyum yang sangat pemuda itu rindukan.

Senyuman yang mampu meluapkan emosi yang telah laki-laki itu pendam selama setengah tahun lamanya. Naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya namun lama-lama isakan terdengar samar-samar. Hinata beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengusap lembut pipi Naruto, sebelum menarik dagu pemuda itu agar kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

Manik biru laut yang sangat Hinata rindukan, berkilat sebelum tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Naruto. Pemuda itu kembali tertunduk, kata maaf terucap berulang kali. Hinata mengangguk paham sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hinata... maukah kamu memberiku kesempatan kedua?" Hinata menarik dirinya dan menatap Naruto tak mengerti. Lelaki pirang itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku ingin membawamu."

Sebenarnya, bukan niatnya untuk membuat keputusan seperti ini. Naruto hanya ingin melihat wajah Hinata. Namun ia salah, melihat Hinata hanya membuatnya ingin membawa pergi wanita dalam pelukannya ini dan menjadikannya miliknya. Manik lavender itu membulat sebelum tertutup dengan raut sedih.

"Maafkan aku... Naruto-kun," wanita itu menggeleng pelan sebelum menatap kembali sepasang mata yang menatapnya kecewa. "Aku tidak bisa..."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, saat Hinata menarik tangannya dan membawanya untuk menyentuh perut datar wanita itu. Ada getaran aneh, serta dentuman pelan yang Naruto rasakan di telapak tangannya. Getaran itu terasa hangat, dan dentuman pelan yang seakan bernafas itu membuat Naruto paham dan menatap Hinata yang memandangnya sedih.

"Aku terus menunggumu, walau aku telah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi desakan yang terus menekan, membuatku tidak bisa terus mengelak." Hinata menunduk, tidak berani menatap Naruto. Perasaannya berkecamuk, ia ingin menjerit dan mengatakan kalau ia masih mencintai pemuda di depannya. Namun ia tidak berhak untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto, karena ia telah menghianati pemuda itu. tidak hanya sekali, tapi lebih dan ini adalah yang terparah.

"Maafkan aku..."

...

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Naruto menenangkan hatinya. Harapan yang tiba-tiba muncul terpaksa ia hempaskan kembali, jatuh dan berserakan. Hembusan angin malam membelai rambut kuningnya. Manik biru lautnya menatap lurus ke arah Istana megah dengan kilauan cahaya api obor yang mengelilinginya. Naruto menutup matanya sebelum kembali membukanya dengan tatapan tegas. Dia sudah membuat keputusan. Walaupun mereka tidak bersatu, bukan berarti cintanya terhadap Hinata lenyap begitu saja. Jika dengan melindungi Hinata dari jauh bisa membuatnya bahagia, hal itu akan Naruto lakukan sepenuh hati.

"Wah wah... Aku kira siapa malam-malam seperti ini bertengger di atas pohon." Suara asing yang tiba-tiba hadir membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Sesosok laki-laki bercadar putih, berdiri di puncak pohon yang berseberangan dengan Naruto. "Apa yang dilakukan rubah merah di sini?"

"Siapa?"

Dari mata yang menyipit itu, Naruto yakin bahwa pemuda misterius itu tengah menyeringai. Aura yang laki-laki itu pancarkan juga sama sekali tidak mengenakan. "Bukan siapa-siapa untukmu, tapi cukup dikenal oleh manusia yang kau sayangi itu."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok asing itu. "Apa mau mu?"

"Hanya menyapa, rubah merah yang jatuh cinta terhadap manusia." Pemuda dengan kepala yang tertutupi kain putih itu tertawa. Seakan perkataannya sangatlah lucu dan membuatnya geli. "Ha... bagaimana mungkin penerus Familiar Tsunade-sama bisa begini bodohnya."

Manik biru laut itu sedikit berkilat, menatap tajam dan awas terhadap sosok itu. "Dan apa hal itu merugikanmu? Jatuh cinta terhadap manusia bukanlah kebodohan, dan aku bahagia mengenalnya."

"Meski kau tidak bisa memilikinya? Meski dia malah menikahi orang lain? Dan memiliki anak dari orang—"

"Berhenti bicara dan katakan saja apa mau mu!" sentak Naruto memotong kata-kata sosok misterius itu. Jujur saja hatinya terasa panas mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. karena apa yang laki-laki itu katakan membuat emosinya kembali bergejolak.

"Apa kau rela mati demi seorang manusia?"

Manik biru laut itu membulat sempurna, tidak pernah menduga kata-kata itu sebelumnya.

...

Hinata mengerang pelan, tendangan pelan di dalam perutnya membuatnya terjaga. Hinata bangun dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan suaminya yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Manik lavendernya menatap perutnya yang besar sebelum mengulas senyum hangat. Pelan ia mengusap perutnya, kebahagian dan rasa tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anaknya kian hari semakin besar.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, anakku."

Senyum yang semula Hinata ulas kini berubah saat dirasanya tenggorokannya sedikit sakit. Ia memutar kepalanya dan menemukan secangkir air dan sebutir obat yang biasa ia minum untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Hinata menoleh, menatap suaminya yang tertidur pulas sebelum mengambil obat dan air dan meminumnya. Setelahnya Hinata kembali tidur tanpa menyadari kertas bekas obat pil yang ia minum mengeluarkan asap kehitaman sebelum lenyap tanpa bekas.

...

Naruto membulatkan matanya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan manik biru itu berubah merah. Gigi gerahamnya saling beradu hingga menimbulkan suara gemeletuk. Youkai rubah itu menatap nyalang sosok di depannya.

" **Apa kau bilang?** "

Sosok itu semakin menyeringai, "Aku bilang, nyawa Hyuuga Hinata ada di tanganku. Saat ini wanita itu pasti sudah meminum pil yang aku taruh di dekat tempat tidurnya. Pil, yang sebenarnya adalah benih dari kutukan yang aku tanamkan untuk wanita itu."

" **Kenapa kau melakukannya?** "

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" lontaran kata yang seakan bercanda itu membuat Naruto emosi.

" **KAU!—** "

"—Aku membencinya." Embusan angin malam memainkan tudung abu-abu pucat lelaki itu. "Aku membencinya hingga mengakar dalam nadiku. Kebencian yang membuatku ini mencengkramnya dan meremukannya dengan tangan ini."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Dia tidak tahu, apa yang membuat laki-laki itu menaruh dendam yang amat dalam. Selain itu, kenapa harus Hinata? kenapa harus anak adam yang bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menyakiti seekor semut sekalipun?

Belum cukup rasa penasaran, kecemasan, dan kemarahan melanda Naruto. Laki-laki asing itu kembali membuatnya membulatkan mutiara merahnya. Bisikan yang laki-laki itu lontarkan saat dengan sekejap mata ia berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan satu hal untuk menyelamatkannya..."

Seringaian licik terukir dari balik cadar laki-laki itu.

"...Bunuh Pangeran Yahiko."

...

Hinata memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah pucat. Kilatan dari sebilah belati perak terpantul cahaya rembulan dari sela-sela jendela yang terbuka. Sosok yang berada dalam bayangan itu masih mampu Hinata kenali. Rambut berantakan yang sedikit mencuat, serta manik biru laut indah yang sangat ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Na-Naruto...-kun?"

Hinata kembali menatap belati yang ada dalam genggaman Naruto lalu menatap sosok suaminya yang tertidur pulas. Baru saja ia kembali dari kamar kecil dan dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Naruto. Hinata mengambil langkah, ia menghampiri pemuda itu yang masih terdiam dan enggan melangkah menuju cahaya lilin berada.

Manik biru laut itu terpaku, menatap kosong dan enggan membalas tatapan Hinata. Bahkan saat Hinata sudah berdiri di depannya dan menggenggam tangannya, Naruto masih enggan menatap wanita itu. Dari genggaman tangan itu lah Hinata tahu, bahwa laki-laki di depannya tengah bergelut dengan emosinya. Tangan yang yang selalu terasa hangat itu, terasa dingin, dan bergetar pelan.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata menarik ujung ganggang belati dan menjatuhkannya agak jauh dari posisi mereka. Manik lavendernya menatap lekat-lekat manik biru laut itu dan tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu, dan Hinata percaya bahwa ada alasan dibalik tindakan Naruto. Karena itu wanita itu memilih untuk tersenyum dan mencoba menyampaikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Naruto dapat merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Senyum yang Hinata berikan mampu mencairkan emosi yang membuatnya terdiam dan terpaku sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia tidak sanggup, meski ia ingin menyelamatkan Hinata, namun membunuh laki-laki itu bukanlah jawabannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia sampai berfikir kalau membunuh Yahiko adalah jawaban yang tepat. Bagaimana mungkin dia sampai mengikuti kemauan sosok misterius itu.

Perlahan, Naruto merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak kecil Hinata. Bisikan tanda maaf ia lontarkan dan membalas pelukan Hinata. Saat ini, pelukan dari wanita yang ia cintai sangatlah Naruto butuhkan.

"Maaf Hinata... aku tidak akan lagi... bertindak sebodoh ini."

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, untuk saat ini dia tidak butuh kata-kata. Karena baginya saat ini yang lebih membutuhkan dukungan adalah Naruto. Hinata sadar betul kalau dirinya telah menggoreskan luka berulang kali pada Naruto. Dengan egoisnya, ia memilih meninggalkan laki-laki ini dengan luka yang menganga lebar.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ hai~ maaf karena aku lama tidak update. Akhir-akhir ini ada banyak kesibukan, belum lagi komputer yang harus di servis karena error. Jadi maaf ya telat. Lalu terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia dengan fiction abal ini. masih mau RnR dan follow serta favorite. Thank you so much for all of you guys.**

 **Well, aku harap kalian puas dengan update kali ini, walau jujur aja. Yang bikin aja kurang puas sama chapter kali ini. peace. Aku harap kedepannya tidak telat lagi dan lebih memuaskan kalian dalam segi cerita. Thanks again and now i will replay beberapa review dari para guest.**

 **Naruto Boruto: Thanks for your review. Well, naruto di sini memang masih polos dan karena Hinata itu termasuk pasif jadi yah pasti dia kaget sekaget kagetnya. *nyengir kuda***

 **Naruruhina: thanks ya udah mau baca, hehe. Yah... hampir ya? Next time aku bakal bikin kamu nangis sesegukan hahaha. Maaf ya lama lanjutannya, terlalu banyak kendala *plak***

 **Guest: wow wow~ sabar non atau mas? Well kalau enggak begitu nanti cerita gak seru dong. Hehehe well naruto itu kan bangsawan youkai yang melindungi para umat manusia. secara kakeknya kan familiarnya dewi padi *kedip2***

 **Hitamputih904: well pemikiranmu hampir bener, Cuma yah... dibaca aja ya biar greget hehe. Thanks udah mau baca.**

 **Salsabilla12: kan trauma... gimanapun suaminya itu dibunuh youkai. So di mata mami Hika semua youkai itu sama aja.**

 **Lililala2499: sebenarnya aku tahu kok masalah umur jaman dulu, Cuma sengaja aja untuk ngasih sedikit perbedaan di fiction ini. but thanks ya udah mau berbagi ilmu, thank you so much *peyuk***

 **Haswan: kebanyakan kata lavender? Ups sorry... thanks udah ngasih tau, kedepannya akan aku usahain lebih banyak menggunakan kata-kata selain kata 'lavender' ^^**

 **Second09: iyaaa makasih ya udah mau baca ^^ moga lanjutannya juga terus kamu baca dan menikmatinya.**

 **Kurotsuhi mangetsu: hehehe iya... mami hika trauma sama youkai, tapi anaknya malah temanan bahkan jatuh cinta pula. Ibu mana yang rela anaknya nikah sama youkai *plakk***

 **Bluemond: uhuhuhu itu drama dari dulu aku pengen nonton kagak kesampeaaaaan *mewek* katanya ceritanya bagus ya? Jadi penasaran buat nonton... thanks ya udah mau baca ^^**

 **Guest: hampir tapi gak jadi, kan masa bully si valak udah ekspayet broh... hehehe updatean datang, sorry lama, and thank udah mau nunggu ^^**

 **Aldo scott kennedy: hadir... maaf karena gak bisa up kilat, ada banyak problem hehehe. Doain ya minggu depan enggak telat. Thanks udah mau baca~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Character of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story before you know the meaning of this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Awal dari Takdir, Bagian akhir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manik coklat yang terkena bias kilau cahaya mentari senja. Menatap lurus padang bunga lavender dengan tatapan menerawang. Ingatan kilas balik, memutar di benaknya tanpa ia pinta.

 _Malam itu, ia terbangun saat mendengar suara benda jatuh. Pemilik rambut serupa langit senja itu semula mengacuhkannya sebelum sebuah suara asing menarik perhatiannya._

" _Maaf Hinata... aku tidak akan lagi... bertindak sebodoh ini."_

 _Yahiko membuka sebelah matanya, melirik sekilas sebelum kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Dapat ia rasakan hatinya memanas melihat Sang Istri berada dalam pelukan laki-laki lain. Mereka terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain._

 _Hinata tidak pernah melihatnya, itu adalah kenyataan yang sudah Yahiko ketahui semenjak kedatangan Hinata dan Hikari ke Istana. Senyum yang Hinata ulas saat mengatakan dia bersedia menjadi Istrinya, adalah senyum palsu dan sangat dipaksakan. Senyum yang membuat Yahiko bersumpah akan membuat gadis itu tersenyum tulus dan tidak akan merasa menyesal karena telah memilihnya._

 _Namun kini, melihat pemandangan di depannya membuat hati Yahiko remuk. Perlahan, ia berbalik, memunggungi kedua insan yang masih hanyut dalam dunia mereka. Yahiko memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa perih dalam hatinya. Dan berharap dia bisa cepat terlelap dan bangun seakan semua ini tidak pernah terjadi._

"Yahiko-sama..." suara lembut yang selalu menenangkan hatinya.

Lelaki itu memutar kepalanya, menatap sosok anggun yang datang menghampirinya. Hinata tersenyum tipis, dia membawakan secangkir teh yang ia buat sendiri. Yahiko mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menyesap teh dengan harus melati itu.

"Yahiko-sama... apa anda baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini anda terlihat lesu dan sering melamun."

Dari ekor matanya, Yahiko tahu bahwa Hinata benar-benar mencemaskannya. Wanita itu terlalu baik, dia lebih mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri. Dan mengingat hal itu semakin membuat Yahiko terpuruk.

Diletakannya cangkir teh sebelum menarik pinggang Hinata pelan. Ia bersandar pada perut besar Hinata, di mana calon anaknya berada. Dentuman lembut dan samar-samar itu seakan menjadi obat paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya saat ini.

"Hinata..."

"Ya, Yahiko-sama?"

"kau tahu..." jeda sejenak sebelum Yahiko menggeleng lemah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, kehadiranmu dan si kecil cukup membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, Hinata dapat melihatnya jelas, sejelas jendela yang terbuka. Namun hal yang berkabut adalah apa yang tengah dirisaukan Yahiko. Kerisauan yang entah kenapa Hinata rasakan, ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya.

...

"Yahiko-sama..."

Suara Momoshiki terdengar sayup namun cukup untuk menarik perhatian Yahiko. Laki-laki itu menutup buku kecil yang tengah ia baca, lalu mengalihkan netranya. Momoshiki berdiri di ambang pintu, membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan menghampiri Yahiko yang tengah berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Anda dipanggil Yang Mulia Raja di ruang kerjanya."

"Benarkah? Ada apa jam segini ayah memanggilku?" Yahiko segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Momoshiki. "Terima kasih Momoshiki, ah! tolong lihat keadaan Hinata, minggu-minggu ini adalah masa rentan baginya. Jangan lupa kabari aku kalau terjadi sesuatu!"

"Saya mengerti, Yahiko-sama. Anda tidak perlu cemas, karena tabib nenek Chiyo selalu berada di samping Hinata-sama."

"Haa... baguslah kalau begitu." Yahiko mulai melangkah pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah dia kembali menoleh menatap Momoshiki. "Astaga! Aku tidak bisa berhenti cemas belakangan ini! Chiyo-baa-san tidak pernah meleset sebelumnya dalam memperhitungkan kelahiran, benar bukan?"

"Ya, karena itu anda tidak perlu cemas, karena menurut perhitungan Chiyoo-baa-sama. Hinata-sama baru akan melahirkan pertengahan sampai akhir bulan ini."

"O-oh.. benar dan ini masih awal bulan. Ya... kau benar, baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Baik Yahiko—"

"Ah tidak! mungkin lebih baik jika aku melihat keadaan Hinata terlebih dulu."

Momoshiki menghela nafas pendek, pemuda dengan rambut keperakan itu segera menahan pundak yahiko lalu mendorong laki-laki yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Hinata-sama baik-baik saja, Yahiko-sama. Sudahlah, tidak baik membuat Raja menunggu."

"Tapi... Momoshiki-kun~ aku ingin melihat Hinata sebentar~"

"Nanti saja setelah anda bertemu dengan Raja."

"Momoshiki... Hinata~~~"

...

Yahiko menghela nafas pelan, dia kalah dari Momoshiki. Pemuda lavender itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya menyerah. Manik coklatnya melirik sekilas, langit begitu gelap dengan awan hitam yang semakin membuat malam terlihat larut. Rintik-rintik hujan menambah hawa dingin yang sudah menusuk tulang.

Sesampainya didepan ruangan Sang ayah. Yahiko mengetuk pintu tiga kali sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Ayah, aku datang..."

Suara petir yang mulai saling sahut menyahut terdengar. Yahiko sempat tersentak kaget dengan suara keras dari cahaya langit. Ia sempat terpejam sesaat, sebelum maniknya terbuka.

"Ugh.. uhuk!"

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Tetesan darah yang mengalir dan jatuh perlahan membasahi karpet beludru. Sosok yang Yahiko kenali kini mulai limbung sebelum jatuh dengan suara keras. Manik coklatnya masih terpaku pada sosok laki-laki dengan ekor yang menggeliat dengan ujungnya yang runcing dan terdapat darah segar di sana.

"Ya..Hiko..."

Suara dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya terdengar, seketika menyadarkan Yahiko. Laki-laki itu segera berlari menuju lemari, tempat biasa ayahnya menyimpan pedang cadangan. Ia segera menarik sarung pedang dan menghunuskannya ke arah sosok yang telah melukai Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Siapa kau!"

Sosok itu tak menjawab, ia hanya mengibaskan ekornya yang telah berlumuran darah. Saat petir kembali menyambar permukaan bumi. Manik coklat itu melebar saat melihat helaian berwarna kuning dan mata merah menyala.

Gigi geraham saling beradu sebelum erangan terdengar bersama desingan pedang membelah udara.

 _Klang!_

Dengan mudahnya, pedang Yahiko terpental dan menancap dinding di belakang sang Putra Mahkota. Pelaku dari penyerangan Raja dan Ratu Pain, melangkah pelan hingga kini berdiri di depan Yahiko.

Rambut pirang, mata merah dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Yahiko yakin, laki-laki di depannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang waktu itu. Pemuda yang berada dalam pelukan istrinya.

"Apa mau mu? Bukankah kau teman Hinata?"

Suara tawa terdengar, sinis dan penuh dengki. Naruto mengibaskan ekornya hingga membuat percikan darah mengenai wajah Yahiko. Meski begitu raut wajah dan tatapan Pangeran tetap tegas, tanpa menunjukkan rasa takut ataupun gugup.

"Teman? Apa kau yakin?" senyum licik yang berubah menjadi seringaian sadis. Manik merah darah itu mengkilat sesaat.

"Kami lebih dari teman~"

...

Malam itu, ketika bulan mulai menanjak naik, keheningan penuh damai tidak pernah terdengar lagi dari Istana Pain. Percikan dari benturan logam terdengar, suara raungan para penghuni yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Teriakan para tentara dan kobaran api menjadi satu-satunya yang ada malam itu.

"Hinata-sama, cepatlah masuk!"

Langkah kecil itu tertatih dan hampir limbung, untunglah salah satu pengawal berhasil menahannya. Laki-laki bertubuh agak kekar itu membantu Hinata untuk naik ke atas kereta kuda. Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti arus yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu, dia duduk santai di paviliun sembari bersenandung pelan. Namun kini, dia sudah berada di dalam kereta kuda dengan iris bulannya menatap kilatan api kemerahan yang menelan separuh bangunan Istana.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan Yahiko-sama? Raja serta Ratu?"

Dua pengawal saling adu tatap, seakan enggan untuk berkata. Atau memang mereka tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengan tiga orang terpenting bagi Kota Sawah. Hinata dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, firasat buruk datang bersama rasa mual.

"Yahiko-sama! Katakan di mana Yahiko-sama?!"

"Tenanglah Hinata-sama, beliau tidak apa-apa saat ini Pangeran sedang berada dibarisan depan dalam melawan para monster!"

"Mo-monster?"

Manik lavender itu bergetar pelan, tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia dengar dari mulut salah satu dari pengawalnya.

"Istana... telah diserang oleh segerombolan siluman yang dipimpin siluman rubah."

...

Suara teriakan penuh keputus-asaan terdengar, menggema bagai melodi. Satu persatu, mereka diserang, diterkam, dimangsa oleh para monster yang kelaparan. Kobaran api yang semakin besar dan mengamuk mejadi latar belakang bagi para kumpulan monster dengan berbagai bentuk. Dan di depan mereka berdiri sesosok laki-laki dengan yukata hitam yang sudah terkena noda merah di sana sini. Helai rambut kuning berkibar tersapu angin malam dengan percikan api.

Senyum sadis dan menakutkan terlukis jelas disana, memberi janji betapa mengerikannya neraka itu. Di depan puluhan para youkai, berdiri pula tanpa gentar para prajurit yang dipimpin Yahiko. Pemuda itu, tidak dalam keadaan baik. Ia mendapat luka serius dari hasil perlawanannya terhadap Naruto. Pemuda meringis pelan, namun ia masih berusaha berdiri tegak dan menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa bebas dari semua yang sudah kau lakukan!"

"Oho~ memang itu yang aku harapkan, jika pesta berakhir singkat itu sama sekali tidak menarik bukan?"

Yahiko mengeratkan genggamannya, sebelum ia berseru lantang.

"SERANG MEREKA!"

...

Dari kejauhan, Hinata masih bisa melihat cahaya merah kekuningan dengan sedikit percikan api. Kereta kuda melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, membawanya jauh, jauh dan semakin jauh dari Istana. Kedua tangannya bergetar dan basah oleh keringat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, rasa takut dan cemas menghantuinya, namun ada yang lebih membuatnya cemas.

' _Istana... telah diserang oleh segerombolan siluman yang dipimpin siluman rubah.'_

Hinata menggeleng cepat-cepat, tidak mungkin siluman rubah yang dimaksudkan itu adalah Naruto. Berulang kali Hinata berusaha menguatkan dan mengingatkan dirinya. Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dia cintai tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba kereta kuda terguncang kuat, membuat punggung Hinata terbentur keras. Suara kuda yang meringkik dan tawa yang menggema membelah malam. Setelah itu Hinata yakin, ia mendengar suara teriakan dari luar. Suara yang ia dengar sama sekali bukan pertanda baik, aura menyeramkan yang ia rasakan saat ini juga sama sekali tidak membantu.

Hinata tersontak kaget saat tiba-tiba muncul benda tajam yang menjebol pintu kereta kuda. Benda tajam yang mirip dengan cakar itu menarik paksa hingga membuat pintu kereta terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Kikiki~ aku menemukan Sang Putri~"

Seekor monyet berbulu coklat kehitaman dengan mata kuning terang tertawa nyaring. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai Hinata yang mencoba menjauh dan berada di sudut kereta kuda. Berharap tangan besar siluman itu tidak mampu meraih dirinya.

"KHIIIHKHHH!"

Jeritan siluman monyet memekakan telinga lalu lenyap bersama dengan limbungnya siluman besar itu. saat Hinata bernafas lega, ia kembali menegang saat sebuah sosok terlihat berdiri di depan pintu kereta kuda.

"Hinata-chan?"

Iris lavender itu mengerjap, agak tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. Namun saat sinar bulan menyinari sosok itu, lelehan air mata meluap dan membasahi pipinya. Rambut pirang dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya, serta manik biru laut yang selalu menenangkannya.

"Naruto-kun!"

"U-ups! Hinata-chan kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mencoba mengecek Hinata yang berlari memeluknya, apakah dia terluka atau tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Hinata saat ia dan Gaara tengah berjalan santai. Gaara yang berada di belakangnya, tengah memperhatikan siluman yang sudah mulai mengabu dan terbawa angin malam.

"Naruto-sama," Gaara berujar pelan, "Dia... bukan bagian kita."

Perkataan Gaara cukup untuk membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius dan rahangnya sedikit mengeras.

"Apa mereka Youkai Barat?"

"Entahlah... tapi mungkin saja, mengingat tak jauh dari sini adalah perbatasan kita dan Youkai Barat."

"Syu-syukurlah..." gumaman pelan Hinata menarik perhatian Naruto dan Gaara.

Hinata mengangat wajahnya dengan mata memerah dan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Syukurlah... aku percaya, Naruto-kun tidak akan melakukannya. Kau... tidak menyerang Istana... syukurlah..."

Kerutan di dahi Naruto menandakan bahwa ia tidak paham. Apa maksudnya dengan dia menyerang Istana? Suara Gaara segera membuyarkan pemikirannya. Manik biru lautnya mengikuti arah dimana Gaara menunjuk sesuatu.

"Kau... pasti bercanda..." desis Naruto saat melihat kobaran api besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga berpijak. "Itu daerah Istana Pain, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami diserang, dan pengawal mengatakan bahwa kami diserang youkai yang dipimpin olehmu Naruto-kun."

"Apa?!" Kedua youkai itu membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Hinata.

Gaara merasakan firasat buruk, "Naruto-sama kita harus memberitahu Kurama-sama mengenai hal ini!"

Manik biru laut itu memandang jauh kepulan asap yang terbentuk di langit malam. Kedua tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Beraninya... beraninya para youkai itu menghancurkan salah satu daerahnya terlebih daerah di mana Hinata berada.

"Ukh!"

Naruto sontak menoleh ke arah Hinata saat mendengar wanita itu merintih kesakitan. Hinata memeluk perutnya yang sudah membesar, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan peluh mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Samar-samar telihat noda hitam yang mulai terlihat berbentuk ular yang tengah melilit. Kesekian kalinya, Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan... kau..."

"Haa... haa.. aku- aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun."

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja! Bajingan itu... dia benar-benar menanamkan kutukan padamu!"

Tak sanggup untuk menahan bobotnya, Hinata menjatuhkan badannya. Beruntung Naruto dengan sigap menahannya dan menyandarkan Hinata pada sebuah pohon besar. Sinar bulan yang menerpa mereka semakin memperjelas bercak hitam yang mulai membelit di sekujur tubuh Hinata.

"Aku... bisa mengatasi hal ini, haa... se-seperti biasanya."

"Apa maksudmu? Hinata-chan... jangan-jangan kau sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

Bibir yang selalu terlihat cerah dan merona kini begitu pucat. Namun senyum itu tetap lah sama, senyum menenangkan yang membuat hati Naruto menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ini... hal yang kau cemaskan wa-waktu itu... benar bukan, Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata terbatuk keras, rasa sakit, panas dan nyeri ia rasakan bersamaan. Sungguh sangat menyiksanya. "Aku tahu, dan bukan hanya kamu saja... yang mencari penawarnya Naruto-kun... haa... jadi, jangan me-merasa bersalah..."

Hinata kembali menjerit kuat, rasa sakit diperutnya membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh, Hinata merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melahirkan, tapi ia dapat merasakan air ketubannya telah pecah. Naruto kini panik bukan main, melihat Hinata mengerang kesakitan dan juga kutukan yang semakin memekat membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Hinata-sama harus segera mendapatkan perawatan, kita harus cepat kembali." Gaara berujar dengan tenang, berharap dengan begitu kepanikan Naruto berkurang.

"Ah, ya kau benar! kita harus ce—"

"Na-Naruto-kun... to-tolong... selamatkan Ya-Yahiko-sama..."

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling tatap, berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu. Naruto mengangguk paham, ia melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua bahu Hinata dan menatap Gaara.

"Aku titip Hinata, setelah kau sampai beritahu Kakek dan kirim bala bantuan secepatnya."

Gaara segera menahan langkah Naruto, "Tunggu dulu! Apa kau akan pergi sendiri? Kau sama saja cari mati!"

"Karena itu aku memintamu untuk memanggi bala bantuan. Lagi pula kita tidak punya banyak waktu, terutama Hinata." Naruto menatap sekilas Hinata yang tengah menahan sakit sebelum menatap Gaara lagi. "Jika dugaanku benar, ini semua ulah sosok misterius yang telah menaruh kutukan pada Hinata. Kita sudah mencari berbagai macam cara untuk menyembuhkan Hinata, tapi tidak berhasil."

"karena itu, aku akan pastikan dia memberikan penawarnya bagaimanapun caranya."

Tatapan yang Naruto berikan begitu tegas dan tak terbantahkan. Hal itu membuat Gaara menarik tangannya dan menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda merah itu lalu mengangkat tangannya, membuat gumpalan pasir dan mengelilingi Hinata.

"Aku paham, aku janji secepatnya kami akan datang membantumu. Jadi tetaplah utuh Naruto."

"Hei! Kau bisa juga berkata seperti itu, Gaara!" Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. "Aku pergi dulu!" seru Naruto lalu ia melesat membelah malam.

Gaara menatap punggung temannya yang mulai menghilang sebelum ia bersama dengan Hinata melayang bersama pasir-pasirnya menuju hutan.

...

"Kau bukan dia..." Yahiko menggeram pelan saat pedangnya beradu dengan ekor sang rubah.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Aku bukan siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, siapa kau sebenarnya?! Pemuda itu... aku yakin tidak mungkin akan melakukan ini!" Yahiko mengherdik,

Kembali suara tawa terdengar, pelan sebelum berubah besar dan terdengar gila. "Kau sungguh naive Pangeran Yahiko. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku, bagaimana mungkin kau yakin kalau aku mungkin tidak akan melakukan hal ini?"

"Karena aku percaya Hinata."

Jawaban Yahiko yang tegas sukses membuat Naruto membisu. Namun keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena dari langit, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu atau seseorang menghantam Naruto dengan keras hingga ia terpental beberapa meter.

"A-apa?"

Dari kepulan asap yang menipis, berdiri seseorang dengan helaian rambut pirang. Yahiko membulatkan mata coklatnya. Bagaimana mungkin... sosok itu membelah diri menjadi dua?

"Hah! kata-kata yang bagus Pangeran!" seru Naruto lalu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau... musuh atau kawan?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk pipinya, "Setelah aku menghajar dia, kau masih bertanya?" tak mendapat respon dari Yahiko, Naruto mendengus pelan. "Aku... Uzumaki Naruto, Youkai rubah dari Timur! Dan aku teman Hinata, **yang asli**."

Kemudian Naruto berbalik dan menujuk sosok palsu yang kini terbaring di tanah dengan luka parah di wajahnya. Pukulan yang Naruto berikan cukup memberi dampak yang besar, dan juga keuntungan karena dengan begitu mereka berdua tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok yang menyamar menjadi Naruto.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dengan boneka jelek sepertimu—ttebayo! Cepat panggil tuanmu karena aku ada urusan dengannya!"

"Ha-ha-ha... kau da-tang ju-ga ru-bah me-rah ha-ha-ha."

"Ya, ya, ya... aku datang jadi panggil tuanmu boneka jelek!"

"kau benar-benar tidak sabaran hum.. Naruto."

Sebuah suara baru terdengar dari atas, Naruto dan Yahiko mendongak dan mendapati sosok laki-laki melayang sekitar sepuluh meter di atas mereka berdua. Manik coklat Yahiko melebar, surai lavender pucat yang tertutupi tudung transparan serta manik lavender yang ia kenali.

"Mo-Momoshiki-kun?"

Yahiko mengerjapkan matanya, berharap apa yang ia lihat hanyalah ilusi semata. Momoshiki tertawa lantang, keras, dan mengerikan. Senyum lembut yang selalu diulas Momoshiki tak terlihat dimanapun, yang ada hanyalah seringaian lebar.

"Seharusnya kau membenci Naruto, Yahiko-sama. Bukankah karena dia kau belum juga mendapatkan hati Hinata-sama?"

"Momoshiki... kau tidak benar-benar melakukan ini bukan?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, acuh tak acuh. "Menurutmu? Ha~ sayang sekali, seharusnya aku hanya duduk dan memperhatikan kalian berdua saling membunuh satu sama lain. Tapi kalian berdua terlalu bodoh rupanya."

Serangan tiba-tiba melesat dan hampir mengenai Momoshiki, jika saja laki-laki itu tidak menghindar tepat waktu. Manik lavender itu jatuh pada sosok Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan ekornya.

"Selalu tidak sabaran seperti biasanya, Naruto."

" **Jangan memanggilku seakan kita akrab, kau... beraninya mengacau di daerah kekuasaan Kurama!** "

"Oho~ sepertinya kau mulai marah, itu bagus karena pesta akan semakin meriah~"

"Berhenti bicara dan serahkan penawar Hinata!"

Dalam sekali lompatan, Naruto melesat dan meluncurkan tendangan yang ia arahkan ke perut Momoshiki. Pukulan telak yang mengakibatkan Momoshiki terpental hingga menabrak bangunan Istana. Kepulan asap kembali terjadi dan saat asap mulai menghilang, sekali lagi pemuda itu tertawa.

"Jangan terburu-buru, pesta baru saja dimulai, kau tahu itu."

Kulit putih pucat yang hampir terlihat licin, wajah yang dulu menyimpan sejuta kehangatan berubah menjadi dingin dan memberi perasaan tak enak kepada setiap orang yang melihatnya. Kedua tangan yang dulu selalu membantunya kini penuh dengan sisik.

Yahiko terperangah menatap sosok asli dari laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Sosok Momoshiki yang penuh dengan sisik dan kakinya yang berubah menjadi badan ular. Momoshiki tersenyum puas, seakan bangga dengan kejutan yang ia berikan kepada Pangeran Mahkota.

...

Malam itu adalah malam terpanjang yang Hinata rasakan. Rasa sakit serta perihnya proses melahirkan serta kutukan yang menyerangnya membuatnya lemah. Setiba ia dirumah kediaman Familiar Tsunade-sama. Gaara segera memanggil bantuan untuk mengobati Hinata dan membantu persalinannya. Setelahnya, ia segera menghadap Kurama dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kurama memerintahkan para youkai kelas atas untuk pergi bersama Gaara menuju Istana Pain dan menolong Naruto. Sementara itu Hinata kini tengah berjuang dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Keringat dingin tak hentinya mengalir dan membasahi tubuhnya yang terbaluk yukata putih.

"Hinata, berjuanglah!"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat berseru. Dia bertugas untuk membantu kelancaran persalinan Hinata. Dibantu beberapa siluman, gadis itu mencoba membaca mantra untuk menahan laju kutukan yang menyerang gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Arrgh!"

"Shion-sama... bagaimana ini? kutukan ini sudah sangat parah." Sosok siluman kerdil yang sedari tadi mengelap peluh di kening Hinata terlihat panik dan sedih.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-sama pasti akan kembali dan membawa penawarnya." Manik ungunya berkilat, meski ia mencoba tenang hatinya mencelos dan berharap Naruto benar-benar cepat kembali. Karena jika tidak, nyawa Hinata tidak akan tertolong.

Kutukan tua yang hanya diketahui siluman yang sudah hidup ribuan tahun. Lawan kali ini, bukanlah lawan yang mudah. Mereka diburu waktu, dan semakin sempit kesempatan untuk membuat Hinata bertahan. Jika sudah seperti ini, mungkin hanya salah satu dari mereka yang akan selamat. Hinata atau anaknya, Shion menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran negatif itu dan kembali memberikan separuh chakra-nya untuk menghambut kutukan.

"Sh-ion...-chan..."

"Jangan banyak bicara Hinata-sama!"

Pemilik dua iris bulan itu tertawa tanpa suara, jujur saja dia bahkan tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bicara. Namun ada hal yang harus ia katakan kepada youkai rubah itu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Tolong...se-lamatkan...a-nak-ku..."

Kedua pasang iris yang hampir sama itu saling beradu tatap, mencoba untuk menyampaikan dan menerima. Shion memalingkan wajahnya sebentar sebelum menatap Hinata dalam.

"Bukan hanya anakmu, tapi kau juga Hinata-chan."

"He-he-he... per-tama kalinya... kau me-manggilku seperti itu..."

Shion tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa manusia ini tetap tersenyum seperti itu, walau tahu nyawa dia tengah terancam. Banyak siluman yang mengatakan kalau manusia itu bodoh dan mudah diperdaya, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat seorang anak adam yang membuatnya tidak mengerti.

...

Saat itu bulan purnama telah berada dipuncak, membawa gumpalan kapas hitam dengan rintik hujan. Pertempuran telah berakhir tepat sebelum bulan di atas kepala. Suara gesekan dedaunan terdengar di Hutan, cukup banyak dan sekitar dua meter di depan mereka ada yang lain. Jika tadi gesekan daun terdengar ribut, maka kali ini tidak.

Naruto melompat keluar dari hutan dan berlari menuju sebuah kuil. Sebuah Kuil yang tidak terlalu besar yang telah menjadi tempat para manusia berdoa pada Sang Dewa Padi. Sebuah botol yang berisikan butiran kecil berwarna hitam, berada dalam genggaman Naruto. Senyum bahagia terlihat jelas, menandakan kalau dia telah mendapatkan penawar untuk Hinata.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto sesudah ia sampai di rumahnya.

Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu Jati dan berwarna coklat muda. Rumah yang dikelilingi danau buatan dimana siluman air menikmati harinya. Naruto membuka pintu geser, mencoba menemukan dimana Hinata berada.

"Hinata-chan! Lihat apa yang aku bawa!" Naruto segera berlari dan duduk di samping Hinata yang tengah tertidur.

Yukata putih yang semula wanita itu pakai kini telah berganti dengan kimono selembut sutera dengan hiasan bunga anggrek. Hinata membuka mata, ia mengulas senyum tipis lewat bibir pucatnya.

"Selamat datang... Naruto-kun."

"Ya, dan lihat apa yang aku bawa! Obat penawar, kau akan sembuh Hinata."

Senyum itu masih ada, tidak bergetar sedikitpun. Namun ada sesuatu dari senyuman itu. Gemuruh detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu, Naruto segera mengambil segelas air dan mengeluarkan sebutir obat penawar.

"Hinata cepatlah diminum..." Pemuda pirang itu membantu Hinata untuk duduk.

"Naruto-kun..."

Bahkan suara lonceng itu kian memudar, lemah dan samar-samar. Tidak, dia belum terlambat. Hinata pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku... Naruto-kun..."

Tidak! jangan meminta maaf, tidak, tidak, dia telah berjanji akan melindungi Hinata. Apapun yang terjadi, dia sudah berjanji dan bahkan dia berhasil membawakan obat penawarnya. Ya, obat penawar Hinata akan sembuh setelah meminumnya.

Manik biru laut itu membulat saat pil kecil itu berubah menjadi pasir. Segera pemuda itu mengambil pil yang lain, namun semua berubah menjadi pasir dan terbawa angin malam. Naruto mengerang frustasi, bahkan sampai matipun siluman brengsek itu tetap menipunya.

"Hinata aku mohon bertahanlah... jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Pemuda pirang itu mencium kening Hinata. Berharap dengan begitu ia dapat memberitahukan betapa ia membutuhkan sosoknya, betapa ia mencintainya. Jemari lentik yang terasa dingin mengenai kulit pipinya, menyeka air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah tumpah.

"Naruto-kun... maafkan aku..." Senyum getir itu bukanlah senyuman yang ingin Naruto lihat.

Senyum menawan dengan sejuta kehangatan setiap ia memandangnya. Itu lah senyuman Hinata yang ia kenal. Naruto menggenggam erat tangan mungil yang begitu dingin dalam genggamannya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa kehilangan Hinata. Dia rela jika Hinata berada disamping orang lain, tapi jangan. Naruto sangat memohon jangan sampai Hinata menghilang dalam hidupnya, jangan sampai...

"Ja-jangan menangis... Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata..."

Senyum damai penuh ketulusan hadir di wajah cantik gadis bermata lavender sebelum menutup sepenuhnya. "Aku bahagia... mengenalmu... Naruto-k..u..n..."

Naruto melebarkan matanya, diguncangnya tubuh mungil Hinata dan memanggil namanya berulang kali. "Hinata... Hinata! Hinata!" terus memanggilnya, berharap si gadis bulan kembali membuka mata dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

Isak tangis yang berubah raungan, hujan yang mulai melebat seakan turut bersedih. Bulan purnama juga tertutup awan hitam, menutupi sinar terangnya dan hanya memberikan kegelapan. Selama beberapa jam Naruto hanya memeluk tubuh Hinata yang kini semakin dingin. Jejak air mata masih tertinggal di sana, mengering bersama hatinya yang mengeras, retak dan rapuh perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau setia dengan fiction ini. Makasih buat review and flame kalian. Makasih juga buat yang ngefavorite dan ngefollow cerita ini. *Deep Bow* Aku senang karena banyak yang terhibur dengan cerita ini, walau ada juga yang malah kecewa.**

 **Untuk mereka yang merasa kecewa, dan pada bilang, 'Naruto dapet bekas.' Heol! Sebenarnya kalian baca cerita ini enggak sih? Kalian ngebaca bagian penolakan Hinata saat Naruto memintanya untuk kembali? Kalian memahami karakter Hinata kah di sini? Hinata masih tahu malu, dia sadar telah melukai Naruto dan yang paling parah adalah dia mengandung benih dari laki-laki lain. Karena itu Hinata menolak untuk pergi bersama Naruto. Dia lebih memilih tinggal bersama Yahiko. So... apa hal itu masih masuk kategori 'Naruto dapet bekas?'**

 **Lalu, cerita utama Red Fox adalah tentang reinkarnasi Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka kembali bertemu dikehidupan kedua Hinata. Dan Hinata yang sekarang itu murid SMA (sekolah menengah atas). Untuk masa lalu Hinata, anggap saja cerita itu perhentian sementara sebelum sampai happy ending. Karena cerita happy ending itu tidak mungkin semulus jalan tol, LOL. Tolong para flamers, dibaca dulu ceritanya bener-bener jangan nulis review yang bikin saya ketawa ngakak ya~**

 **Next, Cocoa akan membalas beberapa review dari kalian.**

 **Lililala2499: Flashbacknya kelar di chapter ini~ next chap waktunya Naru bikin Hinata klepek2 xD thanks sudah setia baca *deep bow***

 **Guest: NTR Cuma di flashback doang kok hehehe, thanks udah baca~**

 **Mawarputih: anak Yahiko~**

 **Chocolatte lavenje: Iya tidak apa2~ moga suka dan setia ampe ending story ya~**

 **Naruto Boruto: itu scene ingatan Naruto dan Haku udah menghilang sebelum Hinata nikah sama Yahiko. kalau aku ceritain masa lalu mereka, bisa panjang~ jadi beberapa ada yang aku bagi. Ini flashback aja belum semuanya terungkap hehehe.**

 **Guest: biasa rintangan sebelum bersatu hehehe**

 **Hoshi: o_O saya terhura karena ada cowok yang baca fic abal ini dan baper, kwkwkwk thanks udah baca~**

 **ArmyNHL: maksih makasih hehehe, semoga seterusnya bisa bikin cerita lebih keren lagi dengan tulisan yang lebih baik *doa sendiri amin sendiri***

 **Kurotsuhi Mangetsu: etto... boleh nanya? NTR itu sebenernya apa ya? Aoakoak pernah nanya digrup Cuma gak dibales T_T maklum saya kudet kwkwkw. Hinata inget masa lalunya? Muehehe nantikan saja nantikan hahahaha *ketawa nista* iyaa enggak apa2 kok~ aku merasa senang dengan review-mu *nyeka air mata* mereka rata2 langsung ngeflame tanpa mikir2 dulu, dan sejujurnya flame mereka bikin saya ketawa ngakak bukannya marah atau sedih. Well sedih sih, karena ternyata masih ada generasi muda yang lebih suka berkoar terlebih dulu sebelum memahami situasi (kalau kasus ini memahami isi cerita) anyway thanks ya~**

 **Kruiciferakitsukii: thanks~**

 **Keyko keinarra minami: cerita dengan perbedaan seperti itu selalu sukses bikin saya baper T_T. Hehehe thanks udah baca.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Murid Pindahan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari pagi membawa kehangatan dengan iringan kicauan burung gereja. Di kediaman Hyuuga, penerus Klan Hyuuga kini tengah membasuh wajahnya. Manik lavender indah itu memantulkan wajahnya yang sedikit basah. Hinata menatap lekat-lekat sosoknya, sebelum jemari lentiknya menyentuh kaca dan teringat dengan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

Seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan anak kecil dalam mimpinya, Siluman yang menaruh kutukan pada Sasuke. Siluman yang menginginkan nyawanya, tentang kehidupan lalunya, tentang dia juga siluman rubah. Dan tentang...

"Haku..."

Haruskah Hinata mempercayainya, jika mereka dulu bertiga saling mengenal, saling terhubung. Dirinya, Naruto dan Haku. Manusia dan siluman, benarkah mereka berteman? Hal yang seakan hanyalah mimpi belaka dan mustahil.

' _Hinata dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih.'_

Detak jantung Hinata mendadak berdetak lebih cepat, bersama dengan rona merah memenuhi wajahnya. Buru-buru Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sembari berjongkok, menahan malu.

"Hyaa~ astaga... Hyuuga Hinata jangan sampai kau termakan kebohongannya! Bagaimana mungkin aku dan dia dulu sepasang kekasih?!"

Hinata kembali berdiri, ia mengibaskan tangannya, guna mendinginkan wajahnya. "Tidak mungkin... sungguh tidak mungkin, lagi pula memang kehidupan lalu itu benar-benar ada? Uh... aku bingung..."

"Nee-sama?"

Suara pelan Hanabi berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata. Adik perempuannya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Raut keheranan terlihat jelas di paras Hanabi.

"Nee-sama... baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? A-aku baik-baik saja Hanabi!" Hinata melontarkan senyumnya, guna menghilangkan kekhawatiran Hanabi. "Ah, aku harus segera ganti baju!"

Gadis kecil itu menatap penuh heran pada kakak perempuannya yang kini sudah melesat menuju kamarnya. "Nee-sama... kenapa salah tingkah begitu?" Setelah agak lama terdiam, Hanabi mengangkat bahu lalu bersenandung kecil sembari merapikan rambut panjangnya di depan cermin.

...

"Hinata-chan!"

Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Sakura berlari menghampirinya dengan senyum ceria dan manik hijaunya yang berbinar. Gadis musim semi itu langsung merangkul lengan sahabatnya dan bergelayut manja.

"Hinata-chan, hari ini kau ada acara?"

Gadis manis bersurai biru gelap itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak, aku bebas hari ini. memang ada apa?"

"Temani aku membeli buku, nanti aku traktir minum deh~"

"Dan sepiring cheese berry cake?" mendapati Sakura mengernyit melihatnya, Hinata tertawa kecil. "Anggap bonus karena nanti kedua tanganku akan keram karena membawa buku-buku beratmu." Sambung gadis itu dengan kedipan jahil.

Sakura mendengus geli mendengarnya, "Baiklah baiklah, sepiring cheese berry cake, siap dipesan!" ujar gadis merah muda itu dengan gaya seorang pelayan.

Kedua gadis remaja itu tertawa riang, terlihat menikmati pagi dengan canda tawa. Saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah, Hinata menangkap sosok seseorang. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, melengkung indah dengan sarat akan kelegaan.

"Untunglah, Sasuke-kun sudah sehat dan bisa kembali bersekolah. Kau pasti sangat senang, benarkan Sakura-chan?" Hinata mengerling jahil saat dilihatnya manik hijau temannya terus menatap sosok Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak pelan, sebelum ia tertawa gugup. "Tentu saja. Sebagai temannya sejak kecil, mana mungkin aku tidak senang melihatnya sehat."

"Hanya teman sejak kecil?"

Kedua pipi gadis itu mulai bersemu merah, tidak kuat dengan tatapan jahil, Hinata. Sakura memukul pelan lengan sahabatnya dan membuang muka, pura-pura cemberut yang malah mengundang tawa pewaris Hyuuga.

"Berhenti tertawa Hinata-chan! Aku paham kau sudah tidak galau lagi tentang cintamu, tapi bukan berarti jadi menggodaku seperti ini."

"E-eh? A-apa ma-maksudmu Sa-sakura-chan?! Aku tidak akan percaya dengan omongannya!"

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan matanya sedikit melebar. Rona merah mulai menjalar memenuhi wajahnya, sementara itu Sakura menyeringai tipis.

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Memang apa yang dia katakan? apa dia menyatakan suka padamu?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu! sudahlah kita harus cepat ke kelas!"

Hinata berlari pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan cengiran puas. Gadis merah muda itu kemudian berlari menyusul temannya. Ruang kelas 1-3 mulai ramai, mengingat bel tanda masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Pewaris klan Hyuuga itu duduk dengan wajah yang masih memerah menahan malu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kelepasan seperti itu. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, berharap bisa melupakan semuanya, tentang hal yang tidak bisa ia pahami.

"Masalah itu sudah selesai dan kami tidak akan bertemu lagi." Ucap gadis itu pelan, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi, membuat seluruh murid-murid duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Dari balik pintu mucul, lelaki berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan dengan rambut perak serta masker hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Sejak pertama kali mengenal wali kelasnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan gaya berpakaian laki-laki itu. Lebih tepatnya, untuk apa gurunya itu memakai masker hitam-sementara lelaki itu pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak memiliki luka yang harus ditutupi- Hatake kakashi, memasuki ruang kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas dengan gaya santai serta tatapan malasnya.

Usai anak didiknya memberi salam, Kakashi berdehem sebelum mulai berbicara."Selamat pagi anak-anak, mungkin ini sangat mendadak. Namun kita kedatangan murid baru."

Pengumuman itu sukses membuat ruang kelas sedikit berisik. Murid-murid saling berbisik dengan antusias, walau ada juga yang acuh dan tidak peduli. Sakura yang duduk di samping Hinata, menyenggol gadis manis itu dengan senyum ceria.

"Kira-kira laki-laki atau perempuan? Aku harap dia murid laki-laki yang seksi!"

Hinata meringis pelan mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, "Sakura-chan... kata-kata mu itu agak..."

"Kenapa? Kelas ini memang kekurangan laki-laki seksi Hinata-chan."

Tenten yang berada di belakang Hinata, segera memukul belakang kepala gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Membuat Sakura mengaduh pelan dan mendelik sengit ke arah Tenten yang membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Jangan menodai Hinata dengan otak kotor mu itu, jidat lebar."

"Aish! Kau tidak perlu memukulku Tenten~"

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan melihat murid-muridnya mulai berisik. Terutama Sakura dan Tenten, pemuda lajang itu lalu memukul meja, guna menarik perhatian murid-muridnya. Setelah kelas kembali tenang, Kakashi menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk."

Seluruh perhatian murid kelas 1-3 mengarah pada pintu kelas. Langkah cukup lebar dengan celana bahan coklat muda serta kemeja putih berbalut sweater kuning soft dengan simbol Konoha di saku dada kirinya. Senyum yang terpatri di wajah kecoklatan dengan tiga guratan halus di kedua pipinya.

Manik lavender itu seolah terkunci, sejak pemuda itu melangkah masuk. Pemuda dengan helai kuning keemasan kala tertimpa bias matahari lewat celah jendela. Manik biru laut yang indah dan tajam itu, seakan pemicu bagi jantung Hinata untuk berpacu lebih cepat.

Sudut bibir itu tertarik, mengulas senyum menggoda. "Heya~ Uzumaki Naruto _desu_!. Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya- _dattebayo_!"

Hinata mengerjap dua kali, bibirnya terbuka sedikit dengan manik rembulan yang melebar. Tidak hanya dia, Tenten yang berada di belakang Hinata, ikut membulatkan matanya. kedua gadis itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sosok pemuda yang dikira tidak akan pernah mereka temui lagi, tahu-tahu berdiri di depan kelas dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai anak baru.

Naruto mengedarkan atensinya, mulai hari ini dia akan belajar bersama para manusia di sini. Sudah sejak dulu, pemuda pirang itu ingin mencoba menjadi murid dan belajar, serta melakukan kegiatan sekolah dan pergi main sepulang sekolah. Selama raturan tahun, Naruto hanya memperhatikan para remaja manusia melakukan hal itu. Dan kali ini, dia bisa merasakannya. Senyum bahagia melengkung indah di wajah rupawannya, dan ketika manik biru lautnya menangkap sosok Hinata.

Siluman rubah itu tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melambai ke arah gadis itu dan tersenyum serta menatapnya lembut. "Oh, hai Hinata~"

Hinata hampir memekik saat tiba-tiba seluruh kepala para gadis di kelas, dengan kompak menengok ke arahnya usai Naruto menyapanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, saat para gadis mulai saling bisik-bisik sembari menatapnya. Rasa-rasanya, Hinata ingin bersembunyi di balik punggung Tenten sekarang juga.

"Tiga pertanyaan untuk anak baru, siapa yang mau bertanya?" suara Kakashi seakan menjadi penolong bagi Hinata. Para gadis langsung kembali menatap ke depan kelas dan saling berebut untuk mejadi yang pertama atau terpilih untuk bisa bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa kau single?"

"Apa kau blasteran?"

"Seperti apa tipe gadis kesukaanmu?"

"Tolong bagi nomer ponselmu, Naruto-kun!"

Gadis dengan surai malam tanpa bintang itu mengerjap, tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan se-populer Sasuke. Hampir seluruh teman-teman perempuannya mengangkat tangan. Hinata melirik ke samping dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah tersenyum kecil. Meski gadis itu terlihat tertarik, namun ia tidak mengangkat tangan seperti yang lain.

"Masih cakepan Sasuke-kun, benarkan Sakura-chan?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada jahil.

Sakura menoleh dan rona merah kembali menjalar di wajah putihnya. "Bagiku sama saja, kok."

Hinata terkekeh pelan mendapati elakan Sakura, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa tidak angkat tangan seperti yang lain?"

Manik hijau itu menatap Hinata seakan gadis itu sangatlah aneh, "Kau sedang menguji aku Hinata-chan? Dari sekali lihat aku sudah tahu kalau anak baru itu sudah ada yang punya." Perkataan Sakura berhasil mengejutkan Hinata. Belum sempat Hinata bertanya, Sakura sudah memotongnya dengan tatapan jahil dan senyum miringnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak ada minat sama gebetan teman sendiri kok~"

"Maksudmu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu berdecak pelan, "Yang aku maksudkan itu kau Hinata-chan. Biar aku tebak, kalau anak baru itu orang yang sudah membuatmu belakangan ini melamun, benarkan?"

Sakura menyeringai puas begitu Hinata membulatkan matanya dan merona merah. Gadis dengan marga Haruno itu terkekeh pelan, "Jangan menjahili ku kalau tidak mau jadi bumerang untukmu, Hinata-chan."

Mendengar hal itu Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Memang selalu seperti itu, niat ingin menjahili Sakura namun yang ada malah dia yang kelabakan dan mati kutu.

"Hum... kekasih ya...," suara bariton yang lembut itu terdengar, menarik perhatian Hinata kembali pada sosok pirang di depan kelas. "Punya atau tidak, entahlah tapi yang jelas memang ada seseorang yang special bagiku." Naruto tertawa renyah sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

Sakura menyenggol lengan Hinata, senyum miring masih di sana. "Oh... terang-terangan seperti itu, hebat juga dia. Kau hanya tinggal perlu menyatakan perasaanmu dan jaa~ kalian resmi pasangan."

" **Berhentilah bercanda Haruno-san**."

Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama menoleh kebelakang saat suara dingin terdengar. Tenten menatap tajam Sakura dengan manik coklatnya. Terlihat jelas dia tidak senang dengan apa yang Sakura katakan. Gadis merah muda itu mengerjap sebelum mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak tegang.

"Oh, ayolah Tenten kau juga berpikir seperti itu, bukan? Atau aku salah? Mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

"Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, jadi berhentilah bicara."

Sakura mengernyit, dia cukup kaget dengan sikap sinis Tenten. Tidak biasanya gadis itu bersikap seperti itu. "kau ini kenapa sih? Sedang hari pertama? Aku hanya bercanda Tenten."

"Su-sudahlah kalian berdua, kakashi-sensei sejak tadi memperhatikan kita." Hinata berusaha membuat Sakura untuk kembali menatap kedepan.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menghela nafas lega begitu Sakura dan Tenten kembali tenang. Setelah memberi waktu bagi murid-muridnya untuk sedikit mengenal anak baru, Kakashi menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di kursi yang kosong. Meja yang terletak di barisan belakang dan tepat di samping jendela. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya.

Manik biru lautnya menatap langit luas tanpa awan. Dia tidak sabar untuk menikmati hari-harinya sebagai manusia. Beruntungnya, dia berhasil meyakinkan Kurama dan Gaara untuk diperbolehkan menjalani hari sebagai manusia untuk melindungi Hinata secara dekat. Naruto memutar kepalanya, menatap sosok Hinata yang berjarak sekitar tiga bangku di depannya. Gadis manis itu terlihat serius mendengarkan Kakashi.

Rambut panjang yang terkadang bergoyang saat dibelai angin pagi. Raut wajah yang terlihat serius, semakin menambah kecantikan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mulai memandangi perempuan itu. Menikmati setiap detik waktu yang ia miliki dengan menatap sosok yang ia rindukan.

Mungkin gadis itu menyadari tatapannya, karena tiba-tiba Hinata melirik ke arahnya. Dua pasang manik berbeda warna itu bertemu, saling memantulkan sosok mereka satu sama lain. Bagi pemuda pirang itu, waktu seakan melambat, sangat lambat hingga ia menyangka waktu berhenti berputar.

Manik rembulan itu melebar sedikit, lalu kedua pipi putih itu mulai merona merah. Dan ia memalingkan wajahnya, sesaat, sebelum ia kembali melirik dengan manik bulannya yang indah. Saat Naruto melambai ke arahnya, tubuh gadis itu sedikit menegang. Rona merah itu semakin pekat dan saat gadis itu menunduk malu, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

...

Hari itu, dunia terasa lebih cerah dari biasanya, atau lebih tepatnya bagi anak-anak kelas 1-3. Semua itu karena adanya sosok cerah seperti matahari di kelas mereka. Sosok dengan senyum lebar yang selalu hadir setiap saat.

"Oi! Oi! Oper kemari, hey Naruto!"

"Aku tahu Kiba!"

Para anak perempuan berseru menyemangati anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain bola. Manik lavender itu sejak tadi mengikuti sosok dengan rambut pirang secerah kelopak bunga matahari. Naruto berlari bersama yang lain, menggiring bola lalu menendang dan mencetak _score_. Tak jarang laki-laki itu terjatuh sebelum ia bangkit kembali sambil tertawa. Terlihat jelas, bahwa pemuda itu menikmati waktunya bersama anak-anak lain. Melihat senyum itu, membuat sudut bibir Hinata ikut tertarik.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Tenten menatapnya serius. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menelan ludah gugup, entah mengapa ia memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

"Kau... tidak percaya dengan omongan dia, benarkan?"

"Eh? Te-tentu saja tidak!"

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu membalasnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Dalam hati, Hinata mengutuk kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memperlihatkan kegugupannya di depan Tenten. Lihat saja, manik coklat itu kini menyipit dan memicing ke arahnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya sorak sorai teman-teman sekelas yang terdengar. Tenten menghela nafas pelan sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bagaimanapun kau jangan mempercayai kata-kata siluman rubah itu."

"Um, aku tahu. Kau tenang saja Tenten-chan."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya, ataupun terluka."

Sudut bibir Hinata tertarik, membuat lengkungan indah yang tulus. Gadis itu menarik pelan pundak sahabatnya, memeluknya erat sambil tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya. Aku paham Kaa-chan!"

"Hei jangan malah meledekku Hinata!"

"Tapi kau memang bertingkah seperti kaa-chan, Tenten-chan."

"Aku seperti ini karena peduli denganmu!"

"Iya. Aku paham, sangat paham! Karena itu terima kasih, karena perduli denganku, karena sayang padaku." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum ceria.

Mendapat senyuman seperti itu dari Hinata, membuat wajah gadis keturunan China itu memerah. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti itu. Tenten mengalihkan wajahnya, masih dengan rona merah merah menahan malu.

"Hentikan itu, kau membuatku merinding."

Hinata tertawa renyah dan dia semakin jahil begitu melihat Tenten yang salah tingkah. Kiba yang baru saja selesai bermain bola, menghampiri Hinata dan Tenten. Remaja laki-laki itu merangkul pundak Hinata dan tersenyum cerah.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu? apa kalian senang melihat penampilanku tadi?"

Tenten memutar bola matanya malas, "Kami bahkan tidak melihat kau main tadi, Kiba."

"Hei apa itu! tega sekali kalian melewatkan permainan dari Ace Konoha Gakuen!"

Gerutuan Kiba kembali membuat Hinata tertawa. Terutama ketika Tenten dan Kiba saling beradu mulut hingga membuat suasana semakin ramai.

"Katanya kau mau beli minum Kiba, kenapa malah duduk di sini sih!"

Suara itu berhasil membuat tawa Hinata terhenti. Manik lavendernya dengan gugup melirik sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tatapan sebal, kedua tangan dipinggang sebelum ia duduk di antara Hinata dan Kiba. Membuat pemuda pecinta anjing itu terpaksa bergeser dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari Hinata.

"Terus, kenapa kau malah ikutan duduk bodoh?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, aku juga capek memang kau saja."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, peluh masih menuruni pelipisnya dan leher jenjangnya. Tanpa sengaja, kedua bahu itu bersentuhan, dan efeknya cukup untuk membuat Hinata tertunduk dalam. Dentuman lembut yang mendadak menggila, desiran lembut juga Hinata rasakan hingga membuat wajahnya memanas. Hinata yakin, saat ini pasti wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tenten yang berada di samping Hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat rona merah itu. Manik coklatnya menatap tajam, sosok yang masih tertawa bersama dengan Kiba. Tertawa dan bertingkah seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Tanpa sadar Tenten mengepal tangannya, buru-buru Tenten menarik tangan Hinata.

"Te-Tenten-chan?" Hinata mengerjap, kaget dengan tarikan tiba-tiba dari sahabatnya.

"Sudah giliran kita, ayo!"

Tanpa menunggu sahutan Hinata, gadis China itu menarik tangan temannya dan membawanya pergi menjauhi Naruto dan Kiba. Manik biru laut itu masih menatap sosok gadis yang kini berlalu. Memandangi bagaimana rambut panjangnya bergoyang setiap ia melangkah, bahkan walau dari kejauhan pun Naruto mampu mencium harum lavender khas gadis itu. Sosok yang masih terasa bagai mimpi bahwa dia nyata.

...

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar sebelum disusul suara berat khas laki-laki paruh baya. Pintu kayu yang bergeser terdengar, membawa langkah dari seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang dan sepasang manik rembulan. Neji menunduk pelan sebelum kembali melangkah dan duduk di hadapan Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Hiashi-sama."

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Bagaimana kabar Hizashi?" Ayah dari Hinata dan Hanabi tersenyum tipis, laki-laki paruh baya itu menaruh secangkir teh di depan Neji sebelum ia menyesap tehnya. "Minggu depan ada acara makan keluarga, ingatkan dia untuk datang."

"Ya, akan saya sampaikan nanti Hiashi-sama. Dan kabar ayah baik, beliau saat ini tengah berada di Kyoto untuk mengurusi cabang Hyuuga di sana."

Hiashi mengangguk paham, lalu menatap Neji yang telihat lebih serius dari biasanya. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?'

Neji berdehem pelan, "Ada... yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda, Hiashi-sama." Setelah mendapat anggukan sebagai tanda untuknya kembai bicara. Neji berujar, "Apa anda tahu... mengenai siluman rubah bernama Kurama, dan juga. Tentang sejarah keluarga Hyuuga?"

Jeda terjadi diantara keduanya, cukup lama hingga membuat Neji mulai gelisah. Saat Hiashi bersuara, remaja coklat itu sedikit tersentak pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu." Manik lavender yang mulai sedikit mengabu itu menatap keponakannya. "Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Ya, tolong ceritakan Hiashi-sama." Balas Neji semakin serius.

...

"Jadi, kenapa dia ada di sini?" Tenten menatap Sakura malas. Sekali lagi, dia seharusnya tahu kebiasaan gadis merah muda itu. Pertama ia akan mengajak dia atau Hinata, lalu dia akan mengajak orang lain lagi. Selalu seperti itu, yah tidak masalah jika gadis merah muda itu mengajak Kiba, Shikamaru atau bahkan Sasuke. Karena mereka memang sudah berteman dekat. Tapi, "Kenapa kau mengajak anak baru?"

Naruto tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, "Tidak masalah bukan? Lagi pula aku memang ingin jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah."

"Aku tidak tanya kau, bocah nanas."

"Ouch! Kata-katamu masih saja pedas Tenten-chan~"

Tenten memutar bola matanya malas ketika dilihatnya Naruto bertingkah seakan ia menyakiti hatinya. Kiba yang berdiri di samping Naruto tertawa renyah, pemuda dengan gigi taring yang sedikit menyembul itu merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Maa.. tidak masalah, lagi pula kita memang harus memberi tour pada si anak baru!"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku lebih senang jika wanita cantik yang mengajakku berkeliling."

Shikamaru mendengus pelan, "Jadi kau itu termasuk suka daun tua?"

Pemuda pirang itu menjentikkan jarinya sebelum menatap Shikamaru. "Bingo! Tambahan point jika berdada besar."

"Ouh! Aku lebih suka ukuran D!" Kiba ikut menimpali dengan senyum lebarnya. "Akan terasa kenyal saat tanpa sengaja ia terjatuh dalam pelukanmu. Tidak seperti yang berdada rata, aku yakin pasti sakit jika memeluknya." Kiba mengoceh dengan cerianya, bahkan seakan tengah berkhayal jika suatu saat nanti akan ada bidadari jatuh untuknya.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke menatap remaja pecinta anjing itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Karena tak lama setelah Kiba mengoceh. Dua buah tas melayang dan mencetak _score_ di kepala coklat cepak itu. Kiba mengaduh keras dan menatap sengit ke arah orang yang menganiyaya dirinya.

" **Ki...Ba...** "

Manik coklat itu melebar sebelum pemiliknya merasa berubah ciut dengan darahnya yang turun drastis. Kiba tertawa gugup, tidak pernah menyangka akan menghadapi dua perempuan muda yang memiliki prestasi di bidang _material art_.

"Ahaha... kalian berdua te-tenanglah..."

Kiba tersentak begitu mendengar suara kretek, tanpa sadar dia memegangi lehernya. Berharap lehernya masih di tempat. Manik coklatnya melirik, meminta tolong ke arah Hinata yang kini tengah menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. Sadar kalau Hinata tak bisa menolongnya, Kiba mengalihkan tatapannya pada ketiga temannya.

"Hn... bodoh," Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, terlihat tak berminat membantu Kiba.

"Hahaha... gomen?" Naruto tersenyum kecil, terlihat jelas rautnya tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Sementara itu Shikmaru hanya menggaruk kepalanya, menguap dan berkata. "Terlalu merepotkan bagiku."

"kalian jahat~ !"

Hinata memandang tindakan kekerasan di depannya dengan wajah pucat. Melihat Kiba yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Tenten dan Sakura membuat Hinata kelabakan. Dia ingin menghentikan pertengkaran mereka bertiga, namun tiba-tiba kedua matanya di tutup seseorang.

"Hahaha sudahlah, anggap saja kau tidak lihat apa-apa Hinata~"

"Na-Naruto-kun?!"

"Hn, lebih baik kita pergi. Aku lapar," Sasuke ikut menimpali dan sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan keramaian yang membuat telinganya sakit.

Shikamaru mengikuti dibelakang, sempat pemuda dengan rambut model nanas itu menoleh. Menyeringai tipis melihat wajah kiba yang memelas meminta ampun pada dua gadis itu. Oh, sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk direkam. Beruntunglah, Shikamaru berhasil merekam salah satu aib Kiba untuk dijadikan _blackmail_.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ LOL sungguh judul chapter yang mainstream 'Murid Pindahan' heol, selalu bingung mau ngasih judul apa tiap chapter hahaha. Ahem... okay, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah memfollow, fav dan review fiction ini. Deep Bow bareng krew Red Fox.**

 **Untuk chapter ini, lebih ringan tanpa bumbu konflik berat macam chapter lalu, dan mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan juga masih ringan dengan khas cinta anak sekolah. *Comic shoujo mode on* thanks untuk kalian yang ngeflame dengan bahasa halus, kan enak dibacanya ^^**

 **Terus untuk masalah flashback. Etto maaf saya termasuk author yang malas pake kata flashback, lebih seneng dikasih efek italic atau enggak dikasih bagian tersendiri untuk flashback, seperti chapter 11. Sorry, entah kenapa kurang sreg dan kurang feel kalau di kasih. Maaf ya kalau ternyata kekurangan ini malah bikin beberapa reader jadi bingung hehe.**

 **Next, balasan review~**

 **Naruruhina: thanks untuk dukungannya *terhura***

 **Cemilan: Omo... aku setuju dengan pendapatmu. Bukan cewek doang yang bisa dibilang bekas aoakaok.**

 **Hoshi: peace mas broh~ jangan remukin saya, percuma diremuk gak guna apa2 mending beli lidi2an pedes, kan remuk masih bisa dimakan. Yahiko dan anaknya nyusul di flashback depan, tunggu aja. Sengaja di pisah2 biar chapter bagian flashback gak kebanyakaan. Dude, kasian valak masih dibully juga. gaji gak seberapa malunya sepanjang masa hahahaha. Ahem... sorry absrud mendadak.**

 **Mawarputih: nanti dikasih tahu kok~**

 **Chocolatte lavenje: maaf udah bikin bingung ;( penulisan masih payah tapi makasih udah setia baca ^^**

 **Didiksaputra: makasih broh udah baca~**

 **Keyko keinarra minami: iya... saya memang ingin menyiksa naruto dulu sebelum buat dia bahagia. *dihajar massa* iyaa sekarang udah waktunya mode present~ tenang aku udah nyiapain plot dramatis untuk Hinata yang ingat masa lalunya dan untuk perasaannya... lambut laun kok kan mereka berdua jodoh hahahaha.**

 **NaruHina Legends: thanks untuk infonya~ akhirnya terjawab sudah rasa penasaran saya tentang NTR. Banzaaai~**

 **Shiro: thanks shiro~**

 **Kurotsuhi mangetsu: makasih buat penjelasannya~ makasih udah nganggep fic abal ini keren *banjir air mata* hahaha tenang, saya lebih baper kalau plot cerita udah melenceng jauh ;) thanks ya~**

 **Lililala2499: mode normal datang~ masa-masa baper hinata mulai berjalan pelan-pelan. Gantian jangan Naruto mulu yang baper *ketawa nista***

 **Second09: makasih~ ^^**

 **Chiaki arishima: iya ada, flashbacknya dibagi biar chapter masa lalu gak kebanyakan hehehe. Tunggu aja ya~ thanks udah baca.**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 17: Dream and Reality.**

.

.

.

 _Suara tetesan air yang berulang kali terdengar, menggema dalam gelapnya malam. Dingin dan hampa. Saat kelopak mata itu terbuka, dua pasang rembulan bersinar indah. Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia sampai di tempat ini. Sebuah ruangan berdinding bebatuan tanpa adanya lampu penerang, namun ia masih bisa melihat sekitarnya._

 _Hinata melangkah dengan hati-hati, membiarkan langkah kecilnya membawanya menuju suatu tempat. Hingga langkahnya benar-benar berhenti di tengah ruangan dengan atap langitnya menjulang tinggi. Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap itu mengerjap pelan._

" _Ini... di mana?"_

 _Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Hinata berbalik dan mendapati sosok seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan sepasang manik lavender. Garis wajahnya tegas, namun senyum tipisnya membuat Hinata merasa tenang. Hinata menunduk pelan, menyapa sebelum melangkah mendekat._

 _Laki-laki itu hanya membalas dengan senyum, lalu ia menoleh menatap jendela besar tanpa kaca dengan bulan bersinar indah. Dan entah sejak kapan, mereka mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap sinar rembulan dengan pasir bintang di langit malam. Terus begitu sampai laki-laki misterius itu hendak melangkah pergi._

" _Kau mau pergi?" Hinata berujar, mencoba menahan langkah pemuda itu. "Tidak bisakah kau menunggu? Minggu depan aku pasti akan mengantarmu, jadi...!" Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa ia berkata seperti itu._

 _Namun tatapan sayu dengan senyum getir yang pemuda itu berikan. Berhasil membuat dada Hinata seakan diremas, nyeri dan sesak. Remaja itu menggeleng lemah sebelum tersenyum pahit dan melepaskan cekalan Hinata di lengannya._

" _Dia sudah memanggilku..."_

 _Kata-kata itu terngiang begitu saja. Membekas dan tidak menghilang, justru semakin menggema dalam benak Hinata. Dia... siapa yang pemuda itu maksud. Hinata tidak perduli, yang ia tahu, gadis itu tidak rela jika pemuda itu pergi._

" _Jangan pergi! aku mohon... jangan pergi!"_

" _To—!"_

 _._

 _._

"Hinata!"

Seruan serta guncangan dibahunya seketika menyadarkan Hinata dari tidurnya. Gadis manis itu mengerjap, masih merasa pusing dan belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Setelah pandangannya fokus, raut cemas Naruto lah, hal pertama yang ia lihat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun."

Pemuda pirang itu duduk di depan Hinata dengan meja lebar sebagai pembatas. Di atas meja, ada beberapa tas belanjaan yang tadi dibawa Naruto. Hinata mengusap wajahnya dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati telapak tangannya basah oleh air matanya.

Sepertinya saat dia tanpa sengaja tertidur ketika menunggu teman-temannya selesai belanja. Hinata bermimpi sesuatu. Ya, dia yakin memimpikan seseorang. Seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenali, namun mampu membuatnya tidak rela saat laki-laki itu pergi.

"Hinata, kau benar baik-baik saja?" suara Naruto menarik lamunan Hinata.

Gadis itu tersentak dan mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum tipis, "A-aku baik Naruto-kun, hanya sedikit lelah."

"Hee~ Kau pasti lelah sekali, sampai menangis dalam tidurmu."

Perkataan Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata mengerang pelan. Jelas sekali bahwa pemuda itu bersikap sarkastik terhadapnya. Tidak salah sih, karena memang Hinata berbohong pada siluman rubah di depannya ini. Namun jangan salahkan dia juga, karena bagaimanapun Hinata harus menjaga jarak terhadap siluman satu ini. Ah! salah, semua siluman memang harus dijauhi. Walau mungkin dalam kasus Naruto, Hinata sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Tenten dan yang lain belum kembali, Naruto-kun?"

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus pelan, memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa dia tahu kalau Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan perempuan bermarga Hyuuga itu menghela nafas lega saat Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sebentar lagi juga mereka akan datang."

Hinata bergumam pelan menanggapinya, dan setelah itu keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara pengunjung kafe yang terdengar serta lantunan musik jazz. Manik lavender itu memutuskan untuk menatap langit dengan gumpalan putih yang mulai kelabu. Sepertinya sore nanti akan turun hujan, Hinata berharap Sakura dan yang lain tidak akan menahannya terlalu lama.

Dan Hinata juga berharap, teman-temannya akan segera datang agar membebaskan dirinya dari keadaan canggung ini. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berani melirik pemuda di seberangnya. Dia takut, Hinata takut akan merasakan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan seperti waktu Naruto pindah ke sekolahnya. Namun rasa penasaran terus mendorong dan mendesaknya untuk mencuri pandang pada siluman rubah itu.

' _Mungkin... sebentar saja tidak apa-apa kan?'_

Rembulan itu bergerak, dan dari ekor matanya. Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda pirang itu. Sosok Naruto yang tengah menatap keluar jendela dimana pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang sembari menompang dagu.

Bola mata yang indah seperti samudera yang ditimpa bias cahaya mentari. Tatapan teduh namun tajam itu seakan menyimpan sebuah rasa, sejuta hal yang ia coba tutupi. Hinata sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia mulai terhanyut, menikmati saat dimana waktu seakan melambat dan membiarkannya memandang sosok indah namun juga sepi itu. Sampai manik biru laut itu tiba-tiba melirik ke arahnya.

Hinata merogoh kantung jaket lavendernya buru-buru. Berharap dia tidak tertangkap basah telah memandangi laki-laki itu. Suara tawa kecil terdengar saat jemari lentik itu hendak menggeser layar ponselnya. Dengan ragu, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk membiarkan wajahnya memanas akibat melihat pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil.

"Puas memandangku?" seringai tipis hadir di wajah kecoklatan Naruto sebelum berubah menjadi senyum puas begitu Hinata menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. "Sikapmu benar-benar terlihat jelas, Hyuuga-san."

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Uzumaki-san!"

"Ho... apa ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan sikap _Tsundere_?"

"Uh..."

Hinata kesal, gadis itu benar-benar kesal dengan dirinya yang tidak mampu membalas godaan Naruto. Ia kesal karena lagi-lagi membiarkan pemuda pirang itu tertawa dan membuat dadanya berdesir pelan. Ini aneh, sungguh! Bagaimana mungkin hanya dalam waktu singkat, pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya seperti ini.

"Huwa... nona Hyuuga ternyata bisa bersikap manis juga. Tapi jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku, karena itu menyebalkan."

Degh...

Manik lavender itu menatap lurus pada sepasang samudera di depannya. Tatapan dingin seperti waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tatapan dingin yang tidak asing baginya dan membuat hatinya serasa mencelos.

"Apa... karena aku mirip dengan _Hinata-mu_?"

Untuk beberapa saat manik biru laut itu melebar, hanya sesaat sebelum berubah semakin dingin. Naruto tersenyum kecil, berusaha tidak peduli.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak hanya sekedar mirip, Hinata."

"Tapi aku tidak mengingat sama sekali kehidupan lalu ku."

"Itu lebih baik, jadi jangan ambil pusing masalah itu dan cukup jauhi aku."

Hinata tidak mengerti, sebentar pemuda pirang ini bersikap baik padanya, lalu kemudian berubah dingin dan memberi jarak. Apa dia tengah bermain tarik ulur dalam sebuah hubungan yang dulu pernah Sakura ceritakan padanya? Gadis Hyuuga itu memalingkan wajahnya, lebih baik ia tidak ambil pusing. Toh Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap siluman rubah itu, hanya perasaan aneh yang kadang mengganjal dan membuat dadanya berdesir.

Yah... hanya itu.

...

"Hehehe maaf menunggu lama, Hi-na-ta-chan~"

Sakura berlari memasuki kafe dengan senyum cerianya. Di belakang gadis musim semi itu, Tenten dan yang lain menyusul dengan raut letih serta kedua tangan mereka penuh dengan barang belanjaan. Hinata tertawa kecil dengan _sweat drop_ mengalir pelan di pelipisnya. Setelah mereka duduk dan memesan minuman, Tenten mendelik sengit ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun terhadap Hinata, saat aku tidak ada 'kan, bocah rubah?!"

"Oi oi, jangan menuduhku sembarangan Tenten-chan~"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"M-maa maa..." Hinata menarik ujung seragam Tenten dan berusaha membuat sahabatnya kembali duduk. "Lalu apa saja yang kalian beli tadi?" Hinata mengalihkan atensinya pada teman-temannya.

Namun hanya Sakura yang menjawab Hinata penuh antusias. "Lihat lihat! Semua buku yang aku perlukan untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas, sedang ada diskon hampir 50%. Aku benar-benar beruntung sekali hari ini!" Gadis musim semi itu menunjukkan beberapa tas belanjaan yang berisikan kumpulan buku-buku tebal.

"Uwa... apa kau sanggup membaca semuanya, Sakura? Kalau aku sih, sudah jelas tidak akan sanggup. Melihatnya saja sudah bikin pusing kepala." Tenten mendengus pelan dan mendorong jauh-jauh tumpukan buku tebal dari hadapannya.

"Itu karena kau belum mencoba untuk membacanya, Tenten. Setelah membacanya, kamu pasti akan terbiasa dan menyadari kalau pelajaran ini cukup mudah." Sakura meraih buku-bukunya dan tersenyum puas karena berhasil mendapatkan buku yang ia incar sejak dulu.

Tenten menatap Sakura malas, "Mudah? Kau pasti bercanda Haruno Sakura?"

"Memang mudah kok, tapi membaca buku itu sekaligus? Terlalu merepotkan." Celetukan Shikamaru mendapat delikan tajam dari gadis berdarah China yang duduk di depannya.

"Jelas mudah bagi nanas jenius seperti mu."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya."

Gadis onmyoiji itu mengerang pelan, "Pasti menyenangkan memiliki otak jenius seperti kalian bertiga. Jadi tidak perlu susah-susah belajar untuk masuk universitas." Manik coklat Tenten melirik Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura yang menampilkan ekspresi berbeda.

"Kau hanya membuang waktu dengan berpikiran seperti itu." Sasuke berujar acuh tanpa menatap Tenten.

"Benar Tenten-chan. Semua orang memiliki keistimewaannya tersendiri. Kalau aku dan Sasuke-kun jenius, maka kau seorang _material ar_ t yang handal." Sakura ikut menimpali ucapan Sasuke.

"Benar-benar! sama halnya dengan kemampuan kaki besi yang aku miliki dan terkenal seantero Konoha Gakuen!" Kiba tiba-tiba berseru penuh semangat yang malah mendapat pukulan di belakang kepalanya oleh Sakura.

"kaki besi? Tidak bisa kau ganti sebutan payah itu?"

"Sakura kau jahat!"

"Etto... apa itu artinya aku harus merasa senang karena kalian berusaha menghiburku?" Tenten yang sejak tadi hanya diam, kini memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap teman-temannya polos.

"Tentu saja! Karena itu traktir kami minuman Tenten-chan~"

Sekali lagi Tenten mendelik sengit saat pemuda pirang itu memanggilnya seakan mereka akrab. Hinata yang melihatnya buru-buru menengahi. "M-Maa sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."

Kiba melirik ke arah jendela, dan benar saja langit siang yang semula terang kini berubah mendung. Rombongan Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan kafe. Saat berada diperjalanan pulang, Sakura yang teringat sesuatu memekik tertahan.

"Astaga aku hampir melupakannya!"

"Apa yang kau lupakan Sakura-chan?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. Dan teman merah mudanya menatapnya dengan senyum lebar serta menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan apa kau bebas minggu besok?"

"Eh?"

"Jadi tadi saat aku membeli buku kedokteran," ujar Sakura sembari mencari sesuatu dari balik kantung belanjaannya. "Jang! Aku mendapatkan hadiah empat lembar tiket taman bermain untuk minggu depan!" ujar Sakura sembari melambaikan empat kertas dengan senyum ceria.

"Ehh?! Taman bermain?! Aku mau!" Tenten serta Kiba berseru kompak dan penuh semangat.

"Tunggu sebentar! aku hanya punya empat tiket. Jadi kita hitung dulu siapa saja yang mau pergi." Sakura segera mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi empat lembar tiket di tangannya.

"Jadi yang mau pergi ke taman bermain, angkat tangan!"

...

Suara ramai dari pengunjung taman bermain terdengar walau jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Para pengunjung sudah bekumpul di depan gerbang besar berwarna keemasan yang masih tertutup rapat. Sekitar satu meter dari pintu gerbang, berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah menara jam berlapis keemasan.

Di samping menara jam, berdiri seorang gadis manis dengan rambut biru gelap yang tergerai sampai punggung. Ia mengenakan _dress one piece_ selutut, putih polos dan mengenakan cardigan berwarna _baby purple._ Sebuah tas selempang berwarna _cream_ bersandar di sekitar pinggangnya yang ramping.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang seorang gadis manis lainnya dengan rambut merah muda serta memakai bando pita berwarna merah _cherry_. Haruno Sakura berlari menghampiri Hinata yang melambai ke arahnya. Gadis manis itu memakai _hotpants_ berwarna biru dongker serta kaos oblong merah muda yang tertutupi jaket bisbol merah dengan lengan putih. Suara ketukan sepatu kets semata kaki berwarna putih dengan garis merah di kedua sisinya terdengar berirama.

"Pagi Hinata-chan~" Sakura menyapa pewaris Hyuuga dengan senyum cerianya yang dibalas Hinata dengan senyum lembut yang selalu terpatri di wajah putihnya. "Tinggal Kiba dan Tenten saja yang belum datang?" tanya Sakura sembari menoleh sekitarnya.

Hinata mengangguk kecil lalu melihat jam besar di belakang mereka. "Sepertinya mereka datang terlambat—"

"Oi! Kalian berdua~"

"Eh?"

Lavender dan batu hijau itu melebar saat menangkap dua sosok pemuda yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam serta memiliki kulit putih, ia memakai kaos oblong putih dengan jaket bisbol biru dongker. Kaki jenjangnya dilapisi celana jeans putih polos dan sepatu kets hitam. Sementara di sampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda pirang dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Dia memakasi kaos polo lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu serta celana denim biru gelap.

"Lihat! Siapa mereka berdua? Model kah?"

"Apa mereka sendirian? coba tanya!"

"Hyaa! Tapi aku malu!"

"Sudahlah, cepat-cepat! Kita tanya mereka!"

"A-ano... apa kalian datang sendirian?" salah seorang gadis dari beberapa gadis yang sejak tadi berbisik sembari memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum ceria dan menunjuk ke arah dua gadis yang berada di dekat menara jam dengan ibu jarinya. "Maaf, tapi kami sudah memiliki teman kencan yang menunggu kami di sana."

Hinata dan Sakura menatap pemandangan di depan mereka dengan dua ekspresi yang berbeda. Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap itu tertawa kecil dengan _sweat drop_ mengalir pelan di pelipisnya. Sementara itu Sakura menatap dua pemuda itu dengan tatapan malas. Para gadis itu pun menjauh setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Yo~ apa kalian menunggu lama?" tanya Naruto setelah kedua pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Ke-Kenapa jadi kalian berdua yang datang? Bukannya kemarin kalian bilang tidak mau datang?" Sakura berseru sembari menunjuk hidung Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hiya... sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka. Tiba-tiba saja Tenten-chan datang ke tempatku dan memberikan tiketnya padaku."

Jawaban Naruto berhasil mengejutkan Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya, Tenten yang menaruh curiga dan tidak mempercayai Naruto, memberikan tiketnya pada pemuda pirang itu. Merasakan tatapan yang Hinata berikan ke arahnya, Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Lalu, kenapa bukan Kiba yang datang dan justru malah Sasuke-kun?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya dan menatap sosok pemuda rambut hitam yang bersandar pada menara jam.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, acuh tanpa membalas tatapan Hinata, pemuda itu berujar. "Kiba memberikannya karena dia sakit dan tidak bisa pergi."

"Dan kau mau?"

Sasuke menguap pelan, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan nada serta tatapan curiga dari Sakura. Sebaliknya pemuda itu membalasnya dengan tatapan santai, "Memang salah kalau aku ikut?" Sasuke balas bertanya yang membuat Sakura terdiam.

"...Tidak salah sih."

"Ya sudah, jangan banyak tanya."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, memang salah kalau dia penasaran? Padahal dia sudah bernafas lega saat kemarin Tenten dan Kiba paling ingin ikut. Dan Sasuke, Naruto serta Shikamaru sama sekali tidak tertarik. Yah, dari awal dia memang tidak menaruh harap kalau Sasuke akan tertarik ikut ke taman bermain, tapi lihat sekarang. Pemuda itu justru muncul disaat Sakura tidak mengharapkannya.

Manik biru laut yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya tertutup, sebelum tawa kecil lepas dari bibirnya. Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto, menatapnya heran. Menyadari tatapan Hinata, pemuda pirang itu melambaikan tangannya santai. Memberitahu bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang dibalas tatapan acuh Hinata.

" _Neh_..." panggil Hinata mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto. "Apa benar Tenten yang memberikan tiketnya padamu?"

Seringaian tipis khas pemuda pirang itu kembali muncul, "Kenapa? kau tidak percaya dengan perkataanku?"

Gadis manis itu mengangguk cepat, "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Tenten terhadapmu. Jadi aku rasa perkataanmu itu agak aneh."

"APA?! Tenten-chan menaruh rasa terhadapku?! Wah ini tidak benar..." ujar Naruto dengan raut kaget yang ia buat-buat.

"Berhentilah bercanda, aku serius Naruto-kun!"

"Hahaha aku juga serius, Tenten-chan yang memberikannya padaku. Kalau kau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada laki-laki dengan rambut panjang itu."

Hinata menurunkan alisnya, laki-laki dengan rambut panjang? Siapa yang siluman rubah itu maksudkan? Belum sempat Hinata bertanya lebih lanjut, Sakura sudah memanggil mereka berdua karena gerbang taman bermain sudah dibuka.

"Uwo~ jadi ini yang namanya taman bermain?" Naruto berujar penuh semangat begitu manik biru lautnya menatap kumpulan permainan di depannya.

Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya mengernyit heran, "Memang kau belum pernah pergi ke taman bermain sebelumnya, Uzumaki-san?"

"Hahaha... begitulah. Kakekku termasuk orang yang keras dan beliau selalu menentang apa yang aku suka."

"Hee... sulit juga jadi dirimu, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe... yang lebih penting, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Rasanya seperti orang asing saja, panggil saja aku 'Naruto' seperti yang lain."

"Kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku seperti yang lain, Naruto."

"Tentu- _dattebayo_!"

"Baiklah, hari ini mari kita bersenang-senang!" Sakura berseru penuh semangat bersama dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua tertawa riang sembari saling menunjuk permainan yang ingin mereka naiki terlebih dahulu.

Di belakang mereka berdua, Hinata menatap mereka sambil tertawa kecil. Sementara itu manik hitam setajam elang, hanya menatap pada satu sosok riang dengan rambut merah muda. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, ada segelintir perasaan tak mengenakan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dan pemuda itu tahu, penyebab perasaan yang ia alami ini adalah ulah dari gadis musim semi yang tengah tertawa lepas dengan si anak baru.

...

 _ **BRAK!**_

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, NEJI?!"

Pemuda dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan itu tetap tenang menyesap teh hijaunya. Sama sekali tidak tersentak ataupun terkejut dengan gebrakan meja Tenten dan amarah gadis di depannya. Saat ini mereka berdua ada di ruang makan rumah Tenten. Pagi tadi, Neji datang dan meminta Tenten untuk menemaninya kesuatu tempat. Tempat yang ternyata adalah sebuah kuil Inari di puncak bukit kota Konoha.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAMU MENYURUH RUBAH ITU UNTUK PERGI BERSAMA HINATA?!"

Tenten benar-benar marah saat ini, sangat marah dengan keputusan sepihak dari Neji. Dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Neji yang tiba-tiba berubah. Bukankah laki-laki di depannya ini yang selalu mengingatkannya tentang hubungan manusia dan siluman. Tentang betapa licik serta kejinya mereka, lalu kenapa sekarang...

Neji meletakan cangkir teh sebelum menatap lurus manik coklat Tenten. Dari tatapan itu, ada sesuatu yang Neji ketahui dan itu membuat Tenten terdiam. Tanpa perlu disuruhpun Tenten segera duduk kembali dan menatap serius pemuda di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Setelah merasa Tenten sudah tenang, Neji membuka mulut dan berniat menceritakan apa yang sudah dia dengar dari kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kita bisa mempercayai siluman rubah itu."

Manik coklat itu menyipit tajam, "Maksudmu?"

...

 _ **NGUIIIIING!**_

"HUWAAAAA!"

" HAHAHAHA!"

Suara teriakan dan tawa terdengar saat _Roller Couster_ meluncur cepat di lintasan rel. Sakura dan Naruto terlihat jelas menikmati sensasi adrenalin mereka yang memuncak. Sementara wajah Hinata memucat dan menjerit tertahan dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah bosan.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkannya dengan bermain Histeria dan permainan ekstrim lainnya. Setelah sekitar empat permainan menegangkan, mereka berempat beristirahat di kursi panjang. Hinata duduk dengan wajah tertunduk, Sakura yang melihatnya merasa cemas saat wajah putih Hinata begitu pucat.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita... terlalu berlebihan?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan... bi-biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Kalian pergi main lagi saja, nanti aku menyusul setelah agak mendingan."

Sakura terlihat tidak yakin dengan perkataan Hinata dan gadis merah muda itu cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tangannya.

"Hei, Dobe. Kau tunggu di sini dan jaga Hinata, mengerti?"

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Dobe? Maksudmu aku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh."

"Haa?! Jangan mengganti nama orang seenaknya, pantat ayam!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sasuke-kun, maksudmu kita pergi main sementara meninggalkan Hinata di sini?" Sakura buru-buru menepis tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya lurus.

"Kita tidak meninggalkannya, hanya membiarkannya istirahat sebentar. Dan dia tidak sendirian, si dobe juga ada bersamanya."

"Maa... aku memang hanya butuh istirahat sebentar." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul, lalu gadis manis itu menarik tangan Sakura dan berbisik pelan di telinga gadis merah muda itu. "Ini kesempatanmu Sakura-chan. Maju dan jatuhkan hati Sasuke-kun!"

Wajah gadis merah muda itu berubah merah, "A-tu-tunggu Hinata-chan apa maksudmu? I-itu tidak mungkin! Kau sudah tahu kalau dia... tidak menyukaiku." Suara Sakura melemah di ujung kalimatnya. Manik hijaunya yang biasanya bersinar kini meredup saat ingatan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hari dimana ia menyatakan penolakan dan meminta perjodohan antara dirinya dan Sasuke dihentikan.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam, tidak mempedulikan suara Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdebat. Hinata menepuk pelan punggung Sakura dan memberinya senyum hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, usahamu tidak akan memberikan hasil yang mengecewakan Sakura-chan."

Manik hijau itu mengerjap beberapa kali, dapat Sakura rasakan hatinya menghangat. Ia merasa bisa mempercayai kata-kata Hinata. Ya, setelah berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan hati teman masa kecilnya, mungkin saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk berhenti dan beristirahat sejenak. Sebelum kembali berjuang untuk mendapatkannya.

Setelah Sakura dan Sasuke pergi, kini tinggalkan Hinata dan Naruto. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan, kedua telapak tangan Hinata sudah basah oleh keringat dingin. Sementara itu Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bersandar dan menatap penuh minat permainan di depannya.

' _Apa yang mesti aku lakukan sekarang?'_ Hinata ingin menjerit saat ini, dia sama sekali lupa bahwa dia ditinggal berdua saja dengan siluman rubah. Gadis lavender itu menghela nafas lelah dan baru menyadari rasa haus yang melanda tenggorokannya.

Hinata membuka tas selempangnya, berniat mengambil dompet untuk membeli minuman dimesin otomatis. Tapi setelah membuka tasnya, gadis itu baru menyadari kalau ia lupa membawa dompet. Naruto yang melihat wajah Hinata semakin pucat, mengernyit heran.

"kau kenapa?"

"Eh, itu... sepertinya aku lupa membawa dompet ahaha..." Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Bagaimana bisa dia seceroboh ini, sampai melupakan dompetnya di rumah. Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa nanti ia meminjam uang pada Sakura untuk membeli minum dan—

"Hya!" manik lavender itu mengerjap, kaget dengan sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba hadir di pipinya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di depannya dengan sekaleng cola dingin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan memberikan minuman kaleng itu pada Hinata. "Untukmu."

"Un, terima kasih... Naruto-kun." Hinata mengambilnya dan meneguk sampai puas. Air muka Hinata yang semula pucat kini sudah lebih baik. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Naruto-kun, besok aku akan mengembalikan uangmu." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum tulus.

Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. "Tidak perlu, lagi pula aku menggunakan daun yang ku ubah menjadi uang untuk membeli minuman itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu menggantinya Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Nanti kalau kau lapar, bilang saja. Aku bisa mengubah lagi daun menjadi uang untuk membelimu makanan. Jadi—"

 _ **Plak!**_

Manik biru laut itu melebar, terkejut dengan sengatan listrik pada pipinya. Pemuda pirang itu menatap Hinata, dalang penyebab pipinya terasa perih dan panas. Perempuan itu menampar pipinya tiba-tiba dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Naruto tersadar. ' _Eh? EHHH? APA SALAHKU?!'_ pemuda pirang itu menyentuh sebelah pipinya dengan tatapan syok.

"Yang kau lakukan itu... sangat rendah Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata dingin dan beranjak dari duduknya. Gadis manis itu hendak pergi namun Naruto berhasil meraih tangan Hinata dan menghentikannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, memang apa salahku?"

Untuk sesaat Hinata terdiam, gadis manis itu menoleh dengan tatapan kecewa yang berhasil membuat hati Naruto mencelos. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana lelahnya orang yang berjualan demi mencari nafkah?"

"Eh?"

Hinata berbalik dan menatap lurus-lurus manik biru laut di depannya. "Mereka berjualan untuk mendapatkan uang demi keluarga mereka. Dan kau tanpa rasa bersalah menipu mereka dengan uang palsu yang kau buat."

Gadis dengan rambut biru laut itu menghela nafas sebelum berbalik. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan meminjam uang pada Sakura-chan."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh sebelum menghilang dari balik kerumunan. Kaki jenjangnya seakan menempel pada tanah, sulit untuk membuatnya bergerak. Bukan hanya pipinya yang perih akibat tamparan Hinata, tapi kata-kata gadis itu lebih membuat hatinya perih dan... perasaan bersalah mulai menyakitinya.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini?!" gerutu pemuda pirang itu, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Saat siluman rubah itu menyesali perbuatannya, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah grup kecil yang tengah bermain musik dengan riangnya. Detik itu juga, senyum Naruto merekah saat sebuah ide muncul dalam benaknya.

...

"Eh, kau melupakan dompetmu Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tersipu malu melihat Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Setelah berhasil menemukan Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari bianglala. Gadis itu segera menghampiri mereka berdua dan meminta tolong Sakura untuk meminjamkannya beberapa uang.

"Memang si Dobe tidak bawa uang? Sampai membuatmu berlari mencari Sakura."

Hinata kembali tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Gadis manis itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. "Be-begitulah... dia juga lupa bawa uang sepertiku," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Mou... kalian berdua benar-benar deh..." Sakura tersenyum kecil sembari berkacak pinggang. Mau bagaimana lagi, gadis merah muda itu lalu merangkul Hinata dan tersenyum ceria.

"Ya sudah, hari ini biar nona Sakura yang mentraktir kalian pasangan kikuk!"

"He-hei! Siapa yang kamu panggil pasangan kikuk?!" Hinata mengerang pelan saat Sakura mengacuhkannya.

Mereka bertigapun segera menuju tempat Naruto berada. Dan saat mereka sampai, mereka bertiga dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Di depan mereka terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul dengan suara sorakan dan tepukan berirama.

"Memang ada parade siang-siang begini?" tanya Sakura heran.

Hinata yang berada disebelahnya menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, sebaiknya kita coba lihat!"

Mereka bertigapun memutuskan untuk menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang yang terlihat menikmati sesuatu. Setelah Hinata dan Sakura berhasil menyela dan berada di depan kerumunan, keduanya membulatkan mata mereka.

Di depan mereka, sosok pemuda pirang tengah menari _break dance_ sembari sesekali ikut menyanyi. Mengiringi seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah dengan kacamata berbingkai merah. Para penonton terlihat terbuai dan menikmati penampilan band kecil-kecilan di depan mereka. Terlebih dengan adanya sosok Naruto yang ceria dan tariannya yang berhasil memukau penonton, bersalih membuat sorak sorai terdengar riuh.

Usai membawakan lagu serta tarian, Naruto melambai ke arah pengunjung dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kosong dan menghampiri penonton. Banyak penonton yang tanpa segan memberikan uang cukup besar kedalam kotak yang semakin membuat senyum Naruto merekah.

"Terima kasih semuanya- _dattebayo!_ "

Setelah kerumunan penonton bubar, Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk sembari menunggu Naruto yang tengah berbagi hasil dengan teman barunya. Setelah menunggu agak lama, Naruto datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyum tidak biasa. Yah, Hinata langsung menyadarinya saat melihat senyum lima jari Naruto terasa lebih ramah dan hangat. Tidak seperti senyum lebar yang biasa ia berikan pada mereka.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama- _dattebayo_!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menari dan menyanyi Naruto!" Sakura adalah yang pertama menyapa pemuda pirang itu dengan antusias.

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya, "Hehe... asal kau tahu, masih banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku, Sakura!"

"Hn, tapi kau tetap saja Dobe karena lupa membawa uang." Celetukan dingin Sasuke malah membuat pemuda itu harus menahan aduh saat Sakura menyikutnya.

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat interaksi Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan yang terjadi seperti beberapa minggu ini. Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka bedua saat mereka pergi berdua saja, dan Hinata bersyukur dengan hal itu.

"Hinata, ikut aku!"

"Eh?"

Tanpa sempat bertanya, Naruto menggandengnya dan mengajaknya berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke sendirian. Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, tidak tahu kemana laki-laki itu akan membawanya. Dan pertanyaanya terjawab saat mereka berhenti di tempat mesin otomatis. Naruto mengeluarkan selebar uang dan memasukannya ke dalam mesin otomatis. Tidak melewati tempat memasukan uang, justru tangannya menembus masuk ke dalam mesin otomatis sebelum ia menariknya lagi dan uang yang tadi ditangan kini berubah menjadi daun.

Naruto berbalik dan menunjukkan daun di tangannya. "Ini daun yang aku gunakan untuk membelikanmu minuman tadi." Usai berkata seperti itu, Naruto membuang daun itu, membiarkan daun berwarna hijau tua itu terbang terbawa angin.

"Aku... minta maaf karena telah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan mereka yang bersusah payah mencari uang." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dengan semburat merah menahan malu. "Jadi, terima kasih sudah mengajariku hal penting tentang manusia, Hinata."

Keheningan kembali melanda, dan hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit keringat dingin. Takut, kalau-kalau Hinata tidak mau memaafkanya. Namun saat sebuah sapu tangan menyentuh wajahnya yang berkeringat, serta senyum lembut menyapanya. Naruto merasa waktu kembali berjalan lambat, seakan membiarkannya menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Un, terima kasih karena sudah mau mencoba mengerti, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ haloha~ maaf dengan keterlambatan saya meng-up cerita ini. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini. dan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, kali ini chapter up dengan cerita yang agak panjang. Bayangkan saja sampai 14 halaman dan empat ribu kata. Wao~**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini ya, karena jujur saja saya puas dengan chapter kali ini hehehe. Lalu terima kasih bagi mereka yang sudah memfollow/fav/ dan review cerita ini. mohon maaf karena aku tidak membalas review kalian semua. Tapi sungguh makasih bangeeeet untuk reviewnya TT_TT**

 **Jadi, sampai jumpa chapter depan kawan-kawan~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 18: Like Before.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Genggaman dari kulit yang selalu dingin. Menyejukan sekaligus menusuk hati bagi pemilik gadis bersurai merah muda. Manik hijau jernih itu pasrah dan hanya menatap genggaman tangan serta punggung pemuda bermarga Uchiha di depannya.

Pemuda itu terus menariknya melangkah entah kemana. Sampai wajah Sakura membentur punggung tegap itu dan membuatnya meringis pelan. Matanya menyipit tajam, mendelik kesal pada Sasuke yang berbalik dan memandangnya acuh.

"Jadi, berikutnya apa?"

Pelipis Sakura terasa berkedut mendengarnya, "Maaf?"

"Berikutnya kau mau naik apa?" tanya Sasuke memperjelas pertanyaannya. Masih dengan tampang acuh serta kurangnya ekspresi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan, seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah ajaib Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimanapun sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Sakura mengenal pemuda di depannya. Jadi sudah seharusnya dia mengerti kalimat pendek yang dilontarkan manusia di depannya ini.

"Terserah, kau yang menarikku dari tadi."

Kali ini giliran pelipis Sasuke yang berkedut, "Kau yang dapat tiket ini."

"Lalu? kau juga datang, berarti kau tertarik untuk bermain."

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan di rumah."

Sakura mencoba mengatur emosinya dan tersenyum ceria. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita main arum jeram!"

"Tidak, nanti bajuku basah."

"Um...Istana boneka?"

"Aku bukan bocah."

"Rumah hantu?"

"Terlalu gelap."

"Halilitar?"

"Kita sudah main itu tadi."

Gadis musim semi itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Lalu kita main apa?" Sakura ingin mengerang putus asa. Dia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha bungsu satu ini. Bagaimanapun dia masih dalam tahap 'menata hatinya'. Tapi entah kenapa pemuda di depannya ini justru seakan tengah memancing emosinya.

"Lebih baik aku balik dan mengajak Naruto untuk menemaniku bermain." Sakura berujar ketus dan berbalik.

Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, tangan besar Sasuke menahan lengannya. Sakura memutar kepalanya cepat dengan delikan tajam. Mencoba memerintahkan pemuda itu untuk melepaskannya lewat tatapan tajam yang ia berikan. Namun sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk bermain, tapi untuk bicara denganmu."

Delikan dari mata hijau itu mengendur, berganti dengan tatapan heran dan penasaran. Sebelum berubah lagi menjadi sendu dan tegas. Sakura berbalik dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke sebelum menatap lurus pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau hal yang mau kau bicarakan adalah tentang perjodohan kita. Tenang saja, aku sudah melakukannya." Ucap Sakura tenang, gadis manis itu tersenyum tipis sebelum berujar lagi. "Aku sudah membatalkan perjodohan kita."

Situasi saat ini adalah hal yang paling ingin Sakura hindari. Semenjak Sasuke sembuh dan sudah bersekolah kembali, Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi pemuda ini. Gadis itu selalu berusaha untuk menjaga jarak serta mencoba untuk tidak sendirian dengan Sasuke. Karena dia tahu, hatinya belum siap untuk semua ini.

"Lagi pula jika dipikir kembali, rasanya kuno sekali. Dizaman seperti ini masih melakukan perjodohan, seakan aku gadis yang tidak laku." Sakura tertawa kecil, kaki jenjangnya melangkah kecil. Membawanya pada sebuah pohon rindang dan ia bersandar di sana.

Sasuke menatap gadis musim semi itu dalam diam, mata hitamnya tidak lepas dari sosok Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya, sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah dan tidak tenang. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sedikit sakit dan penat. Namun pemuda itu tidak mengerti, selama ini dia menjauhi gadis itu karena ia kesal dengan keputusannya yang mau saja menurut dengan keinginan orang tua mereka. Namun... sejak ia terbangun di rumah sakit dan tidak menemukan sosok gadis musim semi itu di dekatnya.

Entahlah... Sasuke merasa... sepi?

"Jadi, lupakan saja masalah perjodohan ini. Dan bisakah kita kembali menjadi... teman sejak kecil?"

Sasuke tersentak dengan kata-kata terakhir Sakura. Suara gadis itu memelan dan hampir terdengar berbisik. Namun bagi gendang telinga Uchiha Sasuke terdengar keras dan seakan memukulnya kuat-kuat hingga wajah tampan itu hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Mata hijau cantik yang semula menatap sepatu pemiliknya, kini terangkat dan menatap lurus sepasang manik hitam di depannya. Sakura tersenyum getir dan berusaha tertawa kecil, "Apa kau lapar? Mungkin sebaiknya kita makan siang. Jadi, ayo kembali ke tempat Hinata-chan."

Sakura berbalik, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situasi yang membuat air matanya terus berkumpul di ujung mata. namun sekali lagi tarikan di tangannya mencegat ia untuk melangkah pergi. Sakura menoleh, menatap tidak mengerti pemuda yang kini menyeretnya menuju antrian bianglala.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Cepat naik." Tanpa membiarkan Sakura protes, Sasuke mendorong punggung yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk masuk ke dalam bianglala berbentuk bundar dan berwarna merah tua. Sakura menatap keluar jendela, tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke membawanya kemari.

"Bicara di sini lebih baik," suara Sasuke yang terdengar datar menarik perhatian Sakura ke arahnya. Pemuda itu bersandar sembari memejamkan matanya. "Sudah aku katakan, aku kemari karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Tapi sudah tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi. Kau dengar kata-kataku barusan, Sasuke-kun."

Sebelah mata pemuda itu terbuka, sebelum menghela nafas berat. "Itu kau, bukan aku yang bicara. Dan sekarang giliran aku yang bicara."

Nada suara Sasuke yang dingin, berhasil membuat Sakura sedikit menegang karena takut. Baru kali ini gadis itu melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Jika dulu, Sasuke lebih bersikap dingin, mengacuhkannya dan menyakiti dengan kata-katanya. Kali ini dengan sikap tenangnya, justru membuat Sakura meremas tangannya gusar.

"Haruno Sakura..."

Gadis musim semi itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba bersiap dengan segala kata-kata tajam yang menusuk dari pemuda di depannya ini.

"...Tetaplah di sampingku."

"Eh?"

Sakura mengerjap mencoba mengulang kembali kata-kata yang ia dengar dari Sasuke. Berada di sampingnya... sebagai apa? Teman sejak kecil? Atau... apa? Sakura tidak berani untuk memikirkan posisi kedua yang seakan terlalu indah bila menjadi kenyataan.

keduanya kini terdiam, larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai bianglala kini telah selesai berputar. Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke beranjak lebih dulu baru di susul Sakura yang masih terdiam. Saat gadis itu hendak melangkah keluar, sebuah tangan terulur di depannya. Menarik salah satu tangannya yang bebas dan terkunci dalam genggaman tangan besar.

"Tetaplah di sampingku dan mungkin kau tidak perlu membatalkan penjodohan itu." Bisikan itu lembut, datar dan hampir tak terdengar. Namun Sakura yakin seratus persen bahwa suara itu miik Sasuke. Dan genggaman pemuda itu yang mengerat menjadi bukti, bahwa Sakura tidaklah bermimpi saat ini.

"Un, aku akan selalu di sampingmu Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura ceria dan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan serta kelegaan.

Tanpa diketahui gadis itu, segaris senyuman hadir di wajah Sasuke. Senyuman lembut yang tulus.

...

Tenten mengerutkan kedua alisnya, semenjak ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dan mengganjal bagi dirinya. Mata coklatnya melirik ke kanan, dan mendapati sosok Sakura yang tengah mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Ah, tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya sosok Sakura yang tengah asyik bicara sendiri sementara Sasuke membaca buku. Tunggu sebentar, memang sejak kapan Sasuke sekelas dengan mereka?

Lalu mata coklat itu melirik ke kiri dan kali ini membuat sudut pelipisnya berkedut kesal. Di sudut ruangan, lebih tepatnya di meja yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Tempat duduk dari kepala durian serta berkumis kucing itu. Sosok Naruto terlihat sedang membaca majalah harian yang biasa dibaca ibunya setiap pagi. Tidak hanya itu ada Hinata di sana, duduk di samping pemuda pirang itu sembari menunjuk entah apa yang ada di majalah lalu tertawa bersama dengan siluman rubah itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku lewatkan saat mereka pergi kemarin?"

Gadis China itu menghela nafas pelan, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka berdua. Saat ini dia hanya akan mengawasi, dan jika rubah itu bertindak mencurigakan. Maka Tenten tidak akan segan-segan untuk membasminya.

"Glup!"

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, baru saja ia merasakan hawa dingin yang sangat tidak mengenakan. Hawa membunuh yang pekat itu berhasil membuatnya tengok kanan dan kiri tanpa menyadari Tenten yang duduk tidak jauh darinya tengah menulis sesuatu di lembaran kertas putih.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak... sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja, Hinata. Hahaha..."

Hinata menatap aneh Naruto sebelum ia tertawa kecil. Mereka kembali saling bercerita tentang apa saja. Semenjak dari taman bermain, Hinata memandang Naruto dari segi yang berbeda. Gadis lavender itu sedikit terharu dengan apa yang sudah rubah itu perbuat. Tidak hanya dia mau memikirkan kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan, tapi dia juga segera memperbaikinya.

Jika mengingat bahwa pemuda pirang ini adalah siluman rubah. Siluman yang seharusnya mengganggu dan menyesatkan manusia. Justru merasa tertarik untuk lebih mengenal manusia dan sikapnya yang polos, menjadi sisi manis yang Hinata temukan darinya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Hinata?"

Suara bariton yang mendadak hadir di telinganya sedikit mengejutkannya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati pemuda pirang itu berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ka-kau mengejutkan aku saja Narut-kun!"

"Hahaha maaf maaf, kau mau kemana dengan kardus besar itu?"

Manik lavender itu turun melihat kardus yang sedang ia bawa. Saat ini dia sedang berada di koridor, setelah Kakashi-sensei memanggilnya begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk menaruh kardus ini di ruang lab." Jawab Hinata tanpa lupa senyum kecilnya. "Naruto-kun sendiri, kau tidak pergi ke kantin bersama Kiba-kun?"

"Tadinya sih, tapi aku melihatmu sendirian di sini. jadi..." Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, pemuda pirang itu merebut kardus besar di tangan Hinata dengan cengiran lebar. "Biar aku bantu, jadi kita bisa pergi makan siang bersama!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, itu tugasku Naruto-kun!"

"Maa maa, seorang lady dilarang bawa barang berat- _dattebayo_!"

Wajah Hinata seketika merona mendengarnya, buru-buru gadis itu berusaha merebut kembali kardus dari tangan Naruto. Namun sialnya, perbedaan tinggi badan mereka benar-benar mengesalkannya.

"Hei, Kembalikan Naruto-kun, ayolah!"

"Tidak mau~ hahaha..."

Naruto ingin tertawa saat maniknya melihat wajah cemberut Hinata. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatapnya kesal. Ekspresi yang baru Naruto tahu kalau Hinata memilikinya. Bahkan Hinata, kekasihnya dulu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Gadis manis itu terdiam, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Naruto berubah. Seperti ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan tatapannya yang sayu, sedih serta kosong itu. Tatapan yang entah kenapa membawa rasa sakit di hati Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, maaf aku melamun hahaha. Ayo kita pergi, aku sudah sangat lapar nih!"

Tanpa menunggu Hinata, pemuda pirang itu melangkah sembari bersiul. Bersikap biasa seakan tadi ia tidak sedang melamun dengan tatapan sedih. Manik lavender itu menatap sendu pada punggung lebar yang terlihat sepi itu.

' _Apa... dia teringat dengan kekasihnya dulu?_ '' Ada rasa sedih yang hadir begitu saja, meski Hinata tidak mengingat sama sekali masa lalunya. Tapi, jika memikirkan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa orang yang dicintai. Hinata memandang keluar jendela dimana langit biru tanpa awan terlihat jelas.

' _Bagaimana perasaanmu dulu... saat kau meninggalkan Naruto-kun, Hinata-san?_ ''

...

Suara langkah ringan terdengar menyusuri lorong rumah berkayu. Rambut merah itu melambai pelan setiap pemiliknya melangkah. Setelah sampai di depan pintu geser, Gaara membuka pintu setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari dalam, pemuda berkepala merah itu memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar dengan beberapa gulungan kertas di tangannya.

"Selamat malam Naruto-sama, saya membawakan beberapa laporan yang harus anda periksa—" kedua pelipis Gaara berkedut seketika. Manik hijau pudarnya menatap datar sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah tiduran santai dengan beberapa majalah di sana sini.

"Haa... terlalu banyak model, mana yang harus aku pilih?" gerutu Naruto sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Sosok Gaara yang sudah duduk di sampingnya ia hiraukan begitu saja.

"Naruto-sama..."

"Seharusnya aku tanya Hinata, kalau tahu ada sebanyak ini!"

"Naruto-sama, laporan ini—"

"Hei Gaara, menurutmu mana yang harus ku beli dan cocok denganku?" Naruto dengan santainya memotong ucapan Gaara dan malah menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang menjual berbagai merek ponsel. "Yang warna ungu, hitam, atau orange? Hei hei!"

 _ **Bletak!**_

Tanpa banyak kata, Gaara dengan santainya memukul kepala Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerang pelan dan mendelik kesal.

"Hei kenapa kau malah memukulku?!"

"Agar kau sadar dan segera membaca laporan ini." Gaara mendorong sekitar sepuluh gulungan ke arah Naruto dan pemuda pirang itu menatapnya horror. " **Jangan mencoba kabur, Naruto**."

"Ukh..." pemuda pirang itu menatap Gaara ngeri saat pemuda merah itu menatapnya tajam. kalau Gaara sudah mengancamnya seperti ini, mau tidak mau Naruto harus menurut. "Baiklah, tapi kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan laporan ini. Aku ingin permintaanku dikabulkan!"

Manik hijau itu menatap curiga, biasanya apapun permintaan Naruto itu selalu menyusahkan. Seperti permintaannya yang ingin bersekolah di sekolah Hinata. Gaara memijat pelipisnya, menyiapkan mental untuk mendengar apa lagi permintaan atasan sekaligus teman kecilnya ini.

"Baiklah, apa itu?"

Naruto memasang cengiran menyebalkan yang membuat Gaara menghela nafas spontan.

' _Demi Dewi Tsunade... biarkan Naruto normal untuk sekali ini saja_.'

...

Suara ketukan pisau terdengar bercampur dengan aroma masakan yang menguar dari dapur keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata dengan telaten mengiris potongan daging sebelum memasukkan ke minyak panas. Di sampingnya, Hanabi membantunya menyiapkan hidangan lain sembari bersenandung.

Malam ini adalah jadwal mereka untuk memasak bersama. Jika hari biasanya makanan sudah disiapkan oleh para pengurus rumah. Maka hari ini kedua kakak beradik Hyuuga lah yang akan memasak dan menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

Di ruang makan, Hyuuga Hiashi menunggu sembari menyesap teh hijau yang disiapkan anak bungsunya. Senyum tipis hadir di wajah laki-laki yang biasanya memasang wajah datar dan kaku itu. Setiap melihat kedua putrinya memasak seperti ini, selalu membawa kebahagiaan dan kerinduan tersendiri baginya.

Setelah selesai memasak dan menyiapkan makan malam, keluarga kecil itu kini berkumpul. Sembari berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal, acara makan mereka terasa hangat dengan celotehan konyol Hanabi dan senyum hangat Hinata.

Hiashi menatap kedua putrinya dengan tatapan ramah. Dia tidak menyangka kalau waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ia merasa Hinata dan Hanabi masih kecil kemarin dan sekarang kini dia melihat dua bidadari kecilnya tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis.

"Mungkin tak lama lagi, aku akan menimang cucu."

Perkataan tiba-tiba Hiashi berhasil membuat Hinata tersedak. Kedua gadis Hyuuga itu menatap ayah mereka dengan tatapan berbeda-beda.

"Kenapa kalian terkejut begitu? Hinata, dua tahun lagi kau lulus dan bisa menikah."

Wajah sang penerus Hyuuga kini memerah, "To-tou-sama, dua tahun itu masih lama..."

"Tentu saja tidak, rasanya baru kemarin kau masih bayi. Tapi sekarang kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik." Hiashi menaruh sumpit dan menatap kedua putrinya. "kalian berdua sudah besar, dan pasti sudah tahu mana yang terbaik buat kalian serta apa kewajiban kalian sebagai anggota keluarga Hyuuga."

"Tapi, jangan pernah lupa bahwa kebahagiaan kalian berdua adalah yang terpenting dan paling utama."

Hinata maupun Hanabi sama-sama terdiam mendengar kata-kata ayah mereka. Baru kali ini, kepala keluarga Hyuuga berbicara panjang seperti itu. Terlebih dengan topik mengenai kebahagiaan dan perasaan mereka berdua.

"Apa itu artinya, nee-sama dan aku bisa bebas memilih pasangan kami?" Hanabi memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Gadis manis berusia empat belas tahun itu, tahu bahwa sebagai keluarga Hyuuga mereka selalu terikat oleh peraturan. Terutama bagi Hyuuga Hinata, pewaris keluarga Hyuuga yang selamanya akan mengabdi pada darah Hyuuga yang mengalir di dalam nadi mereka.

Hiashi menyesap teh hijaunya sebelum menatap sosok Hinata yang tertunduk dengan aura gugup yang telihat jelas darinya. Manik bulan yang merupakan ciri khas dari keluarga Hyuuga terlihat sayu. Saat pemiliknya menatap pantulan wajahnya yang kian hari kian menua. Hiashi tahu, hanya satu hal yang dia harapkan.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti percayalah, ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian."

...

Aroma teh hijau menguar dari dalam cangkir putih yang tengah digenggam seorang pemuda. Senyum tipis di wajahnya yang putih pucat menambah kesan damai yang remaja itu rasakan. Ketukan pintu terdengar sebelum terbuka dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki paruh baya dengan sepasang manik lavender.

Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah dan saat ia melangkah memasuki ruangan kamar hotel berbintang lima. Pemuda yang tengah duduk menatap pemandangan malam perkotaan itu beranjak dari duduknya. Rambut putih itu bergoyang pelan saat pemiliknya berbalik.

"Selamat sore, paman Hizashi."

Hizashi mengernyitkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Pemuda dengan manik perak itu tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja aku tahu, dengan kepribadian kalian yang sangat berbeda begitu. Semua orang pasti dengan mudah mengenali kalian berdua, meski paman kembar identik."

Hizashi mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ikut tertawa. Laki-laki paruh baya dengan nama lengkap Hyuuga Hizashi itu menghampiri remaja yang menjadi alasan dia kemari. Hizashi menepuk puncak kepala pemuda itu lalu mengacak-acaknya dengan lembut.

"Mou... Jii-sama berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah enam belas tahun, kau tahu!"

"Hahahaha maaf maaf, Toneri-kun."

Remaja yang memiliki nama lengkap Ootsuki Toneri mendengus pelan. Setelahnya mereka berdua duduk sembari berbincang-bincang. Menikmati waktu mereka untuk sekedar mengingat masa nostalgia sebelum membicarakan alasan kenapa Toneri datang ke Konoha.

"Jadi, apa Hinata-sama sudah tahu mengenai hal itu?" usai menyesap teh hijaunya, Toneri menatap Hizashi.

Melihat raut Hizashi membuat Toneri paham. Walau laki-laki paruh baya itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Toneri tersenyum kecut, ia tidak bisa berbohong pada rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan. Namun pemuda itu mencoba mengerti.

"Meski Hinata-sama belum tahu, tapi aku rasa itu tidak masalah. Mengingat kalian adalah teman sejak kecil." Hizashi berujar, mencoba meyakinkan pemuda di depannya.

Toneri tertawa kecil sebelum berujar, "Maa... aku hanya bisa berharap, Hime-sama belum memiliki seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya."

Tiba-tiba Hizashi tertawa terbahak-bahak, lelaki paruh baya itu menepuk punggung Toneri kuat-kuat. "Kalau itu kau tenang saja! Dengan adanya Neji dan Tenten yang sangat _over protective_ terhadapnya. Aku ragu kalau ada laki-laki yang menarik perhatian Hinata-sama."

Anak dari keluarga Ootsuki itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan _sweat drop_ mengalir pelan di pelipisnya. "Hahaha... yah semoga saja."

...

Langit malam mulai semakin gelap dan larut. Bulan bersinar indah, menggantung di atas langit malam bersama taburan bintang. Suara langkah yang terhenti tepat di depan supermarket yang memiliki plang besar dengan penanda bahwa bagunan itu buka 24 jam.

Hinata menatap supermarket di depannya dengan raut cemas. Gadis manis itu melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Pewaris klan Hyuuga itu menghela nafas pelan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya? Uh... kenapa harus disaat seperti ini sih..."

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata masuk ke dalam dan menelusuri rak-rak yang tertata rapi. Manik lavendernya melirik seluruh rak dengan seksama, mencoba mencari barang yang ia cari-cari. Senyum Hinata merekah saat ia mendapatkan barang yang ia cari, sebelum wajahnya berubah merah padam.

"Uh... ini benar-benar memalukan..."

Gadis manis itu mengintip dari balik rak menuju meja kasir. Berharap bahwa yang jaga adalah seorang perempuan. Dan saat melihat sosok perempuan dengan manik biru serta rambut hitam, Hinata tersenyum cerah.

Hinata segera menghampiri meja kasir dengan wajah tertunduk. Meski dia sudah tahu kalau yang jaga adalah perempuan. Tetap saja membeli barang yang kini ada di tangannya tetap saja membuatnya malu.

Setibanya di depan meja kasir, Hinata segera menaruh barang yang ingin dia beli. Masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "A-ano... be-berapa harga barang ini?"

"Oh, pembalut ini harganya 200 yen."

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, _'Hiii! Ini memalukan! Jangan dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu dong! Eh tu-tunggu dulu... suara ini?'_

"Huh? Hi-Hinata?"

Suara bariton yang akhir-akhir ini sering kali Hinata dengar, gadis manis itu segera mengangkat wajahnya. Dan benar saja, sosok di depannya adalah pemuda pirang dengan mata biru laut.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata membulatkan matanya saat ia teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru ia mengambil kembali bungkusan pembalut dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung kecilnya. "Ke-ke-kenapa Naruto-kun ada di sini?!"

' _Huwaa ini memalukan! Benar-benar memalukan!'_

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa riang, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah selebaran dan menunjukkannya pada Hinata. "Lihat ini- _ttebayo!_ Apa menurutmu warna orange cocok denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Haa! Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat kepala merah itu setuju dengan permintaanku. Setelah menyelesaikan tumpukan laporan sialan itu. Aku bisa bekerja paruh waktu untuk membeli ponsel!"

"Kerja paruh waktu? Ponsel?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, agak bingung dengan perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

' _Hee dengan benda ini, kau bisa bicara dengan orang itu tanpa perlu melihatnya?'_

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau mau membeli ponsel juga?"

"Tentu saja- _dattebayo!_ Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ponsel itu ternyata mahal, apa aku bisa membelinya dengan gajiku saat ini?"

Manik lavender itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum ia tertawa kecil. Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto akan mencoba membeli ponsel, terlebih dia membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri sampai-sampai ia bekerja paruh waktu. Padahal pemuda pirang itu siluman yang bisa mengubah daun menjadi uang. Kenapa harus repot-repot bekerja paruh waktu. Tapi sikap Naruto yang bekerja untuk membeli ponsel itu...

"Rasanya, kau sangat keren Naruto-kun."

Senyuman lembut serta wajahnya yang berseri indah. Sekali lagi jantung pemuda itu berdetak cepat dengan desiran di dadanya. Wajah Naruto memanas dan detik itu juga rona merah hadir begitu saja saat manik birunya terhipnotis akan paras Hinata.

Senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan, senyuman yang sudah ribuan tahun tidak ia lihat, kini hadir kembali. Sosok Hinata, sosok gadis yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam setiap tidurnya. Kini dia ada di depannya, nyata dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Hinata...-chan..."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, meraih rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap yang terasa halus dalam genggamannya. Ditariknya pelan rambut panjang Hinata, membuat gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun...?"

"Aku merindukanmu... Hinata-chan..."

"Tu-tunggu dulu..."

"Hinata-chan..."

Situasi seperti ini sudah termasuk situasi berbahaya, benarkan? Hinata tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menarik rambutnya dan wajah pemuda itu semakin lama semakin dekat. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan panasnya nafas Naruto yang mengenai ujung hidungnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, dirinya sedang dalam bahaya jika jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat seperti ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu... Hinata-chan..."

Sentuhan yang terasa dingin di pipinya, jemari yang panjang itu menelusupkan rambutnya ke belakang kuping sebelum menarik dagunya untuk maju. Mungkin tidak apa-apa, karena ada tarikan dari dalam dirinya, yang juga menginginkan sentuhan dari pemuda pirang di depannya. Yah... mungkin tidak masalah, karena dia adalah Naruto...

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini. Dan juga bagi kalian yang sudah mau memfollow dan memfavorite kan fanfik ini. makasih untuk dukungannya. Semoga kedepannya aku gak telat lagi, hehehe.**

 **Sampai jumpat dichapter berikutnya.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 19: Alasan dan Masa Lalu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu... Hinata-chan..."_

 _Sentuhan yang terasa dingin di pipinya, jemari yang panjang itu menelusupkan rambutnya ke belakang kuping sebelum menarik dagunya untuk maju. Mungkin tidak apa-apa, karena ada tarikan dari dalam dirinya, yang juga menginginkan sentuhan dari pemuda pirang di depannya. Yah... mungkin tidak masalah, karena dia adalah Naruto..._

"Hinata-chan..."

Manik biru laut itu mengerjap beberapa kali, saat sebuah dorongan yang ia rasakan membuat Naruto tersadar. Dorongan dari kedua tangan kecil milik Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis itu menunduk sehingga membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"A-Ano! A-aku harus pergi sekarang, ini uangnya." Dengan terburu-buru Hinata mengeluarkan uang 200 yen pada Naruto. "J-Jaa sampai besok di sekolah Naruto-kun!"

"U-Eh-Oh! I-iya sampai jumpa besok Hinata..."

Naruto yang masih linglung hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hinata yang sudah menghilang cepat dari balik pintu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, wajah siluman rubah itu memerah dengan kepulan asap yang keluar dari atas kepalanya. Naruto berjongkok sembari menutup wajahnya yang panas.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan- _dattebayo_..."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, bahkan tanpa ia sadari satu ekornya muncul dan bergoyang riang. Saat cucu dari Kurama menyadari ekornya yang menyembul keluar, wajahnya semakin merah padam dan kalang kabut, mencoba menghentikan ekornya yang mengibas-ngibas riang.

"Uh... ayolah sadar Uzumaki Naruto!" umpatnya setengah kesal. Naruto memeluk ekor berwarna orange itu sembari menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Hinata... kau curang- _dattebayo_ , menyerangku dengan senyuman seperti itu..."

...

Hinata berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri jalanan perumahan yang sudah mulai sepi. Sebelum ia akhirnya berhenti di dekat tiang lampu dengan nafas yang memburu. Pewaris Hyuuga itu bersandar pada dinding dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Setelah tenang, Hinata jadi bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang masih terasa panas, Hinata yakin wajahnya saat ini sudah semerah tomat.

Gadis manis itu memejamkan matanya, sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan ketika Naruto menyentuhnya masih ia rasakan. Sentuhan dari jemarinya yang dingin, namun malah membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Seakan dia memang merindukan sentuhan itu, seakan ia sangat menginginkannya. Tapi meski begitu ada rasa sesak yang gadis itu rasakan.

' _Hinata-chan.'_

Panggilan yang Naruto lontarkan tadi, jelas bukanlah untuknya. Bisikan lembut itu jelas bukan ditujukan untuknya. Dan tatapan penuh cinta itu jelas ditujukan bagi 'Hinata-chan', kekasihnya dulu. Manik lavender itu menyayu dengan sinarnya yang meredup.

"Aku... Hinata, Naruto-kun. Bukan Hinata-chan..." ujar Hinata lirih.

...

Matahari mulai menanjak naik saat Uzumaki Naruto pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Pemuda pirang itu segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Beruntungnya dia bisa mendapatkan kerja paruh waktu dengan shift malam. Pemilik toko tempat ia bekerjapun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti anak SMU. Dan tidak banyak bertanya mengenai identitasnya, sehingga Naruto bisa santai tanpa menggunakan kemampuannya untuk memanipulasi bos-nya.

Pemuda pirang itu menguap lebar dengan tampang suntuknya. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan tengah memakai seragam Konoha sebelum berjalan keluar kamarnya. Begitu ia membuka pintu geser, sosok seorang perempuan dengan kimono hijau daun terlihat. Gadis manis dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang ia ikat rendah serta manik violetnya yang tajam.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-sama," ujar gadis itu memberi hormat.

Naruto tersenyum cerah dan balas menyapa gadis itu, "Pagi Shion, maaf merepotkanmu setiap pagi."

Gadis yang bernama Shion itu menggeleng pelan sebelum tersenyum manis. "Tidak masalah Naruto-sama, lagi pula suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk membuatkan bekal anda."

Sebelah alis gadis itu turun saat ia melihat dasi yang dikenakan Naruto tidak rapi. Shion melangkah maju lalu menunduk kecil, "Mohon maaf Naruto-sama." Usai meminta izin, Shion lalu merapikan dasi pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa kecil, membuat Shion menatapnya heran. Menyadari tatapan Shion, cucu dari Kurama itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Wajahnya terlihat menahan malu sebelum berujar gugup, "Aku hanya teringat kenangan dulu, saat kau dan Hinata-chan mempermasalahkan baju apa yang pantas aku kenakan untuk menemui Dewi Tsunade."

"Ah~ saat itu Nona Hinata sangat ingin anda memakai kimono merah marun, sementara menurutku anda sangat cocok dengan warna kuning cerah." Shion ikut tertawa begitu ia mengingatnya.

"Yah, dan kalian menghabiskan hampir separuh hari hanya untuk berdebat." Naruto ikut menambahkan hingga membuat keduanya tertawa.

Ketika keduanya berhenti tertawa, hanya keheningan akan suasana nostalgia yang menyelimuti. Shion tersenyum getir kala ia mengingat malam kematian wanita bersurai indigo itu. Senyum hangat yang sampai akhir hanyatnya selalu ia tunjukkan.

Shion tersentak kecil saat ia teringat sesuatu, "Naruto-sama, sudah waktunya untuk anda berangkat."

"Oh, kau benar. gawat aku tidak boleh terlambat!"

Naruto segera berlari kecil menuju ruang sebelah untuk mengambil bekalnya. Shion mengikuti di belakangnya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Anda benar-benar menikmati waktu anda di sekolah manusia itu, Naruto-sama."

"Tentu saja, ada banyak hal menarik yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan. Kau juga harus mencobanya Shion! Terlebih lagi..."

Shion memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya. Manik violet itu sempat melebar sedikit saat mendapati raut tak biasa dari Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus, penuh kasih dengan tatapan lembut. Tatapan serta raut yang amat Shion kenali, tatapan yang hanya Naruto tunjukkan saat mengingat orang yang ia cintai.

"Ada Hinata di sana..."

Dan kalimat itu berulang kali menggema di kepala Shion, seakan terperangkap dan tak tahu jalan keluar.

"Hi-Hinata...?"

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum cerah dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. "Yeah, Hyuuga Hinata ada di sana, karena itu sekolah jadi semakin menyenangkan- _dattebayo_!"

...

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menemani anak-anak rubah bermain. Manik hijau pudarnya mengikuti sosok gadis pirang yang berjalan pelan menuju paviliun belakang. Siluman rakun itu tersenyum tipis ke arah anak-anak rubah sebelum pamit untuk pergi. Ia melangkah ringan dan berhenti sebentar saat melihat Shion tengah menatap kolam dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Shion?"

Gadis itu segera menoleh begitu mendengar suara Gaara. Senyum tipis Shion berikan saat pemuda merah itu menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Shion kembali melempar pandangannya menuju ikan-ikan koi yang berenang dengan tenangnya.

"Kau selalu kemari setiap ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Gaara kembali berujar saat Shion tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Gadis manis itu menghela nafas pendek, ada rasa enggan untuk bercerita. Namun ia tahu, hanya Gaara yang bisa ia tanyai meski itu berarti ia harus menyiapkan mental untuk mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tahu... alasan Naruto-sama pergi ke sekolah para manusia adalah karena Hinata-sama?"

"Yeah..."

"Jadi, Hinata-sama benar-benar terlahir kembali..."

Pemuda merah itu menoleh, menatap dalam diam sosok Shion yang hanya menatap kolam dengan tatapan sayu. Nada lirih yang gadis itu keluarkan sudah sering kali Gaara dengar. Dan tatapan sayu itu sudah ribuan tahun Gaara lihat setiap gadis itu datang ke paviliun ini.

Gaara tidak mengerti cinta, dia tidak mengerti harus bagaimana untuk menghibur gadis itu. Dia hanya bisa melakukan satu hal, yaitu menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu lalu mengusapnya pelan. Dan duduk di samping Shion sampai gadis itu merasa lebih baik.

"Seandainya saja itu kau Gaara," Shion berujar tiba-tiba dengan nada pelan. "Mungkin semua akan terasa mudah dan tidak seperih ini."

Pemuda itu masih diam, namun ia mampu menangkap arti dibalik kata-kata Shion.

' _Seandainya yang aku cintai itu kau, Gaara. Dan bukan Naruto.'_

...

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dia hanya bingung, dan rasa herannya itu membuat tangannya gatal untuk menggaruk. Manik biru lautnya melirik untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada sosok gadis manis yang tengah serius mencatat apapun yang diterangi guru berpakaian seba hijau itu.

Sudah sejak pagi, Naruto merasakan keanehan dari Hinata. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya, tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Dengan kata lain, Hyuuga Hinata tengah menghindari dirinya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya berulang kali.

"Jaga jarakmu dariku Uzumaki Naruto," ucapan dingin itu membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, menatap Kiba tidak mengerti. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu mendorong bahu Naruto sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kau sedang kutu-an, benarkan?"

"Benarkah? Jangan sampai kau menjatuhkan kutu-mu di makananku, Naruto." Shikamaru yang duduk di depan Naruto berkata sambil menjauhkan kotak bekalnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal lalu memukul kepala Kiba gemas. "Enak saja, rambutku bersih dari kutu!"

"Bohong! Buktinya dari pagi kau garuk-garuk kepalamu terus. Pasti kutuan!" Kiba yang kesal karena dijitak, jadi berubah menyebalkan. "Ngaku saja, makanya kalau keramas setiap hari jangan sebulan sekali! Dasar kucing jorok!"

Sudut perempatan kini muncul di pelipis Naruto, "Siapa yang kau sebut kucing jorok? Sudah aku bilang aku tidak kutuan."

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi garuk-garuk kepala terus?" Shikamaru yang malas mendengar perdebatan konyol itu segera memotong sebelum Kiba kembali berujar.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung dengan tingkah Hinata."

Kiba mengernyit heran, "Memang kenapa tingkah Hinata? Bukannya dia biasa saja?"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah sebelum menyahut, "Dia seperti menghindariku, hari ini dia sama sekali tidak mengajakku bicara."

"Mungkin kau berbuat salah makanya dia marah." ujar Kiba sembari mulai menikmati makanannya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingat apa salahku..."

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menghela nafas lelah, ia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Namun sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membuka bekalnya. Sampai gendang telinganya mendengar suara lembut yang amat ia kenali. Dengan cepat Naruto memutar kepalanya, sampai-sampai Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya hampir tersedak karena kaget.

Manik biru laut itu berbinar saat mendapati sosok Hinata yang berjalan memasuki kantin sekolah. gadis manis itu bersama Sakura dan Tenten tengah asyik melontarkan canda tawa. Sampai Sakura berhenti dan memekik girang lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang memang berkumpul dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Saat kedua manik berbeda warna itu tanpa sengaja bertemu. Waktu seakan berhenti bergerak bagi Naruto, ia menikmati pantulan sosoknya di kedua mata gadis itu. Sampai Hinata memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan membuang muka. Naruto tersenyum kikuk begitu tiba-tiba ada rasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Hei Shikamaru, bisa kau geseran sedikit? Aku ingin duduk." Sakura berujar dengan tatapan memohon.

Pemuda dengan tatapan malas itu berdecak sebal, namun ia tetap menurut dan bergeser sedikit. Sakura tersenyum cerah dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Gadis musim semi itu segera duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menyapa pujaan hatinya.

Hinata dan Tenten hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka, memaklumi tingkah Sakura. Begitu mereka berdua sampai, Kiba segera menarik Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan tidak suka yang Naruto berikan. Sementara itu Tenten duduk di samping Shikamaru yang menguap lebar.

"Hinata, apa yang kau bawa hari ini?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah cerah seakan menunggu hadiah natal.

Pewaris Hyuuga itu tertawa kecil, sudah biasa dengan tingkah Kiba. Pemuda dengan gigi taring yang agak menyembul itu memang selalu menyukai makanan yang dibawa Hinata. Terutama jika bekal itu adalah masakan Hinata.

Hinata mengeluarkan kota bekalnya dan membuka tutupnya, "Jaaang~" katanya ceria tanpa tahu efek yang Naruto terima melihat senyum manisnya.

Manik coklat Kiba berbinar, "Belum dimakan saja aku sudah tahu bahwa rasanya pasti enak!"

Hinata tertawa kecil dengan semburat merah di pipinya, "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Nah ini silahkan dicoba!"

"Hei Kiba, bekalmu saja belum habis. Jangan malah menghabiskan bekal Hinata." Meski Tenten menegur Kiba, wajah gadis keturunan China itu tidak terlihat keberatan dengan kelakukan pemuda itu.

Kiba hanya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membalas teguran Tenten. Senyumnya merekah dan segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menyantap karage buatan Hinata. Namun sialnya sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk mengapit karage itu kini berubah haluan ke mulut Naruto secara paksa.

Kiba membulatkan matanya sebelum menatap Naruto yang asyik mengunyah hasil rampasannya. Seakan belum cukup, pemuda pirang itu kembali berdiri dan mengambil sumpit dari tangan Kiba untuk mencomot lauk dari kotak bekal Hinata.

"Kau mengganggu, geseran sana!" tanpa rasa bersalah Naruto mendorong Kiba ke samping sehingga mereka berdua berganti tempat.

"O-Oi yang benar saja Naruto!" Kiba yang baru sadar akibat rasa syok karena karagenya dirampas memukul pundak lelaki pirang itu. "Aku juga mau masakan Hinata!" Kiba berdiri dan mencoba untuk mengambil makanan Hinata. Namun Naruto menggunakan badannya untuk menghalangi Kiba.

Tenten, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua geli. Sementara itu Hinata hanya terdiam, salahkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Wah, benar masakanmu benar-benar enak Hinata!"

Wajah pewaris Hyuuga itu berubah merah dalam sekejap begitu Naruto memujinya. Hinata kembali menunduk saat kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu. Gadis itu mulai memainkan kedua telunjuknya, kebiasaan lamanya setiap kali dia merasa gugup.

"Te-terima kasih Na-Naruto-kun..."

Tenten yang sedari tadi diam hanya menghela nafas pendek. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi dia ingin mencak-mencak begitu Naruto merampas karage Kiba. Dia masih tidak bisa mempercayai Naruto dan ingin menjauhkan pemuda pirang itu dari sahabatnya yang berharga.

Namun manik coklatnya melirik pada sosok laki-laki dengan rambut coklat panjang yang duduk dua bangku di depannya. Sosok Neji yang tengah mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan itu memberi tanda padanya. Tanda untuk menahan diri dan membiarkan Hinata dan Naruto.

Gadis keturunan China itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia perlu tahu alasan mengapa Neji tiba-tiba menaruh kepercayaan pada siluman rubah itu. Neji yang selama ini menganggap siluman adalah mahluk sesat yang tidak bisa dipercayai. Tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa mempercayai rubah ini. Tenten segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat sebelum menatap sosok Neji.

Saat pemuda coklat itu mengangkat wajahnya, tanda bahwa ia selesai membaca pesan yang Tenten kirim. Gadis itu berdiri dan pamit pada teman-temannya untuk pergi lebih dulu. Tak lama kemudian, Neji ikut beranjak dan menyusul gadis itu.

Di belakang sekolah, tempat Tenten duduk menunggu Neji. Gadis dengan rambut yang ia ikat gulung dua itu menoleh, saat suara langkah terdengar. Manik coklat itu menatap lurus ke arah sepasang rembulan yang sudah ia kenal baik itu.

"Aku ingin penjelasan sekarang juga, Neji." Ujar Tenten langsung saat Neji sudah berada di depannya. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, "Aku ingin tahu, alasan kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku untuk mempercayai rubah itu."

"Seperti biasanya, kau selalu tidak sabaran Tenten." Pemuda itu menghela nafas pendek. Dia sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat Tenten akan menanyainya. Karena gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun menurunkan kewaspadaan dan perlindungannya setiap berhubungan dengan Hinata. "Kau masih ingat dengan nama 'Kurama' yang dibicarakan youkai cermin dulu?"

Sebelah alis Tenten naik mendengarnya, "Ya, dan youkai itu juga mengatakan kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah cucu dari Kurama."

"kemarin aku menanyakan tentang nama itu pada Hiashi-sama."

"Eh? Lantas apa yang beliau katakan?!"

Neji tak kunjung menjawab, hanya tatapannya yang sedikit berubah. Tatapan yang tidak Tenten mengerti sebelum ia mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

"Kurama adalah familiar dari Dewi Tsunade. Sang Dewi Inari yang melindungi daerah Konoha selama ribuan tahun." Ujar Neji setelah agak lama terdiam. Manik lavendernya kini memandang lurus Tenten yang ada di depannya.

"Dan nama Uzumaki Naruto tertulis sebagai pelindung setia dari pendiri klan Hyuuga, di gulungan kuno."

...

" _Hoee... hoee..."_

 _Tangisan bayi terdengar menggema dalam gelapnya malam. Sisa-sisa tetesan hujan menjadi pengiring malam yang semakin larut. Sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang itu melangkah, menghampiri sosok laki-laki yang tengah berkabung di depan jenasah seorang perempuan._

" _Naruto-sama..." panggilnya lirih._

 _Suara tangisan bayi kembali terdengar, membuat tubuh Naruto yang semula kaku sedikit tersentak. Ia menoleh, memperlihatkan mata biru yang kehilangan cahayanya. Atensi yang semula tertuju pada wajah gadis di depannya, kini turun menatap gumpalan selimut biru dalam dekapan Shion._

 _Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap wajah kecil yang menangis sejak tadi. Shion menepuk pelan bayi kecil itu untuk meredakan tangisannya. Senyum getir hadir di paras cantik siluman rubah itu kala menatap bayi mungil dalam dekapannya._

" _Sampai detik terakhir, Hinata-sama berjuang demi bayi kecil ini." Shion berujar pelan sebelum menatap Naruto._

 _Manik violet itu bergetar, berusaha tegar saat ia menyerahkan bayi mungil itu dalam dekapan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menatap dalam diam sosok kecil yang kini telah tertidur pulas. Kulit putih bersih, dengan rambut-rambut halus berwarna biru gelap. Seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik dengan bulu matanya yang lentik._

" _Hinata-sama ingin agar anda yang menamainya..."_

 _Manik biru laut itu melebar sebelum berubah sendu dengan air mata yang mengumpul di ujung mata. Sekelebat ingatan datang silih berganti, membuat badan Naruto bergetar pelan._

' _Naruto-kun, nama apa yang cocok untuk anak kita nanti?'_

' _He-hei... a-aku punya sa-satu permintaan, ma-maukah kau mendengarnya?' deru nafas yang tersengal di tengah kobaran api itu mulai melambat. 'A-aku rasa... aku ti-tidak akan bisa me-menemaninya da-dan melihat a-anakku... ja-jadi ma-maukah kamu... me-melindunginya dan me-menamainya...'_

" _Hotaru... Hyuuga Hotaru..." Naruto berujar lirih, dengan tangan bergetar ia mengusap lembut kening bayi kecil itu. Air matanya telah jatuh sejak tadi, bersamaan dengan perasaan perih yang menyesakkan dadanya. "Seperti kunang-kunang yang kami lihat bersama malam itu, dan seperti cahaya yang diberikan ibumu pada ayahmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hotaru!" gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu berbalik riang saat suara seseorang memanggilnya. Manik lavender itu berbinar ketika mendapati sosok laki-laki yang ia kenali._

" _Naru-nii!_

 _Pemuda pirang yang mengenakan kimono hitam itu berjongkok dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu memeluknya. Suara tawa jernih bagai lonceng itu selalu berhasil membuat senyumnya kembali. Dan hanya kehadiran gadis kecil itulah yang mampu menjadi pengobat rindu dan rasa sakitnya._

" _Neh Naru-nii, kota itu seperti apa?"_

" _Hm... padat dan meriah seperti festival."_

" _Seperti festival Inari?"_

" _Begitulah..."_

 _Hotaru yang duduk di atas pangkuan Naruto mengangguk kecil sembari memainkan jemari Naruto. Manik lavendernya lalu beralih menuju langit yang mulai mencair senja. Membawa warna kuning dan kemerahan sebelum menyatu menjadi orange._

 _Selama dua belas tahun, Hyuuga Hotaru hidup berdampingan dengan para siluman. Ia tinggal bersama Naruto serta Kurama dengan kebahagiaan yang selalu menyelimutinya. Sampai ketika suatu malam, Naruto pulang dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Terluka parah hingga membuat siluman rubah itu tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu penuh._

 _Hotaru tidak berhenti menangis, dan selalu berada di sisi Naruto. Sampai suatu hari, gadis kecil itu bernyanyi dengan penuh harap. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sering ia dengar saat pemuda pirang itu menyendiri. Dan pada malam itulah, Hyuuga Hotaru menyadari bahwa ia memiliki bakat yang sama dengan ibunya._

 _Naruto berusaha keras untuk menjauhkan Hotaru dari lagu maupun tarian. Melarang gadis kecil itu untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Menyuruhnya untuk menyembunyikan kemampuannya, untuk melindungi gadis kecil itu dari para manusia dan siluman yang haus akan 'kekebalan dan keabadian'._

 _Hotaru menurut, ia menyembunyikan kemampuannya karena ia percaya pada Naruto. Sampai ketika perang dunia terjadi. Banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan membuat Hotaru yang kini berusia enam belas tahun menentang Naruto untuk pertama kalinya._

" _Aku ingin menolong mereka, aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka! Aku tidak mau berdiam diri saja sementara aku mampu menyelamatkan mereka!"_

 _Ketetapan hati gadis itu berhasil meluluhkan hati Naruto. Pemuda pirang itupun bersumpah untuk melindunginya, menjaganya agar ia tidak terluka. Selalu bersamanya dan melindungi gadis itu saat ia menyanyi demi para prajurit dan orang-orang yang terluka. Membiarkan dirinya bermandikan darah orang-orang yang berusaha mencelakai malaikat kecilnya._

 _Tahun demi tahun berlalu, perang telah usai namun teror akan siluman mulai merajarela. Para siluman jahat yang mendengar kabar tentang kemampuan Hotaru. Mencoba untuk menculik gadis itu, mencoba untuk menguasai kemampuan itu. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menyarankan Hotaru untuk belajar teknik pengusiran roh. Siapa sangka banyak orang yang tertarik dan berguru pada gadis itu, sehingga perlahan terbentuklah klan pengusir siluman yang dipimpin Hotaru._

 _Setelah Hotaru menikah, klan yang ia dirikan semakin besar. Naruto masih setia di sampingnya. Menjadi pelindung setia Hotaru, walau malaikat kecilnya telah wafat dan Klan Hyuuga telah berulang kali berganti penerus. Uzumaki Naruto tetap menjadi pelindung bagi klan Hyuuga, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya._

 _Sampai seribu tahun kemudian, setelah mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Gaara serta Shion dan Kurama. Naruto mulai belajar untuk melupakan Hinata dan Yahiko. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti melindungi Klan Hyuuga dan bersembunyi di kuil Inari._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N: Hai~ chapter kali ini up lebih cepat dan tidak lama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hehehe. Semoga kedepannya juga gak terlalu lama update yah. Di chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan reader mengenai anaknya Hinata dan Yahiko. Semoga kalian puas yah walaupun penjelasannya teramat singkat. Lalu sekedar info, biar reader pada gak bingung.**

 **Naruto selalu memanggil Hinata yang 3000 tahun lalu dengan sebutan 'Hinata-chan' sementara untuk yang reinkarnasinya, hanya 'Hinata'.**

 **Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk mereka yang mem-follow/fav/ dan review cerita ini. aku berharap para reader yang ngikutin cerita ini dari awal masih setia untuk menunggu dan masih membacanya TRF.**

 **Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih, dan sampai jumpat chapter depan.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 20: Ketika benang menjadi kusut.**

.

.

.

"Ace Konoha adalah yang pertama!"

Kiba berseru keras begitu ia sampai di kelas. Hampir seluruh anak-anak di kelas sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda dengan gigi taring yang sedikit menyembul itu tersenyum lebar, namun tak lama karena seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"Kau terlalu berisik, Kiba." Shikamaru yang sejak tadi memang ada di belakang pemuda itu menggerutu pelan. Pemuda dengan rambut nanas itu menguap lebar, ada kantung mata di wajahnya. "Aku mau tidur, jadi pastikan kau tidak berisik sampai guru datang, mengerti!"

Kiba mengusap kepalanya sambil berdecih pelan, "Tidur terus kerjaanmu, apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam sih?" sebelah alis Kiba naik dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu merangkul Shikamaru dengan senyum mesumnya. "Jangan bilang, kalau kau tiap malam menonton sesuatu yang berbau _ecchi_ , hm?"

Sekali lagi Shikamaru memukul kepala Kiba, membuat si empunya mengaduh keras.

"Hei, kau mau membuatku jadi bodoh, hah?!"

"Percayalah, aku justru berharap bodohmu itu hilang, Kiba."

"Dengan cara memukul kepalaku terus? Gagar otak, sih, iya!"

Sebuah suara erangan terdengar, memotong adu mulut antara keduanya. Kiba mengernyit heran begitu tahu siapa pemilik erangan itu. Manik coklatnya menatap lurus pada sepasang manik biru laut yang tampak tidak fokus.

"Tumben kau sudah datang, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sebelum tersenyum samar. "Yah, aku kebetulan bangun pagi hari ini. kau sendiri tidak ada latihan pagi hari ini?"

Kiba duduk di kursinya yang letaknya di depan Naruto, sementara Shikamaru sudah duduk di tempatnya yang letaknya di pojok kelas. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum cerah sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hari ini kami libur, jadi bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita main ke game center?"

Manik biru laut itu seketika berbinar. Oh, dia selalu suka dengan game center. Tempat dimana anak manusia menghabiskan waktunya disaat senggang. Dengan semangat, Naruto mengangkat tangannya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku mau!"

Pemuda coklat itu menyengir lebar, dan saat ia melihat sosok Hinata yang baru datang. Laki-laki itu segera beranjak dan menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata! nanti pulang sekolah kami mau pergi ke game center, kau mau ikut?"

Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya. Tanpa diminta ingatan tentang kejadian semalam, berputar di benak Hinata. Membuat wajah gadis itu memerah dan diserang kegugupan.

"I-i-itu... a-aku rasa a-aku bi-bisa i-ikut..."

Sebelah alis Kiba terangkat melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah gugup. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau tidak enak badan, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Eh, ti-tidak! aku baik-baik saja kok Kiba-kun!" ujar Hinta yang mulai salah tingkah.

Pemuda itu masih menatap Hinata dengan curiga. Meski dia tidak sedekat Tenten dan Neji, ia masih teman sejak kecil Hinata. Jadi sudah sewajarnya pemuda itu merasa khawatir dengan sikap Hinata, belum lagi wajah gadis itu cukup merah hingga menandingi warna apel.

Kiba menyibak poni Hinata pelan dan menempelkan kening mereka untuk memastikan suhu badan Hinata. Gadis manis itu sedikit tersentak, agak kaget dengan tindakan Kiba. Belum sempat gadis itu berujar, seseorang tiba-tiba menariknya dari belakang.

Kiba mengerjap beberapa kali, kaget dengan sosok Naruto yang ada di belakang Hinata. Manik biru laut yang selalu hangat itu menatapnya tajam.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Maaf Kiba, aku ada perlu dengan Hinata."

Tanpa menunggu respon Kiba, siluman rubah itu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Kiba yang berdiri sendiri dengan tatapan dungu, sebelum ia mendadak histeris.

"Tunggu, apa itu tadi barusan? Oh astaga! Jangan bilang mereka ada hubungan dan aku tidak menyadarinya?!"

...

"Na-Naruto-kun... ki-kita mau kemana?" Hinata yang mengikuti langkah Naruto sedikit kesulitan. Langkah pemuda itu lebar-lebar dan cepat. Tidak hanya itu, sejak tadi Hinata memanggilnya dan siluman itu tidak merespon.

Sampai saat mereka berada di sebuah koridor yang sepi, barulah Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik dan memukul dinding di belakang Hinata. Membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan wajahnya memerah begitu menyadari jarak wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat.

"Hinata..."

Astaga! Ada apa dengan Naruto?! Hinata tanpa sadar merinding saat mendengar suara Naruto yang berat tepat di samping telinganya. Hembusan nafas panas menerpa telinga Hinata, membuat badan gadis itu bergetar pelan.

"Hinata..." sekali lagi, Naruto memanggil namanya. Memanggilnya penuh dengan perasaan hingga membuat jantung gadis itu berdesir.

Jemari itu mengusap pelan pipi gembul Hinata dan menyisir lembut rambut panjang gadis itu. Manik biru laut itu menatapnya intens dan saat Naruto mencium rambut panjang Hinata. Gadis itu tahu, kalau ia semakin jatuh dalam pesona siluman rubah di depannya.

Keduanya kini terdiam, namun saling mencoba menatap satu sama lain. Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan menciumnya lembut. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini, dan perasaan yang ia rasakan juga lah salah. Karena bagaimanapun, bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Tidak seharusnya ia kembali jatuh cinta pada gadis di depannya ini, karena alasan ia berada di sisi Hinata sekarang adalah untuk melindunginya dari jauh.

Tapi, rasa hangat dari genggaman tangan Hinata membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Dia menginginkan Hinata, Naruto ingin sekali lagi mencintai gadis bulannya. Meski itu artinya dia harus kembali mengulangi jalannya yang dulu.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya terdiam, dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Hinata. Gadis rembulan itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau melakukan apa dengan situasi seperti sekarang ini. Belum lagi dengan debaran jantung yang tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Na-Naru—"

"—Ini aneh sekali."

Kedua manik itu mengerjap, tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang pemuda pirang itu lontarkan tiba-tiba. Hinata melirik dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-apa...-nya?"

Oh tuhan... Hinata merasa seakan oksigen menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Apa pemuda itu memang sengaja melakukannya? Menatapnya dengan intens dan menunjukkan aura yang... entahlah, sexy? Astaga... mungkin Hinata mulai gila sekarang.

"Aku mencoba untuk menjaga jarak denganmu, menjauhimu, dan membuatmu membenci diriku. Tapi kenapa..." Naruto menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sebelum ia menatap Hinata lurus. "Kenapa aku justru semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu... Hyuuga Hinata."

Untuk sesaat Hinata merasa ia berada di langit, mendengar penuturan Naruto yang sukses menyentuh hatinya. Namun saat ia kembali teringat dengan keraguanya, manik lavender itu menyanyu.

"A-apa itu karena aku... reinkarnasi Hinata-san?"

"Entahlah... aku tak tahu."

Hinata mencoba untuk tidak menghela nafas. Meski rasa perih di hatinya membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Dengan pelan, Hinata menarik tangan yang digenggam pemuda itu. Gadis itu menatap sepatunya sebelum mencoba menatap siluman rubah di depannya.

"A-aku bukan Hinata-san yang kau cintai."

"Aku tahu, hanya jiwa kalian yang sama."

Pewaris Hyuuga itu menggigit bibirnya, terlihat jelas wajahnya cemas akan sesuatu. "Ka-kalau begitu, bisakah... bisakah kau memandangku sebagai Hyuuga Hinata?" kerutan di dahi Naruto membuat gadis itu kembali bicara. "Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang kau temui di taman dulu. Gadis yang pernah kau sibak rok-nya dan gadis... yang mencintaimu tanpa ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu."

Bohong jika Naruto bilang dia tidak terkejut. Manik biru lautnya melebar dengan pernyataan Hinata. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sementara Hinata menatapnya yang seakan menunggu... jawaban darinya.

"Aku bukanlah Hinata, kekasihmu dulu. Setiap kali memikirkan kalau kau menatapku dan menganggapku sebagai Hinata-san..." Gadis itu meremas ujung rok sekolahnya, "Hatiku terasa berat... Naruto-kun."

Saat setetes air mata jatuh, Hinata buru-buru menghapusnya. "Jadi... tolong berhenti memperlakukanku dengan baik, saat kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kami berdua."

Tanpa menunggu respon Naruto, gadis itu sudah berlalu meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu sendiri. Membiarkan Naruto termangu dan mencoba memroses apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

...

"Oh! Ada permainan baru! Hey, Sasuke temani aku mencoba permainan itu!" keributan itu berasal dari Kiba yang baru saja melangkah masuk.

Manik hitam Sasuke melirik ke arah permainan yang Kiba tunjuk. Pemuda acuh itu hampir memutar matanya, "Aku pass, ajak saja si dobe."

Kiba berdecak sebal mendengarnya, manik coklatnya melirik Shikamaru yang sudah mengibaskan tangannya. Memberi tanda ia tak mau, Kiba semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum mendorong punggung Naruto.

"Baiklah, biar kita saja yang main Naruto. Lupakan dua orang membosankan itu!"

"Eh, tu-tunggu—"

"Aish cepatlah!"

Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa melirik Hinata yang berada di barisan belakang. Gadis manis itu sejak tadi hanya diam dan tidak mau memandangnya. Raut wajahnya murung dan senyum yang biasanya sejuk, kini terasa hampa.

Sejak gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya, ada perasaan yang menyuruhnya untuk mengejar Hinata. Mendesaknya untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan pada gadis itu, entah apa. Terserah, apa saja, selama gadis itu mau kembali menatapnya, tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Karena wajah sedih, tidak lah cocok untuk Hinata. Gadis rembulannya itu haruslah tersenyum seperti biasanya. Seperti bulan yang bersinar indah meski kegelapan mengelilinginya.

"Hei, Hinata apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto?"

"Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk keras saat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sakura.

Tenten yang duduk disebelahnya menepuk punggung gadis rembulan itu, untuk membantu meredakan batuknya.

Hinata segera menaruh gelas minumannya dan menatap Sakura, "Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? ka-kami tidak bertengkar kok!"

Sebelah alis Sakura turun, ia tahu betul kalau gadis itu berbohong. Tidak hanya dirinya yang mengetahui sikap aneh antara mereka berdua. Bahkan Kiba yang lemot dan tidak bisa membaca situasi saja tahu.

Karena itulah mereka memisahkan diri, anak laki-laki sibuk bermain. Sementara anak perempuan duduk sembari menikmati minuman dingin.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan rubah bodoh itu kali ini?" Tenten ikut bertanya dengan mimik yang seakan mengatakan ia siap menghajar Naruto jika pemuda itu memang melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Dia tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh!"

Tenten menatap gadis lavender itu tajam, sebelum akhirnya ia menyeruput minumannya. "Maa... ya sudah, kalau kau memang bilang begitu, Hinata."

Gadis manis itu menghela nafas lega, dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto mendapatkan amukan Tenten. Karena bagaimanapun Hinata lah yang salah disini. Tidak seharusnya dia menyinggung soal itu, seharusnya dia membiarkannya saja. Toh mau pemuda itu bisa membedakan dirinya atau tidak, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.

"Seharusnya... aku tidak bilang kalau aku mencintainya."

Tenten dan Sakura terdiam, keduanya saling pandang sebelum membulatkan mata mereka berdua.

"EEEEHHH?!"

Hinata terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan kedua temannya, bukan hanya gadis manis itu saja. Bahkan grup Naruto yang sedang asyik bermain saja, sampai menoleh ke arah mereka. Hinata buru-buru membekap kedua mulut temannya itu dengan wajah merona.

"Kalian berdua, tolonglah..."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Hinata lalu tertawa renyah melihat wajah sahabatnya itu sudah semerah apel. Sementara itu Tenten memasang wajah kesal dan tidak terima dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Hinata apa kau serius?" Tenten menatap gadis itu tajam, "Hubungan kalian itu tidak akan berhasil."

Suara tawa itu berhenti seketika, Sakura menarik pundak Tenten dan memberinya tatapan tidak suka. "Dari mana kau tahu, kalau hubungan mereka tidak akan berhasil?"

Tenten menepis pelan tangan Sakura, "Karena aku memang tahu." Gadis berambut coklat itu kembali menatap Hinata, "Jangan terbawa suasana Hinata, meski Neji membiarkannya. Tapi aku tidak akan, lebih baik lupakan dia sebelum kau terluka."

"Oke, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!" Sakura berujar tak terima, ia mendelik sengit ke arah Tenten. "Aku tahu kau itu protektif pada Hinata, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengatur masalah percintaan Hinata."

Kali ini giliran Tenten yang berdecak sebal, "Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa Sakura, jadi bisakah kau diam sebentar?"

"Hei! Tentu saja aku tahu! Naruto itu baik dan dia sering membantu Hinata. Mereka pasangan yang manis."

Tenten hampir saja memutar bola matanya, ia menatap gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "karena itulah aku bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini bukan masalah baik atau buruk, tapi fakta bahwa mereka memang tidak bisa bersama."

"Fakta? Mereka sama-sama manusia, Naruto dan Hinata juga tidak sedarah, jadi seharusnya tidak masalah dong!"

Tenten menggeram gemas dengan sikap kepala batu Sakura. Sungguh, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti kondisi mereka berdua dan ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Tidak mungkin Tenten dengan gamblangnya mengatakan kalau Naruto itu adalah siluman rubah.

Sementara itu Hinata merasa hatinya tercubit saat kata ' _sama-sama manusia'_ terdengar. Senyum miris hadir di paras manis Hinata.

"Sakura-chan sudahlah... apa yang Tenten-chan katakan itu benar." Hinata tersenyum tipis, manik lavendernya mengedar dan berhenti tepat pada sosok Naruto. Pemuda itu tengah bermain balapan mobil bersama dengan Sasuke.

"kami memang tidak mungkin bersama."

Wajah Sakura menekuk, ia tidak suka mendengarnya. Mungkin ia memang tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak suka jika Hinata sudah menyerah sebelum ia mencoba. Kalah sebelum berperang, hal yang tidak ia sukai sejak dulu. Dan bukankah Hinata yang selalu menyemangati dirinya setiap kali ia merasa putus-asa untuk mengejar cintanya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghela nafas pendek, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Hinata, membawa gadis itu untuk bermain dari pada ia hanya meratapi perasaannya.

Mereka bertiga kini bergabung dengan para anak laki-laki. Bermain bersama dan terkadang saling menantang untuk mendapatkan skor tertinggi. Kedua kubu itu sama-sama mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dan membuat dua orang yang tengah bersikap aneh itu untuk lupa akan masalah mereka.

...

Neji mengerutkan alisnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu, segera pemuda itu memutar kepalanya. Manik lavendernya mengedar, mencoba mencari lokasi asal perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan. Jalanan yang masih ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Sama sekali tidak ada hal mencurigakan yang Neji dapati. Tapi entah mengapa rasa tak enak itu tidak mau hilang, dan justru membuat ia mulai gusar.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Neji mencoba membuang jauh-jauh perasaan negatif itu. ia mencoba mengalihkannya dengan membaca beberapa gulungan kuno mengenai sejarah Hyuuga. Sejak ia mendengar cerita perihal latar belakang Hyuuga, Neji menyibukan dirinya untuk lebih mendalami sejarah berdirinya klan mereka.

Setelah ia sampai di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Hyuuga. Barulah Neji memasukan kembali gulungan tua itu lalu melangkah masuk. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia ambil, pemandangan di depannya membuat anak dari Hizashi itu membulat lebar.

...

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Tenten melirik sahabatnya yang hanya berdiam diri. Saat mereka bermain, Hinata selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Namun Tenten tahu betul bahwa gadis itu memaksakan dirinya. tidak hanya itu, selama mereka bermain, Tenten berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak menghajar siluman rubah itu. Tidakkah rubah itu tahu bahwa Hinata hanya berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tenten menghela nafas lelah saat ia mengingat Naruto mendekati Hinata. Pemuda itu berbicara, tertawa dengan santainya seakan tidak ada yang terjadi begitu ia melihat Hinata tersenyum. Gadis China itu tidak tahu, apakah Naruto juga memaksakan dirinya seperti Hinata, atau memang dia itu bodoh.

"Hi-Hinata, besok kita libur. Apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"..."

"Apa kau mau pergi nonton? Atau kita bisa beli kue di toko yang baru buka itu!"

"..."

Baiklah, ini lebih parah dari yang Tenten duga. Hinata sudah seperti robot yang bergerak otomatis menuju rumahnya. Tenten memukul punggung Hinata keras-keras, mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu sekaligus melampiaskan rasa gregetnya.

Dan untunglah saraf gadis rembulan itu masih bekerja. Hinata memekik kaget dan meringis pelan. Wajah gadis itu sedikit pucat, mungkin akibat terkejut. Manik lavendernya menatap Tenten dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Berhentilah memikirkan dia, rubah bodoh itu tidak pantas untuk dipikirkan!"

"A-aku tidak memikirkannya," elak Hinata dan kembali melangkah.

Tenten mendengus dan tertawa sinis, "Dari pada mengelak, lebih baik kau cerita alasan kenapa semua terasa rumit untukmu."

Helaan nafas menjadi sahutan dari Hinata. Lalu gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Tenten.

"Haruskah? Memang kau mau mendengar?"

"Terpaksa, dari pada kau makin mirip mayat hidup."

Jawaban Tenten membuat Hinata berdecak sebal sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Apa menurutmu, aku terlalu egois?"

Sebelah alis Tenten turun, tidak mengerti. "Aku menyukainya, dan aku tidak ingin Naruto salah membedakan diriku dengan diriku yang lain. Sementara kalau dipikirkan lagi, kami tetaplah satu, kami satu jiwa, hanya berbeda waktu."

"Siapapun tidak akan suka jika dibanding-bandingkan, meski itu adalah diri kita sendiri." Tenten berujar setelah agak lama terdiam. Gadis china itu mulai kembali melangkah dan Hinata mengikuti.

"Kau tidak salah, dan itu tidak lah egois. Justru biarkan rubah itu berpikir agar dia tidak berujung menyakitimu."

Langkah gadis itu kembali terhenti, kali ini Tenten yang berbalik dan menatap Hinata.

"Dan kau serius tidak bisa untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengannya?"

Pertanyaan serius Tenten malah berujung tawa bagi gadis rembulan itu. Sungguh, jika Hinata bisa memilih dimana hatinya berlabuh. Tentu gadis itu tidak akan sepusing ini.

Hinata menggeleng dengan senyum tipis, "Maaf..."

Pemilik rambut coklat itu menghela nafas kembali, "Ya sudah lah... mau bagaimana lagi. Ayo cepat pulang, aku ingin tidur."

Pewaris Hyuuga itu mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka. Saat mereka sampai di persimpangan dan berbelok menuju kediaman Hyuuga berada. Kedua gadis itu mengernyit dengan banyaknya mobil-mobil yang terparkir hingga memenuhi separuh jalan.

Rumah kediaman Hyuuga sangatlah luas, hingga memungkinkan untuk puluhan mobil terparkir apik. Jika sampai di depan gerbang Hyuuga terdapat deretan mobil. Maka ada sesuatu yang yang membuat orang berbondong-bondong datang.

Hinata dan Tenten saling beadu pandang, sebelum mereka berlari menuju rumah Hyuuga. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat banyaknya tamu dengan raut sedih. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan suka dengan situasi yang ia terima nantinya.

Suara pintu besar yang digeser terdengar, manik lavender itu membulat perlahan. Saat ia melihat barisan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam. Serta adanya lilin kecil di tangan mereka masing-masing. Langkah Hinata terasa berat, seakan ada sebuah tangan yang menahan kakinya.

Di ujung ruangan, ia melihat Hanabi yang tengah menangis. Neji dan paman Hizashi juga ada di sampingnya, berusaha menenangkan adik perempuannya. Sepupunya itu menoleh dan memberikan tatapan yang sulit Hinata artikan. Di depan adiknya yang tengah menangis terbaring seseorang. Seorang laki-laki jika ia melihat dari ukuran kakinya.

Hinata merasa ia melangkah terseok, dengan segala perasaan yang campur aduk. Saat langkahnya sudah sampai di depan Hanabi. Suaranya tercekat mendapati sosok yang sudah ia kenal belasan tahun. Tengah terbaring dengan wajah pucat serta mata yang tertutup rapat.

"O-otou-sa..."

Hinata mengerjap dan terdiam. Lidahnya kelu dan tatapannya terpaku pada sosok ayahnya. Di sampingnya, ia tahu Tenten sudah menangis. Pewaris Hyuuga juga mulai merasa pelupuk matanya berat dan tatapannya buram.

Manik lavender itu turun menuju dada kiri ayahnya. Saat bercak merah terlihat di sana, seperti bunga merah yang tersemat manis.

Detik itu juga ada sebuah kenangan yang tidak asing memasuki pikiran Hinata.

 _Langit malam dengan rembulan yang bertengger indah. Ketukan pintu di tengah malam dengan rombongan para laki-laki dewasa dengan obor di tangan mereka masing-masing. Sosok seorang wanita cantik yang menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang terbujur kaku. Dengan banyaknya bercak merah di baju laki-laki itu. Wanita itu menangis dan ia mengerti bahwa mereka tengah berduka._

Hinta mengerjap, air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar gadis itu mengusap pipi ayahnya. Hatinya nyeri begitu rasa dingin ia rasakan di telapak tangannya. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang biasa ia rasakan.

"Otou-sama... Otou-sama!" gadis itu berseru, memanggil ayahnya berulang kali. Namun laki-laki itu tidak bergeming. Mata itu tetap terpejam rapat tanpa ada niat untuk terbuka.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, sebelum tersentak saat ia teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru gadis itu membuka tas sekolahnya dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Setelah ia mendapatkan kipasnya, Hinata kembali berdiri. Tenten, Neji, Hizashi dan Hanabi menatap Hinata tidak mengerti. Sampai mereka melihat kipas yang terbuka lebar di tangannya.

" _Kimi wo omoeba kono mune ni..._ " Hinata mulai bernyanyi, ia menari tanpa iringan musik yang biasa menemaninya. Dengan suara yang bergetar, dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. " _Tachimachi sakura saki michite..._ " ia berharap sang ayah akan kembali membuka matanya.

Semua orang membisu, menunduk dan mencoba menahan rasa perih mereka masing-masing. Membiarkan sang pewaris terus bernyanyi, menari hingga ia puas dan sadar, bahwa semua percuma. Meski gadis itu memiliki kekuatan penyembuh, ia tetap tidak akan bisa membawa kembali mereka yang sudah pergi.

Dan setelah hampir sejam lamanya gadis itu menyanyi, Neji bertindak. Remaja itu menahan pundak Hinata, mencoba membuat adik sepupunya itu berhenti.

"Hinata... sudah, hentikan."

"Tidak... aku yakin ayah bisa sembuh..."

"Hinata... ku mohon berhentilah, Hinata!" bentakan Neji mampu membuat Hinata terdiam. Manik lavender pemuda itu melembut. "Biarkan Paman tidur dengan tenang."

Untuk sesaat keheningan kembali melanda, sebelum isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari Hinata. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, kedua kakinya lemas dan ia kehabisan tenaga. Hanya air mata yang masih ada untuk meluapkan segala emosinya. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah suaranya mulai serak setelah bernyanyi tanpa henti. Hinata berteriak histeris.

"OTOU=SAMA!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ hay gengs ^^ lama tidak berjumpa. Saya ucapkan Selamat menjalankan puas. Mohon maaf lahir batin, maafkan daku yang sudah hiatus agak lama. Dari januari kemarin ya, sudah hampir 5 bulan. Hehe damai para reader tercinta. Chapter 20, cerita The Red Fox mulai memasuki babak akhir. Kematian Hiashi sebagai awal dari segalanya. Semoga writeblok tidak menghalangi saya untuk segera menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum mempublish cerita baru hehe.**

 **Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang sudah memfollow, fav dan apa lagi yang sudah komen. Thank you banget loh. Review kalian adalah semangat saya untuk terus berkarya. Dan membangun rasa percaya diri saya terhadap cerita saya.**

 **Balasan untuk yang sudah review nih ^^**

 **Hoshi: hay mas broh, sori baru lanjut lagi neh. Makasih ya udah komen cerita absrak saya ini hehe. Makasih juga karena gak terlalu memusingkan perihal pair dalam cerita ini dan makasih udah menikmati cerita ini. iya untuk flashback naruhina udah kelar, cukup sampai chapter lalu. kalau ada flash back lagi, itu untuk orang lain hehe.**

 **Ryuu-chan: makasih sudah menganggap cerita ini good. Semoga terus mengikuti sampai tamat yah.**

 **Tombhib12: iya tenang aja pair asli gak pernah berubah, Cuma banyak cobaan aja, hehehe.**

 **Lililala2499: iyah sama2, makasih juga udah setia ama nih cerita hehe**

 **Kazehaya pratama: sudah dilanjut kawan, semoga suka yah ^^**

 **See you guys ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 21: Babak Baru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari semenjak meninggalnya Hyuuga Hiashi, kepala utama klan Hyuuga. Klan tertua yang masih berdiri di zaman yang semakin canggih ini, masih dalam suasana berkabung. Tidak hanya itu, desakan dari para anggota Hyuuga untuk mengangkat pewaris juga semakin memanas.

Hizashi menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan yukata hitam serta dupa di tangannya, manik rembulannya menatap foto pada altar di depannya. Wajah Hiashi yang tenang dan berwibawa tercetak jelas di sana, membuat Hizashi masih merasa tengah bermimpi.

"kepergianmu terlalu mendadak, Nii-sama..."

Jika biasanya Hizashi menikmati keheningan, kali ini tidak. keheningan ini membuatnya cukup tersiksa. Mereka adalah anak kembar, satu jiwa, dan kadang saling berbagi perasaan. Semenjak Hiashi wafat, Hizashi selalu merasa ada separuh jiwanya yang hilang. Lenyap, dan terasa hampa.

"Tou-sama," panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Hizashi berbalik untuk bertemu muka dengan anak tunggalnya. "Toneri-san ingin berbicara denganmu."

Manik lavender yang terlihat letih itu beralih, menatap sosok laki-laki muda yang berdiri di belakang puteranya. Otsutsuki Toneri, anak dari kerabat jauh yang berada di Kyoto. Pemuda yang selalu disanjung dan disebut-sebut sebagai pasangan yang cocok untuk penerus Hyuuga.

"Selamat sore, Jii-sama."

Jika biasanya Hizashi selalu menyambut senyum pemuda itu, untuk saat ini hatinya menolak.

...

Setelah mereka bertiga berpindah tempat, duduk di salah satu ruangan keluarga Hyuuga. Hizashi barulah membuka suara sambil menatap Toneri yang duduk di seberang dengan tatapan tenangnya.

"Aku dengar, kau ada di tempat kejadian. Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi Toneri-kun?"

Pemuda dengan rambut putih keabu-abuan itu mengangguk pelan. "Siang itu, aku diundang alrmarhum untuk makan siang bersama. Sekaligus untuk membicarakan perihal pertunanganku dengan Hinata-sama."

Manik rembulan Neji melebar, dia sama sekali tidak mendengar hal ini sebelumnya. Kakak sepupu Hinata menatap Toneri dan ayahnya bergantian sebelum berujar, "Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku baru mendengar hal ini—"

"—Neji!"

Nada tegas ayahnya, berhasil membungkam Neji. Memaksanya untuk menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Dan fokus pada masalah di depan mereka saat ini, yaitu penyebab kematian Hyuuga Hiashi.

Toneri menghela nafas pendek, sebelum ia mulai bersuara.

"Alasan kenapa kami melakukan pertemuan siang itu, adalah karena Hiashi-sama ingin membatalkan pertunangan kami."

"Eh?" Neji mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Melongo.

Sekarang ini perasaannya terasa campur aduk. Semula ia terkejut, marah, tidak terima adiknya di tunangkan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. lalu sekarang, ia merasa lega karena Hiashi ingin membatalkan pertunangan. Tapi... kenapa?

Toneri tersenyum tipis, manik lavender yang lebih pucat itu terlihat menerawang. Mengingat kembali apa yang Hiashi katakan padanya, siang itu.

" _Sebagai seorang Ayah, aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi putri-ku. Terutama Hinata, gadis itu sudah memikul beban berat sejak ia lahir_." Hiashi menyesap teh hijaunya dan fokus terhadap daun teh yang mengapung di permukaan. " _Karena itu dengan menjodohkan kalian berdua, adalah keputusan yang terbaik menurutku._ "

" _Tapi, semakin lama aku merasa..._ " Manik lavender itu naik, dan menatap lurus ke arah Toneri. " _Lebih baik aku tidak melakukannya_."

Neji cukup tercengang mendengar cerita Toneri. Hiashi yang terkenal tegas akan segala keputusan yang ia buat. Untuk pertama kalinya, menarik kembali perkataannya.

"Terlebih sepertinya Hinata-sama tengah menyukai seseorang."

Ucapan Toneri yang gamblang itu cukup membuat Hizashi dan Neji terbatuk keras. Lelaki paruh baya itu melirik putranya, terlihat jelas wajahnya seakan meminta kepastian dari anaknya. Neji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Remaja itu menghela nafas pendek, ia tidak berbohong. Neji tidak tahu pasti, apa benar Hinata tengah jatuh cinta. Tapi untuk kandidat laki-laki yang berhasil mencuri hati putri Hyuuga. Hanya ada satu orang yang Neji yakini.

Yaitu, siluman rubah, Uzumaki Naruto.

...

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Hanabi berdiri di depan pintu berwarna coklat tua dengan nampan berisi makanan. Sudah sejak dari kematian ayahnya, kakak perempuannya mengurung diri di kamar. Menolak siapapun, tidak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun, dan terus berdiam diri.

"Nee-sama, aku membawa makanan kesukaan mu."

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, tidak ada jawaban dari kamar Hinata. Manik lavender gadis itu menyayu.

"Ne... bukankah disaat seperti ini, kita harus saling mendukung? Seperti itu 'kan keluarga? Jadi biarkan aku membantumu, Nee-sama."

Sekali lagi, Hanabi mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Berharap perasaannya tersampaikan dan kakaknya mau membuka pintu. Mau meraih uluran tangan yang Hanabi berikan.

Dari balik pintu itu, ruang kamar Hinata cukup gelap. Lampu kamar yang dibiarkan mati serta jendela yang tertutup gorden. Di atas tempat tidur, Hinata meringkuk dengan rambut panjanganya yang kusut. Wajahnya pucat, manik lavendernya tampak sayu dengan sisa jejak air mati di pipinya.

"Maaf... maafkan aku... Tou-sama..."

...

Suara detik jarum jam terdengar di ruangan yang sunyi. Tiga laki-laki berbeda generasi saling tatap dengan wajah tegang.

Toneri meremas tangannya dengan gugup, "Waktu itu... tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan yang cukup kuat." ingatan yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, mulai berputar. "Ledakan yang berasal dari jendela itu seperti dipukul beban berat hingga, membuat lubang cukup besar."

Wajah remaja itu terangkat, dan manik bulannya menatap kedua laki-laki di depannya. "Dari balik lubang besar itu, ada lima youkai yang menatap kami penuh hawa membunuh."

Neji meneguk ludah gugup, ada perasaan was-was saat Toneri mengatakannya. Tatapan mata remaja itu seakan memperlihatkan bagaimana tatapan siluman yang mereka hadapi.

Saat remaja Otsutsuki itu menunduk, Neji menghela nafas yang ia tidak tahu kapan ia tahan.

"Salah satu dari mereka, memiliki rupa seperti seekor rubah."

 _ **Degh!**_

Neji membulatkan matanya, menatap Toneri tidak percaya.

Remaja itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus dengan tatapan serius. "Dan dia mengatakan kalau ia bernama, Uzumaki Naruto."

' _Oi,oi... ini pasti bercanda, 'kan?_ ' Neji meremas kedua tangannya.

...

"HACHOO!"

Kiba menatap pemuda pirang di sampingnya, rada ngeri sebenarnya. Karena bersin yang temannya itu keluarkan cukup besar, belum lagi mereka saat ini sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Remaja pecinta anjing itu takut, kalau makanannya terkena virus.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menggosok hidungnya kuat-kuat, "Ah, ini sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku." Ujarnya dan kembali menyeruput ramen.

Kiba termangu sebelum bernafas lega, "Lain kali, tutup mulutmu kalau bersin. Virus."

"Iya, bawel banget."

"Makananku taruhannya di sini, kau duduk di depanku, rubah bodoh."

Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah Kiba, menghela nafas lelah. Di depannya Sasuke tampak acuh dan menikmati makan siangnya. Kepala dengan rambut model nanas itu celingak-celinguk, merasa sedikit aneh.

Pemuda bermarga Nara itu menendang pelan kaki Sasuke, menghentikan temannya menyantap tomat segar. Sasuke mendelik sengit ke arah Shikamaru, kesal karena mengganggu acara makannya.

"Hei, Sakura mana? Tidak biasanya si pinky tidak berisik ke sini."

"Dia makan dengan si rambut cepol dua, sekalian menghiburnya karena Hinata tidak masuk."

"Hinata masih belum masuk juga, padahal sudah tiga hari." Kiba yang sudah selesai makan, ikut menyahut. "Padahal aku kangen masakan Hinata-sama."

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Kiba, "Stop sok manja, jijik tahu." Cetus Shikamaru, dalang pelaku kekerasan.

Kiba berdecak sebal, "Bercanda rusa." Lalu tiba-tiba ia mencondongkan badannya ke tengah meja dengan raut serius. "Apa kita coba menjenguknya? Menghiburnya. Kau tahu, pasti sulit kehilangan orang tua satu-satunya."

Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Kiba seakan remaja itu telah tumbuh dua kepala.

Kiba mengernyit bingung, "kenapa?"

"Enggak, tumben aja otakmu encer" jawab Shikamaru jujur.

Sasuke ikut mengangguk setuju.

Wajah Kiba kini sudah memerah menahan kesal, "Kalian bener-bener menyebalkan!"

Gebrakan meja yang Kiba lakukan justru membuat tawa empat sekawan itu meledak. Mengundang perhatian penghuni kantin.

...

Rembulan sudah menggantung indah di langit malam. Menandakan malam yang mulai larut. Hanya kesunyian yang ada, sampai sesosok bayangan hitam hadir di salah satu dahan pohon besar.

Sosok itu kembali melompat, tanpa suara, ia mengendap menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di dekat kolam ikan. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka jendela geser dan masuk kedalam.

Ruangan yang remang dengan hanya cahaya lilin. Langkah ringan itu menghampiri sesosok perempuan yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas futon. Saat cahaya lilin mengenainya, wajah sendu Naruto terlihat.

Manik biru lautnya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hinata yang pucat. Naruto duduk di samping Hinata, menatap wajah lelah gadis itu. Ada sisa air mata di sudut mata, dengan sisa jejaknya di kedua pipi. Gadis itu, ia terus menangis sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Naruto mengusap pelan pipi Hinata, menyeka sisa air mata dan merapikan beberapa rambutnya yang menutupi wajah cantik gadis bulan itu.

Ingatannya kembali datang, saat sore tadi mereka jadi datang kemari untuk menjenguk Hinata. Namun yang menemui mereka justru seorang wanita tua yang sepertinya kepala pelayan keluarga Hyuuga. Wanita tua itu meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengizinkan mereka untuk masuk.

Hanya mengatakan Hinata yang sedang tidak enak badan dan tidak ingin diganggu. Sebuah kebohongan yang jelas terlihat di mata Naruto.

Dan ia semakin yakin, begitu melihat kondisi Hinata. Gadis bulan itu pasti mengurung diri di kamarnya. Menangis seharian dan tertidur begitu ia lelah.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tahu kamu gadis yang tegar, jadi cepatlah ceria kembali. Aku merindukan senyumanmu."

Jemari panjang itu menyibak pelan poni Hinata dan memberikan ciuman lembut di kening. Seperti dahulu, berharap perasaan ini tersampaikan.

Setelah memberikan tatapan terakhir ke arah Hinata, Naruto menutup jendela geser dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Sayangnya belum sampai lima langkah, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dari balik punggungnya, pemuda pirang itu dapat merasakan benda tajam yang siap menghunusnya.

Manik biru lautnya melirik tajam sebelum tersenyum hingga kedua matanya terpejam.

"Ada apa Neji-nii-sama?"

Sudut pelipisnya berkedut melihat betapa santainya sikap Naruto. Meski tahu saat ini ada sebuah pedang yang siap menusuknya.

"Kau ini tidak bisa takut sedikit?"

"Eh? Seperti ini?" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, pose seakan menyerah dan mengeluarkan suara gugup. "Ma-ma-maafkan aku, Master!"

 _ **Duk!**_

Siluman rubah itu memegang bagian dimana tulang rusuknya berada. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan erangan yang ingin ia keluarkan. Naruto menoleh menatap Neji dengan mata berair.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Neji memasang wajah polos dengan sengaja, "Aku tidak tahu maksudmu." Katanya seakan ia tidak baru saja menusuk tulang rusuk Naruto dengan ganggang pedang di tangannya.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya! meski Cuma ganggang tetap saja sakit!"

Neji menatap tajam dan dingin pemuda di depannya, "Bersyukurlah bukan pedang yang aku hunus, siluman rubah."

"Ukh..." Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menatap Neji dengan wajah serius. Hilang sudah aura bercanda yang ia keluarkan tadi. "Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Neji setengah berbalik, menatap Naruto seakan memintanya untuk mengikutinya. Siluman rubah itu menurut dan mengekor Neji menuju paviliun paling ujung.

Setelah mereka sampai di sana, Neji mengeluarkan sekitar tiga gulungan kuno ke arah Naruto. Remaja pirang itu mengernyit heran saat menerimanya. Ia membuka salah satunya dan manik biru itu melebar.

"I..ini..." manik rembulan Neji menyipit tajam, menunggu apa yang akan Naruto katakan selanjutnya. "Ini artinya apa?"

Mau tidak mau Neji secara spontan jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tingkah konyol Naruto kembali berulah, lelaki itu dengan wajah polosnya berucap seperti itu. Sementara seharusnya dia mengerti tulisan di gulungan kuno itu.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Neji menjitak kepala Naruto tanpa ampun. Rasa kesalnya meledak, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau siluman rubah ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Pantas saja Tenten selalu emosi setiap berhadapan dengannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Hinata-sama bisa tertarik denganmu." Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan kemungkinan adiknya itu jatuh cinta dengan siluman di depannya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan apa-apa!"

Naruto bergumam plan, ia tidak mendengar kata-kata Neji karena pemuda itu menggerutu dengan suara pelan. Manik biru lautnya melirik tumpukan gulungan kuno di pangkuannya. Sinar matanya sedikit redup, sudah lama ia melupakan masa lalunya. Masa lalu saat ia hidup bersama Hotaru, malaikat kecilnya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan informasi seperti ini?"

Untuk sesaat, Neji hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Mencoba memilih kata mana yang baik untuk ia ucapkan.

"Kami bisa mempercayaimu," manik rembulan itu bertemu dengan manik samudera. Saling berbenturan, mencoba mencari celah kebenaran. "Benarkan?" Neji kembali bersuara, kali ini lebih tegas.

Segaris senyum hadir di wajah siluman rubah, sebelum berubah lebar. "Tentu saja."

Jawaban Naruto sudah cukup untuk membulatkan keputusannya. Neji memilih untuk mempercayai isi gulungan kuno, cerita tentang masa lalu Naruto dan Hinata. Serta mempercayai siluman rubah di depannya. Jika semua hal itu dapat membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah.

Tapi, jika memang Naruto bisa dipercaya. Apakah mungkin siluman yang membunuh Hiashi adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seperti yang Toneri katakan, terlebih selama ribuan tahun Naruto telah melindungi klan Hyuuga. Tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk membunuh Hiashi, hal itu justru akan membuat Hinata membencinya.

Jika semua itu benar, maka siapa siluman rubah yang dilawan Toneri.

"Siapa rubah yang Toneri-san lihat?"

"Toneri?"

Neji kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Naruto. "Otsutsuki Toneri, orang yang semula dijodohkan Hiashi-sama menjadi suami Hinata-sama."

"A—"

"Tapi Hiashi-sama membatalkannya." Neji segera berujar saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat dengan mata yang memutih. "Dan dia mengatakan, kalau yang membunuh Hiashi-sama adalah siluman rubah bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto melebarkan matanya, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Hei, aku tidak membunuh siapapun, apa lagi ayah Hinata!"

"Ya, aku tahu dan aku percaya padamu." Neji mengambil tempat di depan Naruto dengan pose berfikir. "Toneri-san adalah saksi satu-satunya yang ada di tempat kejadian. Dia berhasil selamat karena Hiashi-sama mengulur waktu yang membuatnya jadi tewas."

"Dan yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, siapa siluman rubah yang mengaku sebagai dirimu."

Pemuda pirang itu ikut memasang pose berfikir, kedua tangan yang terlipat serta matanya terpejam. Ekpresi yang selalu Naruto perlihatkan saat sedang berfikir. Sampai sesuatu menghantamnya keras, menyadarkan akan sesuatu.

' _Syukurlah... aku percaya, Naruto-kun tidak akan melakukannya. Kau.. tidak menyerang Istana... syukurlah...'_

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, membiarkan mutiara biru itu melebar.

"Jangan-jangan..."

' _Kami diserang, dan pengawal mengatakan bahwa kami diserang youkai yang dipimpin olehmu Naruto-kun.'_

Sesosok lak-laki serba putih dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu yang dikuncir kuda hadir dalam ingatan Naruto. Laki-laki yang memiliki mata serupa klan Hyuuga dengan seringaian liciknya.

Rahang Naruto mengeras, kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Neji yang dapat merasakan aura membunuh Naruto tiba-tiba hadir, terkejut begitu ia mendapati mata biru Naruto berganti dengan warna merah.

"Dia..."

' _kau hanya perlu membunuh Pangeran Yahiko.'_

.

' _Pesta baru saja dimulai, kau tahu itu.'_

 _._

Di lain tempat, di sebuah ruangan yang dibiarkan remang-remang. Di depan sebuah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan bulan purnama di atas langit. Duduk seorang laki-laki di atas kursi yang terbuat dari kayu Jati yang kokoh. Di belakangnya juga terdapat empat sosok yang menyebar di ruangan itu.

Suara tawa terdengar dari laki-laki yang duduk di atas kursi. Manik rembulannya berkilat dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Apa kau mengingatnya, Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" ia melebarkan kedua tangannya sembari tertawa lantang. "Sekarang adalah babak kedua, tidak akan aku biarkan kau menang seperti dulu."

"Bersiaplah, rubah merah."

To Be Continue...

 **AN/ Minal aidzin walfaizin, mohon maaf lahir batin sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah setia dengan cerita ini. Maaf juga karena lagi-lagi telat Up, well saya memang author lelet. Terima kasih yang sudah memaklumi saya. Hehe.**

 **Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini? semoga tetap membuat kalian penasaran dan menjadi cerita yang selalu kalian tunggu. Aku juga akan berusaha terus untuk membuat cerita ini lebih menarik. Kalau ada masukan, jangan ragu-ragu yah ^^**

 **Next, balasan untuk yang sudah mau mereview cerita ini.**

 **Musasi: Amin... kematian bukan berarti akhir segalanya. Terkadang kematian seseorang justru malah untuk membuka pintu lain bagi orang lain. Dan dalam cerita ini, kematian Hiashi untuk membuka babak baru konflik NaruHina.**

 **Ana: boleh saya peluk kamu? Uh... maaf yah sudah membuat ana nunggu, aku usahain gak hiatus, Cuma lama update. *sama aja woi!***

 **Th0822626: maaf yah aku lama updatenya hehe**

 **Luffy: karena cinta itu bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh. Kan yang main bukan pikiran lagi, tapi hati muehehe**

 **Qqq: seorang anak pasti sulit menerima kenyataan orang tuanya meninggal. :') saya juga sedih pas ngetik.**

 **Ari-gates: terima kasih banyak! *bow bareng krew TRF* *nangis terharu* aku bakal coba untuk up lebih cepat, iya menunggu itu membosankan, betul banget.**

 **Naruruhina: sudah datang lanjutannya, hehe.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, follow, fav cerita ini. sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya. Love you guys...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 22: Kamu tidak sendiri.**

Neji menatap lekat-lekat pintu kamar Hinata. Adik sepupunya masih tidak mau keluar dan mengurung diri di kamar. Ia menghela nafas berat, rasa cemas sama sekali tidak membantunya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hinata-sama keluarlah, dan mari kita makan bersama."

Hening kembali menyambutnya, membuatnya kembali putus-asa. Namun suara pintu yang dibuka membuat senyum Neji merekah. Dari balik pintu, Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Hati Neji seraca mencelos melihatnya, tidak tega mendapati adiknya seperti itu. Ia mencoba memaksakan senyum lebar sambil meraih tangan Hinata. Menggenggamnya dan menepuk pelan punggung tangan Hinata.

"Semua menunggumu, Hinata-sama."

Hinata tak menyahut, namun ia melangkah keluar kamar dengan wajah tertunduk. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. Di sana Hanabi dan Hizashi menyambut Hinata dengan hangat. Anak bungsu Hyuuga tersenyum cerah dan mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Nee-sama, hari ini aku membuat masakan kesukaanmu." Hanabi dengan telaten menyiapkan piring untuk Hinata.

Ia senang karena akhirnya kakak perempuannya mau keluar dari kamar dan makan bersama. Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tidak melihat Hinata, meski saat ini wajah gadis itu sangat pucat. Hizashi tersenyum ia menaruh teh hijau hangat di depan Hinata.

Manik lavender itu terangkat, menatap sosok saudara kembar ayahnya.

"Paman... kau datang," Suara Hinata terdengar serak dan pelan.

Hizashi mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat lelah namun masih menarik senyum untuk keponakannya. "Ya, sekarang mari kita makan Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk, perlahan ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai menikmati makan paginya bersama keluarga Hyuuga. Manik lavender itu kembali melirik Hizashi, sebelum ia kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Hinata menghampiri Hizashi yang tengah memandangi kolam ikan. Gadis manis itu duduk di samping Hizashi dan ikut memandangi kolam.

"Paman senang, kau sudah mau keluar kamar." Hizashi membuka suara tanpa memandang Hinata. "Kemarin, teman-temanmu datang untuk menjenguk. Mereka semua mencemaskanmu," Hizashi kembali berujar dan kali ini ia menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Kau tidak sendirian Hinata, kau punya teman-teman yang baik dan kami ada di sini bersamamu."

Hinata menoleh, membalas tatapan Hizashi sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu, paman."

...

"Kamu yakin mau berangkat sekolah?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hizashi bertanya dengan raut cemas. Di depan pintu gerbang, Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya, tidak lupa ia mengenakan jaket kesayangannya.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum kecil, "Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama absen, dan ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan." Manik lavendernya bergetar pelan, "Terlebih aku harus bersiap untuk acara penting. Aku tidak bisa bersantai di kamar terus."

Hizashi menatap gadis itu sedih, rasa bersalah terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya. Hinata menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum lebar."Jangan merasa bersalah, paman. Ini memang sudah tugasku."

"Tapi, tetap saja... paman merasa kamu terlalu cepat untuk menjadi kepala keluarga."

"Aku sudah dilatih sejak kecil oleh ayah untuk menjadi kepala keluarga. Jadi bagiku tidak ada kata terlalu cepat." Hinata kembali tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkan Hizashi.

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas pendek, ia mengalah dan mencoba menerima keputusan Hinata. "Baiklah, paman mengerti."

"Terima kasih, paman." Senyum Hinata merekah dan ia berbalik untuk membuka pintu setelah pamit.

Dan saat gadis itu membuka pintu gerbang, seseorang berdiri di depannya. Manik lavendernya mengerjap saat mendapati seorang remaja laki-laki bermata sama dengannya. Wajahnya tak asing bagi Hinata, sampai matanya melebar begitu ia mengingat siapa remaja di depannya.

"To-Toneri-kun?"

Toneri tersenyum hangat dan melambaikan tangannya, "Pagi Hinata!"

"Eh? Sejak kapan kamu kembali ke Jepang?" Hinata tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan teman masa kecilnya. Senyumnya merekah terlebih saat ia melihat Toneri memakai seragam sekolahnya. "Kamu sekolah di Konoha juga?"

Toneri tersenyum lebar, "Sudah lumayan lama aku kembali ke Jepang , dan baru seminggu ini aku bersekolah di Konoha."

"Mou~ kenapa kamu tidak bilang?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sementara Toneri hanya tertawa pelan, "Soalnya keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk menemuimu." Raut wajah Toneri berubah, ia menatap Hinata cemas. "Kamu yakin sudah tidak apa-apa untuk pergi ke sekolah?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum hangat, "Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bersedih! Dan aku yakin, Tou-sama tidak mau melihatku murung terus."

Toneri tersenyum senang, ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata."Itu baru Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata membiarkan Toneri mengusap puncak kepalanya. Senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya, ketika ia teringat seseorang yang dulu sering membelai kepalanya. Ada rasa rindu yang hadir di benaknya saat mengingat mata biru itu.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Toneri meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya yang di balas Hinata dengan senyum manis.

...

Sesampainya di sekolah, Hinata segera melangkah masuk. Kiba yang pertama kali melihat Hinata segera menghampiri gadis itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Hinata, akhirnya kau masuk!"

Naruto segera menoleh dan tersenyum lega melihat gadis itu ada di sana. Tersenyum dan tertawa melihat Kiba yang sedang heboh sendiri. Saat mereka tanpa sengaja saling tatap, ada rasa canggung yang datang. Membuat Naruto tertunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau datang tepat waktu Hinata-chan!" Sakura tersenyum penuh arti saat Hinata menatapnya tak mengerti. Gadis merah muda itu lalu memukul pelan papan tulis di belakangnya. "Karena kamu bisa mengikuti acara festival Konoha!"

Manik rembulan itu mengerjap, ia baru sadar kalau sebentar lagi sekolahnya akan mengadakan festival. Karena banyaknya kejadian yang terjadi, serta ia mengurung diri di kamar, membuatnya benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

"Terus, kau tahu apa yang dipilih anak-anak untuk festival nanti?"

 _Sweat-drop_ mengalir pelan di pelipis Hinata, saat Sakura menatapnya begitu dekat. "A-apa?"

Senyuman Sakura semakin lebar saat ia dan Kiba merentangan kedua tangan mereka. "Drama Romeo dan Juliet!"

"Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi versi genderbender _desu_!" Kiba dengan sikap sok imutnya, ikut menimpali. "Argh! Aku tidak sabar untuk tau, siapa yang bakal jadi Juliet!"

Bibir Sakura tertarik membentuk senyum jahil, "Kalau ternyata yang kepilih itu kamu, gimana Kiba?"

Dan detik itu juga raut wajah Kiba berubah, ia menelan ludah gugup sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau, pokoknya jangan sampai aku yang kepilih jadi Juliet!"

Tawa renyah lolos dari Hinata, membuat Kiba dan Sakura ikut tertawa bersama. Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tidak tertawa seperti ini. Bersama dengan teman-temannya, Hinata dapat merasakan rasa rindu membuncah dalam dadanya. Terlebih saat Tenten yang baru datang, langsung melompat memeluknya erat.

Suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi, membuat seluruh murid langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang duduk di kursinya. Tak selang berapa lama, Kakashi-sensei masuk ke kelas.

Ia berdiri di depan kelas sambil menaruh kotak berukuran sedang berwarna putih di meja. Usai anak-anak memberi salam, barulah Kakashi memberitahukan maksud dari kotak yang ia bawa.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah tahu kalau sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan festival sekolah. Dan kelas kita memutuskan untuk mementaskan drama Romeo dan Juliet." Terang Kakashi berbasa-basi, "Dan hari ini kita akan menentukan peran kalian masing-masing untuk drama nanti."

Sakura yang merupakan panitia festival, langsung berdiri dan mengambil kotak yang dibawa Kakashi. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memberi intruksi kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Untuk menulis nama yang mereka calonkan sebagai Romeo dan Juliet. Setelah mereka memutuskan siapa yang menjadi Remeo dan Juliet, baru lah mereka akan mengambil undian untuk menentukan tugas mereka masing-masing selama pentas drama.

...

"Jadi, Toneri-kun itu teman kecil Hinata?" Sakura menatap pemuda berambut putih itu dengan mata berbinar. "Aku baru tahu!"

"Ya, kami sudah berteman sejak umur enam tahun." Toneri tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. "Keluarga Otsutsuki cukup dekat dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi aku sering main ke kediaman Hyuuga."

"Uwa! Satu lagi anak orang kaya!" Kiba menyahut tiba-tiba dan mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

Gadis itu mendelik sebal dengan kebiasaan Kiba yang suka asal nyeletuk. Remaja dengan rambut coklat itu tersenyum malu. Menyadari kesalahannya, Kiba pun meminta maaf pada Toneri.

"Tidak apa-apa, banyak yang sering bilang begitu kok. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa." Ujar Toneri dengan senyum maklum, "Daripada itu, aku dengar kelas kalian akan mementaskan drama Romeo dan Juliet. Siapa yang memerankan kedua tokoh itu?"

Sakura dan Kiba saling tatap sebelum senyum lebar yang lebih terkesan konyol, hadir di wajah mereka berdua. Sementara itu dengusan sebal juga terdengar dari pemuda berambut pirang. Membuat perhatikan mereka teralih padanya.

Kiba menyeringai sambil menyenggol Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jangan cemberut saja, nanti cantikmu hilang, loh. Juliet-sama."

Manik biru laut itu melotot tak suka, "Sialan kau Kiba! Kalau tahu aku harus jadi perempuan, mending tadi aku tolak mentah-mentah!"

"Oh, tidak bisa itu! hampir seluruh anak-anak di kelas memilihmu sebagai Juliet." Sakura ikut menimpali dengan cengiran lebar. "Jadi kau tidak bisa menolaknya, Naruto."

Naruto berdecak sebal, semula ia terima-terima saja saat terpilih. Karena ia belum tahu kalau ternyata Juliet itu perempuan. "Aku ini tidak pantas jadi Juliet!"

"Kuhuhu..." Suara tawa rendah itu menarik perhatian Naruto. "Benar sekali, kau itu tidak pantas jadi Juliet." Tenten berujar sembari bersedekap. Mata coklatnya menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto dengan aura pekat di sekitar tubuhnya. "Peran yang cocok untukmu itu, jadi gelandangan yang diikat lalu diceburkan kedalam laut berkali-kali, sampai wajahmu tidak bisa dikenali lagi."

Naruto tertawa pelan, sudah biasa dengan kata-kata Tenten. Sementara Sakura menatap Tenten tak percaya. "Tenten-chan... kau menakutkan."

"...Ternyata Tenten itu tipe sadis." Kiba bergumam pelan yang langsung mendapat cubitan di lengan oleh Tenten.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Kiba meringis pelan dan mencoba melepaskan cubitan Tenten, "Tidak ada bu, tidak ada..."

Tanpa melepaskan cubitan di lengan Kiba, gadis itu kembali berujar. "Lagipula, bagaimana bisa hampir seluruh anak memilih Naruto? Hinata terpilih jadi Romeo sih. masih wajar, nah ini? si durian bodoh malah dipilih."

"A-ano... Tenten-chan... ta-tanganmu..."

Sakura mencoba menenangkan Tenten yang mulai panas, "Maa... tidak masalah, kan? Lagi pula ini bagus untuk Naruto, karena dia murid pindahan. Biar dia lebih beradaptasi dengan teman sekelas."

Tenten memicingkan matanya, ia tidak puas dengan alasan Sakura. "Kau tidak melakukan sabotase saat pemilihan, kan. Sakura?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" bantah Sakura. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kelasmu, Toneri-kun?" atensinya beralih pada Toneri.

Remaja dengan manik rembulan itu tersenyum tipis, "Kelasku akan membuat rumah hantu."

"Eh, serius? Itu pasti seru!" Naruto menyahut dengan tatapan antusias.

"Kebetulan sekali," Tenten tiba-tiba menyahut dengan seringaian lebar. "Lebih baik kau ke kelas Toneri, dan buat dirimu berguna di sana, _siluman rubah_!"

Naruto tertawa dengan peluh mengalir di pelipisnya, "Oh, ayolah... Tenten-chan. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku harus menjadi _Juliet_ untuk kelas kita."

Tenten kembali menatap Naruto gemas, "Aku berharap kau sakit perut dan tidak bisa tampil. Biar orang lain yang menggantikanmu!"

"Uwa! Terima kasih buat doa-nya, Tenten-chan!"

Wajah Tenten berubah merah karena marah. Ia selalu sebal setiap Naruto membalas kata-katanya. Hal itu membuatnya tanpa sadar mencubit keras lengan Kiba. Tenten benar-benar melupakan temannya yang satu itu.

"Astaga! Lepaskan tanganmu, Tenten!" Kiba yang tidak kuat lagi dengan cubitan gadis itu, langsung menjerit kesal.

Sementara itu Tenten yang baru sadar langsung melepaskan cubitannya. Ia meringis pelan dan tertawa kecil, "Ma-maaf Kiba-kun."

Kiba terus meniupi lengannya yang kini sudah memerah. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca dan dengan tiba-tiba, ia memeluk Naruto yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya.

"Sakit sekali, Tenten bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia segera mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kiba. Bahkan tak segan untuk menarik kerah belakang Kiba, agar anak laki-laki itu melepaskannya.

"Oi! Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Kau membuatku geli!"

"Tidak mau! Hibur aku Naruto! Hajar gadis bodoh itu dengan rambut durimu!"

"Kau ngajak ribut, ya?!"

Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya memerhatikan, tidak sanggup untuk menahan tawanya. Melihat tingkah teman-temannya, sungguh membuat dirinya terhibur. Rasanya ia benar-benar rugi hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar dan melewatkan waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Senyum gadis itu merekah dengan ada rasa haru didalamnya.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman." Bisiknya pelan.

...

Festival seni sekolah Konoha termasuk acara yang pasti ditunggu para murid. Begitu juga dengan kelas Hinata. Mereka sudah sibuk melakukan persiapan, sehari setelah pembagian tugas. Sakura yang merupakan panitia festival tahun ini, adalah orang yang paling bersemangat. Ia sibuk mengatur tugas-tugas teman sekelas dan juga membantu teman-teman saat mengalami kendala.

Kiba mendapat bagian belakang layar, ia dan para anak laki-laki lainnya sibuk membuat latar untuk drama. Sementara itu, Tenten mendapatkan tugas untuk mengurusi persiapan kostum. Ia dan anak perempuan yang mahir dalam menjahit, sibuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat baju.

"Juliet! Oh, Julietku... kau mau pergi?" Manik lavender itu menyipit dan ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku ingin membawamu lari saat ini juga!"

Manik biru laut itu mengerjap, "I-i-i-itu ya-yang ku-ku ma-mau Ro-Ro-me-o!"

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang kelas, seluruh atensi anak-anak mengarah pada dua sosok di tengah kelas yang sedang beradu akting. Sampai kemudian gelak tawa terdengar keras, membuat wajah pemuda pirang itu semakin merona hingga ke telinga.

"Aktingmu payah sekali, Naruto!" Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa merasa bersalah.

Naruto melemparkan buku naskah yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Tanpa segan, menimpuk kepala Kiba yang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa.

"Berisik! Siapa yang tanpa pendapatmu?!"

Kiba mengaduh saat kepalanya tertimpuk buku, "Hei! Itu kenyataan. Daripada jadi Juliet, kau lebih cocok berakting jadi robot!"

Naruto berdecak sebal, ia menggulungkan lengan jersey biru tuanya dan menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jemarinya. Saat ini mereka sedang latihan sambil menghapal dialog, dan jujur saja Naruto sangat kikuk ketika ia harus berakting seperti perempuan di depan Hinata. Bagaimanapun harga dirinya terus menolak, dan yang dia inginkan adalah bersikap layaknya pria sejati di depan gadis itu.

Sementara itu Hinata yang juga memakai baju olahraga hanya menunduk. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir rendah dengan model ekor kuda. Gadis itu berusaha terlihat tenang dan cuek, meski kenyataannya jantungnya sudah tidak karuan.

"Tidak bisakah aku saja yang jadi Romeo? Kenapa harus ditukar, sih?"

Kakashi yang sejak tadi hanya mengawasi, menjawab protesan Naruto. "Tidak bisa. Kita sudah terlanjur mendaftarkannya ke anggota Osis. Dan versi ini lebih menarik."

"Cih!"

"Lagian apa bedanya kalau kau yang jadi Romeo?" Kiba kembali menyahut, "Tetap saja aktingmu payah!" dan sekali lagi Kiba tertawa tanpa dosa.

Manik biru laut itu menyipit, senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian. "Perhatikan baik-baik!" sahut Naruto lalu ia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Juliet!" Hinata terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto berseru. Manik biru laut itu menatap Hinata dalam, sebelum raut wajah Naruto berubah lembut. "Oh, Juliet... kau mau pergi?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menarik pelan tangan kecil Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Hinata membulatkan matanya, ia dapat mencium semilir harum mint dari rambut Naruto. Remaja pirang itu menarik ikat rambut Hinata, membuat rambut biru gelap itu tergerai indah. Ia tersenyum hangat dan menatap lurus ke sepasang manik rembulan itu.

Tatapan serta gestur tubuh Naruto, jelas menunjukkan kasih sayang yang tulus. Bukan hanya Hinata saja yang dapat merasakannya. Hampir seluruh anak-anak yang ada di kelas tertegun melihatnya. Bahkan kini wajah Hinata dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya sudah memerah.

Siluman rubah itu mengusap pelan pipi Hinata, "Aku ingin membawamu lari saat ini juga!" katanya sambil memejamkan mata dengan raut menahan perih.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata yang diam tak berkutik. "Juliet..." bisiknya lembut.

Hinata sontak memejamkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat nafas panas Naruto menerpa wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, seluruh sarafnya terasa lupuh dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanya membiarkan nafas panas itu semakin dekat dengan wajanya.

Manik biru laut Naruto semakin melembut. Melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu dekat dengannya serta dapat ia rasakan bahwa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Membuatnya lupa akan segalanya, dan yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengecup lembut bibir Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, tubuh Naruto limbung dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Naruto mengerjap sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Di bawah kakinya ada gulungan kain yang cukup tebal. Ia mengambilnya dan menemukan Tenten berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah sangar. Naruto menelan ludah gugup saat Tenten menghampirinya.

"Kau siluman rubah!" Tenten menunjuk Naruto dan membuat remaja itu mundur selangkah. "Memang tidak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu hidup."

"Uwa! Te-tenanglah Tenten-chan... aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Naruto berusaha menenangkan amukan Tenten. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi saat Hinata siap mengeluarkan Shikigami miliknya.

"Betul itu Tenten!" salah satu anak perempuan tiba-tiba menyahut.

Dan yang lain ikut menimpali, "Kau merusak suasana saja! Padahal tadi itu lagi bagus-bagusnya!"

Tenten dan Naruto sama-sama menoleh dengan raut bingung. Tidak mengerti kenapa mendadak anak-anak sekelas terlihat kecewa. Kiba datang menghampiri Naruto, dan ia merangkul leher pemuda pirang itu sambil tertawa.

"Gila! Aktingmu keren sekali! Aku bahkan sampai ikut merona, melihat tatapanmu ke Hinata."

"Eh, apa?"

Salah seorang siswi menghampiri Naruto, "Tatapanmu benar-benar bagus Naruto-kun. Kau terlihat sangat mencintai Juliet dan apa tadi kau berniat menciumnya?"

Hinata tersentak pelan begitu mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Wajahnya kini merona dan ia dapat merasakan darahnya terasa panas. Jantungnya yang berdetak cepat membuat keadaanya semakin buruk.

"Kalau Tenten tidak mengganggu, pasti kita sudah melihat adegan ciuman yang paling romantis!"

"Benar-benar sangat disayangkan!"

Wajah Tenten kini memerah, ia marah dan mulai mengamuk begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak-anak. Ia mendelik sengit ke arah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu hampir memekik.

" **Na-ru-to!** "

Siluman rubah itu segera merapal mantra, memohon pada Dewi Tsunade untuk menolongnya agar selamat dari amukan Tenten. Dan seperti doanya terdengar, saat suara salah satu murid menghentikan Tenten yang siap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Uwa! Hinata pingsan!"

Naruto dan Tenten berubah panik dan menghampiri gadis lavender itu. Tenten mengerjap saat ia menyadari wajah Hinata yang sangat merah. Ia menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya teman sejak kecilnya ini pingsan, karena tidak sanggup menahan malu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat Hinata seperti ini, dan semua itu karena ulah si siluman rubah yang mencari kesempatan.

Tenten mendelik sengit saat Naruto bersiap membopong Hinata menuju ruang kesehatan. Gadis keturunan China itu memberi kode lewat tatapan mata dan gerakan tangannya.

'Kau mati, siluman rubah!' batin Tenten sembari memberi isyarat tangannya bergerak lurus di depan lehernya.

Naruto tertawa gugup, ia berharap kalau ancaman Tenten kali ini juga sama seperti yang lalu-lalu. hanya candaan belaka, meski dia rasa harapannya itu hanyalah harapan palsu.

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

 ** _AN/ Um, hello? Aku telah bangkit dari kubur... oke, itu menyeramkan hehe..._**

 ** _Uwah... sudah empat bulan saya hiatus dadakan. Masih adakah yang menantikan cerita ini? masih adakah yang ingat dengan cerita ini? hiks, maaf reader tersayang. Kemarin aku difokuskan sama cerita switching sehingga belum sempet update. Selain itu aku juga bingung buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. chapter ini bahkan aku revisi sampai tiga kali kayaknya._**

 ** _Semoga chapter ini cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindu kalian. Itu juga kalo ada yang kangen sama nih, ff. Huks pudung saya. Dan aku usahakan cerita ini bisa update setiap hari minggu. Karena cerita the red fox sudah tinggal beberapa chapter lagi. Saya mau menyelesaikannya dan lanjut ke ide cerita yang baru-baru ini nongol lagi dikepala._**

 ** _Sungguh udah gak sabar buat nuangin imajinasi saya, tapi juga gak mau kebanyakan utang ff. Takut ujung-ujungnya malah discontinue._**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk para reader terkasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk membaca ff ini, ngefollow juga, ngefavoritin juga, review lagi. Makasih reader kesayangaannya akoh._**

 ** _Hime-chan: iya, maaf menunggu lama, semangat diriku semoga lanjut sampai tamat._**

 ** _Kazehaya pratama: maaf ya bikin kamu nunggu 4 bulan, udah berasa bang toyib saya._**

 ** _Ari-gates: iya, semoga cerita ini makin seru._**

 ** _Ana: sama-sama makasih yang udah mau baca._**

 ** _Heimayu20: makasih, maaf juga udah greget nungguin ff ini update._**

 ** _Hinatalavendercitrus14: uwah makasih banyak buat reviewnya *nangis barenga Krew* iyah gpp, maaf juga aku baru update sekarang._**

 ** _Deva: rencana fic ini tamat di chapter 25. Semoga aja bisa terselesaikan._**

 ** _Kamvang: itu... belum aku jelasin yah? Walah kelupaan kayaknya. Hehe... dibaca aja yah ceritanya biar tahu._**

 ** _Nakama naka-chan: eto itu yang gaara lihat si rambut coklat itu si shion. Sampe sekarang saya masih bingung mendeskripsikan rambut shion itu gimana. Rambut coklat muda, apa pirang pucat? iyah, makasih untuk dukungannya._**

 ** _Mawar: iyah, pasti tenang aja! Hehe..._**

 ** _Rifkiabadi99: akhirnya aku bisa up juga *banjir air mata* makasih yah udah mau mendukung ceritaku. Ampe ngerekom juga hiks, moga chapter ini gak mengecewakanmu._**

 ** _Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan..._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 23: Festival.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei! Dimana alat jahit yang ku simpan?"

"Dimana Paku dan alat lainnya?"

"Hei! Jangan main-main dan cepat kerjakan!"

Suara ramai dari murid-murid yang disibukan terdengar. Siang ini para murid Konoha benar-benar bersemangat. Itu dikarenakan festival seni yang merek tunggu, tinggal menghitung jari. Semua bekerja keras untuk mensukseskan acara sekolah mereka.

"Hinata bisa kau bawakan kardus ini?" salah satu murid perempuan berseru. Ia menyerahkan dua buah kardu pada Hinata. "Setelah itu coba cek kostum yang sudah selesai."

"Eh-ah! ba-baik!"

"Oi Hinata! Jangan lupa kita ada latihan di aula!" Kiba berseru saat melihat teman lavendernya hendak keluar kelas.

Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dirinya terlalu lelah walau hanya untuk bersuara. Selama persiapan, dia tidak menyangka akan begitu merepotkan. Tidak hanya latihan drama, ia juga dimintai tolong teman-temannya. Mengerjakan ini dan itu, dan tanpa sadar hal itu membuatnya langsung tertidur begitu tiba di rumahnya.

Manik lavender Hinata terlihat tidak fokus. Deru nafasnya tidak beraturan setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Saat ini ia tengah menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Kabur lebih tepatnya, karena ia sudah tidak tahan untuk bersandar dan mengambil nafas panjang.

Suara langkah terdengar, mengalihkan atensinya dan bertemu dengan manik biru laut. Naruto tersenyum tipis, di kedua tangannya terdapat minuman dingin. Remaja pirang itu menghampiri dan menyerahkan salah satunya ke Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih..." Hinata menerimanya namun tak berani menatap langsung mata Naruto.

Sementara pemuda itu duduk di samping Hinata, dan meminum jus kaleng miliknya. Sepi menyelimuti, tanpa ada salah satu yang berniat membuka suara. Keduanya menikmati semilir angin yang terasa lembut dan sejuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto berujar tanpa menoleh.

Hinata hanya menatap minuman kalengnya, tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab. Baginya pertanyaan Naruto sangat sulit untuk untuk dijawab. Manik biru laut itu akhirnya melirik, jelas ia tahu bahwa gadis itu memaksakan dirinya. Salah satu tangannya terulur, berniat menyentuh rambut panjang itu dan mengusapnya lembut.

Namun, ia kembali menarik tangannya dan menaruh kepalan tangannya di sampingnya. Naruto tidak tahu, bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Hinata memintanya untuk tidak bersikap baik padanya, namun yang ingin ia lakukan adalah memeluknya, memanjakannya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Sebenarnya pemilihan Romeo dan Juliet itu disabotase oleh Sakura."

Manik lavender itu mengerjap, Hinata sontak menoleh menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar. Pemuda itu kembali berujar tanpa menoleh ke Hinata.

"Dan anak-anak sengaja membuatmu sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Manik biru laut itu akhirnya melirik. Mempertemukan kedua mata berbeda warna itu. "Mereka melakukannya, agar kau tidak punya waktu untuk bersedih."

Kedua manik lavender itu berkilat, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Mencoba mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak terisak. Hinata kehilangan kata-kata, hatinya terharu dengan apa yang sudah teman-temannya lakukan. Dan seketika ia merasa bersalah karena sudah kabur dan bersembunyi di sini.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Pasti kau menyesal karena bolos."

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, ia beranjak tiba-tiba dengan wajah gugup. "A-aku tidak bolos! Cu-Cuma istirahat sebentar!"

"Cuma yah..." seringaian jahil hadir di wajah siluman rubah.

Hal itu membuat wajah Hinata terasa panas, "Su-sudahlah! Aku duluan!"

Hinata segera melangkah, berniat kembali ke kelasnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu Naruto menahan tangannya. Manik lavender itu menoleh, menatap heran pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah menunduk.

Remaja pirang itu masih terdiam, namun genggamnya mengerat. Menimbulkan dentuman lebih cepat bagi jantung Hinata. Wajah gadis itu kini telah memerah, dengan perasaan gugup yang hadir tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak bisakah kita... seperti ini sebentar lagi?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menutupi rona merah yang hadir di kedua pipinya. sementara itu, Hinata sudah melebarkan mata dan mulutnya. Antara kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar saat ini.

Angin yang berhembus pelan, seakan menjadi dorongan tak kasat mata bagi Hinata. Membuat ia mengangguk pelan dan membalas genggaman tangan Naruto yang kian mengerat.

Waktu yang terasa berhenti bagi mereka berdua, membuat keduanya tidak menyadari sepasang mata memerhatikan dari jauh. Minuman kaleng dalam genggamannya remuk hingga menumpahkan isinya begitu ia mengeratkan genggamannya. Seakan meluapkan amarah yang sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

...

Suara kembang api dengan ramainya suasana di pagi hari memeriahkan Festival Seni Konoha. Murid-murid yang bertugas mempromosikan kelas mereka berada di gerbang sekolah. Menyambut mereka yang datang untuk menikmati festival.

Tenten dengan gaun berenda berwarna merah maroon dengan gaya Eropa, berdiri bersama jajaran murid-murid lainnya. Membagikan selebaran brosur untuk mempromosikan kelas mereka yang mengadakan pentas drama.

"Pentas drama Romeo dan Juliet jam sepuluh! Silahkan mampir dan menonton!" Tenten mengeluarkan suara terkerasnya. Ia menghentikan salah satu pengunjung dan memberikan mereka selebaran. "Silahkan, kami pentas dengan tema genderbander! Jangan sampai kalian melewatkannya!"

Sementara itu di aula sekolah tempat pentas akan diselenggarakan. Murid-murid kelas Hinata sudah sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Sakura sibuk memberi arahan kepada teman-temannya sebelum ia menyadari kalau tokoh utama hari ini belum kelihatan.

"Ne, apa Naruto dan Hinata-chan belum selesai?"

Salah satu murid perempuan dengan rambut serta mata hitam segera berlari ke arahnya. "Hinata-chan sedang berganti baju. Kalau Uzumaki-san, aku tidak tahu."

Kiba yang sibuk mempersiapkan layar, segera berdiri. "Kalau Naruto, aku melihatnya di ruang ganti. Dan aku rasa, dia sudah lama di sana." Remaja bersurai coklat itu memasang pose berfikir.

"Mou! Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu, sih!" Sakura menyentak kakinya dengan perasaan gusar. "Kiba, coba cek bocah bodoh itu!"

"Kenapa aku, sih?! Kau tidak lihat aku lagi sibuk?"

Manik hijau itu menyipit tajam, "Apa kau bilang?"

Kiba menelan ludah gugup dan ia segera berlari, "Akan aku panggilkan!"

"Sial, disaat lagi sibuk begini juga!" Sakura mendengus pelan. Saat ia mendengar suara langkah, gadis musim semi itu langsung menoleh. Manik hijaunya berbinar begitu ia melihat sosok yang ia cari. "Hinata-chan, kau keren sekali!"

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, ia mencoba merapikan kerah dengan dasi merumbai di lehernya. Gadis itu kini memakai kemeja putih dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenakan vest berwarna abu-abu, serta jas berwarna hitam dengan sepatu boot hitam legam. Rambut biru malamnya ia kuncir rendah dengan tali putih.

"Lepaskan aku, Kiba!"

"Sudah cepat masuk atau Sakura akan membunuhku!"

Suara Kiba dan Naruto jelas menarik perhatian Sakura dan Hinata. Keduanya menoleh hanya untuk terpaku melihat penampilan teman pirang mereka. Naruto datang dengan gaun rumbai berwarna oranye lembut. Rambut pirang panjang itu melewati pinggul dengan hiasan bunga mawar merah terselip di dekat telinganya.

Manik perak Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, harus ia akui. Kalau penampilan Naruto tidaklah buruk. Siluman rubah itu justru tidak disangka sangat cocok berpenampilan seperti perempuan. Jika bukan karena warna kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan serta tinggi badannya. Hinata yakin, banyak laki-laki yang akan tertipu dengan penampilan Naruto.

Manik biru laut itu melirik malu dan wajahnya berubah merah begitu menyadari Hinata menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia berdehem pelan, guna menghilangkan rasa malunya dan menyadarkan Hinata.

"Ka-kau cocok juga dengan pakaian itu."

"Eh-Ah, te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata menunduk malu, "Ka-kau juga pantas dengan gaun itu. Cantik sekali," ia mengatakannya dengan jujur.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan pujian itu. Siluman rubah itu hanya bisa tertawa hambar dengan wajah lesu karena gadis yang dia sukai malah memujinya cantik. Sementara itu Kiba dan Sakura saling menahan tawa geli.

"Aku yakin pentas drama kita pasti akan sukses!" Kiba berujar riuh dengan semangat yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Sakura ikut mengangguk, dia juga mendapat firasat kalau acara mereka akan berhasil begitu melihat Hinata dan Naruto. Manik hijaunya kembali meneliti setiap sudut penampilan Naruto dan Hinata, membuat sahabat rembulannya dilanda rasa gugup.

"A-apa ada yang salah, Sakura-chan?

Gadis musim semi itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa takjub dengan hasil kerja keras Tenten dan kawan-kawan. Mereka berhasil membuat dadamu yang besar kelihatan datar dan membuat Naruto secantik ini.

Wajah keduanya seketika berubah merah. Perkataan gamblang Sakura membuat Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan wig, serta gaun yang ia kenakan. Sementara itu Hinata menutupi wajahnya, mencoba melupakan ingatan saat Tenten dan murid perempuan lain mengukur badannya dan membuatnya merasa seperti boneka barbie.

...

Suara musik dan juga narator kini terdengar dari aula sekolah Konoha. Dengan lampu yang dimatikan serta banyaknya kursi yang ditempati membuat Hinata tanpa sadar mulai dilanda perasaan gugup. Dapat ia rasakan tangannya mulai dingin dan rasa mual datang begitu saja.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya untuk tampil di panggung. Manik biru lautnya melirik Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk dengan kedua mata terpejam erat. Bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyum menahan geli.

"Fuh~!"

"Hya!"

Hinata sontak mundur dan menutup telinganya. Mata peraknya melebar saat melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Remaja pirang itu menyengir lebar, puas melihat reaksi Hinata saat ia meniup telinga gadis itu.

"Apa kau mau pergi ke toilet dulu? Jangan ditahan kalau sakit perut."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya, jelas ia tahu kalau Naruto hanya menggodanya. Hal itu membuat gadis bulan itu mendengus pelan, "Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini, Naruto-kun!"

"Ha ha ha! Tapi setidaknya itu membuatmu lebih rilek, benarkan?"

Manik lavendernya mengerjap, ia menatap kedua tangannya yang sudah berhenti bergetar. Sebuah tepukan ia rasakan di kepalanya, membuat Hinata mendongak dan menemukan senyum mentari di wajah Naruto.

"Ja! Aku pergi duluan yah, Romeo!"

Senyuman hangat dari pemuda pirang itu selalu berhasil membuat dadanya terasa hangat. dentuman kecil serta darah yang berdesir. Seakan sudah sangat lama sekali Hinata tidak melihat senyuman itu. Mata lavendernya fokus pada sosok Naruto yang kini berada di atas panggung. Dirinya terlihat lebih bersinar di matanya, lebih dari sebelumnya.

Ketika suara musik berubah, latar panggung berubah. Hinata mulai melangkah menuju panggung yang sama. Tanpa ia sadari, dia berhasil mengucapkan dialog-nya tanpa ada kesalahan. Berakting dengan baik bahkan saat kini mereka masuk adegan Romeo dan Juliet pertama bertemu.

Hinata membungkuk pelan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Dengan senang hati," mata biru laut itu menatap lembut sosok Hinata.

Di bagian penonton, Neji menatap pertunjukan dengan raut yang tidak bisa diartikan. Saat ini dia memiliki waktu bebas, dan berniat untuk melihat pertunjukan pentas adik sepupunya. Melihat keduanya dari jauh, membuatnya semakin menyadari lewat tatapan keduanya satu sama lain.

Matanya terpejam dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. _Mereka begitu saling mencintai_. Bisik batinnya membenarkan. _Apa takdir memang tidak bisa dirubah? Apa mereka memang harus kembali bertemu?_

"Romeo... kenapa kau adalah Romeo?" Naruto menatap sendu Hinata yang ada di depannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di adegan saat Romeo diam-diam menemui Juliet di beranda kamarnya. Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya, entah mengapa perasaan sesak hadir di dadanya. Terlebih begitu ia membalas tatapan mata biru laut di depannya.

"kumohon, kalau kau memang mencintaiku..." manik biru laut itu bergetar pelan. "Buang saja semua. Baik nama maupun status juga masa lalu." Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mencium lembut tangan Hinata. "Dan tetaplah bersamaku. Karena asal ada dirimu, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Getaran aneh itu kembali, membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya hanya untuk kembali tertutup. Matanya memanas dan perlahan netranya mengabur. Ia tahu, bahwa dialog itu, tatapan itu, bukan lagi akting. Tetapi perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Memintanya untuk melupakan segalanya, termasuk kisah cinta masa lalu mereka. Dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

Hanya antara Uzumaki Naruto si murid pindahan, dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"A-aku—"

 _ **BLAR!**_

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu menoleh bersamaan. Saat tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, suara ledakan dan kepulan asap mulai memenuhi panggung. Para pengunjung mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka, memperlihatkan rasa tertarik dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Sementara Neji, melebarkan matanya saat perasaan ngeri tiba-tiba hadir.

"Hinata!" remaja pirang itu segera menarik gadis rembulan itu kebelakang dirinya. Menyembunyikan sosok Hinata dan melindungi gadis itu.

Dari dalam kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang. Sesosok bayangan berdiri tegak, ujung bajunya berkibar pelan. Sebuah mantel berwarna hitam dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya. Cahaya lampu memantul, memperlihatkan kilauan sabit tajam yang berdiri tegak dalam genggamannya.

Saat asap benar-benar menghilang, barulah terlihat wajah pendatang baru itu. Manik lavender itu melebar saat ia mendapati topeng tengkorang menatap ke arahnya. Penampilan bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa, mengundang riuh para pengunjung. Sakura dan teman-teman yang berada di balik layar, sama-sama terkejut.

"Hei! Memang ada adegan seperti itu?!" Kiba yang baru datang segera bertanya pada Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tentu saja tidak ada, bodoh!"

Naruto menatap awas terhadap sosok asing yang berdiri di depannya. Aura yang pekat itu mampu membawa rasa dingin ke lehernya. Membuatnya tahu, kalau sosok itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Hinata yang berada di belakang Naruto juga dapat merasakannya. Aura yang sama sekali tidak mengenakan dan membuatnya mual.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hime." Suara datar dan dingin itu bergema dalam aula yang sepi. "Melihat kallian berdua seperti ini, jelas mengingatkanku pada Tiga ribu tahun yang lalu."

Sosok itu melebarkan kedua tangannya lalu mengetuk tanah dengan tongkat sabitnya. Menimbulkan getaran pelan di atas panggung dengan pekat mengelilingi sosok misterius itu.

"Mengingatkanku pada rasa benci dan dendam ini." sosok itu mengayunkan sabitnya dengan sekali hentakan dan menimbulkan dorongan angin kencang yang menyesakkan. "Melihat kalian kembali bersama seperti itu."

"HINATA-SAMA!" Neji berseru keras dan berlari menuju panggung. Namun terhenti saat sebuah suara yang ia kenal terdengar bersamaan angin yang terbelah menjadi dua.

"Heh! Kau masih sama menyebalkannya seperti dulu."

Hinata membuka kedua mata yang entah sejak kapan tertutup. Manik lavendernya melebar saat ia melihat sesuatu bergerak di depannya. Tiga pasang ekor berwarna oranye meliuk-liuk di depannya. Naruto menyeringai lebar dengan matanya yang sudah berubah merah.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Remaja pirang itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan melindungimu!"

Remaja pirang itu menatap lurus pada sosok misterius di depannya. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat sosok Neji yang menatapnya dengan kelegaan. Sebelum riuh tepuk tangan bergemuruh di dalam aula. Seluruh pengunjung tampaknya mengira ini adalah salah satu bagian pertunjukkan dan mereka menikmatinya.

Membuat siluman rubah itu mendengus geli, antara ingin tertawa dan juga merasa lega dengan kepolosan para manusia di sekelilingnya. Atensinya kembali pada sosok hitam yang sejak tadi hanya diam memerhatikan.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu, huh?"

"Aku tidak pernah bersembunyi. Justru kau yang melakukannya, Rubah." Sosok itu melepaskan topeng tengkoraknya dan memperlihatkan sepasang manik rembulan yang amat Hinata kenali.

"Bohong..." Hinata bergumam pelan dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar pelan. "To-Toneri-kun?!"

Toneri tersenyum sinis dan melirik ke arah Hinata. Ia melambai dengan senyum santai sambil memanggil Hinata. "Ini bukan kebohongan, Hinata-sama." Mata perak itu menyipit tajam dan melemparkan tatapan maut yang mampu membuat Hinata tersentak pelan. "Ini adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa kau ubah meski terlahir kembali berulang kali."

Tiba-tiba di depan Toneri sebuah asap berwarna hitam mengumpul dan membentuk sebuah sosok laki-laki. Hinata dan Neji melebarkan kedua matanya saat sosok itu semakin jelas terlihat. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, Sakura dan Kiba juga terkejut bukan main saat melihat sosok laki-laki dengan rambut hitam serta yukata putih bergaris yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Tou-sama?!"

Rahang Neji mengeras dengan sorot mata kebencian yang jelas terlihat. Sementara Hinata sudah jatuh terduduk, kedua lututnya lemas dan tak mampu menompang tubuhnya sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa sosok ayahnya yang telah tiada, kini ada di depannya.

Toneri menyeringai, "Butuh waktu lama untuk melumpuhkannya. Dan kalian tidak akan menyangka kalau Hyuuga Hiashi rela mati asal aku tidak menyentuh Putri tersayangnya."

"Kau! Jadi kau yang membunuh Hiashi-sama?!" Neji berseru keras, persetan dengan puluhan mata yang memandangnya heran. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau itu masih keturunan Hyuuga?!"

Suara tawa lolos dari bibir Toneri sebelum ia terbahak keras. "Keturunan Hyuuga? Kau benar, aku terlahir kembali dari garis keturunan wanita dan pria itu. Bukankah takdir benar-benar mempermainkanku?" mata lavendernya menyipit tajam, "Jika saja aku tidak ingat dengan kehidupan lampauku. Mungkin sampai detik ini, aku pasti akan berada di pihak kalian."

Hinata hampir memekik saat tatapan Toneri beralih ke arahnya. Begitu menusuk dan penuh akan kebencian yang membuat gadis itu bergetar. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi, jika kau dulu menyelamatkan Orochimaru-sama!"

Alis Naruto naik tak mengerti, merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Namun ia sama sekali tidak ingat dimana ia pernah mendengarnya. Lamunannya buyar saat Toneri kembali bersuara.

"Kau punya kekuatan penyembuh, seharusnya kau bisa menyembuhkannya. Tapi apa?! Kau jatuh dan hilang ingatan?" Toneri tertawa, seakan apa yang baru saja ia katakan adalah lelucon paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar. "Dan sampai matipun, kau sama sekali tidak ingat dengan janjimu dulu."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu!" suara berat Naruto terdengar membelah sunyi yang sempat terjadi. "Tidak ada bukti bahwa apa yang kau katakan itu benar adanya. Dan lagi, tidak seharusnya kau terus terikat dengan masa lalu."

Wajah remaja bulan itu berubah dingin dan datar. "Kau tidak punya hak berkata seperti itu, rubah." Tangannya terangkat dan dalam sekali jentikan, sosok Hiashi mulai berubah menjadi abu. Perlahan hilang terbawa angin dan menyebar keseluruh aula sekolah. "Jika kalian menganggapku berbohong. Maka akan kubuat kalian melihat kebenarannya."

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Neji sontak menoleh saat tiba-tiba saja para pengunjung terbatuk keras. Wajah mereka memerah sambil memegangi tenggorokan mereka. Seperti tercekik, mereka yang berada di aula tidak bisa berhenti batuk.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Kiba yang ada di balik layar. Mereka menunjukkan raut kesakitan membuat Hinata menatap mereka khawatir. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang mengedap di belakangnya dan mengangkat sebuah balok kayu dan siap menghantamnya ke kepala Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Naruto memeluk gadis bulan itu dan melompat menjauh. Manik lavender Hinata melebar saat ia melihat sosok Sakura. Orang yang hampir memukulnya dengan balok kayu. Gadis musim semi itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia berjalan terhuyung sebelum tiba-tiba kembali menyerang Naruto dan Hinata.

Remaja pirang itu berdecak kesal, ia mencoba melompat kembali. Tapi sialnya salah satu kakinya menginjak gaun yang ia kenakan. Membuat Naruto dan Hinata terjerembab. Silumaan rubah itu meringis pelan saat rasa panas di wajahnya ia rasakan. Ia mengusap pelan hidungnya yang mencium lantai.

"Na-Naruto-kun kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik. Gaun ini benar-benar menyusahkan!" tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung melepaskan gaun itu dan menampilkan dirinya yang memakai kaus putih dan celana olahraganya. "Ini lebih baik!"

"Mereka dikendalikan!" suara Neji terdengar, pemuda itu berusaha melumpuhkan pengunjung tanpa melukai mereka. "Sepertinya akibat abu yang dikeluarkan Hiashi-sama."

Hinata mengalihkan atensinya menuju Toneri yang masih berdiri tenang. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Toneri melakukan hal seperti ini. Gadis rembulan itu mengingat dengan jelas masa kecilnya dengan pemuda itu. Mereka selalu bersama dengan Neji dan Tenten, menikmati masa kecil mereka dengan canda dan tawa.

Tapi, apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi sama sekali tidak bisa ia terima. Toneri, teman masa kecilnya telah membunuh ayah kandungnya. Ia juga menunduhnya karena semua ini adalah kesalahan dirinya. Karena ia tidak menyelamatkan laki-laki yang bernama Orochimaru. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar nama itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"Karena itu aku akan membantumu, untuk mengingat semuanya." Suara bisikan di telinganya seketika membuat tubuh Hinata menegang.

Dalam sekali hentakan yang entah dari mana. Kini tubuh Hinata sudah melayang menuju tempat Toneri berada. Suara teriakan Neji dan Naruto dapat ia dengar bersamaan dengan tangan besar yang mencengkram di lehernya.

"Ukh!"

Hinata mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan itu. Kakinya sama sekali tidak menapak lantai, membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Sebelah matanya terbuka dan terkejut mendapati laki-laki bersurai merah yang pernah ia lihat dulu.

"Sasori!" desis Naruto menahan amarah.

Entah darimana laki-laki itu muncul dan berdiri di samping Toneri. Tangannya mencekik Hinata dan membuat gadis itu kesulitan bernafas. Neji dan Naruto sama-sama menyerang mereka berdua, berniat untuk menolong Hinata.

Namun tiba-tiba di depan mereka, para pengunjung yang dikendalikan menjadi benteng. Menahan mereka dan mendesak mereka untuk mundur. Toneri menatap Hinata datar dan dingin, sebelum ia berjalan mendekat. Membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata merinding dan suhu tubuhnya turun menjadi dingin.

Toneri meletakkan telunjuknya pada kening Hinata dan setelahnya mata gadis itu perlahan menutup. Setelah yakin bahwa Hinata telah tertidur, Sasori melepaskan cengkramannya. Membiarkan Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri atas panggung.

Mata perak itu berkilat saat memandang datar sosok Hinata. "Kau harus mengingatnya, karena semua ini adalah kesalahanmu."

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca the red fox. Special thanks for Rifkiaabadi99, Ana, Niswari11, aissy hime. Btw cerita ini ada juga di lapak oranye Cuma baru aku up ampe chap 5.

Okay, sampai jumpa minggu depan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 24: Klimaks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLAR!**

Suara ledakan terdengar dari aula sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Namun para pengunjung tidak memedulikannya. Mereka menganggap suara ledakan itu adalah salah satu dari acara festival. Sementara itu di ruang aula, kepulan asap mulai menghilang. Dan memperlihatkan sosok Neji yang terkapar tak jauh dari panggung.

Kursi-kursi hitam sudah berserakan tak tentu. Bersama dengan beberapa pengunjung yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Neji berdiri dengan deru nafas tidak beraturan. Menumbangkan sekelompok manusia lebih sulit dari pada menjatuhkan puluhan monster.

"Aku harus lebih sering berlatih mengontrol kekuatanku, saat lawanku adalah manusia." Neji menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya kasar. Setelahnya ia memasang posisi untuk kembali bersiap. "Hah! _Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!"_

Neji memutar tubuhnya, dan perlahan gerakannya semakin cepat. Ia menyerang titik-titik saraf di setiap tubuh manusia yang menyerangnya. Membuat mereka terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu Naruto mencoba untuk menerobos pasukan manusia di depannya.

Ia mengibaskan ketiga ekornya, menjatuhkan para pengunjung dan mencoba menyerang Sasori. Namun siluman dengan rambut merah itu benar-benar licik. Ia menjadikan Sakura dan Kiba sebagai tameng. Membuat siluman rubah itu sempat ragu untuk menyerang. Dan Sasori mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memukul Naruto dengan boneka kayunya.

 _ **DUAK!**_

"Argh! Sial!" umpatan itu keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sobek. Dan menyeringai kesal, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan ini terus terjadi. Mata biru lautnya melirik sosok Hinata yang tertidur tak jauh dari Toneri berdiri.

Gadis rembulannya, entah mimpi seperti apa yang tengah ia lihat. Naruto berharap, itu bukanlah mimpi buruk yang akan membuatnya menangis saat terbangun nanti.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu, rubah?" Toneri mendengus geli, "Setelah ratusan tahun, sepertinya kemampuanmu menumpul."

Naruto berdecak kesal, mata birunya kembali memerah. Dengan aura kemerahan yang muncul dan bergumpal membentuk perisai, mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Kau... Momoshiki, jangan main-main denganku!"

Mata perak itu menyipit tak suka, "Kau tidak berhak memanggilku seperti itu!"

Toneri semakin menyipitkan matanya, membuat kulit di sekitar matanya membuat guratan halus seperti akar. Ia mengibaskan sabitnya dan memanggil para siluman yang berada dalam kendalinya. Kumpulan siluman dengan berbagai rupa muncul, menjadi tentara dibawah kendali Toneri.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu. kecuali, Orochimaru-sama!"

"Uryaaaaa!"

Naruto menggeram pelan, dan melompat saat salah satu siluman menyerangnya. Retakan tanah terjadi akibat pukulan dari siluman berbentuk kerbau dengan satu anting perak di telinganya. tubuhnya yang besar hampir memenuhi ruang aula.

Neji mengeluarkan beberapa kertas shikigami dan memanggil roh pelindungnya. Kertas-kertas itu berubah bentuk menjadi seekor serigala perak. Ketiga serigala itu mengeluarkan cahaya keperakan dengan mata emasnya yang berbinar menakutkan.

"Naruto, jangan diam saja kau!"

Siluman rubah itu, merunduk saat sebuah pedang terayun di atas kepalanya." Siapa yang diam saja?!" Usai memberi tendangan berputar pada siluman cebol dengan kepala gundul. Naruto berseru keras, "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?! Di mana matamu, hah?!"

Setelah melumpuhkan lawannya dan tidak sengaja kedua punggungnya dan punggung Naruto bertemu. Neji mendesah pelan, "Maksudnya jangan diam saja, dan lakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Hinata- _sama_!"

"Itu sedang aku lakukan- _dattebayo_!" Naruto berdecak kesal, ia juga ingin segera menyelamatkan Hinata. Tapi jumlah mereka yang banyak membuatnya kesulitan.

"ARGH!"

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu mengerjap, saat beberapa dari siluman itu mengerang kesakitan, lalu menghilang. Suara langkah dengan dua suara berbeda terdengar, tak jauh dari mereka.

"Uwa! Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Naruto- _sama_ , seharusnya kau melapor jika sudah seperti ini."

Neji mengerjap begitu mendapati sosok remaja perempuan dengan kaus hitam dan celana katun di bawah lutut berwarna merah muda, berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Di samping Tenten, berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah dengan mata hijau pudar. Ia menghela nafas lelah sebelum berpaling dan matanya menyipit penuh kebencian.

"Sasori..." desisinya dalam.

Siluman dengan rambut merah darah itu balas menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Gaara, kita bertemu lagi."

"Kau... mahluk terkutuk." Gaara melangkah maju, ia mengayunkan tangannya. Dan seketika dari balik kibasan tangan, muncul gumpalan pasir coklat yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Sasori. "Di sini, saat ini juga. Aku akan membunuhmu, demi membalas kematian Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii."

"Hn, coba buktikan omonganmu." Dari balik jubah hitamnya, muncul ekor tajam berwarna coklat tanah. Ekor itu menyerang Gaara dengan cepat.

Di sisi lain, Tenten mengeluarkan senjatanya. Ia berkumpul dengan Naruto dan Neji. "Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Di atas panggung itu, Toneri dan Hinata, benarkan?"

"Dia, Toneri adalah dalang yang telah membunuh Hiashi-sama."

Mata coklat Tenten melebar tidak percaya. "Bohong! Toneri bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

Naruto tertawa pendek, "Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Dia, adalah reinkarnasi Momoshiki, siuman yang membunuh Yahiko dan Hinata-chan dulu."

"Mustahil..."

...

Hinata yang masih tertidur, menampilkan wajah yang tenang. Alam bawah sadarnya sudah sejak lama membawanya kembali ke masa tiga ribu tahun yang lalu. Mengulang kembali dari masa ia baru terlahir di sebuah keluarga kecil yang sederhana. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan Haku.

" _Ano..."_

 _Gadis dengan manik rembulan itu berbalik. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang bergoyang pelan. Mata perak itu menatap penasaran sosok di depannya. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu yang ia kuncir tinggi, serta memakai hakama berwarna putih._

" _Ada apa? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Ia tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya._

 _Mata anak laki-laki itu bergerak gelisah, wajahnya yang cemas membuat Hinata mulai merasa khawatir. Sekali lagi gadis dengan yukata putih itu bertanya pelan._

" _Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

" _A-apa kau... Hyuuga Hinata?" akhirnya lelaki itu bertanya, dengan sinar berharap di mata peraknya. Dan saat Hinata mengangguk, ia tersenyum lebar sebelum wajahnya berubah sendu. "Aku dengar, kau bisa menyembuhkan luka. Jadi, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"_

" _Tentu, aku mau membantu."_

 _Siang itu, Hinata habiskan untuk mendengarkan cerita laki-laki asing itu. mereka duduk di tepi sungai dan gadis rembulan itu mendengarkan dengan seksama._

" _Sudah hampir setengah tahun ini, keadaan beliau semakin memburuk. Jika dulu ia masih bisa berjalan dan duduk menikmati senja. Kini untuk sekedar bicarapun, ia tak mampu." Mata perak itu memandang riak air sungai di depannya. "Orochimaru-sama, beliau adalah salah satu dewa dari Timur. Dan dia sudah mau memungutku, yang hanya siluman rendahan untuk berada di sisinya. Karena itu, aku ingin menolong beliau."_

" _Aku mengembara, mencoba mencari tabib yang mampu menyembuhkannya. Tapi, mereka semua hanya menggeleng dan menyerah. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak sengaja mendengar tentangmu dari youkai-youkai pengembara." Remaja itu kemudian menghadap Hinata, ia bersujud dengan tiba-tiba. "Namaku Otsutsuki Momoshiki, youkai setengah manusia dari Timur. Dengan sepenuh hati, aku memohon padamu, Hyuuga Hinata-sama. Tolong, tolong selamatkan Orochimaru sama."_

 _Hinata meraih pundak Momoshiki dengan lembut. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak, ketika yang meminta begitu tulus memohon padanya. Terlebih, Hinata jelas tahu bahwa Momoshiki sangat menyayangi Orochimaru. Karena itu, gadis rembulan itu akan mencoba sebisanya untuk membantu mereka._

" _Aku akan mencoba sebisaku, Momoshiki-kun."_

 _Remaja itu mengangkat kepalanya, manik lavender itu sudah basah dengan air mata. Perasaan lega tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Membuat ia terus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hinata. Tentu saja karena itu membuat Hinata menjadi salah tingkah. Ia tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan mencoba menenangkan Momoshiki lebih sulit daripada menyuruh Naruto diam._

 _Langit yang mulai senja menjadi latar ketika keduanya berpisah. Setelah sempat berjanji untuk bertemu kembali minggu depan. Ya, Hinata berjanji untuk menemui Momoshiki dan mencoba melihat keadaan Orochimaru. Gadis rembulan itu berencana untuk pergi ke daerah Timur bersama dengan Naruto dan Haku._

 _Karena itu lah, Hinata segera menuju bukit Inari, berharap siluman rubah itu ada di sana. Ia berjalan di tepian sungai yang akan membawanya menuju bukit. Mata peraknya memerhatikan sungai yang berkilau tertimpa sinar senja. Mengubahnya menjadi seperti karpet oranye yang melintang indah._

 _Namun sialnya, karena ia tidak memerhatikan langkahnya. Ia tidak sengaja terpeleset dan membuat pelipisnya membentur batu yang cukup besar. Berkat itu, Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan begitu tersadar, langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap dan ia bahkan tidak mengingat kenapa ia bisa berada di tepi sungai._

...

Naruto melompat tinggi dan mengayunkan ekornya yang tajam. Benturan dari ekor itu cukup untuk membuat tanah menjadi retak, namun tidak berhasil melukai Toneri. Remaja itu berhasil menghindar, menghindar, dan menghidar. Membuat darah Naruto terasa mendidih akan amarah yang meluap.

Sampai saat Toneri berpinjak kembali, baru lah ia menyadari kalau Naruto sengaja terus menyerangnya membabi-buta. Siluman rubah itu ternyata melakukannya agar Toneri menjauh dari Hinata. Dan membuat Naruto berhasil mendekat untuk meraih gadis rembulan itu dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Kau licik, rubah."

"Tidak selicik dirimu." Naruto melompat mundur bersama Hinata dalam gendongannya.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto merebahkan Hinata. Namun tiba-tiba kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata perak lembut yang terlihat kosong. Hinata menoleh, sebelum ia tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pelan pipi bergaris itu.

"Naruto-kun... kau kembali," manik rembulan itu meneteskan air mata. "Syukurlah... kau kembali dengan selamat."

"Hinata?"

Gadis rembulan itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto. Memeluknya erat sambil terisak pelan, "Maafkan aku... dan terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan keegoisanku."

Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Ia mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu, berharap tangisnya mereda.

"Terima kasih... karena sudah mau menyelamatkan Yahiko-sama."

Mata biru laut itu melebar, ia segera melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan memerhatikan lekat-lekat gadis di depannya itu. Dengan perasaan ragu, Naruto mencoba mengutarakan pemikirannya. "Kau... Hinata-chan?"

Senyum Hinata melebar sebelum air mata kembali mengalir, ia mengangguk dan meraih tangan Naruto. Diciumnya lembut tangan siluman rubah itu sebelum ia kembali menangis.

"Aku... aku ingat sekarang. Tentang masa kecil kita berdua, tentang Haku, tentang Istana dan tentang Yahiko- _sama._ " Hinata menatap mata biru laut di depannya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, yang telah banyak memberi luka padamu dulu, Naruto-kun. maaf... sungguh maafkan aku."

Sinar mata itu melembut, dengan perasaan antara senang dan juga lega. Ia menyeka air mata yang begitu deras, jatuh membasahi pipi Hinata. Ia mengecup pelan sebelah mata Hinata, berharap tangisan itu berhenti. Sebelum ia tersenyum hangat dan membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu adalah masa lalu. Kau tidak perlu mengungkitnya kembali."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih. Untuk selama ini Naruto-kun. Terima kasih, sudah mencintaiku selama ini."

"Terima kasih kembali," Naruto membungkuk penuh hormat, membawa tawa kembali hadir di wajah Hinata.

Sementara itu Toneri memerhatikan dari jauh. Perasaan kesal dan amarah itu kembali. Ia tidak terima, melihat Hinata terbangun dengan senyuman seperti itu. seharusnya gadis itu merasa bersalah, karena dia telah melanggar janjinya. Dia tidak menyelamatkan Orochimaru seperti yang dia janjikan. Dan itu semua hanya karena dia terjatuh dan hilang ingatan.

"Jangan bercanda... kau. Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum seperti itu?!"

Hinata dan Naruto menatap Toneri waspada. Remaja laki-laki itu tanpa ia sadari telah mengumpulkan aura pekat di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat semua yang ada di aula terdiam dan memerhatikan Toneri yang seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau seharusnya menyesal, kau seharusnya meminta maaf, karena kau melanggar janjimu. Kau membiarkan Orochimaru sekarat dan mati!" Toneri berteriak murka, wajahnya yang putih pucat kini berubah kemerahan.

Rambut putihnya berubah panjang hingga melebihi punggungnya. Dikepalanya juga tubuh dua buah tanduk berwarna abu-abu. Dagunya berubah runcing dengan taring menyembul dari balik mulutnya. Tidak hanya itu saja, di tengah keningnya sebuah kelopak mata terbuka. Memperlihatkan satu buah mata dengan pola lingkaran berwarna ungu.

Sasori menyipitkan matanya, ia tidak mengira kalau tuan-nya akan melakukan tindakan ekstrem seperti itu. "Dia... sejak kapan membuat kontrak dengan iblis?"

Gaara melompat mendekati Naruto dan Hinata, "Hati-hati. Penampilan itu, bukti bahwa dia terikat kontrak dengan Iblis."

Mata lavender Hinata melebar, ia melangkah maju sebelum ditahan oleh Naruto. "Hentikan, apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?!"

"Aku... aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ini semua salahku yang melupakan janjiku pada Momoshiki. Dan terlebih lagi, dia Toneri! Dia teman masa kecilku, keluargaku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia mengikat kontrak dengan Iblis!"

Hinata mengalihkan antensinya menuju Naruto. Menatap lekat mata biru siluman rubah itu dengan tekad kuat. "Naruto-kun, maukah kau membantuku? Aku ingin menyelamatkan Toneri-kun."

Tenten dan Neji yang sudah menghampiri mereka bertiga, menatap penasaran. "Bagaimana caranya Hinata?"

Hinata mengeluarkan kipas yang selalu ia bawa setiap saat. Mata lavendernya menampilkan tekad kuat sebelum ia menatap teman-temannya. "Aku ada ide."

...

Toneri yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sebagai manusia, mulai menyerang tanpa pandang bulu. Naruto dan Gaara sibuk menyelamatkan para pengunjung dan juga teman sekelas Hinata. Neji dan Tenten membuat penghalang, agar para siluman tidak ada yang menyerang manusia di luar aula. Sementara itu Hinata, dia berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan. Ia berdiri dengan tegak dengan mata yang tertuju pad Sasori dan Toneri.

Gerakan yang lembut namun penuh tekanan, memancar dari tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu, semenjak ingatan kehidupan lampaunya bangkit. Aura yang dikeluarkannya berubah, matanya lebih tegas dan jernih. Ia membuka mulutnya beserta kipas lavendernya, melantunkan sebuah lagu.

" _Baik ketika rerumputan..._ "

Sasori dan Toneri membeku, mereka dapat merasakan tubuh mereka tiba-tiba terasa berat.

" _Tumbuh maupun layu... rerumputan di ladang..._ "

" **Akh...?!"**

Tiba-tiba Sasori terjatuh, ia menggunakan satu kakinya untuk bertumpu. Ia mencengkram jubah hitam di bagian dadanya. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat dan menyakitkan. Tidak hanya itu, kepalanya terasa sakit, seperti sesuatu memukul kepalanya.

Kondisi Toneri tak jauh berbeda, justru remaja itu terlihat lebih parah. Wajahnya yang sudah menyerupai sosok Iblis, semakin terlihat menakutkan ketika ia meraung keras. Raungan yang terdengar pilu, hingga Tenten mampu merasakan rasa sakitnya.

Gadis keturunan China itu menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan takjub. Bukan hanya dia, Neji, Gaara dan Naruto sama-sama dibuat tertegun. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau Hinata menyimpan kekuatan seperti ini.

"Bahkan aku bisa merasakan aura di sekitar mulai berubah dingin dan kering." Tenten bergumam pelan, namun masih mampu didengar Neji.

Remaja dengan rambut coklat itu mengangguk setuju. "Jika kita tidak memasang penghalang, mungkin kita akan sama menderitanya dengan mereka."

" _Menuju musim gugur... untuk bertemu kemudian sirna..._ "

Toneri memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun yang keluar adalah darah segar. Wajahnya membiru dan ia meraung keras. Dengan mata yang sudah berubah merah, ia menyerang Hinata. Sabit ia ayunkan hingga menimbulkan angin ribut. Naruto melompat di depan Hinata, ia mengibaskan tangan yang telah diselimuti aura kemerehan. Membuat angin itu berbelok dan menghantam dinding aula.

"ARGH!"

Gaara memerhatikan sosok Sasori yang mengerang kesakitan. Menatap siluman rakun yang menggeliat seakan tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Kilasan balik saat ia masih bersama dengan ketiga kakaknya datang tanpa diminta.

Bagaimana mereka berempat tertawa bersama, bermain bersama sebelum semua berubah dengan genangan berwarna merah di sekujur tubuh Temari dan Kankuro. Remaja berambut merah itu memejamkan kedua matanya, ia memalingkan wajah. Sebelum ia menghampiri Tenten dan Neji.

"Sepertinya rencananya berhasil. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada kekuatan seperti ini."

"kamipun sama sekali tidak tahu!" Tenten menyahut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata yang masih bernyanyi. "Kami sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau tarian penyembuh juga memiliki sisi lain."

" _Tarian kegelapan."_ Hinata berujar pelan saat Gaara sudah mulai bergerak untuk mengalihkan perhatikan musuh. " _Istilah teknis untuk tarian penyembuhan disebut "iki", dinyanyikan dengan membuka tenggorokan dan mengeluarkan suara yang jelas_."Ujar gadis rembulan itu menjelaskan. " _Sementara Pengucapan tarian kegelapan disebut "Nuki", yaitu menurunkan getaran pita suara sampai ke perut dan bernyanyi lepas dengan suara rendah"_

" _Bagaimana kau tahu itu, Hinata-sama?"_ Neji jelas tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. Karena ia sudah sering mempelajari gulungan kuno milik keluarga Hyuuga. Dan ia belum pernah menemukan informasi seperti yang Hinata katakan tadi.

Gadis rembulan itu tersenyum pahit, " _Itu karena ingatan kehidupan lampauku kembali. Dulu aku pernah mencoba teknik "Nuki" dan hal itu cukup mengerikan._ "

Tenten menyeringai tipis, "Sekarang kita hanya bisa berharap strategi ini berhasil atau tidak."

"ARGH! KURANG AJAR KAU HINATA!"

Toneri kembali mengibaskan sabitnya, dan dari kibasan itu muncul puluhan tengkorak manusia. Tengkorak-tengkorak itu menghantam Naruto dan Hinata. Cukup kuat hingga membuat keduanya terpental. Tenten dan Neji berseru memanggil nama teman mereka. Namun kedua mata mereka melebar, saat tiba-tiba Toneri sudah ada di depan mereka.

Ia menatap keduanya dengan dingin. Ia menyeringai jahat dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Toneri mengayunkan sabitnya, hingga berhasil melukai Neji dan Tenten. Gaara yang berhasil menghindar, segera menyerang Toneri dengan badai pasir miliknya.

Toneri hanya berdiam diri sebelum menyeringai. Tiba-tiba Sasori sudah berada di depan Toneri. Siap menangkis serangan Gaara. Ia mematahkan badai pasir Gaara, lalu melesat menyerang sambil menghunuskan ekornya seperti pedang.

"Ukh!"

Darah menetes dari luka di perut kiri. Gaara mencengkram ekor rakun yang menancap di perutnya. Ia mencoba menarik ekor itu sambil berteriak keras. Matanya melebar, melotot dengan penuh amarah.

"Kuh... kau, memang seharusnya kubunuh bersama dengan mereka berdua."

Rahang Gaara mengeras begitu mendengarnya, "Kenapa... kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"

Sasori tersenyum sinis, "Karena mahluk rendahan kalian pantas mati." Ia mencabut ekornya dan membiarkan Gaara jatuh sambil memegang perutnya. "Aku sejak dulu, menginginkan kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Dengan bersama Momoshiki, aku bisa mendapatkannya. Dan tidak sepertimu yang malah menjadi bawahan siluman rubah. Aku akan menjadi penguasa daerah Timur."

"Kau... benar-benar gila, Sasori."

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa. Tapi inilah yang aku inginkan."

Perlahan separuh wajah Gaara berubah. Kulitnya mulai membentuk sosok rakun dan sebelah tangannya berubah menjadi pasir yang memadat. Membentuk lengan dengan tiga cakar besar siap mengoyak apapun. Gaara melompat dan mengayunkan tangan monsternya.

Sasori tersenyum dingin, ia siap melompat lagi. Namun sialnya, Hinata kembali bernyanyi. Membuat tubuhnya kembali berat dan ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Gaara menggunakan kesempatan itu dan berhasil mengoyak tubuh bagian dengan Sasori. Membuat tiga buah sayatan besar dengan cipratan darah.

Hinata memandang sosok Toneri yang kembali meraung kesakitan. Mata peraknya menatap penuh amarah saat melihat sosok Tenten dan Neji yang terkapar. Mereka terluka, berdarah, namun untungnya masih hidup.

"Toneri-kun, aku mohon sadarlah!" Hinata berteriak keras, "Aku tahu aku salah, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya."

"Berisik! Kau tidak pernah sendiri, mana mengerti perasaanku. Perasaan Momoshiki yang dibuang dan tidak dibutuhkan!" Toneri menunjuk Hinata dengan mata peraknya. "Sebelum aku membuatmu sengsara, dan membunuhmu. Aku tidak akan puas!"

Toneri melompat, ia menyerang Hinata dengan mengayunkan sabitnya. Hinata mencoba menghindar, namun ia kalah cepat. Tangan kirinya terluka akibat sayatan sabit dan membuatnya meringis. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata dan menolong gadis itu.

"Jangan maju sendirian, Toneri biar aku yang urus. Lakukan saja strategi kita."

Hinata menggeleng, ia mencoba berdiri dan mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto. "Aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Karena itu biarkan aku melakukannya, Naruto-kun." Hinata memandang siluman rubah itu penuh tekad.

Sejujurnya Naruto ingin menghentikannya. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak, terlebih melihat gadis itu terluka membuat hatinya sakit. Namun tatapan yang Hinata berikan membuat ia tidak bisa menolak. Ia melangkah mundur dan membiarkan Hinata maju.

"Toneri-kun, kau temanku, kau keluargaku. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau sendirian." dengan tegas Hinata mengatakannya. Ia membuka kipasnya dan mulai memanggil para dewa.

"Wahai Dewa Pohon Kukunochi..." kipas lavender itu memancarkan cahaya kehijauan sebelum tiba-tiba dari tanah muncul akar-akar menjalar dan menyerang Toneri. "Bantu aku, untuk menyelamatkannya."

Akar-akar itu melilit tubuh Toneri dengan erat. Membuat ia sulit untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. Hinata berjalan mendekat, menghampiri Toneri yang berusaha meronta, melepaskan dirinya. Mata perak Hinata menatap lurus dan ia mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh dada Toneri dan mulai memanjatkan mantra.

"Wahai Para Dewa, tolong dengarkanlah doa ini. Pinjamkanlah aku kekuatan untuk mematahkan kontrak Para Iblis."

Toneri meraung keras saat ia dapat merasakan dadanya memanas. Dengan perasaan sakit saat tanda kontrak di dadanya mulai bersinar merah. Sasori yang memerhatikan bergerak maju, berniat menolong Toneri. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Gaara saat sesuatu yang tajam menembus tubuhnya.

"Ka-kau..." Sasori mencoba menoleh menatap Gaara. "I-ini... ti-tidak mu-mungk-kin."

"Yang mati adalah dirimu, Sasori." Gaara semakin memperdalam cakarnya yang menembus tubuh Sasori. Ia mengangkat tangannya, membuat tubuh Sasori terangkat dan kakinya melayang. "Ini adalah hukuman yang pantas kau dapatkan."

Dalam sekali hentakan Gaara menghantamkan tangannya pada tanah. Membuat Sasori terbatuk keras dengan darah segar dari mulutnya. Perlahan wajahnya memucat dengan sinar mata yang mulai meredup. Sebelum akhirnya nafas meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Gaara menarik cakar dari tubuh tak bernyawa milik Sasori. Akhirnya ia berhasil membalaskan kematian kedua kakaknya. Mata hijau pudarnya menatap lurus sosok Sasori yang perlahan berubah menjadi seekor rakun dengan luka yang menganga di perutnya.

Remaja berambut merah itu mengambil rakun kecil itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sebelum ia menghela nafas pelan dan memeluk rakun itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Ka-kau! Ja-jangan harap semua ini a-akan ber-akhir disini... Hinata!"

Hinata hanya diam dan terus mengeluarkan energinya untuk mematahkan kontrak di tubuh Toneri. Ia ingin menyelamatkannya, karena bagaimanapun Toneri adalah keluarganya. Kilas balik saat ia masih kecil dan bermain bersama dengannya kembali hadir. Menjadi pendukung dirinya untuk terus mencoba.

"Aargh!"

Sinar kemerahan di dada Toneri semakin terang dan menyilaukan mata. Naruto memerhatikan dari jauh, dia terus memanjatkan doa agar Hinata berhasil. Dan tiba-tiba ledakan terjadi dari tubuh Toneri, cukup kuat hingga membuat Hinata terpental.

"Hinata!"

Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata. Gadis itu kembali mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri Toneri. Tidak memedulikan Naruto yang sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Hentikan, memutuskan kontrak Iblis itu sangat sulit. Bisa saja justru nyawamu yang dalam bahaya!"

Hinata kembali mengulurkan kedua tangannya, kembali memanjatkan doa. Memanggil para Dewa dan memberikan energinya untuk merusak kontrak itu.

"Hinata, aku mohon berhentilah. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!" Naruto dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Ia sungguh tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto-kun." Hinata berujar pelan dengan senyum menenangkan. "Kali ini. Ayo, kita hidup bahagia bersama."

"ARRGHHHHH!"

Usai berkata seperti itu, simbol berbentuk bulat dengan tulisan kuno yang berada di dada Toneri, retak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sinar kemerahan itu mulai lenyap dan bersamaan itu pula kesadaran Hinata menghilang. Tubuhnya limbung dan siap jatuh jika saja Naruto tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata! Oi! Sadarlah Hinata!" Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh mungil itu, berharap gadis rembulannya kembali membuka mata. "Aku mohon, kembalilah... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi... Hinata..."

Air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipi Naruto, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya. Siluman rubah itu mengerang pelan, rasa sakit kembali hadir di dadanya. Dalam sekali tarikan nafas, ia memanggil gadis itu dengan rasa putus-asa.

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Hahaha... malam sekali aku baru up. Well, berharap aja cerita ini memuaskan kalian. Semoga gak terlalu seperti dipaksakan endingnya. Hehe... terima kasih yang sudah mau mengikuti cerita The Red Fox. Minggu depan adalah chapter terakhir, akhirnya cerita ini minggu depan selesai. Yeahhh!

Ari-gate-san: makasih udah mau baca yah...

Rifkiaabadi-san: iya, ini konflik terakhir. Makasih buat doanya hehe, makasih yah udah ngikutin cerita ini.

Akane-san: hehe baguslah kalau kamu suka. Iya penampilan Hinata itu cocok banget buat jadi miko. Mereka itu mengingatkanku dengan kagome dan inuyasha kwkwkkwkw. Makasih yah udah mau baca.

Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir minggu depan. Ciao.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 25: The Ending.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara lonceng mengalun lembut ketika hembusan angin menyentuhnya. Langit terlihat cerah tanpa adanya setitik awan. Samar-samar terdengar alunan musik dengan tempo lambat dan lembut. Dari balik pintu geser rumah tradisional. Berdiri seorang perempuan dengan mengenakan atasan putih dan celana merah panjang.

Di tangannya tergenggam kipas berwarna oranye dengan corak kelopak bunga. Ia menari mengikuti irama musik dari ponsel yang ia letakan di lantai kayu. Sesekali ia berputar pelan, lalu memindahkan kipas miliknya dengan gerakan anggun.

" _Fuwari fuwari to mai nagara (Aku akan menari-nari perlahan-lahan.)"_

Kelopak mata yang semula terpejam, terbuka sempurna. Rambut panjangnya yang ia ikat rendah, mengikuti gerakannya. Selama gadis itu menari, perlahan aura di sekitarnya berubah. Udara yang berhembus terasa sejuk dan ringan.

Usai alunan musik berhenti, tarian gadis itupun berhenti. Ia menutup kipasnya lalu menghela nafas lega. Gadis itu mengambil handuk dingin dan menyeka wajahnya. Suara tepuk tangan mengalihkan atensinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tenten-san!" ia menghampiri seorang wanita muda dengan rambut coklat yang ia ikat. "Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"

Tenten tersenyum lebar, "Tadi pagi bersama Neji." ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu. "Wah! Kau sudah berjuang keras, Hanabi-chan!"

Hanabi tersenyum malu mendapat pujian dari wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. "Ini tidak seberapa, aku harus lebih banyak belajar lagi." Mata lavendernya terlihat sendu, "Aku harus berjuang keras, sampai nee-sama kembali."

Wanita muda itu menarik Hanabi dalam pelukannya. Ia menepuk punggung kecil gadis itu dengan senyum getir. "Kau benar, kita semua harus berusaha sampai Hinata kembali."

...

Tenten melambaikan tangannya dari kursi kafe yang ia duduki. Mata coklatnya memerhatikan sosok wanita muda dengan rambut merah muda yang di potong pendek dengan poni menyamping, memasuki kafe. Di belakangnya dua orang laki-laki berambut hitam terlihat mengobrol bersama. Mereka bertiga berjalan menghampiri Tenten.

"Tenten-chan! Lama tidak bertemu!" wanita muda itu memeluk Tenten erat. "Bagaimana Amerika? Apa ada bule yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Wanita keturunan China itu tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja tidak ada."

"Tidak ada yang menarik selain Neji, benarkan?"

Wajah Tenten berubah merah, ia memukul pelan lengan temannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, sih. Sakura!"

Wanita dengan mata hijau itu terkekeh pelan, ia duduk di depan Tenten dan meraih tangan kirinya. "Ini yang ku maksud!" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk cincin putih yang melingkar manis di jari manis kirinya.

Tenten menarik tangannya, pipinya merona sempurna. Lalu suara deheman terdengar, membuat kedua wanita itu menoleh. Salah satu dari dua laki-laki itu menghela nafas pendek.

"Apa lebih baik kami pergi?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, ia menarik lembut lengan laki-laki dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. ia membimbing laki-laki itu untuk duduk di sampingnya, sementara laki-laki lain duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Jadi, di mana Neji-san?" laki-laki dengan mata malas itu berujar.

"Ah! Neji, dia pulang malam ini, jadi dia masih ada di Amerika." Jawab Tenten lalu tersenyum jahil, "Aku dengar, kau akan bertunangan Shikamaru. Hebat juga kau bisa mendapatkan hati Temari-san."

"Betul! Aku sampai kaget dengar kalau kakak dari pengusaha Sabaku mau menerima tunangan Shikamaru." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mendramatisir keadaan.

Shikamaru berdecak pelan, "Cepat sekali kabar menyebar. Perempuan itu memang menyusahkan!"

"Tunggu! Apa itu berlaku juga untuk Temari-san?" Tenten menyipitkan mata coklatnya. "Aku pasti akan mengadukanmu!"

Laki-laki itu tertawa hambar, "Oke. Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku."

Sakura dan Tenten tertawa mendengarnya. Tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan termakan ancaman palsu yang Tenten berikan. Mata coklat Tenten beralih pada laki-laki yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Jadi, kapan kalian memutuskan untuk menikah, Sasuke, Sakura?"

Keduanya langsung terdiam, mengerjap dan memasang raut gugup mereka masing-masing. Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dan berusaha tertawa normal.

"Untuk itu, bisa kita bahas kapan-kapan saja?"

"Kenapa? Apa kalian berdua malu?" Tenten semakin menyeringai jahil.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi..." mata hijaunya berubah sendu dan menatap langit lewat jendela besar di sampingnya. "Aku ingin menunggu, sampai Hinata-chan kembali."

Senyum Tenten memudar, dan mereka berempat terdiam. Sakura bertompang dagu dengan tatapan menerawang. Mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama seorang teman bermata lavender.

"Apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan sekarang, ya? Mata hijaunya beralih pada Tenten. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar darinya? Bukankah saat festival kau mengantar Hinata ke bandara?"

"M-maa... begitulah, aku rasa ia sedang giat belajar untuk bersiap menjadi kepala keluarga Hyuuga."

"Tapi bukankah terlalu mendadak? Bahkan dia tidak sempat mengucapkan perpisahan." Sasuke berujar setelah lama terdiam, "Dan Naruto juga pindah tiba-tiba. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Tenten menelan ludah gugup, ia kembali tertawa kecil. "Entahlah... tapi kalau si durian bodoh. Aku sempat dengar kabarnya, dia sedang stress menghadapi pekerjaannya."

"Oh, ya? Memang dia kerja di mana?"

Tenten menarik nafas lega karena ia berhasil mengalihkan topik. Bagaimanapun membicarakan soal Hinata selalu sulit baginya. Karena bagaimanapun, sudah sepuluh tahun ia tidak melihat teman masa kecilnya itu.

Semenjak hari itu, hari yang tidak pernah bisa Tenten dan Neji lupakan. Serta hari yang sama sekali tidak mereka harapkan. Semua terasa begitu lambat dan hampa ketika gadis dengan rambut hitam malam itu menutup mata. Ketika Hanabi hanya menangis dan memohon agar Sang kakak membuka matanya.

Tenten mengalihkan mata coklatnya, memandang langit serta dedaunan yang terbawa angin. Bertanya-tanya, apakah dedaunan itu akan terbang menuju bukit. Tempat dimana siluman rubah yang dulu pernah mereka kenal berada.

Angin berhembus pelan, saat senja mulai nampak. Mengubah langit yang semula biru menjadi kemerahan. Suara burung-burung gereja terdengar di ranting pepohonan. Sebelum salah satu dari mereka terbang dan hinggap di jari seorang pemuda.

Rambut kuning serupa kelopak matahari itu bergoyang pelan. Mata biru lautnya menatap burung gereja sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Ia beranjak dari duduknya, membuat jubah putih yang ia kenakan berkibar pelan. Baju oranye dengan celana hitam yang ia kenakan, terlihat kontras dengan hijau pepohonan. Tak lama tiba-tiba sosoknya menghilang, seakan ia tidak pernah ada di sana sebelumnya.

Suara tawa anak kecil terdengar, mengiringi langkah pemuda bermata biru laut. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala salah satu dari mereka. Lalu ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak di depan kolam buatan. Angin berhembus pelan, membawa kelopak bunga memasuki kamar.

Di tengah ruangan, terdapat futon yang digelar dengan beberapa hiasan bunga lavender. Dan di atas futon itu terbaring seorang wanita muda dengan wajah putih bersih. Bibirnya kecil dan berwarna merah cheri. Rambut hitam malamnya tergerai panjang melebihi lututnya. Dan ia mengenakan kimono putih dengan corak bunga lavender.

Wanita muda itu begitu cantik, dengan kelopak bunga yang terkadang jatuh di atasnya. Serta bunga-bunga di dekatnya semakin memperindah dirinya. Wanita itu seperti sebuah lukisan, begitu indah namun juga terlihat rapuh.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat dan duduk bersila. Ia mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu dan tersenyum pedih. "Hinata... bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hanya keheningan yang membalasnya, namun pemuda itu kembali berujar. "Sudah sepuluh tahun kau tertidur. Apa kau tidak ingin membuka matamu? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Tenten dan yang lain?"

Jemarinya meraih rambut panjang itu dan menciumnya. Mata birunya menatap lekat sosok cantik di depannya. Senyumnya berubah sendu, "Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku?"

Sepuluh tahun semenjak gadis itu tertidur. Begitu banyak usaha yang telah Naruto dan keluarga Hyuuga lakukan. Namun tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil, sampai Dewa Inari akhirnya turun tangan. Dewa kesembuhan dan kesuburan itu memerintahkan agar Hinata dibaringkan di kuil Inari. Gadis itu telah menggunakan seluruh energi kehidupan-nya untuk mematahkan kontrak Iblis di tubuh Toneri.

Beruntung nyawa Hinata masih selamat dengan energi yang hanya tinggal sedikit. Selama sepuluh tahun ini Hinata tertidur. Menyerap sedikit demi sedikit energi kehidupan yang ada di daerah bukit Inari. Selama sepuluh tahun pula, Naruto berada di sampingnya, menjaganya dan secara rutin membagi energi kehidupannya pada gadis itu.

Naruto menoleh saat ia merasa hawa kehadiran seseorang. Mata birunya memerhatikan ketika secercah cahaya muncul di depannya. Cahaya itu memadat hingga menyerupai sosok seorang wanita muda dengan rambut pirang dan bibir ranum. Ia mengenakan kimono panjang berwarna putih dengan kimono luar berwarna hijau lumut.

Kelopak mata yang semula tertutup kini terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang mata coklat jernih yang memancarkan kelembutan serta ketegasan. Ia tersenyum anggun ke arah Naruto dan memerhatikan wanita berambut hitam malam yang tengah tertidur.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

Naruto mengangguk, "Sebentar lagi mereka sampai, Baa-chan."

Pelipis wanita itu berkedut pelan, lalu tanpa rasa bersalah menarik sebelah telinga Naruto. Membuat siluman rubah itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Yang benar itu Tsunade-sama. Bukan Baa-chan rubah kecil."

"Aw aw aw! Hentikan- _tebayo_!"

Tsunade melepaskan tarikannya dan bersedekap, "Kau itu benar-benar tidak berubah, Naruto."

Siluman rubah itu mengelus telinganya yang memanas. "Begitu juga denganmu, Tsunade-sama." Balasnya dengan seringaian jahil.

Dewa kesembuhan itu menggeleng pelan. Sudah biasa sebenarnya dengan tingkah bocah rubah satu ini. Tapi tetap saja ia sedikit berharap, Naruto bisa lebih memikirkan status dan kedudukannya di bukit Inari. Bagaimanapun, Kurama sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan statusnya sebagai Familiar Dewa Inari pada Naruto.

Suara ketukan dipintu mengalihkan kedua mata berbeda warna itu. Naruto memersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, sosok Tenten, Hanabi dan Neji terlihat. Mereka bertiga terkejut saat melihat Tsunade dan buru-buru ketiganya membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan anda, Tsunade-sama." Neji berujar mewakili kedua perempuan di sampingnya.

Tsunade tersenyum lembut, "Angkat wajah kalian, wahai anak Adam." Setelah ketiganya mengangkat kepala mereka. Tsunade duduk dengan kipas menutupi separuh wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai ritualnya?"

Tenten, Neji saling tatap sebelum mengangguk. Mereka membimbing Hanabi untuk berdiri di depan Hinata yang tengah tertidur. Sementara itu Naruto masih setia di tempatnya, saat Neji dan Tenten duduk di depan Naruto. Tsunade sendiri duduk di dekat kepala Hinata. Mata coklatnya memerhatikan sekeliling sebelum menutup kipasnya.

"Baiklah, selama Hanabi bernyanyi. Kalian harus bisa memfokuskan diri kalian pada energi kehidupan yang terletak di daerah perut kalian. Bayangkan energi itu mengalir keluar dari tubuh kalian dan masuk, terserap pada tubuh Hinata." Ujar Tsunade mengarakan.

Mereka mengangguk paham, dan denting musik tiba-tiba hadir saat Tsunade menjentikkan jemarinya. Hanabi bersiap untuk menari, sementara Tenten, Neji dan Naruto memejamkan mata agar bisa lebih fokus.

 _Kimi wo omoeba kono mune ni (Saat memikirkanmu dalam hatiku)._

Samar angin berhembus pelan memasuki ruangan bertatami. Kuncup bunga mulai bermekaran dan udara terasa sejuk dan ringan. Tenten dan Neji merapalkan mantera yang meembuat tubuh mereka bercahaya putih lembut.

 _Tachimachi sakura saki michite (Kuncup bunga sakura mekar sempurna)._

Perlahan kumpulan cahaya datang mengelilingi mereka dan masuk perlahan ke dalam tubuh Hinata. Cahaya putih itu terus terserap hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu memancarkan cahaya putih bercampur hijau lembut.

 _Fuwari fuwari to mai nagara (Aku akan menari perlahan-lahan)._

Tsunade tersenyum lembut, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya di antara kepala Hinata. Tanda berlian hijau di keningnya perlahan berubah. Membentuk sebuah garis hitam yang menjalar di wajah dan tangannya.

 _Tsutaete okure waga koi wo (Tuk sampaikan cintaku pada dirimu)._

Ketika bait lagu terakhir dinyanyikan, perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang rembulan yang amat cantik. Perlahan ia beranjak duduk dengan sinar yang belum redup dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto menatap lekat wajah Hinata, terutama sepasang mata perak yang begitu ia rindukan. Mata biru lautnya berkilat, sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali membuka matanya. Menampilkan sepasang mata biru yang sudah basah dan tersenyum hangat.

"Okaeri, Hinata..."

Gadis rembulan itu menoleh saat ia mendengar namanya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap dan dengan cepat sinar putih menghilang dari tubuhnya. Seakan ia baru tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya, dan ketika mendapati sosok Naruto di depannya. Bibirnya tertarik, melengkung indah dengan rona merah di pipi putihnya.

"Tadaima, Naruto-kun..."

Hanabi yang baru saja selesai bernyanyi, menatap tidak percaya sosok kakak perempuannya. Tenten dan Neji juga sama, mereka membulatkan mata sebelum air mata penuh kelegaan, turun membasahi pipi mereka. Hanabi berlari, menghambur dalam pelukan Hinata dengan tangisan kencang. Begitu pula Tenten, wanita keturunan China itu memeluk erat Hinata dan menangis.

Hinata tertawa pelan, ia menepuk pelan punggung adik perempuannya. Mencoba menenangkan tangis keduanya dengan kata-kata penenang. Di sampingnya Naruto menatap dalam diam, sebelum menoleh ke arah Neji. Pemuda itu menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

"Kau tidak ikutan?" tanya Naruto jahil.

Neji mendengus geli, "Ada saatnya aku akan memeluknya erat."

"Cih, dia milikku." Dan Neji hanya tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Naruto.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Naruto." Suara Neji yang lembut mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku akan membunuhmu, kalau kau membuat Hinata menangis."

Siluman rubah itu tertawa pelan, "Aku mengerti, kakak ipar."

Delikan Neji mengundang tawa Naruto, membuat Tsunade menggeleng pelan. Dewi Inari itu tersenyum tipis, menikmati suasana hangat dengan suara tangis dan tawa yang menjadi satu. Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus ia lakukan, perlahan tubuh Tsunade berubah menjadi buih sebelum hilang bersama angin.

...

Tirai senja mulai turun dengan warna kemerahan yang dominan. Embusan angin lembut menerpa pelan wajah kedua orang yang tengah memandang langit. Setelah Hanabi, Tenten dan Neji pulang, Naruto masih setia berada di samping Hinata.

Mereka sama-sama menikmati senja, dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Sampai Hinata akhirnya berujar pelan, "...Sepuluh tahun, aku masih belum memercayai kalau sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak waktu itu."

Siluman rubah itu memandang lekat Hinata, membiarkan ia kembali berujar. "Rasanya aku hanya tertidur sebentar dan begitu terbangun, semua telah banyak yang berubah." Hinata menoleh, mata peraknya memandang mutiara biru laut di depannya. "Dan lagi-lagi, aku membuatmu menunggu."

Tangan mungil itu bergerak, meraih tangan besar dan kekar yang berada di sampingnya. "Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu sendirian." mata perak itu mulai basah sebelum jatuh perlahan, "Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan, Naruto-kun."

Bibir itu tertarik, membentuk senyuman hangat di wajah tampannya. Naruto menatap tangan mungil yang kini dalam genggamannya. Sebelum ia menaruh telapak tangan Hinata di dada kirinya, berharap detak jantungnya terasa oleh Hinata.

"Meskipun jantung ini sudah tidak berdetak lagi, jiwaku akan selalu tahu dimana aku harus berlabuh." Naruto menarik pelan pundak kecil Hinata, membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Hinata erat, dan membiarkan aroma gadis itu memenuhi paru-parunya. Karena akhirnya, kini ia kembali bisa memeluk erat gadisnya. Rembulannya yang dulu tertutupi langit hitam dan tidak bisa ia jangkau.

"Meski ribuan tahun berlalu, meski kau terlahir berulang kali pun. Aku hanya milikmu, Hinata..."

Air mata itu mencair lembut, jatuh membasahi pipi Hinata. Dengan suaranya yang serak, Hinata berujar. "Begitu pula denganku, selamanya hati ini hanya milikmu..."

Naruto tertawa pelan, senyum lebar membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium lembut bibir kenyal itu. Kecupan demi kecupan yang berubah menjadi lumatan pelan. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto. Membiarkan siluman rubah itu menuntunnya dan ia membalas setiap sentuhan lelaki itu.

Pelan Naruto merebahkan Hinata, ia menyibak pelan poni gadis itu sebelum mencium keningnya. Mata biru laut itu memancarkan kasih sayang yang dibalas Hinata dengan kecupan di bibir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun..."

Hinata mengecup lembut bibir tebal itu dan mendesah pelan saat ia merasa desakan di bibirnya. Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mencium leher jenjang Hinata. Lalu ia berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, selamanya..."

.

.

.

Fin~

Akhirnya aku menuliskan kata "fin" bahagia sekali hati ini... saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Begitu pula yang mungkin baru-baru ini ngikutin. Tanpa dukungan kalian, mungkin cerita ini gak akan kelar atau malah discontinue...

Soalnya jujur saja, feel buat nulis cerita ini menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin karena stok ide tentang youkai dan manusia kurang kali yah... pokoknya, semoga kalian puas dengan cerita ini. Dan maafkan saya yang telat update.

Kemarin saya terlalu lelah dengan pikiran yang bercabang. Jadi saya tidak bisa up... dan kabar gembira, minggu depan ada OMAKE. Karena saya ingin menceritakan beberapa hal yang tidak sempat aku ceritakan di sini, hehehe...

Baiklah itu aja dulu... selanjutnya special thanks buat kalian para reader terkasih.

Nuzumakiuchiha19. Kazehaya pratama. Ucihaii. Namikaze. Aldrin. Agusgnw72. Byakugan no hime. Triavivi354. Puterateluan. The balanda619. Cuka-san. Reichan hiyukeitashi. Julianto merry. Wylan. Red hawk. Bill arr. Kurotsuhi mangetsu. B37G4R. Hitam putih904. Hikarishe. Alinda504. N. Ares. Netizen07. Wid-wid. Akane-rihime. Ana. Detektif kadal. . mrheza26. Hyuuzu avery. Chiharu kazawa. Yadi. Aru hasuna 2409. Lophelyna. Hana raikatuji. Ishida. Kamvang. Luchida-chan. Haruna izuyu. Hime. Naruhina lovely. Ain. Hinataprincess byakugan. Hime-chan. Uchiha ara. Rimerry. Lililala249. Kookminni. Nixie pluviophile. Yamato yumi. Uzumakisrhy. Bluemond. Second09. Haswan. Naruruhina. Keyko keinarra minami. Pecinta NH. Krulciferakitsukii. armyNHL. Aoi doi. Hoshi. Zty naruchan. Mawarputih. Permana-ryu. Chiaki arishima. Shiro. NHHY99. Cemilan. Fika2710. Yunus PR. Billyyo566. Tomhib12. K. Rikudou pein 007. Magendrik. Ryuu-chan. Andini4121. Ari-gates. Qqq. Luffy. Th0822626. Musasi. Rifkiabadi99. Mawar. Nakama naka-chan. Deva. Hinatalevendercitrus14. Heimayu20. Aissy hime. Niswan11. Bedak baby blue. Jhonii zand. Guest.

Sampai jumpa minggu depan untuk Omake.


	26. Omake

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T or M tergantung alur.**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Family, Little Angst.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All main Idea in this story is mine, but i borrow Kumagai kyoko-sensei's idea about shirabyoshi.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thanks.**

 **OMAKE...**

Pagi itu langit cerah tanpa ada setitik awan sedikitpun. Seakan langit tak ingin membuat hari indah seseorang menjadi berantakan. Di sebuah rumah tradisional, dengan halaman yang cukup besar dan nuansa kuno yang melekat erat. Terlihat beberapa mobil hitam berkumpul dan berbaris rapi di parkiran mobil.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya keluar dari salah satu mobil itu. Yukata berwarna abu-abu dengan sabuk obi hitam, membuatnya terlihat berwibawa. Mata lavendernya yang mengabu karena termakan usia, tetap menunjukkan kehangatan.

Lelaki itu memasuki rumah besar dan menuju ke bagian dalam rumah. Ia disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut abu-abu serta mata perak. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat sebelum menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Otsutsuki, Hyuuga Hizashi-sama."

Hizashi membalas sambutan wanita itu dengan senyum tipis, "Terima kasih telah mau menerimaku di rumah ini, Kaguya-san."

"Tidak masalah, justru seharusnya kami yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena anda mau menggelar rapat tentang ahli waris di kediaman kami, setelah apa yang telah dilakukan putra kami." Mata perak Kaguya berubah sayu, dengan rasa bersalah yang terpancar jelas di matanya.

Hizashi menepuk pundak wanita itu dan tersenyum ramah, "Yang telah berlalu, biarlah berlalu. Karena itu juga yang diinginkan Hinata."

Kaguya menurunkan wajahnya, setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. "Meski begitu, kami harus tetap menghukumnya. Karena bukan hanya dia telah menodai tangannya, ia juga bahkan membuat kontrak dengan Iblis. Hal yang tabu bagi Onmyouji."

"Lalu, sekarang Toneri berada di mana?"

Mata perak itu memandang taman bunga yang terletak di samping kanannya. Mata peraknya menerawang jauh, mengingat kembali di mana Putra semata wayangnya berada.

"Dia berada di tempat hukuman..."

Tempat itu berada di bawah tanah, dengan cahaya matahari yang nampak dari sela-sela fentilasi udara. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu membentuk sebuah ruangan dengan jeruji kayu yang di beberapa tempat ditempeli kertas mantra.

Di salah satu jeruji kayu itu, duduk seorang pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu kusam. Ia memakai baju dan celana putih. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat sebelum terbuka saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara.

Suara itu pelan dan ringan. Suara yang berasal dari langkah seorang anak kecil. Mata perak itu memerhatikan saat sosok anak kecil berdiri di tempat gelap. Membuat wajah anak itu tidak kelihatan jelas.

"... kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, bocah." Laki-laki itu berujar pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena di sini, tempat untuk mereka yang telah melakukan kesalahan."

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam, namun tak lama ia kembali bertanya. "Jadi, kau bersalah?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan, "Bukan hanya itu, karena aku berdosa dan ternoda." Mata peraknya menatap langit-langit yang terbuat dari bebatuan. "Seharusnya mereka membunuhku saja waktu itu. Bukannya malah menyelamatkanku."

"Kau tidak senang telah diselamatkan?"

"Aku lebih senang, bila aku mati dan bertemu lagi dengan Tuanku di dunia sana."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, saat keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai suara helaan nafas terdengar di susul suara tawa kecil.

"Begitu. Jadi kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Momoshiki-kun."

Mata perak itu melebar saat nama itu terucap. Nama yang sudah ia pendam begitu lama dan tidak seharusnya seorang anak kecil mengetahuinya. Ia menatap tajam sosok itu, "Siapa kau?"

Perlahan anak kecil itu melangkah mendekat. Hingga wajahnya tertimpa cahaya yang lewat dari celah-celah. Toneri kini dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok anak kecil yang mungkin berumur sekitar dua belas tahun. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan lurus di kuncir rendah. Ia memakai kimono biru muda dengan sabuk obi berwarna hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Matanya runcing dengan mutiara kuning terang seperti mata seekor ular.

Toneri dapat merasakan tubuhnya menegang, ia jelas ingat dengan mata kuning itu. serta wajah yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya. Wajah yang selalu ia impikan sejak ingatan kehidupan lampaunya bangkit.

"Kalau kau mati, bagaimana bisa aku memintamu untuk menjadi tangan kananku lagi, Momoshiki-kun."

Mata perak itu bergetar pelan dan setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, "...Orochimaru-sama..."

...

Lantunan musik jazz mengalun lembut di sebuah ruangan dengan ornamen-ornamen mewah. Banyak tamu yang saling bercakap dan ada pula yang menikmati hidangan yang tersedia. Mereka semua berpakaian rapi dengan setelan dan gaun mewah. Di salah satu panggung kecil berdiri sepasang pengantin dengan senyum bahagia. Mereka menyambut tamu dan terkadang ikut berfoto dengan mereka.

Di salah satu meja bundar, duduk beberapa pemuda dan pemudi. Salah satunya adalah Naruto dan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Siluman rubah itu menoleh, memerhatikan raut wajah sahabat sekaligus tangan kanannya.

Mata hijau Gaara memerhatikan pengantin perempuan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Seorang wanita dengan balutan gaun pengantin indah. Rambut pirang wanita itu digulung hingga memerlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Di sampingnya, laki-laki yang kini telah menjadi Suaminya tengah berbincang dengan kedua teman laki-lakinya.

"Temari-nee-san..." bisiknya pelan.

Gaara tidak pernah membayangkan, akan melihat kembali sosok kakak perempuannya. Tidak hanya itu, di samping wanita itu ia melihat kakak laki-lakinya, Kankuro. Dua orang yang paling ia sayangi, kini berdiri tak jauh darinya, mereka hidup, dan tersenyum bahagia. Hal yang membuat Gaara berusaha untuk menahan tangis haru.

Naruto menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya, jelas ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara saat ini. Dan ia juga turut merasa bahagia melihat dua orang itu diberi kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau coba untuk mati, siapa tahu kau terlahir jadi adik mereka."

Gaara mendelik begitu mendengar gurauan konyol temannya. Ia menyikut pelan tulang rusuk Naruto, membuat siluman rubah itu mengaduh.

"Candaanmu sangat payah, Naruto-sama."

Pemuda pirang itu meringis pelan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya sambil tertawa pelan. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula kalau kau mati, aku juga yang repot." Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, "Bagaimanapun, kau itu tangan kanan ku, Rakun-san."

Gaara berdecih pelan namun senyum miring terukir di wajahnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, karena kau itu teman yang merepotkan."

"Kata-katamu seperti Shikamaru saja."

Tawa kecil hadir di wajah Gaara, ia kembali menatap sepasang pengantin itu dengan tatapan serta senyum tulus. "Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kelak, aku bisa dekat dengan mereka."

Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit, "Mau aku kenalkan?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Ugh... jangan menjawab secepat itu, bodoh!"

Perdebatan konyol mereka terhenti saat tiba-tiba musik berubah. Naruto memandang ke atas panggung di mana berdiri seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian putih dan merah. Di tangan wanita itu tergenggam sebuah kipas ungu muda dengan corak bunga lavender.

Suara musik seruling dan gendang terdengar melantun lembut. Menjadi pengiring tarian dari Hinata yang kini mulai menari dengan gemulai. Seluruh mata hadirin yang datang tidak bisa lepas dari sosok indahnya. Mata biru laut itupun sama, seketika terkunci dan mengikuti setiap gerakan indah Hinata.

Gadis bulannya, kini menari dan bernyanyi dengan lepas. Senyumnya merekah dan kedua pipi wanita itu bersemu merah. Begitu indah seperti kuncup bunga yang perlahan mekar dengan sempurna. Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras dan wajahnya memanas.

Ia meraba dada kirinya dan merasakan dentuman pelan jantungnya sendiri. "Hanya kau yang mampu membuat jantung ini berdetak dengan kerasnya."

Sepulang dari acara pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari, siluman rubah itu langsung mengantar Hinata menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk sembari menikmati pemandangan bulan purnama di kamar Hinata.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu penuh dengan aroma lavender yang menenangkan. Naruto duduk bersila dengan yukata hitam membalut tubuh atletisnya. Rambut pirangnya sudah lama ia pangkas pendek, membuat garis rahangnya terlihat jelas.

Di sampingnya Hinata duduk dengan tenang. Mata lavendernya ikut memerhatikan indahnya bulan sembari di temani secangkir teh hijau. Gaun yang ia gunakan saat pesta pernikahan kini telah terganti dengan yukata biru muda dan sabuk obi merah tua.

"Hinata," gadis rembulan itu menoleh kala namanya disebut. "Apa kau serius dengan pilihanmu?"

Mata biru laut itu kini beralih untuk bertemu dengan mata perak gadis itu. Naruto ingin memastikan kembali bahwa keputusan gadis itu sudah bulat. Karena bagaimanapun, separuh hatinya menolak dengan pilihan yang gadis itu buat.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, ia bergeser dan duduk tepat di samping Naruto. Ia meraih tangan kekar laki-laki itu dan membawanya kedalam genggamannya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Naruto-kun." Hinata menaruh kembali tangan laki-laki itu sebelum menangkup wajah tampan siluman Rubah itu. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Dan kali ini, aku ingin menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya."

Kecupan lembut Hinata berikan pada Naruto sebelum ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda itu. "Aku menginginkanmu, Naruto-kun. Jadi, maukah kau menerimaku sebagai Istrimu?"

Naruto mengusap lembut pipi Hinata, begitu hangat dan lembut. Pelan siluman rubah itu mencium pipi putih bersih itu. Kecupan-kecupan lembut yang ia daratkan di kening, mata dan bibir gadis itu. Sentuhan lembut dan penuh hati-hati itu, mampu membuat Hinata merasa nyaman.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya, saat hati ini jelas menginginkanmu, Hinata." Suara berat itu berbisik lembut di telinga Hinata. Membuat wajah gadis itu memerah malu.

Naruto menggendong Hinata dan membaringkan gadis itu di atas kasur. Kecupan lembut ia berikan di kening sebelum turun ke bibir. Dengan lumatan pelan penuh kasih, keduanya membiarkan naluri dan nafsu mereka untuk menuntun pada malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

 **Tiga belas tahun kemudian...**

Suara tawa terdengar balik balik bukit yang di kelilingi pepohonan. Bersama dengan penghuni hutan lainnya, dua sosok anak kecil terlihat. Sosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang bermata biru laut itu, melompati beberapa bebatuan. Tak jauh darinya, sosok anak kecil lain terlihat, kali ini anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam malam dengan mata biru.

"Onii-chan, tunggu aku!" seru anak perempuan yang lebih kecil.

Anak laki-laki itu berhenti melompat dan berdiri di atas salah satu dahan pohon besar. Senyum lebar dengan dua buah garis halus di kedua pipinya terlihat. Anak laki-laki itu memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna merah muda.

Ia duduk dan menganyunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung. Mata biru lautnya menatap sosok adik perempuannya yang berusaha melompati bebatuan. Ia tertawa geli saat melihat adiknya bersusah payah untuk menyusulnya.

"Oi, Himawari! Cepatlah atau Ayah dan Ibu akan memarahi kita!"

Gadis kecil yang bernama Himawari itu mendongak menatap kakak laki-lakinya. Pipinya mengembung lucu dan bibir kecilnya mengerucut. Ia menepuk tangannya, membersihkan debu dan mulai kembali melompat.

"Kau curang, kak!"

Gadis kecil itu memakai sweater berwarna kuning lembut dan rok pendek berwarna merah muda. Ia juga memakai sepatu tinggi berwarna sama dengan rok-nya. Gadis kecil yang berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun itu mencoba untuk melompat kembali. Namun sialnya, salah satu kakinya tidak siap dan membuatnya tergelincir jatuh.

"Onii-chan!"

"HIMAWARI!"

Gadis kecil itu memejamkan kedua matanya saat badan kecilnya terus berguling turun. Ia dapat merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terantuk sesuatu sebelum ia terhempas keluar dari semak-semak.

Himawari meringis pelan dan ia mencoba untuk bangkit. Namun rasa nyeri menyerang kakinya, membuat ia mengaduh dan menatap pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara baru itu mengejutkan Himawari.

Mata biru laut itu bertemu dengan mata hijau yang menatapnya cemas. Himawari terdiam, saat sosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang ia ikat rendah mendekatinya. Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang justru malah membuat Himawari tersentak kaget.

"Eh? Te-telingamu..."

Himawari menyentuh kepalanya dan wajahnya memerah saat ia menyadari kalau tanpa sadar telinga rubahnya muncul. Ia meringkuk hingga membentuk bola dengan wajah menahan tangis. Bagaimana bisa ia memperlihatkan telinganya pada orang asing.

"Jangan lihat aku!" katanya dengan suara ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" anak laki-laki itu bertanya dengan tatapan heran, "Kau terlihat manis dengan telinga itu."

Mata biru laut itu melirik sebelum ia menatap anak laki-laki itu sepenuhnya, "Su-sungguh?"

Bocah pirang itu mengangguk dengan senyum ramah, "Sungguh! Jadi tidak perlu malu."

Telinga putih itu bergerak pelan, dan saat melihat wajah Himawari yang kini berseri. Anak laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

Himawari menggeleng pelan dan telinga rubahnya turun. "Sakit... aku ingin kakakku!"

"Jangan menangis, aku yakin sebentar lagi kakakmu pasti datang." Anak laki-laki itu mendekat dan menyematkan sebuah bunga di sela kuping Himawari. "Sambil menunggu, bagaimana kalau menemaniku melukis?"

"Melukis?" Himawari melirik sebuah buku sketsa dalam genggaman anak laki-laki itu.

Bocah pirang itu duduk di samping Himawari dan membuka lembar demi lembar buku sketsanya. Membuat gadis kecil itu kagum akan hasil kumpulan gambar-gambarnya. Mata biru laut Himawari berbinar indah dengan senyum lebar.

"Indah!" Himawari menatap bocah itu dengan antusias, "Bisakah kau melukisku?"

"Tentu!"

Himawari segera merapikan rambut pendek sebahunya dan mencoba untuk menutupi telinga rubah yang masih belum mau menghilang. Bocah pirang itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah cemberut gadis kecil itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya, aku akan lebih senang kalau kau tampil apa adanya."

Gadis itu terlihat ragu, selama ini ia tidak pernah menunjukkan sosok aslinya saat berada di sekitar kota. Hanya di rumah dan di hutan saat ia bersama kakaknya, ia berani memperlihatkan sosok aslinya. Tapi melihat senyum tulus anak laki-laki itu, akhirnya Himawari mengangguk dengan senyum cerah.

Mata hijau itu mengerjap saat sosok anak perempuan di depannya mulai berubah. Rambut hitam malamnya tetap sama, namun ekor rubah berwarna putih itu berdiri tegak. Dari balik jaket kuning lembut itu muncul ekor berbulu perak dan mata biru gadis kecil itu berubah perak.

Senyum menawan hadir di wajah bulatnya dengan guratan halus di keduanya mempermanis figurnya. Untuk sesaat bocah pirang itu tertegun dengan keindahan yang baru kali ini ia temui. Pensil dalam genggamannya tanpa ia sadari bergerak pelan. Menarik garis demi garis untuk segera mengunci keindahan yang ia lihat pada kertas putih itu.

"Himawari!"

Gadis kecil itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat sosok anak laki-laki bersurai kuning terang, berlari ke arahnya. Anak laki-laki itu menghampiri adik perempuannya, memeriksa keadaan gadis kecil itu sebelum menemukan pergelangan kaki adiknya memerah.

"Kita harus cepat pulang dan meminta Kaa-san menyembuhkanmu!"

Dari suaranya, Himawari tahu bahwa kakak laki-lakinya sangat mencemaskannya. Ia mengangguk dan mencoba untuk berdiri, namun gagal dan ia terkejut saat kakaknya sudah menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Naiklah, akan aku gendong."

"Um, terima kasih, Onii-chan!"

Setelah Himawari berada dalam gendongannya, barulah laki-laki itu menyadari sosok yang menemani adik kecilnya. Mata biru lautnya menyipit tajam, penuh selidik.

"Kau siapa?"

"Onii-chan! Dia menemaniku dan memberitahuku kalau Onii-chan pasti akan datang!" Ujar Himawari dengan senyum merekah.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap adiknya sebelum beralih pada anak laki-laki yang mungkin seusia dengannya. "Begitukah? Terima kasih sudah menemani adikku-dattebasa!"

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bertemu dengan adikmu."

"Ah! boleh aku tahu namamu?" Himawari bertanya dengan tangan yang terulur.

Bocah pirang itu menaruh pensilnya dan meraih genggaman gadis kecil itu.

"Inojin, namaku Yamanaka Inojin."

"Salam kenal Inojin-kun!" Himawari tersenyum cerah "Namaku Uzumaki Himawari!"

Inojin tersenyum lembut, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Himawari-chan!"

.

.

.

 _ **Fin...**_

AN/ Yeah! The Red Fox resmi selesai. Yuhuuuuuu!

Akhirnya setelah setahun lebih cerita ini dimulai, aku bisa menyelesaikannya dan tidak harus mendiscontinue cerita ini. Hiks, senangnya... TT_TT  
untuk semua yang telah mendukung cerita ini, sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Semoga kalian suka sama omake ini, dan jujur saja saat mengerjakan chapter ini, hati saya mendadak galau. Galau karena tiba-tiba dapet ide buat bikin sequel dengan tokoh utamanya Himawari dan Inojin.

Tapi, untuk ide itu akan saya pendam dulu. Karena aku terlalu banyak ide dan itu bisa gawat. Nanti bisa-bisa ceritaku pada gak kelar. Hehe... setelah ini aku akan fokus pada ceritaku yang lain, yaitu switching. Semoga kalian juga mau mengikuti cerita itu. Dan aku harap kalian juga tidak masalah dengan cerita yang kadang suka crak tiba-tiba. Karena bagiku itu seru, hahaha...

Baiklah sekian dari aku, sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti The Red Fox sampai akhirnya. Minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu *bow bareng krew The Red Fox.


End file.
